The End of It All
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: My Version of Year 7 with Emma! The Hunt for the Horcruxes creates many adventures for the gang, which continues to grow thru the year as more people join the fight against Voldie. Who? Which side is Snape on? Read and find out! DrE RHr HG NL
1. Outnumbering the Dursleys

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from anything you see here. This year is mine! Plot belongs to ME (but JK's characters belong to her).

_AUTHOR'S NOTE__: this is __**my version**__ of year 7. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

**Chapter 1: Outnumbering the Dursleys**

Emma, Harry, Hermione, and Ron filed onto the train and found a compartment with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. The train ride was quiet and uneventful as everyone was still numb from the funeral. When they finally got off at Kings Crossing, Harry realized that it would probably look weird to the muggles seeing dozens of students dressed for a funeral flooding the station, but he didn't care. He just wanted to spend his evening at the Dursleys with Emma, who had decided to keep him company, and then meet up with Hermione and Ron tomorrow, and finally be done with the Dursleys.

"I'll be by tomorrow, Harry, to help you leave," Hermione said as she hugged Harry and then Emma. Emma was happy she managed not to flinch as the onslaught of Hermione's emotions smothered her. Hermione apparated out, and Emma placed a hand on her chest taking a deep breath. Then she slipped her car, the mini cooper her dad had gotten her for Christmas, out of her pocket and un-shrunk it. "Does your family know we are coming?"

"I sent them an owl that school was closing early, but I had a ride so they didn't have to burden themselves. You will be a surprise though."

"Not unusual," Emma said as she navigated the streets. They drove in silence for a long time till finally Emma said, "Harry, can I make a suggestion? It is one you won't like."

"Of course," Harry said. "What's wrong?"

"You are planning on staying at the Dursleys only for tonight," Emma stated. Harry nodded. "My suggestion is to stay there until Bill and Fluer's wedding in two and a half weeks," Emma said.

"What? You want to stay that long at the Dursleys?" Harry asked. "Why?" He figured Emma had to have a reason for it.

"I have my reasons. If we go to the Burrow too early, how are we going to get any work done on trying to study Horcruxes? The house will be overflowing with people, and Molly will notice if you and Ron all of a sudden start opening books during summer vacation– especially if there is the possibility of no school next term," Emma explained. "At least at the Dursleys' we will have time to start planning our search with relatively little interruptions."

"I hadn't thought about it," Harry said honestly. "I just wanted to go back my last time and then be done."

"Honestly, I think you have unfinished business with the Dursleys'," Emma said.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked wearily but Emma just gave him a smirk that mirrored that of Draco. He thought she seemed even more exhausted than normal; he wanted to help her in some way, but wasn't sure how.

They pulled up to number four. Emma parked along the curb, and they walked up to the door in complete muggle fashion. Already unsure of what to expect (although he was pretty sure Uncle Vernon would have a stroke because he not only brought someone to their house, but a magical person at that), Harry just walked straight through the front door with Emma behind him. When Harry got to the entrance way of the kitchen, the Dursley clan looked up from where they were sitting down to dinner.

"So you're home then are you? Well, don't just stand there, make yourself useful," growled Uncle Vernon

" I thought I should just let you all know that I have brought a friend to stay with me" Harry said, motioning towards Emma to come up then "and that we will both be gone in about two weeks."

Emma nodded at Harry's awkward introduction. She took the opportunity provided by their stunned silence to speak. "Good Evening, Mr and Mrs. Dursley, Dudley. I am Emma O'Neill. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I apologize for my intrusion, I had thought Harry would announce my presence in advance, but I will beg to trespass on your hospitality myself. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience," she said sincerely. There was silence as the Dursleys' sat on in denial. "What a lovely kitchen you have Mrs. Dursley," Emma said looking around. "It looks like it was photographed in Ladies Home Magazine."

"Now listen here you!" Vernon spoke up, "Here you are taking advantage of our hospitality to this boy, and you literally come bursting into our home, interrupting our meal," he huffed, "what makes you so quick to assume that we will allow another fre" Vernon started but was interrupted when Petunia stepped in by shooting him a look.

"ENOUGH! Emma is staying with me. I didn't even ask for your permission in the first place, and you stand here and insult my friend. I. . ." Harry started.

"Harry, it is your uncle's house and I would ask him for his permission and gladly excuse his behavior," Emma said, the picture of calm. She turned back to Vernon and Petunia. "I ask what I have done to deserve this censure? I have complimented your home and family, and promised to be under the best behavior, but instead you are blinded by your prejudices because of an accident of birth. I point out I have done nothing to draw attention to myself upon arrival and ask: may I be allowed to stay with you for two weeks?"

Vernon looked over to Petunia, who looked like she was willing to let Emma stay. "Who do you think you are to come in here demanding anything of me" Vernon said, trying one last attempt to find a legitimate excuse.

"_I_ am Harry's cousin, on his father's side, and the daughter of an important politician; I ask you to put me up out of the kindness of your heart."

"Ah ha! All along you had other relatives you could have stayed with . . ."

"Harry knew nothing of me until this year. And for reasons unknown to you, Petunia let him stay. Now, you _will_ let me stay," she said eerily calm but commanding (compared to Vernon's near hysteria). With that said, she picked up her trunk and moved it upstairs to Harry's room. Harry was amazed that anyone would stand up to Vernon like that, except maybe Dumbledore or Sirius, but thinking of them was too sad, so he decided to take his stuff and follow Emma to his room.

Emma took out her wand and started expanding the small bedroom to accommodate the two of them. She conjured another bed and side table for herself and started making the room feel like a real bedroom rather than just Dudley's spare room. "You don't mind if I share your room, do you Harry? I didn't ask first," she said when he came in.

"No, of course not. Won't the ministry notice magic being used?" He was in no hurry to go to another trial.

Emma just smiled. "They know I am here. If anyone tries to reprimand you for underage magic my father will stop them. It's why I didn't disable the tracking spell he placed on my car. . . yet," she added.

"Isn't Petunia going to, er, get upset over the use of magic in her house?"

"Perhaps, but only if she crosses the threshold," Emma said laughing. "I made a barrier over the threshold so anyone looking in will see it how it used to be."

Harry grinned. "Awesome," he said right as the door open and they saw Petunia holding two trays of food. "I thought it best if perhaps you don't come down just yet, let Vernon get a chance to cool off, and let me talk to him."

Smiling, Emma nodded to Petunia. "Thank you very much Mrs. Dursley. It looks delicious".

Blushing, Petunia left. Harry stood there flabbergasted that Petunia had brought up food and didn't even use the cat door. They sat in chairs Emma conjured and ate. "It still feels surreal."

Emma nodded. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it yet. _'Emma, if I had known, . . .'_

_'If either of us had known, we would have done it different,' Emma said. 'I should have!'_

_'You promised, and he knew once you gave your word you would hold by it.'_

"Dumbledore made you promise, Emma," Harry said and Emma actually laughed since he and Draco were both thinking the same thing.

"I know, I just feel betrayed," she admitted. "I should have just peaked; so many things could have been avoided over the years if I had," she said stabbing at her food, the only sign of her irritation.

"You can project, it won't kill me," Harry said. "Sometimes you have to get it out."

"It's not like you were after Cedric's death, Harry. Sure, you annoyed the hell out of everyone but no one was physically or mentally damaged."

Harry understood the implied meaning. "It can't be good for you to bottle it up. If the only way I can help is to let you express yourself than go ahead," he said sincerely.

Emma smiled. "You are helping; I let your feelings of hurt and betrayal be mine. I admit to always being vicariously emotional through you," she said stabbing at the potatoes.

"Draco is really leaving Voldemort?" Harry asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, he and Snape and Narcissa are going to go into hiding," Emma said. Emma felt the surge of hatred flare up in Harry at the mention of Snape's name. "I'm sorry," she said. She didn't think now was the best time to bring up her feelings and suspicions on Snape.

Harry stared at her. "Sorry? For what?"

"Not doing something different. Probing and prying to see what their plan was . . .I don't know, just something different."

"Emma, I don't blame you, and I don't even blame Draco, oddly enough. I blame Snape. I don't think you could have done anything else."

Emma smiled. "That means a lot, you know." Harry nodded, and changed the subject to something more lighthearted.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have even just one parent." Harry said as he lay in bed. Emma had transfigured a comfortable bed for herself across from him.

"I know," Emma replied knowingly making Harry laugh.

Harry smiled despite himself. "You seem to know everything already. It's amazing you even have conversations"

Emma laughs. "You are not the first to have wondered over that. Draco did too. But if I just sneak into everyone's head then life would be boring. Night Harry. I 'spect Hermoine and Ron will be here around ten tomorrow."

"Night Emma" and Harry fell asleep, still feeling guilty knowing Emma is staying up and guarding him like usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and was surprised that Petunia didn't come rapping on his door to have him come and serve. He looked over and saw that Emma was already up.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he found Emma was helping Petunia, who didn't seem to mind at all. They even seem to be talking in a friendly manner! He shook his head wondering what was going on in Emma's ever calculatingmind.

Vernon walked in behind Harry and found the scene odd, like Harry, but other than his face contorting, he didn't say anything to voice his opinion of the matter.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table, and Dudley seemed more interested in sitting next to Emma than being able to see his television for the first time in his life. Harry shot Emma a glance that clearly said _boy are you in trouble now_.

The conversation was choppy, with mainly Petunia talking to either Vernon or Emma (Dudley was too busy eating and staring at Emma and Harry was too busy trying to not be sick at the entire situation). No matter how nice Emma was, though, Vernon didn't say two words to her.

Later that morning, when Harry and Emma were back in his room– after Emma helped Petunia with the dishes– Hermione and Ron apparated over. "Suddenly, I'm not in a hurry to explain to my Aunt and Uncle that I will be having two more of my friends popping in and out of the house randomly for the next two weeks," said Harry.

"Nice greeting mate," said Ron. "At least you don't have to sneak out of the house and hope that your mum stays occupied with wedding plans not to notice your absence. This is when I'm glad my house is chalk full of people."

"Honestly Ronald," said Hermione with a grin.

"Don't worry Harry, I have already spoken with Petunia this morning. She was actually quite talkative– not surprising– but she was quite curious about everything."

"What did you tell her?"asked Harry, slightly panicked.

"That you are going on a suicide mission," said Emma, and laughed at his look of horror. "Just kidding! Honestly, I didn't think you would care if she thought that. I just told her that we wanted a chance to get to know each other since you hadn't know about me for the past 16 years. I told her then you were going to stay with the Weasley family like you usually do, and that Ron, your redhead friend, and Hermione, another friend, would be coming now and again to keep us company and so that we could study during the break."

"Study?!" said Ron. "Who studies during summer break anyways?" He looked at Hermione's angry face and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'mione".

"That is our excuse for being cooped up here."

"And besides Ronald, we _are_ going to be studying. We are going to have a lot to cover– I mean we have to learn about horcruxes: how to find them, how to destroy them, plus we are probably going to have to cram in as much stuff we would learn in seventh year as possible." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"First thing to decide, is when do we leave to look for them?" said Emma.

"I was thinking after the wedding– the sooner the better" said Harry.

" Good idea," said Hermione and Ron at the same time, then blushing realizing what they did.

They spent the next hour going over what Harry learned from Dumbledore about Tom

Riddle. Mainly, Harry going over the memories and Hermione taking furious notes of everything Harry said while Emma committed it to (what Ron called her endless) memory and Ron listened patiently. Finally, with Ron's growling stomach, they decided to brave the Dursley kitchen for lunch.

To their relief, they forgot that Uncle Vernon would be at work. _Yippee!!! _was the common thought in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's head making Emma grin. That just left them having to deal with Petunia and Dudley (who mysteriously appeared for lunch), but Emma felt on good terms with Petunia, and the other 3 were comfortable with the knowledge that they outnumbered the 2 Dursleys.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making a game plan. It was decided that they would start getting supplies the next day with Hermione and Emma going to Diagon Alley and picking up potion supplies and, of course, any books they could find that would possibly be useful.

Ron left first for fear that his mom would realize he was gone all day. Hermione stayed a little longer, going over plans with Emma and Harry. By the time she left they had made a list of all the horcruxes they knew for sure, the ones they guessed, and where they could possibly be. Hermoine apparated out when Vernon got back, promising to be back tomorrow around 10 again.

Dinner was similar to breakfast with Petunia doing most of the conversation. Emma tried to help keep things going, and even managed to get Dudley into a conversation (to everyone's shock). But no matter how talkative and aggressive she tried to be, Harry couldn't help but notice that Emma seemed to be even more withdrawn than usual. He had asked Hermione if she noticed (or if he was just being paranoid), but even Ron noticed it.

He hoped a day shopping with Hermione would help her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_You know the drill, click the blue button : )_


	2. What's in a Horcruxe?

**Disclaimer**_: this is __**my version**__ of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me : )_

Author's notes: I just saw Order of the Phoenix and OMG!!! I loved it! I know they cut a lot out ::grrr:: but they did wonderful with what they had! I wanted to strangle Umbridge, shake some sense into Draco (like Emma did : ) kiss Fred and George, and I loved Bella, Tonks, & Luna!!

**Chapter 2: What's in a Horcruxe?**

The next morning Harry woke up a little earlier than normal and saw that Emma was still in bed. Once again he felt a pang of guilt for her having to guard him while he slept. He decided to try and be helpful and let her sleep while he took a shower. When he got out, he found Emma awake and dressed. They went down to breakfast together.

After breakfast, Harry and Emma were back in his room and soon Ron and Hermoine apparated in. The girls left Ron to keep Harry company while they went to Diagon Alley. Hermione had talked with Ron and Harry the day before while Emma was helping Petunia and they all noticed that Emma seemed even more withdrawn than usual.

Their first stop was to Flourish and Blotts. Since school was just out, there was no rush of Hogwarts students trying to buy their books. This made it easier looking through the shelves of books, much to both of the girls' delight. After several hours in there, they decided they had enough to start with. Both were happy Harry and Ron were not there rushing them. Then they went to the apothecary and bought a ton of supplies. They bought some stuff they would not have dared bought if they were just going to school. The wizard who was working the shop had an odd look at some of the ingredients since they weren't normal things for 17 year old witches to buy. Emma sensed his confusion and accusing thoughts. "We are interning at the ministry. My father pulled some strings and got us these wonderful summer jobs. Don't you just love nepotism? I have a feeling it is going to be a lot of errand running, though," Emma said with a frown, making the wizard shake his head in understanding and both girls grabbed their bags and left before he could think to ask what jobs they would be working at that would need them to use ingredients such as these.

"That was a great idea Emma, now if we come back it won't be so odd," said Hermoine. "I think we have got enough for tonight. Look at the time! It's been almost 6 hours! Harry and Ron are probably going crazy there."

"Lets get something to eat before we go back, since we missed lunch already," suggested Emma, and they headed to a café back in muggle London. They decided to eat at a table outside. After the waitress left with their orders, Hermoine turned to Emma with a concerned look on her face. "How are you doing Emma? Honestly? That night was just as much of a shock to you as it was to us."

Emma knew they were worried; she was worried for all of them, and was going through an internal debate (between herself and Draco) over new feelings and emotions. "Honestly, I . . . I've changed, Hermione. I miss Draco, which I think is all Harry and Ron think is wrong; to them it sounds weird since we're telepathically connected and all."

"It's not odd at all."

Emma smiled. "If Ron or Harry were here they would say _'but you can talk to him anytime! You know how he is, I mean, after all, if something happens to him you'll be the first to know!'_, but it's not the same. I want to see him with my own eyes, not my head. I want to touch him, hold him, and tell him everything's all right, have _him _tell _me_ everything is alright. And that is just the tip of the iceberg of things going on in my head."

"That's why you're talking to me about it, and not them. Harry would listen to you, because you're his friend and cousin, but he wouldn't understand because it's Draco. It's hard since we have hated each other for so long. I'll confess it's even hard for me. And Ron, he is not the most sensitive person to begin with."

"I think he at least has the sensitivity of a tablespoon now," Emma said which made them both laugh. "I know it's hard for you guys, and it's hard for Draco too. He doesn't like the idea of sharing me with anybody, especially considering my interactions with everyone in the past. And he especially doesn't like the idea of having to share me with Harry of all people. He doesn't hate Harry anymore, he hasn't for awhile, but he is still jealous of Harry in some ways I think. Plus, our world is so full of these ingrained prejudices: Slytherins hate Gryffindors, Gryffindors hate slytherins,. . . it's exhausting always constantly having to deal with it. What's going on with you and Ron now anyways? Has he finally asked you out?"

"No," Hermione said. "That boy is so slow on the uptake."

"All 3 of them are. And from my many sessions, most boys generally are. It's their genetic makeup I think. I mean, look at Oliver," she used as an example.

"I did ask him to come to my house. I think he was about to pass out, so I told him it was just because I have met his parents and been to his house and all, and he has never really met mine except for the few times they were at Diagon Alley or something. He has never even been to my house! Actually, come to think of it, none of you have."

"It's understandable why I haven't, so don't beat yourself up over it. Maybe we could all go, that is, after Ron goes alone with you, and if it is alright with your parents and all," suggested Emma.

"I'm sure it will be, so let's plan on it," and with that, both girls walked to an alley to apparate back to the Dursleys.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

While the girls were shopping, Harry and Ron were going over what they knew about the horcruxes, and Ron was telling Harry about how he managed to not get caught sneaking out everyday. "Don't you think she will notice if you're gone everyday though?" Harry asked but Ron shook his head saying "Probably not at first."

Around lunchtime, they were nervous the girls weren't back. Not so much worried that something happened to them, but that they weren't there to keep them company at lunch and help to outnumber the Dursleys. Harry wished at least Emma was there since Petunia seemed to like her a little. She at least acknowledged that Emma was human. Lunch was a mellow affair. Harry explained that Hermione and Emma were both gone for the day, but that Emma would be back for dinner (Harry secretly hoped that this would be true). Nobody talked too terribly much, but the atmosphere wasn't as tense as the boys thought it would be.

The rest of the afternoon started out boring. Since they didn't think the girls would be back too soon (Do you even think they are out of the bookstore yet? Ron joked), Harry decided to take a walk to the park. Once there, Harry explained some of the muggle games going on since Ron hadn't seen some of them ("Why do they call it hopscotch?" Ron asked which made Harry laugh).

Eventually Ron brought up the fact that Hermione had invited him to her house. "She says that it is because she has come to my house every year and that I have never been to hers and its natural being friends. It makes sense, but what if it's something more?"

"So what if it is? You've liked her for ages, and I mean more than a friend. I thought you would have asked her out officially by now".

"After everything that has happened lately, yeah, I realized life is too short to wait, and I am hoping it means more. . . but . . .I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same? It took me forever to accept the fact that I liked my best friend, and now if she doesn't like me more than a friend, it could ruin our friendship."

"You just said friend a lot in there. Trust me, she likes you. She didn't get so jealous over Lavender just because you guys are friends," he said which made Ron smile.

"Maybe I will, but the question is, before or after I meet her parents? Should she introduce me as her friend, or her boyfriend?"

"Why are you asking me? Does it matter to you that much? When are you going anyways?"

"Probably the day after tomorrow. So we probably won't be coming over. I think I'll tell my mum tomorrow that I am going to Hermione's."

The girls returned to the Dursley's, and made it up to Harry's room a few minutes after the guys got back. Hermione and Emma showed them everything they had bought, and decided to divide the books up between the four of them (with Emma and Hermione taking the majority). Hermione charmed Ron's so that they would look like quidditch books, so that no one would get suspicious if they saw them or saw Ron reading for that matter. Then they left since it was late in the afternoon.

Dinner at the Dursley's was as close to what Harry thought a normal family meal would ever be. Emma, always trying to get Vernon to warm up to her, talked to him about his company. She surprised Vernon by seeming to have an interest with all of her questions about his company and by praising him for running it so well. Harry decided that it was good to have a cousin who was an empath. If anyone from the wizarding world would know how to talk to the Dursley's it would be her.

_'Draco, . . . I . . . I don't know how to explain it. I feel so angry over this, I can't even think straight sometimes.' _Emma thought, walking back up to Harry's room.

_'Is that why you have such an avid interest in the Dursleys?'_

_'Partly. A project helps to keep part of my mind occupied, at least. Plus, if I can really help them get over their prejudices, isn't that a good thing? For both Harry __and __this war.'_

_'Just don't focus so much on them that you don't face what happened,' Draco warned. 'You know Dumbledore had to have had his reasons, but I do wish he told us beforehand.'_

_'I could have helped more! I should have just looked, I could have avoided all of this,' Emma said sadly. 'Has Snape brought up that night?'_

_'No. He . . . well, at first we were so busy moving, keeping our trail covered up and he didn't say anything. Mother is actually the most talkative, worried over me and her. Oddly, she hasn't said anything about father.'_

_'I can't stand by on the sidelines anymore, Draco,' Emma admitted. _She had come to that conclusion, but it was the first time she confessed it to anyone including herself.

_'I know,' was all Draco said._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the four friends compared notes of the books they had read. Ron and Harry weren't surprise to learn they hadn't read as much as Hermoine and Emma (who had read all of their books, plus Emma had started on some of Harry's).

What they learned was that the horcruxes would be difficult to recognize if they hadn't any clue what they were looking for, since they could, and would, look like regular objects or, in the rare case, living things. "Well, then it is a good thing Dumbledore figured out which ones most of them are," said Ron.

They also learned that destroying the Horcruxes would be difficult. Horcruxes placed in different objects were destroyed differently.

"So, if it was a mirror, we could just shatter it right? But something like Helga's cup would need a potion of some sort, right?" Ron clarified.

"Yeah, but making the potions will be difficult. Well above seventh year level, and seeing as how we haven't even taken those classes yet . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Most of us, anyways" said Harry looking at Emma.

"I don't know how much help it will be. It's not like Slughorn actually taught a class on how to brew a horcrux destroying potion. Although if there is anything in there I'm sure I'll find it. I actually think my magical theory class is going to be more helpful."

"Magical theory?" Ron asked having never heard of it. Harry had the same blank look.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Basically, it is where you study how new theories, practices, charms, spell, etc. are created. Some of the more wacky spells are made up by students over the years."

"Why wasn't it ever offered? How did you get in?" Harry asked.

"You have to be chosen by Dumbledore to get in the class. Not only because it is highly advanced, but also because it's. . . well, a different type of class. It's not learning by the book," she said looking at Hermione, who firmly believed the answer to everything was in a book somewhere. She changed the subject to trying to figure out what the last horcruxe could be, but no one had any ideas.

Emma was helping Petunia with the dishes after dinner that evening when the topic of Dudley's birthday came up. "We are having a small get together the day after tomorrow, so if you could tell your friends to be done early, it would be wonderful."

"Of course!" Emma agreed quickly. "In fact, I think they are going to be gone the entire day, so you don't have to worry about any of us."

"Thank you Emma. You are . . . understanding," Petunia said thoughtfully. "You are more than welcome to join us. I think Dudley has taken quite a liking to you," Petunia said with a maternal grin.

"Lovely," was all Emma said as she finished putting the last dish away, glad the cupboard door kept her face hidden from Petunia.

Upstairs, Harry looked at her with a look of confusion. "You're really going to go the party?"

"Yes, _we_ are going to go. Now don't complain. They are your family. What do you want to do now?" And they spent the rest of the night before Harry fell asleep, just talking as if they had grown up together and known each other their whole lives. After Harry fell asleep Emma read and talked over theories with Draco while she guarded Harry.

The next morning, Harry woke up first again, which was something he figured would happen a lot. He wanted Emma to get as much sleep as possible. When he got back from the bathroom, she was awake and they went to breakfast.

After Vernon left, the two decided they would study on their own for awhile. After an hour and a half, though, Emma got up and said she was going to the kitchen and that she wouldn't be back for awhile.

Curious, Harry went down after awhile, and found to his amazement Emma was _baking_ in Aunt Petunia's kitchen!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's notes: Another chapter! I just realized how long my story is, so bear with me!

**Readerwriterwhatever** I'll try to limit the boring beginnings : ) There will be a few chapters dealing with summer, though. **Potter Fan Bo Pinky** Loved it! Hope you have more to work with! **Professor Epona** Thank you! I am so happy to see that someone has been here since the beginning and still is reading it now **Elizabeth** Hello and Thank you!!! **Childofthkng **Ew, but entertaining I think : D **AnimeCrazy** Thank you! I'm sure JK's version will be better but it is fun to write : )** Erica** Maybe not Shoe shopping, but I can see her jumping at the chance to spend a day (or week) at the bookstore. **Snuffles Sweetie** I thought it a funny twist too : ) **devil-angel** I wrote this ages ago before the final book was even thought to come out. Now I just want to post it because it is key for my last story (Hint hint!!!) **Anime Writer for Life** Thank you! It's always wonderful to hear from new reviewers. **iceball** Definitely nervous : ) Trying to fit in as much of what we know could possibly happen in this year and still make it my own. I'm glad someone else thought Dudley's crush was funny : ) And you will definitely see more of Dudley in the next few chapters while I am writing the Dursleys.


	3. Cakes, Parties, & Hormonal Boys

**Disclaimer**_: this is __**my version**__ of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

Author's Notes: to keep the story moving, I decided to post two chapters at once (so we are done with the Dursleys! or are we? . . . : )

**Chapter 3: Cakes, Parties, & Hormonal Boys**

Emma came downstairs and knew Petunia was baking a cake. She could sense Petunia wanted everything to be perfect for her precious baby. _'Something all mothers have about their sons I have decided. Petunia, your mom, Lily, and Mrs. Weasley.' _

_'2 of them could be described as psychotic, though.'_

_'Which two?'_

_'. . .'_

_'Ha ha,' Emma said rolling her eyes._

"May I help you Petunia? I am actually quite good in the kitchen, and I love to bake. I won't get in your way, and your kitchen will be just as spotless as you like it."

"Oh, well, I _do_ need another cake since Dudley wanted one for his friends and one with dinner. What did you have in mind?" Petunia asked a little fearfully.

"Nothing plain, I can assure you. And it will be done without magic, if that is what is worrying you," which Emma knew was a major worry of Petunia. Sensing Petunia about to accept her help, Emma walks over to the cupboard. "I was thinking Dudley would enjoy a triple layer strawberry double fudge cake."

"I confess, that does sound delicious," Petunia conceded.

Emma gathered bowls and ingredients and started to make a cake without magic, as promised. She and Petunia talk while they are both working– Emma mixing and Petunia frosting her now completed cake. Emma could sense that Petunia liked the idea of another girl in the house, and secretly wanted to have a daughter. Not that she didn't want Dudley, he was her son, but that she wanted to have a special mother-daughter relationship. Something Emma could sense was an old jealous issue with Lily.

When Emma put the cakes in to bake, and was cleaning up her mess, she could feel Petunia's shock that Emma was washing all the dishes in muggle fashion. She did have an inkling of wanting to see magic. Especially if it was something safe like cleaning. Not that fancy stuff she saw Lily and _that boy_ do– like turning teacups into other objects. _That_ wasn't natural. But what harm could cleaning do?

Emma could sense her thoughts since they were right on the edge of her mind. When she was done doing the dishes, and took her cake out to cool, she offered to help with the rest of the cleaning since Petunia still had the whole house to get ready. When they went into the living room, she offered to do a quick charm to get it in order since it was so close to lunch and Petunia still had to make it. Petunia, remembering her longing for it, agreed (to Harry's surprise, who was on the stairs overlooking the whole thing, unbeknownst to Petunia). With a wave of her wand, the living room, which wasn't dirty to begin with, was as straight and tidy as if Petunia had worked on it all day.

Emma joined Harry on the stairs while Petunia made lunch. "Shocked?"

"Of course! Here I have lived for 16 years, all of which they have despised the fact that I could do magic. Even before I knew who I was they hated me for it. And here Petunia was perfectly fine with you doing magic in _her _house!" said an angry and confused Harry.

"I know they resented you while you lived here, and that it has not been easy for you. Both of them fear magic because they do not understand it. It does not fit into their idea of the world. Petunia was also insanely jealous of Lily. That was something I already knew a little about from me mum's memories. Lily always talked to me mum about Petunia. Petunia was jealous that Lily had these abilities. Not necessarily because she wanted them, like I said, she still doesn't understand them. She was jealous Lily got something new and exciting and that their parents loved her for it. This made Lily stand out; be special, and noticed, and, to Petunia it didn't make sense in the world. Now, with Lily gone, she feels guilty. Lily died and Petunia thinks that Lily died hurt and hating her for her ignorance. Petunia convinced herself that this idea of Lily being abnormal is so important because she doesn't want to think about the fact her sister was murdered by some psycho in a world she doesn't understand and isn't a part of. It's easier to convince yourself of things if you really don't want to face the truth," Emma said."

"Did my mum die with bad feelings towards Petunia?"

"I honestly don't know for certain. My mum died first. I just know that the last thing my mum knew was that Lily did feel hurt that Petunia couldn't accept her. The whole idea that she didn't fit in to Petunia's idea of the world did hurt. But she did love Petunia, even with her fiery temper; she did love her because they were sisters."

After a pause Harry turned towards Emma with a grin on his face. "You have a knack for making me feel pity for even the worst of people in my life."

This brought a smile to Emma's face. "I have a knack for seeing what others can't. What people don't even see in themselves, I suppose."

" I'm not ready to hear about Snape yet, though."

"I don't have anything to say, . . . yet," Emma said.

As they were eating lunch, Harry couldn't help but think about what Emma said. What would it be like to think for all these years that your sister died hating you because she thought you hated her?

The next morning Emma and Harry were surprised to find that Hermione and Ron popped in during the morning. "Don't worry, were not going to stay long. We got your owl. Did you do any studying yesterday?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Ron couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. "The first thing you ask is if they studied? Honestly woman." (A/N: Fred & george, movie 1 :)

_'Those two need to get together and quickly. They are driving us batty!'_

_'They actually did, yesterday, they are just waiting to tell us till after Dudley's party.'_

When Harry and Emma had shared what they had learned, and Hermione and Ron told about the other day, they left since it was getting close to lunch and they didn't want Petunia to get upset.

After lunch, Aunt Marge arrived with Ripper, and then Dudley's friends started to arrive. Petunia brought out Emma's triple layer strawberry double fudge cake and Emma & Harry could see Dudley's eyes pop out of their sockets. To Harry's shock, when Vernon complimented Petunia on the cake, Petunia gave the credit to Emma.

Harry and Emma sat next to each other on the sofa since neither of them really felt like talking with anyone else (Emma because she didn't know them, Harry because he did know them). Piers, when everyone else was pre-occupied, came up and sat in the armchair next to where Emma was on the sofa and gave a pathetic attempt at picking her up. Emma rolled her eyes at his lame attempt. She could sense what he really wanted anyways. "For your sake, you better get away".

"Aw, that ain't no way for a pretty thing like you to be talking, now is it. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"A little too friendly, I think. Besides, I have a boyfriend."

"I won't tell him if you don't."

"Well, see, he's the dangerously possessive type. Dangerous to you, that is."

"Ever thought about leaving him?"

"No." Emma turned to look him in the eye, "why don't you use the few brain cells you have, and leave me alone."

Harry was getting a lot of enjoyment in this conversation. He knew that Emma could handle herself-- heck, if it got too bad he wouldn't be surprised if Draco popped in.

"This boyfriend of yours, I'm sure I can hold my own. I'm on the boxing team with Big D."

Emma actually laughed. "Gee, it's surprising you're not on the academic decathlon. My boyfriend is an athlete and could take you on any day, isn't that right Harry?" she asked, turning to Harry, sensing he was enjoying the conversation.

"A guy like Piers would be no problem at all." Looking at Piers he adds, "Currently he is on the run for connection to murder."

With that, Piers looks shocked. "And you still don't want to leave him?"

"Nope" Emma said forcefully, and with conviction. Dudley came over, and asked Piers if he was causing problems with his guest. Needless to say, this shocked Harry. Piers mumbled something and moved over to join his other friends.

When Dudley was opening his mountain of presents, he was surprise to find a present from Emma and one from Harry. Harry, when he heard this, was also shocked since he has never bought Dudley a birthday present in his life.

Emma's present was a pair of boxing gloves signed by some famous boxer Dudley idoloized; she had her dad use his connections to get the autograph. He opened the gift 'from' Harry without showing it to anyone but Harry managed to sneak a peak. Emma could tell that it was the one present Dudley ever got in his life that meant anything to him. He, like Harry, was shocked he got a present, but the fact that Harry got him this touched even Dudley, making Emma smile, glad she had achieved her goal.

"Why did you get him a gift, and why did you get him a gift from me, and why that?" asked Harry.

"First, because they were kind enough to let me stay, second, he is your cousin, so it is natural to give a gift, even if he is a Dursley. He has a special side to him that no one sees, not Petunia or Vernon, not his idiotic friends, no one. A gift like that shows that you see Dudley not only as a person, but who truly he is. It might make things decent between the two of you. And let's face it; if we can make even the Dursley's accept you, than my goal is accomplished. I wanted them to accept you after all these years. It might be late in coming, but they are your family, Harry. And if they accept our world, than that is three less people who are prejudice in this world. Prejudice runs on both sides: Voldemort and his followers who hate muggles, and people like the Dursley's who hate the wizarding world."

"But it wasn't from me, Em. I didn't know that at all about Dudley," Harry pointed out.

"He doesn't know that," she said with a wink as she walked out of the bedroom to take a shower.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next day, Harry and Emma were in his room waiting for Ron and Hermione. "You know, she misses you," Emma said. Harry didn't ask who the 'she' was, he knew she meant Ginny.

"Em, I can't put her in danger like that."

"She is in danger now whether you are dating or not, so don't you think you should enjoy the time together while we are all alive and healthy? We don't know what is going to happen," Emma said.

"Being with me makes her a target, Emma, I couldn't live with myself if something happens to her. She understands."

"Yes, she understands, but she doesn't agree. She knows she is a target with or without you Harry. Her whole family is a target just for standing up against Voldemort. Plus, you have a history together and _that_ makes her vulnerable even if you broke it off. She is a target regardless. Waiting till this is all over might make it more difficult for the two of you to get back together."

"You don't think she . . ." Harry asked worriedly.

"No! She'll wait for you, I just meant that who knows how long she will have to wait, and what will happen between now and then."

"I don't want to make it hard for her now. Look at you and Draco. I know you guys are meant to be together, but look at how difficult it is for you guys now. Look at how much you guys risk now with your bond."

"Harry, life is a risk. Ginny risks losing you either way, dating you or not dating you, you are still risking your life, are you not? Draco and I, we knew we would be adding to the risk, but we decided life was a risk, love shouldn't be."

Harry was about to say something, when they heard some pops, and to their surprise, there was Hermione with not one, but two Weasleys. "Ginny?" Harry and Emma said together. "What on earth are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I knew Ron was leaving everyday and seeing you, so I threatened him to take me with him or I'd tell mum. I wanted to see you Harry, and we need to talk," Ginny said. Emma could feel her resolve and shared a smile with Hermione.

"Of course you do," Emma said. "Why don't you guys go for a walk? We can read here on our own," she suggested.

"Yes, Emma and I will compare notes and everything, you guys go on," Hermione pushed. Ginny walked out and down the stairs. Harry glared at Emma and Hermione, and went after her.

As soon as they heard the front door shut, Hermione and Emma started laughing. "What?" Ron asked. "I thought they had broken up for good?"

"Honestly Ronald. Can't you see they still like each other? It's just Harry's sense of nobility that is keeping him from dating her."

"Well, I don't want my sister caught up in this anyways," Ron said defensively.

"Ron, she is caught up regardless. Your entire family is a target just for being 'blood traitors,' and the fact she and Harry have a past as well. Besides, I have a funny feeling about the two of them. Now, tell me how it went the other day at your house?" Emma asked wanting to hear how they got together. Hermione and Ron both just blushed

Harry and Ginny walked to the park. Ginny sat in the unbroken swing and Harry leaned against the pole next to her. "What is going on, Harry. I know you are doing something to fight, and I know you will do it regardless of what I think, but why can't I help you?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Ginny," Harry said. "I . . ."

"I could get hurt regardless, Harry. My father is a well known supporter of what Dumbledore stood for and anti-Voldemort. Bill and Charlie are working against Voldemort, even the twins and Ron are doing their part. I am already in danger," Ginny said.

"That is what Emma said," Harry said slowly.

"Listen to her," Ginny said. "I understand if you can't tell me what you are doing, you would have told me before this . . ."

"Dumbledore made me promise only to tell Hermione and Ron, and, well, Emma seems to find out anything," Harry said making them both laugh.

"Don't tell me, I am okay with that. I just . . .if you weren't so bloody noble would you still be dating me?"

"Ginny . . .my feelings for you haven't changed, never doubt that," Harry said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Well, what is going on between the two of you now?" Ron demanded when they walked inside.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione chided.

Ginny glared at Ron. "It is none of your business what I am doing," Ginny said.

"They would find out soon enough anyways," Harry said.

Ginny laughed. "True. We got back together," Ginny said with a huge smile on her face. Emma and Hermione jumped up and hugged her. They decided to spend the rest of the afternoon just hanging out since Ginny didn't know what they were doing.

"I know you're happy now. You've been acting smug ever since Ginny came. It's almost like you knew she would be coming," Harry accused later that night.

"Oh come on Harry, I'm not psychic. I know the past, I can't see the future," Emma said with a big grin. Harry threw a pillow at her.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Author's Notes: another chapter is posted too: )

_special thanks to Professor Epona, Anime-writer-for-life, AnimeCrazy, SnufflesSweetie, and xcrescentxmoonx!_


	4. Families & Heirlooms

**Disclaimer**_: this is __**my version**__ of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

**Chapter 4: Families & Heirlooms**

The four of them spent the next few days pouring over research while Emma and Hermione started theorizing on how to destroy the horcruxes. "Slughorn never taught a potion on how to destroy souls," Emma said. "I've searched my mother's memories."

"So, how to kill a soul . . ." Ron started.

"Poison," Hermione started, "but what? Obviously nothing normal or below O.W.L level."

"Basilisk poison worked on the diary," Ron said.

"I highly doubt we can find that anywhere," Harry said. "Even if they had it at apothecaries, it would empty out our Gringotts vault," Harry said motioning to Emma and himself.

"So, we will just have to find something else that is poisonous to the soul," Hermione said.

"By the way, Mum is expecting the two of you for Bill and Fleur's wedding Thursday morning," Ron said. Emma was happy to be included in the invitation.

Ron and Hermione started staying the night at the Dursley's the last few days since they got carried away and lost track of time. The first night they all ate dinner with Vernon was unforgettable. When he realized that there were two more friends of Harry's with them, he was furious that they didn't even beg his permission like that other girl. But then, when he realized that now there were 3 people who could do magic in his house without being reprimanded, he decided to not press the issue, and instead a heavy silence fell over the table. Emma and Petunia tried to keep the conversation going and managed to get everybody except Vernon in a conversation.

Emma stayed to help Petunia with the dishes while the trio went upstairs. "Guys, I think Emma's lonely," Harry said.

"What do you mean? She is here with you all day, us too, and she seems to get along okay with the muggles," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, Ginny and I are a couple and Ginny is over a lot, and you two are finally dating," he started.

"I think you're right, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry sat to think about it when Emma came in. "Emma, you know how Ginny is coming over tomorrow night?" Harry asked. Emma nodded. "Well, do you want Draco to come over?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, while Ron opened his mouth to interject and Hermione jabbed him. "You don't have to do this, Harry. I know how the two of you guys feel about each other."

'_I think I have entered a parallel universe,' Draco said._

"It's important to you. Besides, he won't do anything, that much I am sure of. Any retaliation would hurt you, and he wouldn't risk hurting you. _That_ is probably the only thing we could agree on," Harry said.

"Actually, you'd be surprised how much you two have in common," Emma said with a smile.

"Hey!" said Harry the same time Draco thought '_Ha ha, very funny.' _

'_Well, what do you say? I know they aren't your favorite crowd.'_

'_Technically, I don't have a crowd. I __had __minions, but you were my only confidant and friend. Now I am with a washed-up professor in hiding, waiting for someone to find and kill us on either side. If they're willing . . .' _

Emma smiled. "Draco would love to come." Harry gives her a look that clearly says he didn't think Draco said he would _love_ to come. "Oh, all right, he agreed to come if you're sure you're not going to hex him or turn it into a lets-pay-Draco-back party."

Harry laughed. "No, we'll be studying, and probably watching movies. Do you think he can handle such muggle stuff as DVDs and popcorn?"

"You have a lot to learn Harry."

'_Honestly. I'm more concern about the Weasley's never seeing a movie before. Doesn't he know I took you to see 300?' Draco asked._

'_No, haven't got around to telling him that. He never asked, actually.'_

"Don't worry, Harry. Draco has been to the movies. He knows what to expect."

The next day was devoted to studying. Hermione was pushing them all to get as much studying crammed in before they had fun for the night. The Dursleys decided they were going to eat out and go to the movies that night– Vernon didn't feel like staying in a house full of magical people. Draco apparated in after they left.

"Isn't Snape going to miss you?" Harry asked.

"He'll probably hex me when I get back, but he knows that he can't keep me from Emma. He might die laughing when he finds out I am at a muggle house with Harry Potter– hopefully before he hexes me," Draco drawled.

The gang decided to order out– well, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Emma decided to order out since they knew what take-out was and what they liked. They ended up ordering both Pizza and Chinese since Ron and Ginny had never had either before. Later, Draco told everybody what he knew about the horcruxes. Stuff he picked up from around Snape and stuff he learned in the Malfoy library.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies in Harry's bedroom (Hermione and Emma transfigured stuff into a television and DVD player). Harry could tell that Emma was happy to be with Draco and to be able to cuddle next to him on the floor while watching movies. To his surprise, Draco didn't try to press his buttons or make him angry on purpose.

"He doesn't blame you for Dumbledore." Emma whispered after the others had fallen asleep.

"I know. I don't understand why he doesn't, but I guess that is what makes Harry the great and magnificent Potter."

Emma sighed. "Draco, you got past your hatred of him, even if not your jealousy. Now he has to get past his dislike for you."

"So we each have issues to get over," Draco said. Emma smiled. "Fine, I'll give it a shot if he is willing. You know I'm not going to let you go wandering about England looking for bits of Voldemort's soul alone."

"I'm hardly alone," she pointed out.

Draco smirked. "Regardless, the fate of the wizarding world is doomed if Potter can't figure out that, I'm going to be with you."

Emma laughed softly so she wouldn't wake anyone up. "Get some sleep. I'll see you later," Draco said. He kissed her and apparated quietly out.

The next day was the last day Harry and Emma would be at the Dursley's. To some surprise, Petunia made sure lunch was a fabulous affair, she didn't want their last impression to be a bad one of her home and kitchen. Dinner was just Harry and Emma with the Dursleys, since the other 2 had things to do at home to get ready.

That night Harry was full of excitement and couldn't fall asleep. It was his last night at the Dursley's; his last night ever. He grew up his whole life wanting to get away, and while Hogwarts was his real home, he now never had to come back to the Dursleys. After sixteen years, he was finally free. Since Harry didn't fall asleep till about 3 in the morning, Emma didn't get any sleep at all.

The morning proved to be hectic. Harry woke up early to finish getting ready, and Emma was up already (Harry didn't realize at first it was because she never went to sleep). At breakfast, Emma thanked Vernon for his hospitality. To Vernon's surprise, she was sincere.

After Vernon left, Emma took the time to say a goodbye to Petunia. Petunia was sad to see Emma go because she had gotten close to her and had learned more about Lily when Lily was in school. Emma gave a gift to Petunia before she left. Inside was a glass orb, similar to what Harry remembered of Neville's remembrall. Inside was one of Emily's memories from where Lily was telling Emily during their seventh year at Hogwarts by the lake her fondest memory of Petunia, how even though she didn't get along with her right now, she still loved her. Harry left so Petunia could have a private moment.

After Harry went upstairs to grab their trunks, Emma turned to Petunia. "Things are going to be getting a lot worse and dangerous for awhile. To tell the truth, I'm not sure how long. And the truth is, you and your family are in danger. Take this," Emma said handing Petunia another, smaller, box. Inside was a small mirror with a handle. "If something goes wrong, and the death eaters come for you, then use this, it will transport you to safety. All 3 of you must touch it at once, though. It will only work once."

Then Emma went to find Dudley. She gave him one of the Weasley's fake wands, and some chocolate from Honeydukes.

Then Harry came back down with their trunks. "Will you be coming back?" Petunia asked suddenly.

Taken aback, Harry looked at Emma. "I don't know" He told her truthfully.

"Wait one minute," she said and went into her bedroom. She returned and handed Harry a small jewelry box. "These were given to me after they dropped you off. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to give them to you, but I want to. Harry, I know there is a lot in the past that I can't make up for. But if you ever need a place to stay, you can. Don't worry about your uncle." He nodded and looked at the box wondering what was in it.

"Thank you so much Petunia. Ready Harry?" She gives one last smile to Petunia and Dudley, linked arms with Harry, and apparated to the Burrow.

When they arrived, the entire Weasley brood swarmed around Harry trying to say hello. Emma was pushed aside and, seeing that they had all forgotten about her, she magiked her trunk and went up to Ginny's room since she knew that is where she would be staying.

'_What did you expect?'_

'_I don't know . . . a hug, a smile. Even just a 'hello' would have been fantastic.'_

'_I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose.'_

'_You're defending the Weasleys?'_

'_Not on purpose, mind you, I just know that no one can ever be mean to you on purpose.'_

'_I guess I should be used to being invisible after all these years. My emotions are just all whacked since I'm tired. I blame you, actually. I've gotten use to being visible and expressing my emotions around you.'_

'_You make it sound like a bad thing. Get some sleep. You'll feel better after.'_

Harry could tell Emma had left, and for some reason he knew she was feeling down.

He went upstairs to take his trunk to Ron's room, and stopped in Ginny's afterward. He wasn't surprised to see her asleep. He was about to leave the room when he heard her call out to him. "Aren't you curious what's in the box?"

"I thought I would wait till after you nap to open them," he said. He wanted Emma there when he saw whatever it was. Emma sat up and motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. "Do you know what it is?"

"Something of your parents."

Harry suddenly felt nervous, wondering what Petunia had of their all these years. He opened the lid and just stared. "Their rings . . . Why does she have their wedding rings?"

"Dumbledore must have given them to her," Emma explained. "She said she got them around the same time you arrived." She gave him a hug. "I'm glad you got them."

"Me too."

"Wake me up in time for lunch will you?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She was exhausted, but she knew Harry wanted to look over the rings in peace. It didn't feel like very long till Harry was tapping her on the shoulder telling her to wake up. "Mrs. Weasley says lunch will be ready in ten minutes."

"Five more minutes mommy," Emma mumbled, which got her a pillow thrown at her by

Harry, who was by now sitting on another bed in the room. "Fine, fine. I'm awake."

"Can you believe they are still getting married?"

"Why is that shocking?"

"I didn't know what would happen since he got bit."

"No, what is shocking is, if I'm not mistaken, there will be a pair of weddings soon."

"Wait," said Harry thinking. "You mean the twins?"

Emma nodded sleepily. "Yeah, I think they have finally found something to be serious about in life," Emma said, making them both laugh.

"Wow. Never thought they would get married. At least, not until they were older, but by then I didn't think anyone would want to marry them."

"Well, I also think there will be a pair of weddings when this is all over."

"Who?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ron and Hermione, and I think Ginny, too, when she is a little older and all this is all over."

"Ginny? Married? To who?" Then Harry realized what she was implying, and threw another pillow at her.

"Oooh, the great Harry Potter resorted to throwing pillows. Wizarding world beware!" Emma cried.

"What about Charlie? Don't you think he will ever get married, or is he destined to be a bachelor"

"I don't see the future Harry."

"I know. But you have a knack for understanding how people act. I always thought he would like someone like Tonks."

"Nah. I think he wants someone who appreciates his work– the danger and the glamour and stuff– but at the end of the day he wants someone he can come home to. Someone who could make a home for him. Anyways, I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok." As Harry walked out Emma switched on "La Torture" by Shakira.

When Harry got back down he found most everyone was at the table. "Emma will be down. She is getting ready."

"Ah, my knowledge in muggle music grew considerably when she was with me for that year," Lupin said hearing the music.

"Yeah, she has quite an eclectic collection," Harry said with a grin knowing she had lately taken to playing loud music in the mornings to help her wake up (instead of Coffee).

When Emma came down, Mrs. Weasley went up to her and gave her a big hug. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry we didn't greet you properly when you arrived. How wretched of us! And to think that you had just came from those rotten muggles too."

Harry noticed Emma had to brace herself from the overload of emotions the close contact brought. "It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I understand. And they weren't actually that bad this summer, were they Harry."

"No, actually. I should have had Emma come with me every summer."

After lunch Emma went in the living room and Fleur followed her in. (A/N: just so you know, the conversation between Emma and Fleur is in French). "Emma! It is so good to see you. When did you get here?" Fleur asked but Emma could see the hollow and worried look in her eyes.

"Harry and I arrived this morning. What's wrong? You seem upset."

"I am just stressed. Everything with the wedding and my parents and Bill and . . ."

"Fleur, you're babbling. What is wrong?"

"I am just so worried. Bill has been different since he was bit."

"How did the full moon go?"

"He didn't change completely– not into a werewolf. Be he did change in personality. He became more, . . . wolfish, I guess you could say." Fleur said (The full moon was 2 nights ago).

"Oh, but that is good Fleur! It could have been so much worse. He could have transformed completely. Don't give up hon."

"What if he changes his mind? About me and the wedding?"

"Dear, he won't do that. He loves you too much. He knows you are a brave and intelligent woman, not just the beautiful one everyone else sees. If he has any doubts, it is all about him. He feels that you don't want to marry someone like him."

"Goodness! That is what you sense? Why would he think that?"

"I don't know what he is thinking. You should probably talk to him if you are worried about him. Don't give up. Fight! Threaten to use your veela charm if he won't talk," Emma teased, which made Fleur smile.

Ginny and Gabrielle came in at that moment.

"Emma, could you help us?" Ginny asked. (Conversation back in English now : )

"Ginny is 'elping Gabrielle with her dancing, Gabrielle is my maid of 'onor," Fleur explained.

"And they are having some Irish dancing at the reception," Ginny added. "I've been helping Gabrielle, but you are the best. You can teach anyone to dance."

Emma smiled. "An exaggeration, but I'll help. I'll be upstairs in a minute."

"Merci, Emma. I 'ad your gown put in Ginny's room too," Fleur said.

"Gown?"

"But of course! I want you to be a bridesmaid too. You were the first friend I 'ad 'ere."

"I'm honored," Emma said. She gave Fleur a hug and went to find Ginny and Gabrielle. "So, what have you done so far?"

"I've gone through the dances she would have to do, and she's not bad," Ginny said.

"Do you do ballet like Fleur?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui, I 'ave since I was a baby, and I do it at school like Fluer did," Gabrielle said.

"Before you do the dances, let me show you some of the basics," Emma said, and they spent an hour going over some basic steps from some reels and jigs. "Very good, tres bon, mon amie," Emma said making Gabrielle gush with pride. "You have a very good background to start with."

"Fleur and I adored your performance during the tournament, and when I got back 'ome I tried to learn it. I took some tap and found someone who knew Step dancing, but I didn't 'ave many lessons with them before I came to England," Gabrielle said.

"I can tell. You will do splendidly at the reception. Knock everyone's socks off," Emma said. "Let us work on the opening number you have with Charlie. Charlie is still the best man, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Padriag was here helping him and Bill freshen up. They say they are out of practice." Ginny laughed. "Padraig is adorable!"

Emma saw Gabrielle blush when they mentioned Charlie, and felt the whirls of young love. _'Now THAT I am surprised by,' Emma thought._

'_I'm surprised you don't find the crush adorable,'_ _Draco thought._

'_Actually, I do.' Emma laughed. 'You know me too well.'_

'_I would think so,' Draco smirked_

By dinner, they had made considerable progress. "I'm sure you will do fine, Gabrielle." They headed down to dinner which was a loud and fabulous affair. Every Weasley, minus Percy, was there, plus Fleur, Gabrielle, Lupin and Tonks (Harry, Hermione, and Emma too, of course).

After dinner, Emma collapsed in the living room exhausted. Harry waved and took most of the people outdoors so she could rest.

Charlie walked through on his way out, and saw Emma sleeping. He tiptoed on through when he heard Emma call his name out. _Why is she saying my name? _He wondered. She still looked asleep so he turned to leave, again, when he heard his name again. "Did I wake you?" He asked.

Emma shook her head. "I knew you were there," Emma said and laughed mentally as she half sat up. "Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal."

Charlie took a seat across from her. "Shoot," he said. He had never really talked with Emma before, but he always felt comfortable around her, and he knew Dumbledore had her in the Order.

"What's going on with Percy? I know he had a falling out with you guys, but what is the latest?"

Needless to say, this was the last thing he expected her to ask. In fact, it wasn't even on his list of things he thought she would ask.

"What? In case you hadn't noticed, we don't talk about him here."

"I know. But I was hoping, since you are away from home a lot, that maybe you felt comfortable talking about him."

"Why do you care?"

"We were friends you could say."

"Really? You didn't mind him being obnoxious, overly ambitious, pain in the . . ."

"No."

"Well, I don't know a lot, really. Dad knows that he is working his way up, as ever, in the ministry. He always was ambitious. He did want to be minister too."

"I know. The number of conversations him and Oliver had over that."

"Yeah, that was one friendship I never understood."

"If you tell me what you know, I'll tell you some stories about Percy he would never tell anyone in a million years."

"Alright" said Charlie with a grin. "Well, he now works as the associate minister's secretary. How he got a promotion after the Crouch incident, I have no idea. He broke up with his girlfriend awhile after the fight too, from what the twins told me."

Emma nodded. "I ran into Penelope awhile ago, she was distraught over it. She still likes him. She, Oliver, and I are all concerned. He returns Ollie's letters unopened and stopped coming to games."

"His behavior has changed a lot." Charlie said. "I'm sorry I don't have more to tell you."

"That's alright. You confirmed what I have been fearing. Now, my turn. I believe you wanted to know how Perce and Ollie became friends," She said with a grin. "They hated each other at first, rubbed each other the wrong way, you know. They were both nutcases, obsessive in their own ways. Well, their first year, they got into an argument, and Oliver inadvertently challenged Percy. He said Percy wouldn't know a joke if it tap danced naked in front of him. Well, Percy set off fireworks in the common room and one targeted Oliver, coating him in florescent pink paint. Oliver, of course, knew it was Percy, and they were friends ever since," Emma said with a laugh.

"That was Percy who set them off? We never found out who it was!" Charlie said (A/N: remember, Charlie would have been in school then, and Bill possibly would have).

"Yup!" Emma said laughing. "It was the hidden rebellious side of him."

"I'll let you get back to your nap now," he said. He walked out and found Bill sitting outside. He told him what he learned, while Bill confided his personal doubts.

Emma fell asleep and woke up a few hours later when Ginny shook her. "Harry went on up to bed. Thought I'd tell you."

"Thanks." She didn't point out that she would sense when Harry went to sleep.

Emma walked into the kitchen and made a large cup of Cocoa. "Staying up late?" Tonks asked. She sat at the table with Emma.

"How are things with you and uncle Remus? I'm glad that he finally stopped being the stubborn, noble marauder," Emma said taking a sip.

"Me too," Tonks said. They talked for awhile until Tonks left to go do Order business. Emma walked upstairs and quietly slipped into bed so that she wouldn't wake up Hermione and Ginny.

A few hours later she walked down to breakfast with them. Everything was hectic since the wedding was the next day. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny, along with Emma helped with the last minute preparations too. Later that afternoon they all escaped to Diagon Alley when they realized Emma was the only one who had bought any gifts. They spent a couple hours searching for gifts and returned to the Burrow.

To keep everyone out of the way, and relax nerves, everyone started a game of quidditch. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George against Charlie, Bill, Emma, and Fred (seeker, keeper, chaser, beater).


	5. Wedding of the Year

**Disclaimer**_: this is __**my version**__ of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

**Author's Notes**: Another chapter will be posted after this! I wanted to get as far as I could before the real book 7 comes out (I know I'll be picking mine up at midnight and reading all day tomorrow: ) Don't worry, no spoilers here! (Anything that is similar is purely accidental).

**Chapter 5: Wedding of the Year**

Emma woke up early the next morning after only 2 hours of sleep to Fleur rushing up and down the stairs and Molly yelling out directions. The three girls rushed down to help Molly. Charlie, the twins, Ron, and Arthur were there along with Gabrielle, and Fleur's friend Antoinette (A/N: I introduced her in year 4). "Bill went with Padraig, Seamus' older brother, last night. Even wizards believe it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride," Emma whispered to Harry. Harry nodded. Something he understood finally.

Hermione, Ginny, Emma, Gabrielle, and Antoinette all headed upstairs to help the bride get ready. Harry was ushered by the Weasley men into a room on the other side of the house. Harry thought that Wizards were just as superstitious as muggles when it came to weddings. Bill and Padraig apparated in moments later.

"Bill, dear, I am so happy for you," Molly said rushing in. "Now, whatever you do, do NOT go sneaking upstairs to see Fleur, you hear! The last thing we need, is to invite bad luck, _especially_ in times such as these! Ah, dear, I can't believe it (Sniff), my boy, my eldest, getting

married," Molly gushed as she pulled Bill into a bear hug. "I am so proud, and I want you to know your happiness means the most to me, if you are sure you made the right decision,. . ."

"Molly!" Arthur interjected. "Go help the girls. Cry with them. Bill has made his decision."

Molly nodded and went upstairs. "Now, Bill, some advice from an old married fellow. Let Fleur win the arguments, especially the minor ones. And don't forget to talk over both the difficult things as well as mundane things Couples will always fight, the important thing is to not forget you love each other," Arthur said fondly. Harry noticed that the twins were pretty sober, so he figured Emma was right about them getting serious with someone.

"Harry Potter, right?" A voice said. "Padraig Finnegan. Seamus' older bro. Heard a lot about you," Padraig said with a laugh, making Harry smile.

"Yeah, a lot of people have."

"Padraig, any advice? You just took the plunge," Bill called out.

"Don't forget her name at the altar," Padraig said, making all of them laugh. "I remember Ally last year, happy as a button, gushing like all brides should be. Her father threatened to hex me before the wedding if I forgot her name. Actually, he threatened to hex me a lot, but that was the one I was thinking about during the ceremony, that, and what he would do to me if I ever broke her heart," Padraig said with a grin.

"Where is Ally anyways?" Charlie asked.

"She is at home. The medi-witches insisted on bed rest; her and her mother hexed me out the door. Something about driving them up the wall with all of my worrying," Padraig said with a shrug.

"What do the women do up their?" George wondered, looking at the ceiling.

"Cry?" Padraig said.

Emma would have laughed if she heard that; Padraig was completely right. Everyone was rushing around Fleur helping her get ready. "Ca va?" Antoinette asked.

"I am . . .so 'appy," Fleur said. "I can't believe this is finally 'appening! Everything we 'ad to go through, rude in-laws, a war going on . . ." Fleur said, making Ginny and Hermione blush with the memories of their behavior a year ago.

"You look lovely," Emma said as they looked at Fleur in her dress with her hair and makeup done.

"Gorgeous," Gabrielle said. Fleur just hugged her sister happily. Molly arrived then.

"Oh, Fleur, you look beautiful," Molly gushed, as she placed her Great Aunt Muriel's tiara on Fleur's head. "To think, my baby is getting married today, and . . .I am happy to have you in the family, Fleur." Molly started crying.

Fleur started to cry and hugged Molly. "Merci," Emma heard her whisper. After a lot more tears, and reapplying makeup, they heard a knock on the door saying that the guests were all waiting downstairs. Molly walked out ahead of them to the garden where the ceremony was taking place. The bridal party followed suit. Music filtered through the air and they individually walked down the aisle. Hermione, then Ginny, Emma, Antoinette, and finally Gabrielle.

Harry heard the music change, and, although he had never been to a wedding before, he knew enough from movies that this was when the bride would be walking down the aisle. Harry stood their mesmerized as Fleur glided down the aisle. Even without her veela charm, she was stunning, and her veela charm only seemed to magnify her natural beauty. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the men in the audience jumped her.

Harry noticed it started out as a normal ceremony with the official ceremony, and vows being taken. Harry was surprised to see that, when he thought they would kiss and everyone

would clap, Bill and Fleur kneeled, and crossed their wands and pointed them at each other's heart. Suddenly, a blast of gold light was sent straight through their hearts that then twisted back around to their wands, and ribbonned around their crossed wands. The ribbons of light seemed to glow brighter until they dissolved in a final burst of light.

Bill helped Fleur to her feet and they kissed and everyone started clapping. Harry watched as they started walking down the aisle, and Harry walked with Ginny behind them.

"Wasn't that lovely?" Ginny asked. They saw Ron and Hermione walking in front of them, and Emma and Fred were walking behind them (Then it went George & Antoinette, Gabrielle & Charlie).

They found the way to the reception. "What was that at the end?" Harry asked.

"It is part of a wizard ceremony. It doesn't always happen, and it seems to be getting rare, but it is a lovely piece. Veela's, I think, always insist on it."

"What is it, though?"

"It is a type of bonding," Ginny said.

"Like what Draco and Emma did?"

"Not exactly. Draco and Emma's was more extensive. There's was all encompassing. This one is just like . . .a fidelity one. You cannot cheat or knowingly hurt your partner in that

way. It is a sign of your devotion, especially today when not everyone does it." Ginny explained. Ron and Hermione had joined them by this time and heard her explanation. "Veela's do it because before, when Veela's lived in larger communities together, it helped to ward off Veela charm from other women in the community."

"I think it is lovely," Hermione fawned. "I am thinking about it myself."

"Me too!" Ginny said and they immediately started talking about ideas for their weddings.

"This conversation is starting to scare me," Ron whispered. Harry nodded and was glad Emma had joined them.

"Dhia Dhuit a Emma," a voice said behind them. Harry turned and saw Padraig.

"Dhia is muire dhuit a Padraig," Emma said with a grin.

"I've heard you don't have an escort. You know, it is bad luck for a woman to come to a wedding without an escort,"

"It is also bad luck for a newlywed to flirt," Emma teased. "What would Ally say! She is, after all, me grand mentor."

"I gladly offer myself to accompany you, and to act as your escort," Padraig said with a sweeping bow. Emma laughed and kissed his cheek. "I accept."

"Emma, we seem to have a problem," Charlie said rushing up to her. "Will you help?"

"Sure," Emma said, wondering . "What is wrong?"

"Gabrielle says she can't do the dance."

"That is absurd!" Ginny exclaimed. Charlie just shrugged. "Will you do it? Fleur will be upset, she has her heart set on some Irish dances, don't ask me why."

Emma looked to see where Gabrielle was, remembering her crush. Emma smiled. "I am sure she has her reasons. If it is alright with everyone, I'll do it."

Charlie grinned and hugged her. "You are a lifesaver. I would not want to be the one to tell Fleur something happened."

_'It must be something about being a Veela. They can handle male charm, but get nervous around the one they have a crush on,' Emma said._

_'I hope you are enjoying yourself.' _

_'I wish you were here,' Emma thought. _

Charlie led Emma on the dance floor after Bill and Fleur's first dance. "It is an honor to dance with you," he whispered as they walked out. "I saw you at the cup, and your reputation precedes you," Charlie said with a grin.

Emma nodded as she dipped into a bow and their dance started. When it was over Charlie led her off the floor and Padriag came up to them. "Beautiful, of course," he said. A waltz was started up and Emma danced with Padraig.

Harry watched Emma dance around the floor first with Padraig and then with Mr. Weasley. Another jig started and Emma pulled Bill onto the floor. He was glad she was having a chance to enjoy herself. He, meanwhile, was being tortured as Ginny kept pulling him to the floor for some of the slower songs. "You aren't a bad dancer, Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear. "You just need to relax! This isn't a competition!"

Padraig walked up to Emma. "For the slip reel coming up, you should dance with one of the twins. They are surprisingly good."

Emma nodded. "Can you make sure Charlie dances with Gabrielle?" Padraig gave her a wink and went off to find Charlie.

After another waltz Emma shared with her father, Emma and Ginny walked onto the floor with Gabrielle between them. "What do we do?" She asked. Emma looked and saw that Bill and Fleur were joining in too.

"Well, see how we are all in a circle?" Emma said and Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, well your partner is across from you. Charlie is over there between Fred (Emma's partner) and George (Ginny's partner). When the jig starts, the object is to jig your way across the floor to your partner."

"That's it?" Gabrielle asked. "Just jig your way across and meet up with your partner in zee middle?"

Ginny laughed. Emma gave Gabrielle an encouraging smile. "Just concentrate on getting across. Don't worry, Charlie will find you. Some of us are a little more…flamboyant and showy, so we go all over the floor, but you don't have to."

"I remember when you and Cedric did this. You made him chase you all over the floor until the musicians practically fainted from playing," Ginny laughed.

Emma nodded. "True, but you just go across. Charlie will come to you," Emma said and the music started.

Harry, who couldn't jig, stood next to Hermione and Ron. "Why don't you jig Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron blushed. "Well, mum and dad taught us when we were little, but I haven't in so long."

"Wow, even Fleur is good," Hermione observed.

Harry nodded. "I highly doubt she could be anything but graceful," Harry added.

They watched as some of the couples, like Gabrielle and Charlie, just jig across the floor and met in the center. Some of the other couples, however, seemed to just be going in circles. "Poor Fred!" Ron said. "Emma is making him dance all across the floor."

"She is making him chase her," Hermione said with a laugh. "I think it is the only time I have seen Emma cheeky."

When all the partners had found each other (finally), the music changed to a slip reel and Harry watched the pairs switch from a free style jig to a choreographed dance.

When the song ended, the dancers left the floor and the band started up a slow song that was a modern slow song (one Harry felt he could dance to).

Everyone gathered around for the throwing of the bouquet and garter. "Come on, Emma. We all know you are probably going to be the first to be married anyhow," Ginny joked.

"Better Draco than us," Ron joked. To Ron and Harry's relief it was Angelina who caught the bouquet and George who caught the garter.

"Looks like those weddings you predicted will happen, and soon," Harry teased Emma. (A/N: Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia).

"Emma," Riley said coming up. "A double jig is coming up," he said. He offered his hand and led Emma onto the floor. He, like Emma, was dancing with a variety of partners.

After awhile it was announced Bill and Fleur would be leaving for their honeymoon. "What is happening now?" Harry asked.

"Fleur asked for a traditional send off," Fred said behind them. He and Angelina were standing behind the quartet. "She was excited Emma agreed to do it, although I doubt Emma would deny the bride anything. I don't think she is suicidal," Fred joked.

"It is traditional for three woman to perform a dance that allows the bride and groom to sneak off without a bunch of hurrah," George added as he and Alicia came up to see better.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"She is performing it with Emma," Fred said.

They saw Charlie and Padraig escorting Emma onto the dance floor. When they reached the center of the floor they bowed and walked backwards off the floor. Emma dropped into a low curtsey in front of Bill and Fleur. When she straightened up, she nodded in acknowledgment of Mrs. Weasley.

"Why is she acknowledging mum?" Ron asked.

"Mum was a maiden on the council when she was in school," Fred said.

"Emma is acknowledging her predecessors," George said.

Emma straightened up and when the music started she started doing a light-hearted, care free jig around the floor. "She is imitating the liveliness and flirtation of youth," Fred whispered for Angelina, Alicia, Harry, Hermione, and Ron's benefit.

Ginny stepped forward and gave a small curtsey to Emma who inclined her head. Ginny started the same jig Emma had done, while Emma started a new one. "Now she is imitating the nurturing and maturity of adulthood," George informed the group.

To everyone's shock, Gabrielle stepped forward and gave a bow like Ginny had, receiving acknowledgement from Emma. Gabrielle took over the youth dance while Ginny took over the maturity dance. Emma started a new dance that was beautiful in an old fashion, tribal way. "Now Emma is dancing a dance of wisdom, tradition, and knowledge," Fred said.

"The maiden, the mother, and the crone," Harry said, realizing that each dance was a representation of a member of the triad. The three dancers switched to one dance for the finale.

Harry saw Bill and Fleur watching the dance from the bridal table, and then as the finale was ending they disappeared around the front of the house to leave at the apparition point.

"That was fantastic!" Fred and George said as Ginny and Emma joined them.

"Thanks," Ginny said. "Come on, Harry. It's just a slow song by the Weird Sisters," Ginny took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

"Come on Ron, I've danced with every single Weasley here except for you," Emma said, while Ron was muttering his complaints Emma dragged him to the floor.

Harry came up to Emma later and pulled her aside. "We're going to go to bed. You are coming tomorrow, right?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to come, I mean, it is your parents house, it is personal," Emma said.

"Em, you have just as much right to be there as anyone. You are a Potter," Harry said. "I want you there."

Emma jumped and gave him a hug. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered into his ear. She could barely contain her joy at being recognized by Harry as a Potter.

Harry gave her a quick squeeze. "You know I think of you more as a sister than a friend." Emma kissed his cheek. "Night Emma."

"Night Harry," Emma said. She watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left. Very few people were left. Emma took a seat next to her father, Lupin, and Tonks.

"You aren't going to bed yet?" Riley asked. "Or are you too old to have a bed time?"

_I would love to go to bed,_ Emma thought. "I hardly ever get to spend time with you and Lupin. How are things at the ministry?"

"Scrimgeour is his normal, typical self," Riley sighed. "Everyday coming up with a new scheme to improve the ministry's image. You would think we would be taking action in fighting Voldemort since he has had years of experience."

"I don't think they were good years for him," Emma decided. "I don't get a good feeling around him. Not evil," she said quickly when Lupin gave her a questioning look (since he was the only other person at the table who knew she was an empath), "just . . . self-serving."

Riley and Tonks nodded. "It was a lovely ceremony," Tonks said.

"Is there going to be another wedding soon?" Riley joked, making Lupin and Tonks blush.

"Not _that_ soon," Lupin said. "We are still taking things slow."

"Mum and James, and Siri and Lily would be happy you are finally in a relationship," Emma spoke up. "And they would have adored Tonks," she said, with a grin, making Tonks smile. "But I think the twins will get married before you guys."

"Why do you say that?" Riley asked curiously.

"I know for a fact the twins are thinking about asking Angelina and Alicia to move in, once they find someplace different to live. Two couples over the store is too many, at least they think so," Emma explained.

"I know of a flat close to Diagon Alley they would be interested in," Riley said. "I'll have to owl them tomorrow with the particulars." Emma smiled; she loved how her father always had a solution for everything.

"Who is leading the Order now?" Emma asked. Nothing had been decided by the time she left school.

"Your father," Tonks said with a nod.

"Really?" Emma asked and hugged him. "That is great da! I always thought you should be minister, but this is wonderful too." She asked a few more questions about the Order before pretending to turn in for the night.

She didn't want to think how disappearing with Harry would hurt her dad.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Childofthkng** Definitely trying to get as much done as possible! Thank you! And yes, we will see Percy again and soon : ) **Erica** Thank you! I wanted to get as far as possible in the short time I had before book 7 came out. **Prof. Epona** Thanks! I tried to make it longer than usual to keep it all together (I debated splitting it into two chapters). **iceball** I actually got the idea from online; there were some theories regarding Petunia, how she might be holding something of Lily's, so I thought it would be sweet if Harry had something from both parents (and something he could use later on, ; ) **DaffodilSweetie** I love Forge and Gred too! I think it is safe to say, if I like the character, they get "screentime" : ) I would love to be a Chaser, personally. The idea of swooping into people during the toss up would be exhilerating! **xcrescentxmoonx** brownie points to you for reviewing chapts 3 & 4! Thank you! **AnimeCrazy** I actually wrote it back in year 1 (maybe year 2) during a conversation between her and Percy : ) Percy's hidden rebellious side! **SnuffleSweetie** Thank you! I am so glad it was so well received!!


	6. A Penny for your Memories

**Disclaimer**_: this is __**my version**__ of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

**Author's Notes:** A nice, long, marauder-centric chapter!!! next chapter begins the Horcruxe hunt! Underlined means memory!

**Chapter 6: A Penny for Your Memory**

The next morning they all woke up early. They all quietly changed, shrunk their trunks, and met each other on the landing before walking outside and down the yard. "Okay, that should be far enough that they won't hear us apparate out," Ron said. Ginny tucked her hand on Harry's arm and the five of them apparated to the village of Godric's Hollow. They walked to the edge of the village to where they saw an old, two-story house. It looked run down, but was thankfully still standing. "This is the place?" Ron asked. Emma and Harry nodded.

They walked up single file and Emma was in the rear. She slowly walked behind the others and was unconsciously falling behind. _'You alright?' Draco asked._

_'Remember my theory on how I thought this house might retain memories?' Emma asked and Draco nodded. 'I can sense it from here.' _She thought the house felt like it was ready to attack, and Emma was so tired of attacking, aggressive emotions.

_'Are you alright? Do you want me to pop in?' he asked worriedly. _

_'I . . .I think I'll be alright. Maybe I'll just pass out from exhaustion and not have to worry about it,' Emma tried to joke. _She knew since he was planning on joining them later he was trying to spend as much time with Snape and Narcissa as possible to both gain any information Snape might have, but also to keep from drawing attention to himself.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Harry asked. They had all walked inside when he noticed she was trailing behind and was still outside. He watched as he seemed to jar Emma out of a daze.

"I'm coming. Sorry," Emma said and walked inside slowly.

Emma walked in to a flood of emotional memories. She sorted them into chronological order of which the house was only too happy to do. Emma knew that there was a lot of love in this house and felt it as she watched James and Lily emerge. (A/N: I am having it where James and Lily lived there since they got married and used it as a hiding place).

Emma watched as James carried Lily over the threshold. Emma smiled to herself over the happiness that was spilling over. Laughter next caught her ear and she turned to the lounge. There she saw James and Lily with Emma's parents (Emily and Riley), and the other marauders. They were having a house warming party and were all having a good time laughing over one of Sirius' stories.

"Em?" Harry said. "You alright?"

Emma nodded and laughed at the end of Sirius's story. "Sirius was always good for a good laugh before he went to Azkaban," she said absently.

"What?"

"He . . .oh. It was a memory here," Emma said.

"You see memories here?" Harry asked excitedly. Emma nodded and told him what she saw.

They walked on into the parlor and Emma saw them all, including Alice and Frank this time, sitting around. Emily announced they were expecting a baby.

_'A girl!' Riley said proudly and everyone jumped to their feet and started hugging and congratulating the happy couple. _

_'If she's lucky she'll inherit the Potter mischief gene,' Sirius joked, slapping Riley on the back._

_'Nah, she'll be the peacemaker like her mum and the smart one like her dad,' Remus decided. _

_'So long as she looks like her mum I won't care how mischievous she is,' Riley said._

_'That you won't have to worry about. Potters all seem to look alike, generation after __generation,' James said. _

_'Have you thought of names?' Alice asked._

_'Emily, of course,' James and Sirius said. _

_"Honestly,' Lily said smacking them. _

_'What? She will be as lovely as her mother. What is wrong with a namesake?' Sirius __asked. __Riley mentioned he liked the name Kathleen, but it was received unenthusiastically. _

_'Well, you have six months to figure it out anyways,' Lily said, ending the debate between 'Emily' and 'Kathleen'._

"I think it's fair to say they decided on Emma," Emma joked. They looked at some of the momentos lying around. There was a broken set of photographs of James and Lily that had fallen on the floor in front of the mantel; Emma blew the dust off and used her wand to repair them. Harry found a pair of his dad's spare glasses. Ginny found one of the spare baby blankets tucked away.

"They were happy here," Harry said. Emma nodded. They had walked into the kitchen, and Emma jumped as another memory started with James and Lily apparating in. "They just got back from a quidditch game," Emma explained. "It is only a week or two since the last memory

I saw. James is gushing on about the match and is oblivious to the fact that Lily's quiet. He finally realized Lily is distracted, which is odd since she enjoyed quidditch too."

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ron said.

"Hush Ron," Hermione gushed, eagerly waiting, like Harry, to find out what it was that was going on.

_"Lily? You okay? What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing James, I just had something to tell you, but I didn't know when the best time to tell you would be."_

_"What? Are you alright? Should I apparate you to saint Mungos? Do you . . ."_

_"James . . .James! I'm fine" Lily said with a smile._

_"Then . .."_

_"James, I'm going to have a baby" Lily interrupted._

"That completely left your father speechless. Once it finally sinks in, and he asks your mom about 8 times if she is sure– awww, how cute! He hugged her, more likely squeezed the life out of her, and now is worried he permanently caused you damaged."

"Well, that's debatable" Ron joked. Emma and Harry found the candlesticks in a cupboard that Lily had used on that occasion as decorations. They walked down the hall when Emma heard laughter.

"It is a joint baby shower," Emma said. "It is for Lily, Alice, and Emily," She described what was going on. Another memory arrived where Emily and Riley brought Emma over and everyone gushed over the new baby. It turned into the memory of when James and Lily brought back Harry from the hospital.

_"NO!" _A voice pierced through the air making Emma shiver with it's raw pain. Emma turned back to the lounge and saw James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.

_'How could this have happened? He usually kills them at home! What could . . .How could. . .someone must have found her . . ." James trailed off. _

_'The dark mark was over their house, but Emily was found in an abandoned house a few miles away.' Sirius choked out. _

_'Emma, where is Emma?' Lily asked quickly _Emma knew thoughts of Harry and what would happen to him if something happened to her were flying through her head.

_'She . . .I think she is gone too,' Sirius said unaware of the tears that ran down his cheeks. 'He wouldn't leave anyone behind, you know.'_

_'Riley is leaving. He is so distraught he wouldn't even let me in to talk with him,' Remus whispered. He fell onto the chair that was behind them. _

_James apparated out with an extremely loud crack. Lily cradled Harry in her arms. 'How could anyone harm a child? An innocent baby?' she said breathlessly. 'Oh God, Em,' she cried._

_'Were not talking about anyone, Lily. We are talking about a monster,' Sirius bitterly spat out. _

_James apparated back in. 'He's gone,' he said and his brown eyes were filled with unshed tears. 'I saw Dumbledore. He said he would be here in a moment . . .'_

_Dumbledore knocked on the door. Everyone looked at their old headmaster and their current leader with one last thread of hope. Dumbledore shook his head._

_'Riley has left. He took a post with the ministry out of the country. He asked for someone else to take care of the details of the funeral,' Dumbledore explained. _

_'I'll do it,' James said before Dumbledore had even finished the request. 'I . . .it's the least I could do.' Lily put her hand on James' shoulders knowing it was like losing not only a best friend, but a sister._

Unshed tears ran down Emma's cheek. "Dumbledore explained his theory that it was someone who knew Emily that led her to her death. He is asking James and Lily to go into hiding, that her death was obviously aimed towards them. James said yes about hiding right away, but Lily said no. It is their house and she won't have someone scaring them from raising a family, and having a proper home. Lupin told me in our third year that they decided to turn their home into their hiding place." Emma explained. A pregnant silence followed; no one knew what to say but Harry put his arm around Emma's shoulders. They walked up the stairs to what was obviously the nursery. Emma saw a few memories of James putting Harry to sleep, Lily putting him to bed, them playing and talking with Harry.

They were walking back down stairs and Emma listened to the other's talk. They reached the bottom of the stairs when Emma's fear came to be.

_'It's him! Lily take Harry and go!' James said jumping to his feet and heading to the door._

_'But James!' Lily said taking a step towards him._

_'Go!' James shouted and Lily turned and rushed up to the nursery where Harry was asleep. 'Peter,' James whispered, the depth of his betrayal almost choking James as he thought of Lily and Harry. _

_James rushed to the door as it burst open. James got a spell off but Voldemort dodged it. _Emma watched horrified as that familiar green light hit James square in the chest and he fell to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring at her. _Just like me mum's, and Cedric's, and Dumbledore's, _Emma thought

Emma rushed up the stairs, the others following her. She arrived back at the nursery and saw Lily throw the door open and rush up to the cradle. Right as she picked Harry up, the door was blasted off its hinges.

_'James,' Lily whispered. She placed Harry in the cradle behind her with a final kiss to his forehead and placed herself defiantly between the cradle and Voldemort. _

_'Hand over the child, mudblood, and I'll spare you' Voldemort rasped._

_'Since when have you ever been known to give charity?' Lily spat out. 'You are a monster.' _

_'Step aside,' Voldemort ordered. Instead, Lily turned her back on Voldemort. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of begging, or any attention at all. She stroked Harry's cheek lovingly as the spell hit her in the back. _

_Voldemort stepped over her lifeless body towards the cradle. Emma watched as the triumphant look flashed in his eyes as he pointed his wand at Harry. The next moment he was shot backwards as his spell hit him instead_

Emma watched horrified. She heard noises downstairs and rushed passed the others. _'No!' Sirius wailed as ran inside and practically tripped over James' body. Sirius dropped to his knees. 'Prongs, wake up. This is the worst prank to pull . . .' his voice trailed off. Sirius's tears were running unabated down his cheeks. He reached down and closed James' eyes. Emma watched him head upstairs and a few minutes later Hagrid arrived. _

Emma went back up the stairs again. _Sirius walked up to Lily in a daze. He bent over and closed her eyes. Sirius jumped a foot in the air when a baby cry was heard. He rushed up_ _to the crib and scooped the crying Harry into his arms. 'Shh, there, Harry,' he said lovingly. 'I'll take care of you now.'_

_Hagrid walked in. 'Sirius . . .I saw James downstairs . .Lily!' he said tearfully. 'Is . . .blimey, Harry's alive' Hagrid said. 'I have to take him, Sirius. Dumbledore told me if anyone is alive to bring them to him.'_

_'No, I am his Godfather, Hagrid. I will take care of him.' _

_'I can't, Sirius. Dumbledore says.'_

_Sirius looked down at Harry lovingly. 'I will get you, Harry. I have some unfinished business first.' Sirius kissed Harry's forehead, right where the jagged scar was, and handed Harry over to Hagrid. 'You can take my bike, Hagrid. I won't be needing it.' Sirius watched Hagrid leave with Harry. Sirius picked up Lily's body, cradled it softly against him, and brought it downstairs to James. 'I know you would want to be together,' he told them. He knelt by James' body. 'I will get the rat, Prongs, if it is the last thing I do. I swear I'll fix my mistake.' He stumbled outdoors, unable to look at their bodies any longer_

Emma started to collapse from the emotional roller coaster, and Harry caught her. He helped her to a chair while she took deep breaths to suppress all the emotions that were flooding her. With Draco's help, she was able to compose herself. Right as she was about to answer Hermione's question, she jumped a foot in the air.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Dumbledore."

"What?" Ron said, looking around which earned him a look from Hermione and Ginny.

"Well, all of the memories seem to be in chronological order, so he would have been here since your parents died," Hermione said logically.

"And recently. His hand is sick like it was during last year," Emma said. She followed Dumbledore through the kitchen and outdoors.

_'Emma, I hope you are here with Harry. It will make it easier for Harry to find this. Otherwise, if you're not here, I hope he stumbles upon it eventually. It would also mean I am talking to myself, which they say is the first sign of madness,' Dumbledore chuckled. _

Emma laughed herself as she listened to Dumbledore's commentary. "Harry, what are you planning on doing with the house?" Emma asked.

"I . . .I don't know, why?"

"Dumbledore has a few suggestions. . ." Emma said with a smile, but what they were, they didn't know because they had reached the outdoors where a memorial plaque to James and Lily stood. In front of it was a single white lily. "You are supposed to touch it. If anyone else tries…ew, never mind. Just touch it," Emma said. "He definitely learned that trick from Sirius and James."

Harry reached out to the lily, but when he touched it, a pensive and small chest appeared. He opened the chest to see several vials filled with what he knew were memories. One was sparkling white and gleaming. When Harry picked it up he saw it was labeled SEE ME FIRST.

"Gee, I wonder which one he wanted us to see," Ron said.

Emma was still looking where Dumbledore had been. "He says he isn't sure how much longer the memory will last so he is going to give us some last advice. 'Always wear a clean pair of socks, never tickle a sleeping Dragon, and beware Molly's wrath.' He also is telling Harry to never forget the one weapon he has that Tom doesn't, and that he and us, his friends, believe in him."

"The first memory is one of his," Emma added. "He says that it is one that should clear up some long standing confusion, and he hopes you are ready to see it. He asks for us not to tell the Order about this until it becomes necessary."

"When is that?" Ron asked.

"He says we'll know when that time comes," Emma said.

"Well, here we go," Harry said dumping the bottle. They all went in. Harry and Emma, who have been in memories before, didn't find it exciting, but Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had never experienced anything like it.

"Dumbledore's office," Hermione said. Before them were a younger Snape and Dumbledore.

_'This will be difficult and dangerous, Severus, which I am sure you realize,'Dumbledore said. _

_'Of course I do, but it is something I have to do,' Severus said. 'I didn't think you would try to talk me out of it.'_

_'Not at all. It is not every day we can convince someone from Voldemort's side to switch to our side. I just wanted to make sure your reasoning behind this was strong enough. What made you change you mind?'_

_'Are we going to talk over tea all day?' Snape grumbled. 'Or are we going to make this official?.'_

"How can he trust him?" Harry said furiously.

_'How do you propose we do that?' Dumbledore asked._

_'My reasons for joining are my own. Lets just say, when I found out Voldemort wants to kill Lily, I knew that he was not only evil, but delusional. I am not a lonely kid any more. She isn't what Voldemort wanted to destroy.' _

_'On the contrary. She is everything Voldemort stands against. An intelligent, powerful witch born of what he considered to be an inferior race,' Dumbledore said._

_'But it's Lily! She never cared what people were born from. She has always been kind, _

_even to me, when . ..'_

_'She showed you kindness when others decided to play merciless pranks, perhaps.'_

_'Even after all the names, yes'_

_Dumbledore thought for a moment. 'I want two things from you Severus, to prove your loyalty, and t will not be what Tom wanted either. First, I want the memory of why you decided to join, what made you change sides. I also want an unbreakable vow._

They watched as Snape considered it. "Why does he hesitate?" Ginny said.

"If he jumps in, and agrees right now, he appears too eager, and makes it look like it was set up," Harry said.

"He doesn't have a problem with the unbreakable vow, oddly enough. He isn't sure about giving over his memory. He doesn't want to give something so personal to Dumbledore fearing that he will use it against him," Emma said, studying Snape. They watched as Snape gave him a memory finally, and they made to make the unbreakable vow.

_'Do you, Severus Snape, vow to work for and protect the Order of the Phoenix, taking and carrying out my orders and whoever may succeed me in leading the revolt against Voldemort?' Dumbledore asked and Snape agreed. _

_'Do you vow not to intentionally harm, and to uphold the security of the Order, never giving more information than is necessary to Voldemort?' And once again Snape agreed. _

_'Do you vow to work against the overthrowing of Voldemort and what he stands for?' Dumbledore asked and Snape gave a final agreement sealing the vow_ They fell out of the memory.

"That means . . ." Ron said and everyone looked at Emma.

"That night," Harry started, but was too shocked to form a complete sentence.

"I told you they said they had a plan," Emma said sadly. "Dumbledore figured it out, what Draco was up to, and Snape told him that he had made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa to protect Draco and do his job if he should fail. We didn't know about that part of the vow," Emma added. "We knew he promised to protect and watch over and help Draco."

"Why would he make an unbreakable vow with Narcissa?" Ron said.

"He had to make it seem like he was still working for Voldemort," Hermione said.

"And he cares about Draco, and Narcissa. He is his godfather, and how can you deny the pleadings of a mother for her only child? Even Snape has a heart," Emma said.

"So they knew what Draco was doing," Harry started. "They told you they had a plan. Why didn't you know what it was?"

"Dumbledore made me promise not to go prying. I don't, to begin with, but for Draco I would do anything. Dumbledore obviously didn't want me to know what exactly their plan was. He made us think they found a way around Draco's job, either making it last longer or something," Emma said.

"They argued. Remember when Hagrid told us he overheard Snape and Dumbledore arguing?" Harry asked Hermione. "Snape said he didn't want to do it anymore. We thought it was taking Dumbledore's orders or working as a spy," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I could tell he was . . .disgusted with something. He didn't like whatever it was Dumbledore had asked him to do. That I could tell in class. Now I know it was because he didn't like the order of having to follow through on the unbreakable vow with Narcissa. His unbreakable vow with Dumbledore makes it so that if Dumbledore told him he had to follow through on Narcissa's unbreakable vow he had to do it as an order," Emma said.

"I wonder what his memory was?" Ginny said as they all digested everything. Harry looked through and found another vial labeled SEE ME SECOND, making them all grin.

_Snape was dressed in his death eater robes and was standing before Voldemort. 'My lord, I have learned of some troubling news. I have overheard a prophecy predicting your downfall.'_

_'What?' Voldemort asked dangerously, as if daring Snape to pretend it was a bad joke he would pay for later. 'This is what you overheard when I sent you to spy on Dumbledore at the Hog's Head?'_

_'Yes. It says that a child born at the end of July to parents who have thriced defied you will be your downfall.'_

_'That is all it says?' Voldemort asked and Snape nodded. Voldemort paced as he thought this over. 'There are but two children who fit that description.' He thought a while longer. 'Very well, Snape. I think I know who the prophecy speaks of. You have done well, Severus. You have pleased me greatly'_

_The memory changed to Snape and a few other death eaters surrounding Voldemort and it seemed to be just a few days later. 'The Potters must be found. Find their location for the boy is of great importance to me,' Voldemort hissed out. _

_"You think the Potter boy is the one that the Prophecy speaks of master?" Snape asked_

_"It does not concern you," Voldemort snapped, making even the death eaters he wasn't addressing take a step back. 'All you need to know is to find me the Potter boy, and now.'_

"I wonder if that was before or after he switched sides?" Ron asked.

"That is what made him switch sides," Hermione said. "Remember? He was talking to Dumbledore and he said that it was when he found out Voldemort wanted to kill Lily he switched sides."

"He liked my mum?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Not like James did, more like he respected her," Emma said. "Well, maybe he had a crush on her when they were younger, but it was just respect by the time they graduated. I think he had adoration for her, and Voldemort asking for you, well, he knew it would also be bad for Lily, and James."

Another vial showed Snape joining Voldemort because he was a lonely and angry kid straight out of Hogwarts. "He thought he found a place to belong," Ginny commented. "At least he wasn't so brainwashed like Malfoy. Lucius, I mean," She added quickly.

"Why did Draco join anyway?" Ron asked.

_'Is it_ _alright if I show them?' Emma asked. Draco nodded. _"He had no choice. Bellatrix took him in the middle of the night. I'll show you," And she drew out a strand from her mind. "It's Draco's memory, not mine," She said as they looked confused. They watched the night when Bellatrix took Draco from his bed in the middle of the night to Voldemort and Draco was forced to join.

"He didn't tell you his mission at first, right?" Hermione asked. Emma nodded.

"He knew it was an impossible task, that it was a suicide mission to teach his father and all other death eaters the price of failure. We both knew he couldn't do it, and that we would all die. Him, his mother, father, and me by default."

They all sat digesting the new information. "Has he ever had to use any of the unforgivables?" Harry asked suddenly.

Emma nodded sadly. "Voldemort wanted to test his loyalty and ability. You know he used the imperious on Madame Rosemerta. He also used the cruciates. When they found Karkaroff. Voldemort decided Draco should be the one to torture him before Bellatrix killed him. He hasn't used the Avada Kedavra though." _Yet_. Emma had the feeling that situations were quickly approaching where someone would need to use the killing curse.

Harry looked through the box while he thought over what they had learned. He noticed Dumbledore had given him the memories he had collected and they had studied the past year. They realized they had been gone half the morning and that Ginny should get back soon. With one last look at the house they left.


	7. Truce

**Disclaimer**: _this is **my version** of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

Author's Note: _a really long chapter! I won't be back till Monday at the earliest as I am going out of town so leave me something to look forward to!_

_On a side note, I read Deathly Hallows on Saturday and loved it! I am working on my version with Emma, but I won't post it until this one is done (so I don't spoil it for people who haven't had the chance to read it yet : )_

**Chapter 7: Truce**

Ron apparated Ginny to the twin's joke shop so she could floo home from there. He apparated back to Potter's Cottage and rejoined the others. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, I think we should find a place to stay for awhile while everyone else is looking for us, then when it is safe we can go to Grimmuald place, once we know that they won't come looking for us there," Harry said.

"I think we should travel muggle fashion. It won't be easy for the ministry to find us. They won't be expecting it," Emma said. When the others decided that was what they should do she took her car out and made it normal size. They squeezed their trunks in the expanded trunk and piled in.

"Just not London. Too close to the ministry," Harry said. Emma drove them to a nice muggle hotel. Using some Muggle money she had on her, she paid for a suite and they went upstairs.

While everyone else ordered take-out, Emma took a nap. She woke up when they went to bed, and ate dinner with Pippin, who decided to stay up and keep her company.

Harry walked up to her as she sat on the window seat. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "A lot to think over, you know?" He said and Emma nodded. "I mean, I hate Snape for everything that happened, and now I learn that nothing was as it seemed." Emma listened to Harry talk through everything they had learned.

"I know. It is a lot to wrap your mind around," Emma said.

There was a comfortable silence as they sat next to each other and overlooked the scenery. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, it is something I've been wondering. What was it that made Draco so special to you?" He asked. It was the first time they had really talked about her and Draco's relationship in all these months and Emma knew he still didn't understand it.

"He was the only one who saw me for who I was– just Emma, not the daughter of Emily, not the sympathetic ear people could talk to who could help solve their problems, not the invisible girl who people all thought well of, but forgot all the time. He was persistent, too. He spent years learning about my complications," Emma laughed. "He pestered me but he was determined to find out what I was like. I knew it was something 'special' when, in our fourth year, he asked to meet my mum. He seriously wanted to see what it was like, what I had to deal with everyday. We went to the room of requirement one day, and I told him that he could let go when it got too overwhelming. Other people had wanted to see-Lupin, Sirius-but no one has ever been able to handle the emotional burden. I grasped Draco's hands, and showed him, and to my utter amazement, he didn't let go-didn't even loosen his grip. That's when I knew."

"But you didn't bond until our fifth year." Harry said remembering their conversation after the sectumsempra incident..

"Because we didn't realize we were soulmates until our fifth year."

Harry just sat silently for awhile. "I'm glad that you at least had someone– besides Pippin (who was meowing angrily). I wonder what things would have been like if I knew before?"

"What would things have been like if our parents had lived? My dad wouldn't be a ghost to me. But we can't dwell on what might have been, or even what has been. It will only make us less effective for the future." There was a pause before she added, "We should think about what we want in the future, goals. That is more effective than dwelling on the past. Have you even thought of what you want to do when this is all over?"

Harry shook his head. "The whole 'neither can live while the other survives' part has pretty much taken up any plans I had about my future. I am just hoping I have one."

"That is something I can relate to," Emma said. "I haven't thought about it either".

"Before," Harry started, "I just wanted to get out of school, become an auror. Now, I don't know. If I defeat Voldemort, will there be a point in becoming an auror when the darkest one is defeated? I don't know."

"Harry, it is a sad fact in this world that there will always be evil. We are hoping to shift the balance in our favor. And you will defeat Voldemort Harry. I will do anything in my power to make sure of it." Emma said.

"I suppose that means Draco, too, will be helping me." Harry grinned.

"Of course. Grant it, he didn't decide one morning, 'I'm going to help my arch enemy who hates me' but he does work on our side. And he knows I will do anything for you, and he accepts that he also will be doing anything for you." Emma explained.

"What about you. What do you want to do?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, I don't have any plans. I don't think Draco and I . . . I just know that I'll do whatever I can, Harry, to make sure you do have a future."

"Why haven't you given it any thought?" Harry asked. "You have Draco. Isn't that in your future?"

"The odds aren't in our favor," Emma pointed out. "I honestly believe when this is all over we will be with my mum and Cedric and Sirius and all of them."

Harry looked at her in shock. "How can you be so optimistic for me and not for yourself?" He demanded. "Emma, you . . .and Draco, I suppose, are going to be there with me at the end. We are all going to get through this." Harry promised.

Emma smiled while she yawned. "That is sweet, Harry."

"Get some sleep. You need it more than I do, and I couldn't fall asleep right now anyways," He said. He looked down a few minutes later and saw Emma had fallen asleep leaning against him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

During the early morning they switched. Harry fell asleep and Emma woke up to guard him. When everyone woke up, they decided to enjoy some of the muggle entertainments. It was a chance for Hermione to show Ron some of the stuff from her world. They went to the cinema and then grabbed some fast food.

'_At least some people are having fun.' _

_'I'm sorry you're cooped up with Snape. At least he's not making you practice potions again.'_

_'IF only. That would at least pas the time-no, I changed my mind. Having him criticize _

_all of my potions would make me want to jump out the window.'_

_'We don't want that now, do we.'_

_'Ugh. At least the movie was good. It is nice to laugh and see something funny and comical, considering everything our world is going through_.'

That night Harry couldn't sleep again because of an idea that was running through his head all day. He walked up to Emma who was sitting and reading the muggle paper. "What's been bugging you, Harry? I've been feeling the buzz all day."

"Sorry, I forgot that you can tell," he said. "Besides, why didn't you just peek in to see? You know I've been thinking about it all day."

"That would be rude. Besides, I see enough of your mind."

"Ha ha." There was a pause while Harry decided what to say.

"So are you going to ask whatever has been bugging you all day, or are you planning on just standing around in your pajamas all night?" Emma asked.

"Honestly, I don't know how you will react."

"You don't have to be worried about me being angry . . ."

"I'm actually worried you'll say no." Emma raised an eyebrow when he said this. "What I wanted to know," Harry continued, "well, I want to meet your mom, too." Harry finished.

"What?" Emma asked shocked. She had a feeling Harry would want to know, but to know what his parents were like when they were younger; not her mother.

"I know you're thinking I'm doing it for my own selfish reasons– see! I know you better than you think I do– but, I really do want to know what it is like for you. Your whole life has been, well, messed up like mine. I .. ."

"I believe you Harry. I'm not that shocked, I guess."

_'Don't say anything! You know how much I have wanted him to get to know me!' Emma warned._

_'I wasn't going to say anything, Em.' Draco reassured her._

_'Yeah right, you not make a snide remark about Harry? That will be the day.'_

_'Wanna bet how long he lasts?' Draco teased_

_'. . .' _

_'No need to think daggers at me, dear.' _

"Let me guess– Draco doesn't think I can do it?" Harry asked, seeing they were talking.

"Well, he knows no one has been able to," Emma said. Emma motioned for Harry to sit down at the window seat with her. Pippin was kind enough to move off of her lap, seeing as how she was no longer comfortable to sleep on. "When it becomes too overwhelming, just let go of my hands. It will end then. And don't feel bad when you let go– even Lupin and Sirius did."

"Why are you so sure that I will? You don't think I can?" Harry asked curiously. "Doesn't the fact that we have a type of bond mean anything?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry. Our bond will probably help you get farther than Remus and Sirius." Emma took one of Harry's hand in each of hers. "Close your eyes, it will help. Ready?" Harry nodded.

In all honesty, he didn't know if he was ready or not. Would it be like the time in the common room last year where a flash of images flew through his head? Or would it be like the pensive? He knew Emma could feel his anticipation.

Suddenly, as soon as he nodded his head that he was ready, he was a baby, being held and cuddled by a women. He felt warm and safe. Then he was a young baby, trying to crawl himself across the floor. Then he was trying to walk and he felt the giggling burst of excitement when he finally accomplished his goal.

_I'm skipping through the more mundane stuff. You don't want to see diaper changes or anything _Harry heard Emma's voice in his head.

More scenarios played through his head-experiencing birthday parties, lunch with two adults that Harry just knew were his parents, learning to ride a bike, and getting a child size broom. Always, though, Harry experienced them as if these events were happening to him– he felt like he was in the body while this was going on, but at the same time he wasn't a participant, he experienced and felt everything that happened but never said a word and had no ability over what was happening, just let Emily do all the talking.

A lot of memories had a young James in them. He liked these memories, obviously. James and Emily/Harry would play in the afternoons together growing up. They even started practicing their flying together when they were about 9.

After many more memories, more than he thought a normal person should or could have, Harry was at the train station leaving for their first year of Hogwarts. Harry could feel Emily's nervousness, and excitement. He experienced meeting Lily when they were sorted into Gryffindor. He experienced the friendship that developed between Lily, Emily, and Alice. He saw the friendship develop between the marauders, and their first year. It was nice to see what a normal Hogwarts year was like seeing as how he never had a year without something happening to him.

He saw Emily and James make the quidditch team their second year, Emily listening to Lily's constant complaining about James' Badgering (which seemed to get worse each year), figuring out that Remus was a werewolf in her 4th year which wAs why he wouldn't date her the year before, receiving a letter at the end of 4th year learning that her parents were killed in the war, moving in with James during their fifth year along with Sirius, dating Riley at the beginning of fifth year, learning James had learned to become an animagi in their fifth year, giving James advice at the end of sixth year on Lily, seeing Lily and James act like civilized people towards each other during the summer, seeing them start dating, graduating Hogwarts, getting a job at the Ministry, marrying Riley a year after Hogwarts, James and Lily's wedding, finding out I'm pregnant, giving birth, being there for Neville and then Harry's birth.

'_He's lasting longer than I thought he would.' Emma said_

_'Who knew that Potter could handle it? I didn't think he would-he's too emotional normally.' Draco said._

_'That's what I thought.' Emma agreed._

Then the memory Harry was morbidly curious about. The night after Harry was born, Emily was putting Emma down for a nap. A pop and Peter appeared and convinced Emily to head over to Lily's quickly-she needed help with Harry. Emily decided to go ahead, since Riley would be back in a few minutes. Peter said to bring Emma along, but Emily decided to let her sleep-she didn't want to wake up a cranky baby, and Riley would be home in a few minutes. She charmed Emma to stay asleep till then. Then Peter offered his arm, like they did when they were younger, and apparated out.

_Stop that now! _Harry heard Draco yell from somewhere as Emily pleaded with Peter and . . . .

_I know Draco, I'm fine._

Emma let go of Harry's hands as the spell hit Emily and everything faded to black and nothingness. "Is that what it is like for you? I mean, you are the memory? You . . ." Harry didn't know how to finish asking.

"Like I told you last year, it is like they are my own. I can remember them like they happened to me. I feel, see, experience what she did." Emma said.

"Is that what it is like when you and Draco talk?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, its like his voice is in my head, although most of the time he doesn't yell. He was just worried. If I dwell on the memories, I can get lost in them– like last year. The memory I definitely don't want to get stuck in is the last one. Draco was just trying to get to me, before I got too far into it."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, I mean, I didn't think what it would be like for you to do that." Harry said worriedly.

"Harry, don't worry. I'm fine. Honestly, I'm glad, because you are the only other person who could stick with it. It means a lot to me– not so much to Draco, I should warn you." Emma said with a smile. "You're exhausted. Get to sleep."

Harry didn't argue, he was exhausted. Even though it only took about an hour, it was emotionally exhausting to experience all of that. He had a new found appreciation for Emma.

The next morning Emma slept in. When she woke up she went to take a shower. The other three heard a pop and saw Draco apparate in. Normally Hermione would have said it was rude to just apparate inside without being invited, but she decided he was probably here for Emma and she seemed more out of sorts than usual. She decided to question how he got through their barriers later, because with the look on his face he was more likely to hex her for her curiosity than answer her questions.

Hermione was right, of course, but she didn't get a chance to say anything before Ron opened his mouth. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked.

"Hello to you too Weasley," Draco said. "I came to see Emma, genius."

"She's fine," Harry said. "You don't think I can help her and help take care of her?" He demanded.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Draco asked darkly.

"Do you honestly think you are the only one who can take care of her?" Harry asked. "Besides, she isn't as bad as you are thinking. She is fine."

"And your experience with this is what?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the testosterone that was being demonstrated. Draco and Harry looked ready to throttle each other. Not that the sight wasn't normal, but Hermione thought that things had at least reached a truce. _Obviously not,_ she decided.

"Enough," Emma called out. Everyone turned to stare at her. "If you are all done bickering. For your information I am NOT a china doll! I did just fine before anyone else in the world knew, and I know how to handle myself better than anyone else, even Dumbledore, and yes, even you Draco Malfoy. So if you are done discussing me like I am a mental patient, I'll take my leave." With that said, she went directly into her bedroom. Hermione gave all 3 boys a look, and got up and went after her.

"I think we need to get some things settled," Ron said.

"I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said Weasley," Draco said.

"Do you always have to do that?" Harry asked.

"What? Sarcastic remarks? Yeah, its pretty common," Draco drawled.

"Well, stop. We aren't your mindless minions. We actually have intelligence and can think for ourselves." Ron said.

"And if you want to stay here and see Emma then you better keep that sarcastic remark to yourself," Harry warned knowing Draco was about to retort back to Ron's statement.

"First thing you have to understand, is that there is no way you can keep me from Emma," Draco said. "Neither Voldemort nor entire continents can keep us from each other when we decide to see each other. Secondly, if she hears us talking about her like this again, she might make _us_ the next mental patients in St. Mungos," Draco warned.

Knowing it was a possibility they decided to form a truce. It would be impossible to forget the previous six years, but they all were willing to try working around it. Ron got up and knocked on the girl's door. "Hermione? Emma? It's alright. You can come out now, there's no bloodshed."

Draco smirked and Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione opened the door and she and Emma came out.

"We've been thinking. We need to find a way to destroy the horcruxe once we find it. We've been listing normal and abnormal poisons, but I don't think any of them will work," Hermione said looking at a sheet of paper she had written their list on.

"What we need is something like 'essence of heartbreak' or something," Emma said absentmindedly. "The heart can have a way of killing off parts of the soul like nothing else," Emma said thinking of her dad.

"Dumbledore did say that Love was something that Tom didn't understand, so will it be able to kill him?" Harry asked.

"It is worth a try, but how do we brew essence of heartbreak?" Hermione asked. No one had an answer. They spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over books trying to find the right potion ingredients and methods.

Draco noticed Emma's eyes started drooping. "Em, go to bed. We'll be fine here."

"It's alright. I'm fine," Emma said while yawning.

Draco smirked. "Uh-huh. I insist. Even if I have to put a sleeping charm on you and put you to bed myself. Besides, who do you sense around here anyways?"

"Alright, alright, you win. Wake me if you need to," Emma said. She kissed Draco good-night and went to the girls room. Draco knew she fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

"You can do the guarding like she does?" Harry asked incredulously

"Bothers you, huh?" Draco said with a smirk. "Honestly Potter, I wouldn't go and give you my word and brake it all in 24 hours. We Malfoys do have _some_ honor, believe it or not. Besides, if I was going to do something, Emma would know, and never let me within a continent of you."

"Since we are being honest, why does it bother you?"

"Why does what bother me?"

"That Emma showed me."

"Let's just say I'm not good at sharing, and I don't want to share Emma with anyone. It was never a problem before, the whole bloody school was content with letting her stay in the shadows, but then you finally found out. Honestly, you were the last person I wanted to share her with. Ironically, you were the one person she wanted to know the most. How could I say no and keep you from her? I mean, she knew how I felt about you (and you about me), but I couldn't let my own feelings ruin her happiness."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Then I would be like my father. Selfish, idiotic, and evil. Don't get me wrong, Potter, Lucius loved my mother, in their own weird way they did love each other once. They were just on the completely wrong side of everything in their beliefs. Emma saved me from that. My father was wrapped around my mother's finger, unless it would go against those beliefs." Draco said.

They just kind of sat there, until finally Harry got up to go to bed. "If its any consolation, I don't think you are like your father, not completely at least."

Draco just gave him a look that clearly stated 'Huh?,' he couldn't believe what he was hearing– Harry Potter giving Draco Malfoy a break?

Harry knew he was confusing Draco, and was enjoying it. "If you were your father, you wouldn't have had any problems killing Dumbledore that night." With that, Harry left Draco in the living room.

Several hours later, Draco decided to go to Emma's room. He knew there wasn't a third bed in the boys' room yet, and Malfoy's do NOT sleep on couches.

Hermione woke up a few hours later and wasn't shocked to see Draco. When she went out to get breakfast, she saw Ron and Harry were already up.

"Draco still here?" Ron asked.

"Of course. He's asleep with Emma right now. They will probably be up soon though" and of course, Hermione was right and in about half an hour they were both up and getting breakfast.

"Anyone ever tell you Potter you have a lot of weird dreams?" Draco drawled as he poured some juice for him and Emma.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just let the dark lord posses me then. It would have to be better than Malfoy looking into my head."

"How can you do it anyways?" Ron asked

"I think it's the bond, am I right?" Hermione asked. "Kind of like how Voldemort transferred some of his abilities to Harry, Emma and Draco have exchanged some of their abilities, right?"

"Something like that," Draco said. "More like I can tap into her talents."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	8. We Just Killed Voldemort, part 1

**Disclaimer**: _this is **my version** of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: )_

**Chapter 8: We Just Killed Voldemort pt 1**

A pattern developed during the next few days. During the day, everyone would spend time researching, and enjoying what little summer vacation they would get.

After a week of hiding, they decided to go to Grimmuald Place. Harry invited Draco to come along, but Draco said he had to get back to Snape. "He's working on something. I'm trying to figure out what. It's consisted of a lot of muttering, cursing, and foul smells," Draco said. He kissed Emma good-bye, and apparated out.

The others apparated to Grimmuald Place. They just apparated right inside and started looking to see if anyone had been in recently. Emma and Hermione went around putting sleeping charms on the portraits, so they wouldn't know they were there and go and tell people they had come by. It looked ransacked, but no one had been there in the last week it seemed.

They walked up to the Black Family Tree. "You're right, Harry. Regulus Anirius Black. R.A.B."

"We still aren't sure if he is _the_ R.A.B, though, mate" Ron said.

"It's a place to start, though," Harry said. "Besides, remember when we were cleaning out all the stuff ? There was some odd stuff, like that sniffing box that bit Sirius' hand, remember? Anyways, I seem to remember a gold locket, and I thought it would be worth looking into. Hopefully it wasn't thrown out or pawned," he said disgustingly, remembering how Mundugus had gone through the house.

"It is a place to start" Hermione said. "If we don't find it, then we can go to the records department and start looking for all the different students who went to Hogwarts with those initials."

"Please let it be here, then" Ron said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day was unsuccessful. Hermione insisted they all sleep in one of the more clean rooms. The rooms had started to become infested again, and no one wanted to waste time cleaning them up again. Emma decided to keep looking while the others were asleep. By the time she went to bed, though, she still hadn't had any more luck.

Another day of searching still brought them empty handed. "If we can't find one, how are we supposed to find four?" Harry said despairingly.

"Cheer up, mate. We've only begun. Besides, you always seem to come out of scrapes as a champion," Ron said.

"Well, this gives us time to decide what we are going to do once we do find it," Hermione said.

"What do you mean? I thought we already decided we need to make a poison?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but we still don't know what to make, remember?" Hermione said.

"It would probably help if we had a potions master," Harry muttered.

"Particularly one that liked us," Ron added. "Seeing as how we don't have one of those, I think you and Emma are our best bet. At least it isn't Neville."

They looked late into the night again, and got up early the next morning. They decided that there was a chance Kreacher had done something with it and that they were looking in all the wrong places for it. "We can ask Kreacher," Emma suggested after they searched his cubby-hole. "Or Mundugus."

"Gee, who should we interrogate first?" Ron muttered. "Neither will be easy."

"I guess Kreacher," Harry said. "Kreacher!" he called out.

A second and a half later, a pop was heard as Kreacher appeared. "Master called?" he said to Harry. "Master is still with the mudblood and blood traitor. Oh how mistress would hate to see poor Kreacher having to serve them," he said snidely.

"Kreacher, don't call anyone a mudblood or blood traitor," Harry reprimanded as he brushed his hand through his hair in frustration. "We are looking for something. Do you know what happened to a thick gold locket?"

"Perhaps Kreacher does," Kreacher said evasively.

"Then bloody tell us!" Ron said, but Hermione elbowed him.

"Perhaps someone took it?" Emma suggested drawing Kreacher's attention.

"The one my mistress doesn't speak of," Kreacher said and Emma wanted to laugh. "Yes. Kreacher knows."

"Then perhaps you can help us, Kreacher," Emma said. "Harry needs this locket. Where did you put it? Please?"

Harry seemed to see that word make Kreacher do a double take. "I need that locket, Kreacher, and need you to tell me where it is, please."

"Kreacher took it from the bag," he said looking at the floor. "Had to keep it from that filthy man who took Mistresses favorite goblets and Master Regulus' best cuff links."

"Mundugus?" Harry asked and Kreacher nodded. "Great, Kreacher. Where is it now?"

Kreacher was reluctant to tell. Emma whispered in Harry's ear. "Don't overdo the praise for him keeping it; since he isn't free, praise will have no effect on him except to perhaps make him angry and uncomfortable. Be kind, but firm and ask him to give you the locket."

Harry nodded. "Kreacher, I am happy you kept the locket from Mundugus. Now give it to me." Kreacher looked as if he was dragging his feet as he reluctantly left to fetch the locket. He returned ten minutes later and gave it to Harry. "What else did Mundugus take?" Harry asked.

"Several pieces of silver, family jewels," Kreacher started.

"Make a list," Harry said. "I want to know everything that man took so I can get it back. Once you are done with the list, return to Hogwarts," Harry said. Kreacher looked surprised, a little weary, but also very happy that the stuff might be returned.

Harry handed the locket to Emma when Kreacher gave him a long list of lost items. She gasped at the sensation that she felt. Harry looked at her worriedly but didn't want to say anything in front of kreacher. _'It's vile and vicious and cruel,' Emma said, disgusted._

_'What did you expect from Voldemort? Bunny rabbits?'_ she was glad it made her smile which took her mind partly off the horrible sensation of Voldemort's soul. "What happened?" Hermione asked after Kreacher apparated back to the Hogwarts kitchens.

"The horcruxe," she said, handing it to Harry. "Do you feel anything?"

Harry shook his head and passed it back. "Do you?"

"Probably why she is asking," Ron pointed out. "Is it because you are an empath?"

Emma wasn't sure if Ron still was uncomfortable with that or not. "Probably, since no one else can."

"What's it like?" Hermione asked.

"Horrible," Emma said giving the locket to Hermione and turned to go into the kitchen and make some tea. _'Horrible doesn't begin to cover it,' Emma thought._

_'Be thankful you have never been in his presence.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'DON'T MIX THOSE TWO!!!!! _

"Wait!" Emma yelled. Immediately Hermione stopped right before a drop of a vial fell into their potion.

_'Well, what now Draco?' Emma asked._

_'Hello, I live with a potions' master. It so happens he has been working on some interesting stuff the last few days.'_

_'And you are only telling me this now because . . .'_

_'Well, one: I was with you for a few days, and two: he's not the most talkative bunch,' he said making Emma laughed._

"Draco has spied on Snape, who seems to be working on a similar potion," Emma informed.

"Like Snape wants to help us."

"I think Dumbledore told him to find a potion that would destroy a person's soul. He didn't specifically say Horcruxes," Emma said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Snape doesn't know about Horcruxes, or the fact that Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort has 6 of them. I think he thinks that Harry is supposed to use it in the final battle against Voldemort, so he stays dead this time."

"So Draco can tell you how to make the potion?" Harry asked

"Well, he said Snape tried adding the same thing, and an explosion occurred and made the entire house smell of turnips and cooked cabbage for 2 days. He doesn't recommend it."

"Okay, then what about this one?" Hermione asked picking up another vial

"Smelled like possum."

"Unicorn hair and dragon's scale?" Hermione asked

"Umm, he hasn't tried both of them yet. Dunno."

Hermione added those to the potion and they waited to see. Luckily, no explosion.

"Well, at least the house doesn't smell like roadkill," Ron said. "How are we going to know when this works?"

"See how it is a clear liquid with a wine red shine to it? That is a good sign," Emma said happily. "Then we add acromantula poison after twenty-four hours and it should turn lavender. Hopefully, anyways," Emma added.

"I think the Unicorns blood we should add to the last stage after it has stewed for at least fourty-eight hours," Hermione said. "Then it should turn into a perfectly clear substance. Hopefully, anyways."

"You would think they would have a book of poisons in all the books at Flourish and Blotts," Ron said.

"They do, but nothing about destroying souls. It seems most souls die when the body does, but horcruxes are special cases. There is nothing physical to die," Hermione said.

"My theory is that sometimes souls die while the physical body is still alive. Like Dementors. Heartbreak, true loss, all these can help kill a soul. It happened to my dad when my mum died," Emma explained.

The next three days they spent working on the potion. Finally, after adding the dried unicorn blood they let it sit for another 48 hours till it turned a perfect pure, clear color.

"Odd, how the most perfect poison is so simple looking," Harry said.

"How do we test it?" Ron asked.

"On the Horcruxe itself," Harry said. He put some of the poison potion in an old goblet, and dipped the locket into it. The locket started to make a sizzling noise, and the potion turned orange.

"I think that means it is working."

The locket continued to sizzle and foam and they all stepped back as the potion overflowed from the cup onto the floor. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard and the room was filled with smoke. Hermione conjured a giant fan to air the place out.

"Well," Ron said. "How do we know if it worked?"

Harry levitated the locket out of the poison and Hermione made the poison disappear. After saying a cleaning spell, Harry handed the locket, which looked tarnish and burnt, to Emma. "Nope, no soul," she said with a grin. They all just stared at each other in stunned disbelief.

"We got one!" Ron said excitedly. "We just . . . blimey, we just killed Voldemort and he doesn't even know it!"

Hermione jumped up and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Now we just have three more to find," she said. "At least now we have an idea on how to go about killing the horcruxes."

"Yeah, now we just have to find them," Harry said. They were all too exhausted to worry about the future and decided to spend another night there and worry about what to do after a good nights sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update! between flying back and forth across the country (and all the Jet lag) and work, I was so busy last week.

**xcrescentxmoonx **thank you! I hope you enjoyed! **Childofthkng** THanks! I already have my DH version planned out, hopefully with a few surprises : ) If you want to discuss the book, PM me! I am back home and have a few weeks before I have to move. I was both sad and relieved with the end of the book. **AnimeCrazy **where do you live? when does the book come out? I have a special surprise for all Emma fans : ) so I don't think that when I get around to posting my DH version I'll spoil anything. **Essaouire **Ah, I am glad you are optimistic about Draco and Harry's friendship. And I love George/Alicia! I love the minor characters in the HP world (which is why I give them spotlights in my series). In my HP world, George/Alicia, Fred/Angelina, and Katie/Oliver (as well as some others) are canon : ) **Prof. Epona** I hope Prophecy was fun! I don't think you missed anything since it took me forever to update. **BornBlue** Thank you, thank you! I do think JK and I have some similar ideas/themes, and neither of us is afraid of killing characters : ) **erica** thanks! Here it is! Hope you enjoy! **TwilightLoverKaren** Aw, you inflated my ego : ) Thanks! And yes, we will see more of the animagous stuff later. It has it's importance in this story, and in my version of DH (but for different reasons). **year1989** Thanks! I totally understand about being busy! If it isn't school, it's work, or both : )


	9. Day Trip

Disclaimer: _this is **my version** of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: ) _Plot and OC's belong to me.

**Chapter 9**: **Day Trip**

The next morning everyone woke up still excited over the fact that they had destroyed one of the horcruxes. "Well, what do we do now?" Ron said. Emma had fixed them all breakfast and they had just finished eating.

"Besides look for the other horcruxes?" Hermione teased.

"I've been thinking about that. Dumbledore already retrieved the one from the Gaunthouse, the locket was the one that was from the cove he went to with the orphanage, and the diary was given to Lucius. I think a safe place to check would be the Riddle house, his dad I mean, and we know Nagini will be with Voldemort himself," Harry said.

"That still leaves one," Ron pointed out.

"I think I know where that one is too," Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione said excitedly. "Where?"

"Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron and Hermione both said. "Where?" Ron asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry said.

"It makes sense," Emma said. "He would be sure to think no one else would be capable of finding and opening it. And the basilisk would guard it as well."

"Exactly. It would be the safest place he could think to put one, not to mention he has an infatuation with Hogwarts, as Dumbledore kept reminding me," Harry added.

"So, do we just go up to McGonagall and say 'Hi Professor. Glad to hear the school's opening up! We aren't coming, but is it alright if we check Voldemort's secret lair?'" Ron asked. "I don't think that will fly to well."

"I think the best thing would be to go back to school," Harry said slowly. "Return with the other students, making it look as if we are returning and then we have time to look through the chamber."

Everyone adjusted to the idea. "I think it is the best idea," Hermione said. "Once we find it, we could leave the school to find the others. Plus, we will be close to the other professors and have access to a lot of stuff." Emma and Ron exchanged an amused look knowing she meant the library.

"And it might keep people off our backs if they think we are doing our normal stuff," Emma pointed out.

"I don't know, my mum is going to have a fit and murder me when she finds me," Ron said. They cleaned up their mess from the past weeks and decided to head back out into the muggle world. Emma drove to another hotel in Wales and they took another suite.

"Well, so long as we live out the next few weeks as muggles without using magic then we should be fine," Harry said. They had just finished unpacking when a crack was heard and Draco apparated in.

"So, the ring, the locket, and the diary are destroyed," Hermione said ticking them off her fingers. "That leaves helga's cup, Nagini, something of Ravenclaw, and Voldemort himself."

"Yeah, but how we are going to find them, is what I want to know," Ron said.

"You're sure, Hermione, that it is something of Ravenclaw that we need to look for?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, for the seventh time. I checked through the entire library. Dumbledore said the only artifact left from Gryffindor was the sword and sorting hat, and I have not found anything that gives any clues that anything else was left. Therefore, we just have to find out what it is Ravenclaw left, where she left it, and what Voldemort did with it," Hermione said.

"Oh, only?" Ron said sarcastically.

"I have to agree with Weasley," Draco said making everyone (except Emma) do a double take.

"Well, Nagini and Voldemort we will save for last," Harry said. "Nagini is always close to Voldemort so it will be harder to kill her. That leaves the cup and Ravenclaw's," Harry said.

"But we still don't know _what_ to look for for Ravenclaw's artifact," Ron said.

_'Do_ _you think my suspicions are right about Percy?' Emma asked. _

_'Your suspicions are normally right,' Draco said. _

"Guys, I'm going to apparate into London while you finish this little discussion," Emma said.

"I'll go with you," Draco announced.

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to check up on Percy," Emma said. "It has been bugging me for a long time, and when he showed up at Christmas something wasn't right about him."

"He is a bloody prat, what do you expect," Ron decreed. Emma just shrugged. "Wait, I'm coming too." Harry and Hermione nodded and they all apparated to Percy's front door.

Ron knocked loudly, but nobody answered. "Do you think he's here? I overheard Dad say he had a vacation from the ministry, which isn't like him at all to take a vacation," Ron said.

"Someone is inside, I just don't know who," Emma said staring at the door as if demanding it to tell her.

They waited a few more minutes but no one came to the door. Ron decided to apparate inside, even if it was rude. "Whoever is in there can at least then tell me why Percy isn't here," he decided.

They all decided to apparate in at the same time. Percy was at the kitchenette making tea. "Percy! What the bloody hell was that about . . ." Ron started.

Emma and Draco drew their wands and pointed them at Percy. "Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Ron?" Percy asked, his face twisted up like he was trying to remember something.

"Emma, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why are we threatening my brother, not that he doesn't deserve it . . ." Ron said.

"This isn't Percy. Believe me, after three possessed and crazy teachers, I know a possessed mind when I sense it. WHO are you?" she asked again. Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw Emma's pupils contract. A few moments later Percy collapsed on the floor. Ron rushed up to him.

"What is going on?"

"He was under the imperious curse," Emma said. "We need to get him to St. Mungos, . . ." But before she could finish her sentence Ron had already apparated to St. Mungos with Percy.

The others quickly apparated there too. Ron had already got healers and they had taken Percy to a room to evaluate him. "What do we do now?" Hermione asked and went up to sit with Ron. She drew him into an embrace.

"We see how he is and leave before my parents get here," Ron decided.

"Are you sure? They are all going to want to ask you about it," Harry asked.

"No Harry. I said I would help you. If we stay until my parents get here, then we will never get away again, even if we are of age," Ron said. He went to the room where they were treating Percy. A mediwitch said that he would need a long time to recuperate, since he was under the curse for an extremely long time, but that with time he would make a full recovery.

"Please notify a Penelope Clearwater when you notify our parents. She will want to be informed," Ron said. After making sure that everything was being done for his brother, he told the others they should go.

They apparated back to the hotel suite. "Do you know who did this?" Ron asked.

"I saw a flash of images when I threw the imperious curse off, but I didn't recognize the face," Emma said.

"I did. A man named Knox. Only saw him a few times during some of the meetings," Draco said.

Ron jumped to his feet. "If you knew the entire time my brother was like that, how could you not tell me, especially now!" He demanded.

"First of all, I didn't know. Voldemort doesn't tell us everything everyone is doing," Draco said. He restrained himself from yelling and was talking in an eerily calm voice reminiscent of Emma's. "Secondly, if I had known, I _would _have told you," he said.

"You ok?" Emma asked Harry as Ron stormed off to his bedroom and Hermione went after him..

"Shocked. I think Ron should have stayed. I feel like I am keeping him from his family, now," Harry said.

"It was his choice Harry. Truthfully, he is blaming himself right now. He feels like he was not a good brother for doubting Percy. Much like what Molly and Arthur are going to be feeling when they find out. What all the Weasleys will be feeling." Emma said. She gave Harry a reassuring hug and went to the desk and took out some of the stationary. She wrote a quick note and, after removing the hotel name, sent it with her owl.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I wrote to McGonagall telling her that we would be attending school this year and that we know Percy was under the imperious from a death eater. It probably isn't safe for him to remain in the open. Remember how the death eaters killed the one unspeakable in our fifth year?" Emma reminded him.

The rest of the afternoon the atmosphere was subdued and the group just hung out. They could guess what the Weasleys were doing and reacting, and it hurt Ron that he couldn't be there for them. Emma was mad at herself for not checking on him sooner. Hermione was sad that something like that happened to Percy, and sad for Ron. Harry was feeling sorry for all the Weasleys, especially Ron and Ginny. Draco was just mad that another one of his father's friends and Voldemort's follower was able to mess up someone's life.

The daily prophet's front page the next morning contained an exclusive written by Rita Skeeter about how one of the ministry's top officials was placed under the Imperious Curse for the better part of 2 years. This 'unnamed official' would be recuperating with his family and under the protection of the ministry.

"Two years!" Ron said angrily.

"That would have been about the time he had that argument with your dad," Hermione said.

"So did he do that on his own, or would Knox have wanted him to do it?" Ron asked.

"I think it would have been Percy's choice. Knox probably punished him heavily for doing it because then he could not have access to information about your family and your fathers work and connections with Dumbledore. It is well known that the Weasley's are supporters of Dumbledore and against Voldemort," Draco theorized.

"Then maybe what he did was to protect your family, Ron," Harry said.

"Then why would he send that nasty letter, huh? Not exactly a plea for help, if you ask me," Ron said.

"I don't know, I thought it was suspicious, but you guys only read it once before burning it," Hermione said.

"Well, it doesn't do to dwell on it. What matters is that we got to him in time, Ron you took charge of his care and now he will be fine," Emma said. "We should keep busy. What do you want to do to celebrate your birthday, Harry?" Emma asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted.

"We'll throw a party, then," Hermione decided. She and Emma started talking about details and soon rushed out into the muggle city to buy stuff.

That night they threw a huge party for Harry. Emma had baked a cake that was even more delicious than the one she made for Dudley's party and Ron had managed to Apparate back with Ginny as a surprise. Harry especially enjoyed his birthday this year. He decided in a way it really made him feel of age since he was celebrating it with his own type of family. He decided Draco was like the cranky old aunt that nobody liked, much like Aunt Marge. Harry caught Emma's eyes with that thought and decided that maybe he should give a better analogy of Draco or Emma might change his mind for him.

They stayed up late and talked over cake and butterbeers. Ginny told them how Percy was moved to the hospital wing in Hogwarts so that Pomfrey could keep an eye on him and he had better security. Ron apparated Ginny back to the Burrow late.

The next morning they found that school letters had arrived for Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Emma. To no one's surprise, Harry and Hermione were made Heads. Since there was an open prefect position, McGonagall chose Emma. "Well, Ginny said that mum was taking her to Diagon Alley next week, so we could go then if you want to see her again," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement. He and Ginny had worked out a system where she would write to Harry and send the letters to Emma's bedroom at her house and then Emma or Draco would apparate there and get them. This way their letters couldn't be traced to the muggle hotel. He was still looking forward to seeing her face to face again.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Okay, so now I am highly curious where everyone is from since I am in the states and I know of 2 European readers. Where is everyone from?

**iceball** yay! I love your enthusiasm! I am going to wait to post the DH version since I know at least one person hasn't got it yet. BUT . . . hmm, I think I will wait to announce my surprise : ) **BornBlue** Ah, no promises! Like JK, I have no problem killing characters, but I do love Draco and Emma too : ) **Year1989** I love writing lines for Ron. He has one of my fave lines in this chapter too! **Twilightloverkaren** Thanks: ) **candlesmellgood** Is it familiar? I just picked them randomly. I always had a soft spot for Snape, and kept my fingers crossed when reading DH ; ) **Prof. Epona** Being perpetually broke is the story of my life (being a college student). . . I feel your pain! I'm glad you had fun and now you are back! **AnimeCrazy** I'm part norwegian (among many other ethnicities), but I haven't been to Norway yet. **Maraudersgirl** thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too : ) **Ele** thank you! I left the psychotic mothers up to enterpretation : ) I'm glad you don't think Draco is out of character, I try really hard to get them (and keep them!) in JK's reality. Thank you!! **MySweetTimeJommie** thank you! I hope you keep reading!


	10. Jumbo Surprises

Disclaimer: This is MY version! _This is **my version** of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: ) _Plot and OC's belong to me.

Author's Notes: Something I find interesting is how both JK and I have a large, pointy death stick, and neither of us are afraid of using it : )

**Chapter 10: Life's Jumbo Surprises**

A week before school started they met Ginny in front of the twin's joke shop. Ginny rushed up to Harry and jumped into his arms when she saw him. When Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, all of her emotions were evident on her face. Anger, fear, relief, happiness, and something he couldn't quite name.

"That would be hostile annoyance," Emma whispered.

Molly started in on berating Ron for just leaving. "ONLY A NOTE! RONALD WEASLEY I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVING US NOTHING BUT CONSTANT WORRYING! Harry, dear, I'm glad that you are well. BETWEEN YOU AND PERCY, WHY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WITH MYSELF! Harry, dear, honestly, not saying anything! We were just as worried about you too! And Hermione, after all this time, I had thought you would have had more sense! WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!" and Molly continued for a few minutes. Emma couldn't help but notice that she wasn't included which actually hurt since she was suppose to be part of the group. Harry noticed what Emma was feeling and squeezed her hand. Molly finally finished when the twins jumped into the conversation.

"I suppose you want to know how Percy's doing, huh?" Fred asked stepping in.

This seemed to bring Molly back to reality, and she jumped in telling them the latest on her long lost son. They all went shopping together. Emma bought a ton of extra potion ingredients for their extra potions they would be making and practicing for the horcruxes. Harry felt bad for her spending all this extra money, even though he knew she had a vault at least the same size as his. Emma just smiled at him and said "Don't worry Harry. Yes, Potter children are well taken care of. This money, however, isn't mine. It's Draco's. I have access to his vault, and he wants to contribute."

Harry was shocked. One, that Emma had access to the Malfoy vault (he figured there must be more to 'the bond' than he knew) and that Malfoy actually wanted to help him. "Thanks, Harry, for giving him a chance. It means a lot to me," Emma said.

Harry was use to Emma's comments fitting a person's mood and thought pattern. "Well, it's like a package deal. I want to be your friend, you're family, and I think of you like a sister. I just get him along with it," he joked.

"He feels the same way," Emma laughed.

Everyone ate lunch together before leaving. The twins had decided to treat everyone to lunch since they were experiencing a boom in sales lately– even more so than normal. Molly was irated that they were not coming back to the Burrow before school, but the four decided to stay the last week together since they didn't want any chance of Molly or anyone else finding out what they were doing. Ginny was sad she couldn't come, even for the week but Molly would not listen to her leaving. Harry promised to bring her to the hotel later. They apparated out before Molly could coerce (or hog tie them) back to the burrow.

Harry apparated to the Burrow later that afternoon and apparated back with Ginny. "Decided to get your license, then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I decided to get it after you guys left Diagon Alley. I figured there was really no need to keep apparating illegally. They can't trace you either way," Harry explained

"So the great Harry Potter wants to do everything legal, huh?" Ginny teased. "Why did you guys decide to go back to school? I thought your plans were to skip?"

"There might be something we need at school," Hermione said.

"I'm assuming your not going back, though, right?" she asked Draco.

Draco smirked. "No, I thought I would make it easier to let the Death eaters find me."

Surprisingly, everyone, including Ginny, was used to his sarcasm and laughed. Ginny caught everyone up on what the latest with Percy was. It seemed Draco was right, and that the argument Percy had with their father was Percy's idea of distancing himself from his family. He knew people inside the ministry were corrupt (cough, Umbridge, cough) and he was afraid that someone would use him to get to his family. He didn't expect this to happen, though. "It was so sad. He said that he tried to fight of the curse, he had a few times, like he when he wrote Ron a letter or something, but after awhile gave up, it was too much for him. He doesn't blame you Ron," Ginny said, seeing as how this made Ron even more upset. "In fact, he thanks you for getting him to St. Mungos. He thanks Emma, too, for getting there. He said that you somehow threw the curse off him. Everyone thinks he was delusional about that, though, don't worry. But everyone does think all of you saved him. He spends most of the time sleeping or unconscious, though."

"You'll be able to spend plenty of time with him when we go back to Hogwarts. Don't worry," Hermione told Ron. They were sitting together on one of the love seats.

They spent the night talking like they had on Privet drive. Then, early in the morning Ginny went back to the Burrow. Harry decided not to sleep-in in the morning so Emma could get some much needed rest. He figured he could go one night with out sleep after all the nights Emma got only a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night Ginny apparated into the Hotel in the middle of the night, scaring Emma who was awake and talking with Draco while the others slept. "Harry!" Emma screamed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all rushed in.

"Ginny? How on earth did you get here?" Ron asked at the same time Harry asked "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's the Dursleys!" Ginny said which caused everyone to be surprised. "Death eaters attacked their house, looking for you probably, and now there is an uproar. The order and some aurors have been there– they didn't capture anyone though, but they did have to obliviate some memories."

"Are they okay? What happened to them?" Harry asked, surprising everyone, except maybe Emma, that he even cared to ask.

"Your aunt and cousin somehow got a portkey to Hogwarts and arrived their safely, frantic and driven half mad with worry, but unharmed. I don't know about your uncle."

"How did they get a portkey?" Hermione asked.

"What is mum doing now? She's got to be half mad worried about you." Ron said.

"She is busy helping the order. I said I would tell you. I've been practicing apparating, following Emma's instructions, and thankfully it worked. I figured you didn't want to read the headline saying 'Potter's Family attacked by death eaters' tomorrow," Ginny explained.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to Apparated back to the burrow with Ginny to see what was happening. Emma and Draco stayed behind to pack everything. Within an hour they had everything in everyone's trunks.

"Quick thinking on giving them a portkey," Draco said as he held Emma before she left.

"I will be so happy when all this is over– all the emotional turmoil, mass emotions, . . ." she said as she leaned against Draco's chest.

"I know. If you want me there, all you have to do is say so. I don't care what the Weasley's think," Draco reassured her.

"I know," Emma said.

They stood there for a few minutes before Emma shrunk all the luggage and put it in her pocket (where she kept her car) and apparated to the burrow. She found Fleur sitting at the table. "Emma! Mon amie! C'est 'orrible!" Fleur said.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked.

"Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, 'ermione, and 'arry are at 'ogwarts. They flooed there about 'alf an 'our ago. Bill and I decided to wait till you arrived so you would know what was 'appening." Fleur explained.

"Who was hurt?"

"Emma?" She heard a voice behind her.

"Remus!" She said and gave him a big hug.

"We have been so worried about you. You shouldn't have kept us in the dark. If something happened to you we wouldn't have known," he reprimanded.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to Harry and that I look after Ron and Hermione too."

"And Percy from what we were told. But who would have looked after you?" Remus said.

"Harry does a good job at looking out for me. And besides we didn't do anything remotely dangerous," she said. A little white lie, but they honestly spent most of the summer in a hotel suite.

"I'm here to take you to Hogwarts. It seems that Petunia is actually asking for you," Remus said with a questioning look in his eye. "Just tell me one thing, was it you who made the portkey for them?"

"Does it matter if I did?"

"Not to me, and not to a lot of people. In fact, I think you saved their lives," Remus said.

"We'll be coming too," Bill said. They all flooed to Hogwarts to the headmistress' office to find a lot of people were there. McGonagall, the minister of Magic, some aurors, her father, and the Weasleys.

"Emma!" Her father cried. He gave her a hug. "Where have you been? You worried me so much– I wasn't sure if. . . when you would be coming back," he said. "You told me you would be going to the Dursley's with Harry, not galavanting around who knows where!" He reprimanded.

"Uh-hem," **Scrimgoer **said. "I am glad that Miss O'Neill is well, but we need to get this taken care of."

Emma knew she was unwanted and walked to the hospital wing and Fleur and Bill followed her. "Emma," Harry said when they arrived. There in the hospital wing was Petunia and Dudley. She also saw Percy sitting in a bed across from them and Ron and Ginny sitting with him. "Emma?" She heard Petunia ask.

"Hello Petunia," She said walking up to her bed.

"It was awful. It must have been what Lily felt like . . .how could I have been so mad at her all these years after she went through that. And they won't tell me what happened to Vernon, and I am so worried about him and Dudley, and . . ." Petunia rushed.

"Petunia, everything's fine. You and Dudley are safe. I know what happened. and yes, you do know what Lily felt like and went through, but I also know that you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were just as courageous as she was in the end. She will forgive you for your feelings because now you understand her. I will find out about Vernon. Now take this, I know you are not use to our healing, but it will make you sleep peacefully," Emma said handing her a vial.

Petunia downed it in one gulp. "I will look after Dudley," Emma reassured her.

Harry watched all this in silence. "Do not feel anger at her, Harry," Emma said.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "She got to live when my own parents didn't. She isn't even a part of our world."

"No, she isn't, and she was still attacked."

"Because of me," Harry said, sadly.

"Yes, I can't lie about that, nor can I lie about the fact that there will be many more innocents attacked. But she is confused, and frightened out of her wits. She never accepted our world and here it is attacking her and her family; first her parents, then her sister, and now her own family," Emma said. Harry could understand that. Everyone in his life was being attacked too. He never thought he would have something in common with his aunt.

Dudley was lying there on his bed. Emma turned to him. "You will be fine, Dudley. That I can promise you." Images swirled in her mind as Dudley continuously dwelled on the event. _Dudley rushing down the stairs when he heard his mother scream, somehow he managed to send the man pointing a wand at her across the room and out the window without physically hitting him . . ._

"It is not me I am worried about," he whispered. Emma could sense he was angry and frightened.

"So will your mother. I don't know about your father yet."

"I don't think he made it," which shocked Harry. So far no one had told him anything about what happened.

"Take this to go to sleep. I promise you will have a dreamless sleep," Emma said and gave him the same potion as Petunia. He downed it and was looking forward to the images and confusion being out of his head.

After a pause, Harry said, "They wouldn't say a word before you got here. I heard it took them forever to get Petunia to calm down enough to let go of Dudley, and then to lie down. They wouldn't say anything that happened. Then they asked for _you_. I'm the one related to them, I am right here even after how they treated me and here they are asking for you!" Harry yelled, which caused Hermione, Ginny, and Ron to turn to look at him. Fleur and Bill didn't know what was going on. They knew that everyone was confused and that no one knew what happened.

"Harry, look, I didn't ask to become the ambassador of the magical world to the Dursleys. All I did was try to get them to accept you and our world. And look! They have in a sense! They are in shock, yes, but they know they are at our school and aren't fighting it."

"They still want you. You have become a member of their family in a way I will never be. You always find a way to weasel your way into everybody's life and family," Harry accused.

"That's not fair, Harry." Emma said.

'_Emma, calm down, he doesn't mean it. Remember when we were fifteen? He has anger issues. I can remember you said you liked the fact that he could express emotions clearly.' Draco said._

_'Remember when we were fifteen and I wanted to strangle him because of his emotions?' Emma said._

_'Refrain from doing that now, though,' Draco advised._

"Harry, you didn't want to be part of their family though, remember? You have always despised the Dursely's so why do you even care if they have befriended me? Everything I have done was to make them accept you! It's my empathy they are attracted to right now, not me!" Emma yelled. "Do you know how much I hate people wanting to be around me simply because I'm an empath? They don't want _me_, they want my _empathy_."

Before he could yell something even more hurtful, Fleur stepped in. She respected Harry, but she didn't like how he was treating Emma at the moment. "Why don't we figure out what 'appened to them, non? Then we can find out what 'appened to 'arry's uncle?" Fleur suggested.

"I know what happened." Emma said which surprised Fleur because she didn't know when Emma would have found out.

"They went to bed that night, a little later than normal. Petunia heard the door open, which made her think a burglar was in. She woke up Vernon who was going to go down to look. She had a funny feeling and grabbed the portkey I had made her. Dudley had woken up for some reason and followed after his mom in the hall. They went downstairs a few seconds after Vernon, but they heard him yelling at people. There was laughter and Petunia ran down to see what was happening. There were 4 hooded figures in the living room. Petunia yelled for Vernon to come to where she was at because she knew that I had said for them all 3 to be touching it together. Vernon yelled for Petunia to take Dudley. Vernon yelled at the hooded figures when something hit him and he fell to the floor. Dudley saw one of the Death Eaters had a wand pointed at Petunia, and he sent the man flying through the living room window. Petunia had Dudley grab the portkey and when they left they saw that some other figures, aurors, had arrived, but she doesn't know beyond that what happened."

"How did aurors arrive so quickly?" Hermione wondered.

"Mrs. Figg. She had heard the commotion and when she saw the death eaters she called my father. He then called in some aurors and some of the order. I don't know what happened to Vernon, though. I know it wasn't avada kedavra, but it was a nasty curse of some sort, and he could have been hit by something else later," Emma said. Everyone was surprised by Dudley's burst of magic but didn't know how to explain it.

Harry just sat numbly down on the chair by Petunia's bed. He didn't talk to Emma or look in her direction the rest of the night. Ginny moved over and sat in the chair next to Harry to try to comfort him.

The next morning Percy woke and was happy to see all of them. "I wanted a chance to thank all of you for saving me," Percy said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I knew something was wrong, I should have come sooner," Emma said sadly.

"I am just glad that you came at all. I did such a thorough job at making my family mad at me that I didn't think anyone would ever come. Penelope knew something was wrong, but thought I was just obsessed over work. I guess I have a nasty reputation for being all wrapped up in work, huh?"

"You can say that again," Ron said.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me how you threw off the curse, though. Nobody would believe me anyways," Percy said with a smile.

"Sorry, confidential information," Emma teased. She left him when she heard Petunia waking up, and knew Ron and Ginny wanted time with their brother.

"Morning Petunia," Emma said as cheerfully as she could.

"Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said from the other side of her bed.

"I take it that it wasn't all just a bad dream," Petunia said sadly.

"I'm afraid not," Emma said.

"Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, says that you will be well enough to leave your bed tomorrow, if you wish. After that, we can find you some place to stay if you like," Harry said.

"What happened to Vernon? Why isn't he here?" Petunia asked.

"He was taken to our hospital. He was hit by a powerful spell and required more attention that you did. The portkey, the spoon I gave you, was made to take you to our school because it is the safest place in our world. Dudley activated it when he touched it," Emma said.

"But how is Vernon?" Petunia asked worriedly.

Harry looked at Emma to see who should tell her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Yay, the dursley's are back: ) This is officially the most reviews I have ever gotten for an Emma chapter! 18 reviews!! Thank you so much!

**Prof. Epona** I haven't been there yet, but my sister has and says it's beautiful. Thanks! **readerwriterwhatever** Norcal or Socal? I am from SoCal : ) **Iceball** thank you! I like Percy to much to make him evil (and page 605 was hilarious in my opinion in Deathly Hallows if you have read it yet). **Year1989** Canada? Cool! Never been, but I love knowing I have international readers. **BornBlue** ah, thanks! No guarantees, I just hope everyone likes the ending. : ) **The AmazingEscapadesofEggbert **hello! Thank you! I hope you like this one too. **edward Cullen's girl** me too! Southern California. **Childofthekng** I haven't been there before. I have a picture to PM you since you read the final book. Hopefully it will make you laugh! **Devil-Angel** Really? South East Asia? That is awesome! And I am glad Draco is likeable : ) (I think he is!) **AnimeCrazy** Molly is so much fun to write when she is yelling at Ron! I couldn't pass up on the opportunity. **MysweetTimeJommie** Belgium! Awesome! Glad you liked it! **KRP** you are back! I was afraid I lost you :( but you found me! Yay! I wasn't sure how he worked it out either, and I was/am surprised at some of the commonalities between mine and JK's work. But I think something in the end is drastically different, and definitely more shocking. **twilightloverkaren** Thanks! ; ) **midnightrain** (I love your SN) Thank you! Your review was so awesome! If only JK would have let me collaborate with her :: pouts:: I definitly have a few things I wouldn't mind altering at the end! Thank you! **DaffodilSweetie** yet (on the bloodshed) : ) Thanks! I understand about the computer stuff; i was gone for awhile, and I am getting ready to move so I won't have any computer access for about a week or so ::shudders:: **snufflessweetie** thanks! I love writing Ron. I think he has some of my fave lines in this year. **Erica** I had just realized you also read my covenant story : ) I drive through Arizona all the time. As for the Chamber, I thought with the Basilisk it made good sense (JK didn't think so, oh well).** Princess Kaira** If Emma doesn't want the chocolate, I would! I'm glad you liked it! And Emma will be getting even more stressed out soon.


	11. I Am Emma

Disclaimer: This is MY version! _This is __**my version**__ of year 7. I Do not own or profit from anything you see here. I wrote this months ago with a few revisions lately, but it is my version. I will write another version that follows JK's final book, but this is not it! Anything that is similar to book 7 is completely coincidental! Credit belongs to me: ) _Plot and OC's belong to me

Author's Notes: sorry for the lack of updates, but after moving across the country, and waiting for my internet to get turned on, this was as soon as I could get back. On a funny note _(and_ to explain the title) I was at work (wondering why in the world I took this job : ( especially the last 2 hours when it was completely dead) and couldn't find my name tag, so I grabbed a random one and it was Emma! I just kept thinking '_I am Emma_' which made me happy (and my coworkers' confused), and it inspired my title.

_Recap__: "But how is Vernon?" Petunia asked worriedly._

_Harry looked at Emma to see who should tell her. _

**Chapter 11: I am Emma**

Emma gave Petunia a small smile and left the hospital wing to go to the Room of Requirement. By now Penelope had come to Hogwarts and showed no intention of leaving. Petunia looked up at Harry expectantly. He saw the concern in her eyes. "He is going to be fine, Aunt," and the relief was evident in her eyes. "Uncle Vernon was hit with a very powerful curse, and they said there might be some permanent side effects, but they are doing all they can for him. He is, and has been this whole time, unconscious."

"What happens when he wakes up? He is not going to handle this well," Petunia said.

"They will use a spell to modify his memory, so that he will think he had a heart attack and will have to change his diet to keep from repeating it. The neighbors have also had their memory modified and they do not recall the ordeal. The house was repaired and if you chose, you may go home once you are all well. Uncle Vernon will not remember this at all, and does not even know he was in a magic hospital."

"Where is this hospital, why are we here at your school, and not there with Vernon?"

"You and Dudley were only hurt in minor ways, while Uncle Vernon needed more intensive care. And the portkey you had was made to transport you here. The hospital is in London, and if you wish you may visit him day after tomorrow after Madame Pomfrey has given you both a clean bill of health. She is adamant about people staying in her care until then, I can tell you that," Harry said with a small smile, remembering all the times he had been here in the hospital himself.

"Have you been here, hurt, often Harry?" Dudley asked.

"More times than you can count," he said honestly.

"Because of the same people?" Dudley asked.

"Sometimes from sports, but yeah, these are the people I'm fighting against," Harry said. Harry decided they had enough sad talk, but didn't know how to change the subject. What could they talk about? They were at a cross roads. They were in his world, they didn't understand it, and had always hated it until recently. It was Petunia who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you, Harry. I am afraid you have shown more kindness in the last few days than we have in the last few years. You truly are like Lily," Petunia said sadly. Harry couldn't help but think this didn't help the uncomfortableness in the room.

"What is he in the hospital for?" Dudley suddenly asked, pointing towards Percy's bed.

"He was under a spell by the same type of people. He is here because it is not safe for him to be in the hospital– but don't worry Aunt, Uncle Vernon is safe. A muggle is not worth searching for in a Hospital. Percy was valuable because he knew information, Uncle Vernon is just a muggle, they won't go after him there." Harry reassured.

"How long has this been going on?" Dudley asked.

"For . . . 6 years now, ever since my first year. It really started getting bad again, though, 3 years ago."

"Do you guys play football here?" Dudley asked. (A/n: European football, soccer to us here in the states)

Harry was surprised he was actually taking an interest in this world. "No, the wizarding world has its own sport on brooms, it's called Quidditch. It's kind of like a combination of football and basketball in the air." Harry explained and then went into more detail when he saw that Dudley actually showed some interest. Petunia was shocked to see her son and nephew having a civilized conversation, and was even more shocked to see she was interested in following the conversation too. In the end, Harry promised to take Dudley out to the pitch to show him when Madame Pomfreysaid he could leave the hospital wing later that afternoon.

Later, lunch was served and they all ate in comfortable silence. Only Ron, Hermione, and Ginny held a conversation. After lunch, Madame Pomfreysaid that it would be alright if the Dursley's went for a walk, but nothing too strenuous or long. Dudley wanted to see the pitch. Hermione came up to Harry and whispered something in his ear. "Would you like a small tour of Hogwarts, so that you know better where you are staying?" Harry asked. The Dursley's nodded. Harry led them out of the hospital wing and showed them some of Hogwarts like the Library and Great Hall. Then they went outdoors and saw the lake and Harry explained about the forbidden forest.

"If it is forbidden, you sure seem to know a lot about it, Harry," Dudley commented.

"Yeah, I guess I do" Harry said laughing.

Then they made it to the quidditch pitch. Harry took out the quaffle and Snitch and showed them the bludger (but left it in the box– he didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment). "And you do all this flying on brooms" Dudley said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, we do– why? You want to see?" Harry asked and Dudley nodded.

Harry went to the broom shed and took a school broom since he didn't have his. He mounted and flew a little bit to show them that yes, flying was real.

They headed back up to the hospital wing because Harry knew if they were gone any longer Madame Pomfreywould have a fit.

Madam Pomfrey gave them a potion to let them sleep– she insisted that they needed to rest a lot. Harry noticed Emma was still gone, and he went looking for her. He knew the room of requirement was her refuge (like the library was Hermione's) and looked there first. He got there and he saw a door and knew he was right. He went in and saw that Emma was curled up on a divan in front of a blazing fireplace, with a book in her lap and some classical music playing. She was asleep, but woke up when she sensed someone come in.

"Hey Emma" Harry said.

"Hey Harry"

He took a seat in a chair that appeared across from her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. My anger just kind of took over," he said.

She snorted. "I know. I'm use to the way people react, remember Hermione's reaction when she first found out? It just hurt coming from you," she admitted.

"I know. I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.

Emma smiled. "I wonder if this is what sibling fights are like."

Harry smiled. "I think we would have to ask Ron about that one."

"Do you know what Dudley's worst fear was?" Emma asked changing the subject. Harry shook his head. "Us, well, our world. He is afraid of magic killing him, attacking him and his family. Can't blame him considering every time he seems to be around it he gets pig tails or super-sized-tongues."

"How did he use magic then?" Harry asked curiously.

"He didn't freeze up when they were attacked," Emma pointed out. "I think that shows something about him. I don't know about the magic. It's not unheard of for adults to display magic later in life, but I don't know. I don't think he is a full-fledge wizard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

September the first arrived and everyone had returned to The Burrow for their luggage and a last minute check by Mrs. Weasley. They decided to ride the train back to Hogwarts since it would be their last time. It also made the adults feel like their rebellious stage was over. Riley and Remus gave Emma equally tight hugs and long lectures making Emma laugh. They ended up getting a carriage with Neville and Luna.

"Where were you guys all summer?" Neville asked. "Everyone was asking me! Like I knew where you guys went of to!" He said sounding disappointed and angry.

"Sorry Neville. How was your summer other than that?"

"It was great. That herbology internship you got me Emma at the ministry was fantastic. It is why I came back. I want to finish my schooling, especially with Vold. . . . Voldemort going about we all need to know as much as we can. And I want to be able to help you guys.

"What do you mean help us, Neville?" Harry asked

"I know you guys are fighting _him_. I figured that is what you were doing this summer. Right?" Neville asked. "I didn't tell anyone my suspicions, either." Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all exchanged a look. They didn't expect this of Neville.

Emma wasn't surprised.

"What about you Luna?" Ron asked.

"I'm with Harry." Luna said.

The trolley lady came and they got some snacks. "We know you want to help. We will have to wait to see what happens," Hermione said. "We don't even know what we are going to do anymore."

"Just don't forget to ask us for help," Neville asked. Emma could tell that it was important to him to do his part.

"There is no turning back now, is there," Hermione said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorting ceremony was shorter than normal, because there were hardly any first years. A lot of the older students were gone as well.

'_How Ironic. One would think that the fewer students would be a blessing for me– finally not as much stress and teenage hormones to deal with, but instead it is one of the most tense school years.'_

_'I am sorry I can't be there. Do you need me to have Snape make a disguise potion?'_

_'Let us hope it doesn't' come to that. I just want you to stay safe.'_

_'I don't like being in a box, Emma.' _

_'I know. I don't like it either.' _

_'Besides, here, there, everywhere is dangerous.'_

_'But not everyone at school is as understanding as Harry after last year, and we would still have to hide our relationship anyways.' _

McGonagall stood up in front of her Headmistress seat. "Welcome to the beginning of a new year. I am happy to see so many familiar faces have returned, and I am most pleased to see that we have some new students. Our old rules have not changed; the forbidden forest is still forbidden, and Mr. Filch has still placed a ban on all Weasley Products. However, due to the war and Voldemort's activities, there has been an increase in security. Aurors will remain around the premises and neighboring towns. No students are allowed outside the castle after dark, and at this time Hogsmeade trips have been cancelled as extra precautions," McGonagall said. No one was really surprised, even if it was disappointing.

"This year, I have a sad announcement to make. There will be no defense against the dark arts professor," she said and a gasp of surprise went through the school.

"I guess they couldn't find anyone who would be willing to risk it," Ron whispered.

"As this is an important subject, though, in present times, I do hope, however, that people will pursue the subject on their own, and the older students will help the younger ones," she said. McGonagall took her seat and the feast started. Everyone started talking about the absence of the DADA professor. "Does this mean we'll have the DA?" Dean asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I am still going to do stuff on my own, but I don't know about an actual club," he said. It was the last thing he needed on top of finding the horcruxes

"Em, are we still having the Society?" Seamus asked.

"Of course," Emma said. She glanced around and found Kathleen and Sinead, the two other triad members. They ran into each other on the way inside the castle and had already discussed it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Dung Dung Dung . . . big twist : ) So many were upset at Harry's anger. I think I intended it to be just to show how Harry is more emotionally expressive than Emma, and how he is at a low point (emotionally exhausted). Plus, siblings always have spats and say stupid things : )

**mothergoosefanforever** yay! Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too. **Anime crazy** Molly is fun to write, especially when she is yelling at people! She has another great scene later on : ) **KRP** JK had said we would see someone use magic later on in life. I debated between Dudders and Mrs. Figg, but decided Dudley would be more interesting. I think seeing his mom attacked as oppose an invisible enemy (the dementors) would push what magic was in him to the surface more. **Midnight rain** I don't think it is jealousy, so much, as Harry is just emotionally exhausted. I'm glad you liked it! It's nice to know I cheer someone's day up. **BornBlue** I think I will add a scene just like the one you described at the end! It actually works perfectly with how I was writing my ending. Thanks! **Childofthekng** I think Emma's lack of emotional expression sometimes wears on people. Especially people, like Harry, who are very emotional. **Iceball** Ah, DH was great! I already have so many ideas for things to do with it! I can't wait to start writing, but with school starting this week, and work driving me crazy, we'll see how things go. As for Emma being ignored, it is something I have always tried to emphasize, but I think I have gotten away from it in the last few school years. **readerwriterwhatever** I miss SoCal : ( I'm glad you liked the Dudley bit : ) I almost went with Mrs. Figg, but that wouldn't be nearly as entertaining. **Year1989** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! **Erica** I updated the Covenant story before I left (about 2 weeks ago) and I have the next update ready too. Most of my stories (except my Criminal Minds one) are already written, it's just a matter of betaing them and posting them. I like having them written out so I can plan all the twists ahead of time and put all the hints in that I can. **Twilightloverkaren** thank you! That is what I try to do, show some other dimensions of JK's characters. I lover using her minor characters (Cedric, -cough- Cedric) and giving them a life. **SongxofxGlory** I am so glad you liked and understood it! LoL Thank you! **Professor Epona** I'm glad you liked it. I figured it would probably be the last place they would ever want to go : ) **Hatsue Cybanne** thank you! I'm flattered! It's nice to know I have that effect on my readers! **Essaouire** January? Where do you live? Ah, I feel horrible for you. I think you will be happy with DH, though, and it will definitely be worth the wait (in my opinion, anyways).


	12. Moving Along

Disclaimer: This is _**my**_ version of year 7. Any similarities to Deathly Hallows is purely incedential since I wrote this a year ago. Plot and OC's belong to me: ) Harry and gang, and plot referring to years 1-6, belong to the fabulous JK Rowling.

**Chapter 12: Moving Along**

The next morning at breakfast everyone got their new schedules. With no defense class, everyone finished an hour earlier every day. "Talk about a mixed blessing," Ron muttered. After breakfast Harry went to the hospital wing because he knew Petunia and Dudley would be leaving sometime that day. He felt he should say his goodbyes now since he would be in class later.

After classes ended the first day, everyone headed up to the common room since they had over an hour to kill till dinner. Emma noticed how all the DA members had continuously come up to Harry asking if they would be starting them again. "If I didn't have to worry about finding the horcruxe, I would be all for it," Harry told the others.

"Well, it honestly doesn't seem fair," Emma said. "I mean, you would only be teaching a handful of students in our year. There are still tons of students in our year and all the years below us that deserve to be taught too, and there is no way you could teach each and every one of them unless you took on the teaching position."

"I think he could do it," Ron said.

"Yes, except he still has the problem of needing time to find the Horcruxes," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, if anyone has any ideas, let me know. Especially if it will keep everyone from bugging me so much," Harry said.

"Actually, I do have an idea," Emma said. Everyone looked at her. "We have all this free time before dinner, right? And pretty much everyone is here. What if we used this time as, like, a group study session? We could all practice here together and help each other and the younger students."

"That is a brilliant idea," Hermione said excitedly. "This way, it will almost be like the DA but we can help as many people as possible!"

"That still only helps our house, though," Harry pointed out.

"Oh don't you see Harry! If we tell the other DA members then we will be spreading the idea amongst the other houses, well, except Slytherin," Hermione mended.

"It could work," Harry said thinking about it. "Lets run it by some of the others and see what they think." Harry called Neville and Dean over and asked them what they thought of the idea.

"Bloody brilliant!" Dean said. "Even if the other houses don't like it, I'm all for it."

"Me too," Neville said.

They all headed down to dinner and Harry motioned for Ernie and Luna to come over. "We have an idea," Harry told them and told them the plan.

"Brilliant," Ernie said pompously. "I think it is a fabulous idea. I'm willing. I'll talk it over with some of the other Hufflepuff DA's and see if they want to help." Luna nodded dreamily and glided back over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, that leaves Slytherin. Do we really want to tell them?" Ron said.

"It does seem only fair," Hermione said. "Besides, we've learned not all Slytherins are bad," she said looking at Emma.

"Who should talk to them?" Harry asked.

"I'll do it," Emma said.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"It's a long story," Emma said. Ron switched the subject to quidditch and they all started talking about that instead.

When dinner was over Emma found Pansy in the crowd and waited until she separated herself from Millicent. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cloak closet.

"What the h . . .O'Neill," she sneered. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" She had her wand aimed at Emma which Emma ignored. Emma motioned for Finn (her Slytherin guard) to come into the closet; he glared at Pansy and grabbed her wrist to take her wand away from her.

"Have you decided what to do about Defense lessons, because we have and it would look _suspicious _if Slytherins were the only ones not concerned about learning Defense," Emma said evenly before Pansy could yell at Finn.

"Just because you had a one-time thing with Draco doesn't mean you can talk to Slytherins whenever you like," Pansy sneered. "Wherever he is, he's mine, and what the hell is with you defending her?" she snapped, turning to Finn. Finn simply ignored her.

"But is that what you really want? A Malfoy, most wanted by Voldemort who can't even show himself in public now?" Emma asked. She saw the doubt and lies in her eyes. "Be honest with yourself before you go claiming territory that isn't yours."

Pansy glared at her out of instinct. "Are we through?"

Emma shook her head. She quickly told her and Finn the idea the other houses had and then Pansy walked out. Emma sighed, exchanging looks with Finn. "If she doesn't say anything, I figured you could tell others, too."

"Of course. I think it's a smashing idea," Finn said holding the door for her. He knew she picked Pansy since Pansy had a lot of pull in the Slytherin house. Emma kissed Finn's cheek and walked back to the common room.

"How'd it go? Any hexes?" Ron asked quickly. "You look alright, at least."

"I talked with Pansy. Whether or not they do it, who knows," Emma shrugged.

"I still don't know why it was you," Neville said. "And why you picked Pansy of all people." Emma just shrugged; Neville still looked confused why she chose Pansy of all people but didn't say anything.

By breakfast the next morning everyone was talking about the idea, including the Slytherins (who refused to acknowledge the Gryffindors came up with idea first).

"I think it's a hit," Ron said.

"So when do lessons start, Harry?" Dean asked him.

"Ah . . ." Harry said thinking about it. "Well, I guess we could see about tonight, it really is just when people want to do it, you know?"

Dean nodded excitedly. He and Seamus started discussing what they hoped to learn. "Now I feel like there's a whole lot of pressure to do this well," Harry said.

"It isn't about you, Harry. It's not just you teaching everyone. This time others can help too, especially with the younger years."

Harry nodded. He, Emma, Ron, and Hermione walked to their first period which was potions. "If he teaches us a potion that is essence of Heart break, or some other way to kill pieces of souls, I'm going to cry," Ron said making them all laugh.

By the time classes were over, everyone was packed in the common room. "It might be too crowded to actually practice," Harry commented.

"Well, what are we going to do then Harry?" Seamus asked excitedly. Harry turned to Ron, Hermione, Emma, and Ginny who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well . . .obviously each year will be working on different things. It will be important for all the older students to help the younger years, not just me," Harry said quickly. "I think we should break into our years first." He waited until everyone did. "Okay . . .um. Emma? Can you give the seventh years something to do?" He asked knowing if Dean and Seamus were occupied they wouldn't bug him.

Emma thought through her mother's seventh year and picked one of her earlier lessons. The nine of them started working on it.

Harry went to the sixth years knowing that Ginny would help in her year. He explained to them what non-verbal spells were and set them to practicing stunning and shielding. He continued going to each grade giving them something to practice with and ended with teaching the first years expelliarmis. He then went back to the seventh years to get some practice of whatever it was they were doing.

"Harry, can you help?" People kept asking. The seventh years ended up running around helping the other students more than doing anything else. "Maybe we need to come up with something else," Harry whispered to Emma who was helping the six years with non-verbal spells.

By the time dinner came around everyone went down excitedly talking about defense lessons. "Harry, mate, now I know how you felt in the DA," Ron said. "Some of the first years were worse than Neville!"

"Thanks," Neville said behind him making Ron turn red.

"Maybe seventh years should practice on their own somewhere. We don't get time helping everyone else," Hermione said thinking. As they walked in they were pounced on by Ernie and some other DA members who had the same issues.

"Temporarily lets just help the younger years and then we can work on our own." Harry said.

"How do we even know if we are all teaching the same thing?" Ernie asked.

"Good point," Harry said. "Lets talk about it at the prefects meeting tonight."

That night Harry and Hermione, head Boy and Girl, lead the meeting which consisted of a lot of people talking about the defense lessons. "We could lay out lesson plans here in the Prefects meeting so we all know what we are all covering," Hermione suggested.

"I think seventh years really need to find a time alone to practice otherwise we would never get to practice anything new," Emma spoke up.

"When? We have classes, homework, these new lessons, quidditch, and prefect duties," Pansy sneered.

_'How were you ever friends with her?' Emma asked._

_'Friends is a strong qualification,' Draco said._

After much grumbling, particularly by the Slytherins, everyone decided that the defense lessons before dinner would be just the ones for first through six years. Seventh years would meet during their free periods in the morning to work and lessons would be generated at prefect meetings.

"Between quidditch practices, head duties, lessons, classes, and homework, when are we ever going to find time for the horcruxe?" Harry wondered.

The first week flew by the fastest in Hogwarts History. Seventh years were even more busy than normal with their new lessons but no one, not even the Slytherins, were complaining. "Yet. It's just a matter of time. The Slytherins have got to be the first to crack," Ron joked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was at the Society meeting the second week and was extra thankful she didn't become Head Girl. Being in charge of the Society on top of everything else was exhausting. Emma, Ginny, Neville, and Seamus were walking back from the meeting together as usual. "How did you convince your mum to come?" Emma asked Seamus.

"I am of age and I told her it was my decision to make. I figure Hogwarts is still safe now and we need to learn as much as possible. What are we going to do after next year?"

No one had an answer. They walked inside and started on homework. Emma watched as one-by-one everyone went to bed. Emma pulled out a book and started researching more spells for the seventh years to work on while she guarded Harry. Draco stayed awake and talked to her to keep her company and make suggestions from Snape.

The beginning of October brought about the first quidditch game of the season which was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Everyone was excited as the game began but Harry pulled Emma aside.

"Maybe we should start brewing the potion we need," Harry said. The four of them snuck back to the castle and rushed to their dormitory grabbing potion ingredients.

"Do you remember how to make it?" He asked worriedly. Emma nodded.

"The memory is right here," she said chuckling and pointing to her head. They reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Um, Harry, wait here. I don't know if she has forgiven you yet," Emma said.

"She can get a bit moody," Ron said. Emma walked in and they waited for what felt like forever before she popped back out again. "Alright, come in," Emma said happily.

Myrtle just sniffed and floated into one of the stalls. "She wants you to apologize," Emma whispered. "She thinks you did it on purpose."

Harry gave her a look of confusion but Hermione nudged him forward. "Um, Myrtle? I'm sorry for what I did last year," he said quickly. "It was the last thing I meant to do."

Myrtle gave a sniff and nodded her head (she had stuck her upper torso through the stall door). "That's what she said and if Draco isn't mad at it, then I guess you can use my bathroom."

"But it isn't your . . ." Ron started but Hermione smacked his shoulder to make him shut-up before upsetting Myrtle again.

Emma and Hermione started making the beginning of the potion when Emma's head snapped up. "Someone is coming," she whispered. Everything happened quickly; in a matter of three seconds Harry and Ron quickly ducked into a stall while Hermione and Emma started to panic over the potion. Hermione just vanished what they had and hid the cauldron.

The door swung open with Hermione looking very sheepish (they had just handed the cauldron to Harry who let out a yelp of surprise) as Emma leaned against one of the sinks looking non-chalant; for a moment Hermione wondered what it would take to make Emma break that facade.

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "You gave us a fright."

"What's going on?" She demanded. "And don't tell me you are just going to the bathroom. No one uses this bathroom." Hermione and Emma looked at each other. "You can come in Neville," Ginny said. Neville walked in looking awkward. "He followed me."

"I figured she was also looking for the four of you. But Ginny, this is the girls lav, I shouldn't be here," he said.

"Neither should Ron or Harry," Hermione laughed. Ron let out a groan as he tripped out the stall door.

"Thanks, 'mione. Give up our cover," he said. Harry stepped out of his stall more graciously. He handed Emma back the cauldron.

"Next time, tell us who is coming," Ron said. Emma rolled her eyes mumbling about not being a guard dog.

"You knew we were coming?" Neville asked.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"We were making a potion," Emma said truthfully.

"What kind of potion?" Neville asked. "Nothing to get you kicked out I hope," he said. Realization dawned on him. "Is this something to fight Voldemort with?" He asked hopefully, stumbling over Voldemort's name since he wasn't completely use to saying it yet.

The others looked at each other and then nodded. "It is what we were working on during the summer," Harry told Ginny.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"We can't explain any of the details, at least, not right now," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Can we help?" Neville asked.

"Well, there isn't much to do, really. It's mainly Hermione and Emma who figured out how to make it."

"What is it then?" Neville asked curiously.

"Well, it's essence of Heartbreak," Hermione said.

"How will that defeat Voldemort?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Emma had set back down and were starting the potion again.

"Love in all forms is very powerful, believe me," Emma said with a smile. "It makes people do crazy things, but it also can break a person's soul in ways not even death can."

"So, love will defeat him?" Neville asked confused.

"Parts of him," Harry said. Neville just shook his head. He wasn't sure what Harry meant, but wanted to help, so he didn't question it. Emma and Hermione continued to start the potion and an hour later they were all sneaking out of the bathroom again.

"Now what?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"We keep adding ingredients for the next week," Emma said. "It should be ready then."

"But then what? Surely you're not going to just invite him to the girls lav, and offer him a drink," Neville said making everyone laugh.

"Not quite," Ron said, "but not too far off either." No one would say any more and they arrived back at the common room. The game had already ended with Slytherin winning by 100 points. That night the entire team was invigorated to practice even more since their first match was in a few weeks and they wanted to win the cup again this year.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! (MidnightRain, Twilightloverkaren, Animecrazy, childofthekng, essaouire, prof. Epona, iceball, readerwriterwhatever, & KRP). I am so behind in school I can't go through each, but I appreciate them so much! (especially since this week was totally wretched). Just to highlight a point KRP made in his review, they will probably be at Hogwarts longer than they anticipated! (Well, I know they will be in Hogwarts longer than they anticipated), but not the whole school year. I have other plans for **all** of them. And beware my deathstick! It makes an appearance in a few chapters!_


	13. Seeking

Disclaimer: This is _my_ version of year 7; any similarities to JK's wonderful Deathly Hallows is purely coincedental since this was written a year before the book release. Plot and OCs belong to me.

**Chapter 13: Seeking**

The following week flew by and the gang was surprised to find it was the middle of October. "What do we do if we never find it?" Harry asked Emma one night while they were patrolling.

"Harry, we have to be optimistic. Dumbledore believed you could do it, have faith in his judgement," she reassured him. "I believe in you too, if it counts," she said knocking her shoulder into his as they walked, making Harry grin.

"Well, now if we could actually get a spare moment to look. The chamber is huge, it could take forever to find it, whatever _it_ is. That is, if there is even one there," Harry muttered darkly.

"Chin up, Harry."

The next night Emma was dancing the last reel with Seamus at the Society meeting before he went to find Sinead and walk her back to the Ravenclaw common room, leaving Emma, Neville, and Ginny to walk back. "Is it done?" Ginny asked.

Emma nodded. She and Neville had added the last ingredient that afternoon (he ducked in just to keep her company).

"I just don't get what you are going to do with it," Neville said. Neither he nor Ginny asked anything further knowing she wouldn't say anything.

Emma woke up early Saturday morning after just a few hours of sleep. The four of them rushed to eat an early breakfast. They went to the kitchens where the house-elves were more than happy to pack them up a large lunch. Harry used the marauders map and they traveled to the bathroom without being seen. "Okay. Now we can finally start looking," Harry said excitedly. He bent by the faucet and hissed, making it open.

Emma and Hermione looked at the thing apprehensively, but hopped down the tunnel anyways. "Um, how are we going to get back up?" Emma asked, assuming Harry had a plan when they decided to go down it that morning.

Harry stared at her. "Oh. . . last time we had Fawkes," Harry muttered, "I didn't think about that."

"Well, we might as well not worry about it now. Lets look since we're stuck down here," Ron said.

They lit their wands and traveled down the tunnel. They all looked on in awe as the large chamber opened before them. "To think it was Slytherin who made it," Ron said. "Where do we start?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, it could be anywhere. Whichever one it was," he said. They split up starting to look around the tunnel's entrance. "There are at least two more tunnels," Ron muttered. "We didn't bring enough food," he joked.

"Accio Horcruxe," Harry tried, but nothing happened. "Well, one good thing. The basilisk that was suppose to guard it is no problem."

They searched well past lunch before they took a break to eat. "Well, I didn't expect to find it in ten minutes," Harry said.

"Don't give up Harry. If it's here we'll find it," Hermione said optimistically. They ate quickly and started looking again when they heard the crunching of extra footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Ginny, Luna, and Neville appeared.

"We were looking for you, and we tried the lav to find it open and . . ." Ginny said looking pale because of where they were.

"They said you were making a potion for Voldemort and we came to help," Luna said honestly. "What will the potion do down here? There isn't anything here except us, and maybe some dracikle," she said.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Dracikle, the fungus of eastern France. It likes to grow in cold, damp places like this. It has to be a breeding ground for it," Luna said.

"Okay . . ." Ron said with a nod. "Haven't seen any fungus yet, but don't touch. Got it."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked again.

Harry put his arm around her reassuringly. "We are looking for something."

"What? What could be down here?"she asked.

"Not sure, really," Ron joked. Hermione sent him a dirty look.

"Okay, it is either a large, golden cup, or something completely random that it doesn't seem to fit here. Anything out of the ordinary," Harry said.

"No chance you could be a little more specific?" Neville asked. The others shrugged. "Why is it so important?" he asked.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't suppose to tell anyone," he said.

"How can we help if we don't know what we're looking for?" Luna asked logically.

"It is a long story about why Voldemort didn't die that night he killed my parents," Harry started. "Basically, . . .he left pieces of his soul hidden so he couldn't die."

"There is more than one piece of Voldemort's soul?" Ginny asked. "How many are we talking about? As if one dark lord wasn't bad enough, we have more?"

Emma laughed mentally. _'She reminds me of Ron.'_

_'You can tell she is a Weasley,' Draco nodded. _

"We are looking for 3 more," Harry said. "A golden cup, Nagini his snake, and something else," he explained. "Something that belonged to Ravenclaw."

"She didn't leave much behind," Luna spoke up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her oddly. "I am in Ravenclaw," she reminded them. "No one knows for sure what she left behind. Some say she left behind her wand, others say her cauldron."

"Well, it is something to look into," Harry told Hermione who nodded. She would hit the library if they ever got out.

"Well, we had better look while we're stuck down here," Ron pointed out. He and Hermione went back towards the tunnel they were last in.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and went looking. Neville and Luna went with Emma. "Does anyone else know about this?" Neville asked curiously.

"Dumbledore did," Emma said softly. "And . . .well, someone else, but he isn't here."

Neville was going to ask who when Luna shushed him. Emma gave her a curious glance to see why, but Luna wasn't sure herself. Emma passed it off as intuition and was thankful nonetheless. They continued to search without making any progress until after dinner. "If we are gone any longer they will probably come looking for us," Hermione said.

Harry nodded. He hated leaving, but making sure they weren't caught or drawing undue attention was essential. He, Ginny, Hermione, and Emma transfigured some of the smaller Basilisk bones into brooms. Hermione squeezed tightly behind Ron and buried her head into the back of his neck, still not a fan of flying (not that Ron minded). Luna rode with Ginny while Neville rode with Emma.

They snuck more food from the kitchens and headed back to their dorms. "I'm sorry we didn't find it, Harry," Ginny said softly. Harry nodded; he knew she didn't like being in the chamber but she didn't complain.

They finished up their homework and Emma headed out to do her rounds with Pansy. "Do you know why she volunteered to work with Pansy?" Ron asked. McGonagall had decided all seventh year prefects were to do their duties with someone from a different house for the month to promote inter-house unity. No one had wanted to work with Slytherin, but Emma volunteered. Not to be outdone Pansy volunteered too.

"They seem to have a rivalry going on, don't you think?" Harry asked and Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Of course they do. Pansy isn't ready to let anyone else have Draco and Emma _has_ Draco and doesn't like Pansy going on like he is still hers," Hermione explained.

"Why doesn't Pansy want to let go of Malfoy? He is on the run, I would think she would try to disassociate herself as much as possible," Ron said.

"Draco's like the ultimate bad boy, so his popularity has gone up. Pansy doesn't want him, just wants everyone to remember they were together . . . well, she thinks they were together," Ginny said.

"Girls, you are so weird," Ron muttered working on his potions essay.

Emma arrived back right after Harry fell asleep. She did her homework in the empty common room. _'You know, after spending all day in the dark, dank Chamber and then all evening with Pansy, it would be nice to have __**someone **__here, just to say Hi,' Emma thought darkly._

_'I would if I could,' Draco reassured her. _

_'I know. Pansy just gets on my nerves,' Emma grumbled. _

_'Welcome to the club,' he said. _

_'All she does is talk about all of your supposed time together. You convinced her good,' Emma said._

_'She just saw what she wanted to see,' Draco said._

_'A lot of people do that,' Emma sighed. 'And yet she doesn't see who is right in front of her! I want to shake her and say 'Look! You have someone right here and the two of you are perfect!' but I contain myself'' she thought with a laugh. 'But throttling Pansy would be entertaining.'_

The next day they were up early again and repeated the day before, only this time Neville, Luna, and Ginny were with them when they first went down. And they remembered their brooms.

After another day of searching they weren't successful. "I'm beginning to think the world's doomed," Ron said. Hermione smacked him.

"We can't look next Saturday because there's a Quidditch game we have to play in," Harry muttered. "Now I understand how Draco felt, always sneaking around."

"You have no idea what it was like," Emma muttered. She walked on ahead of them to the Great Hall to get dinner.

"What was that about?" Neville asked. Luna gave Emma an appraising look and went to sit with the Ravenclaws.

Emma ate quickly and went to the common room to get some rest before Harry went to sleep. 3 hours of sleep is not fun two days in a row. She woke up when Harry went to bed and went down to the common room. Harry tossed and turned the entire night with doubts about the chamber. Emma snuck upstairs and changed knowing it was no use she would get any sleep. She headed out, waking up the fat lady, and went to the Hospital wing.

She walked up to Percy's bed. He stirred awake when she got close. "Hello Emma. What's wrong?" He asked with a yawn.

"Not much, woke up early and I haven't visited you lately," she said. She sat next to his bed. "When do you get to go home?" she asked.

"Well, the Order wants me to continue hiding, which means no more returning to work," he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Only you would be upset about that when there are people trying to kill you."

Percy laughed quietly. "I just hate being cooped up. Madam Pomfrey isn't exactly happy to run book errands for me to the library so I can at least read. She insists she is more than an errand boy every time I ask," he joked.

Emma laughed. "I'll bring you a good, thick book later. Promise."

Percy smiled. "Did you hear about Oliver?" He asked. Emma shook her head. She hadn't seen him except for Dumbledore's funeral. "He and Katie are engaged."

Emma smiled. "He finally asked her. Good. He kept losing his nerve," she said.

"I'm more excited about the fact he thinks of something else besides Quidditch. Katie is going to need a lot of luck and determination," he joked. Emma laughed.

"I better go before Pomfrey finds me. I'll bring you a book later," she promised. She already was planning on grabbing the collection of Mermaid poetry simply because it was the third largest book in the library and should keep him busy for at least a week.

"Yeah, you're going to miss breakfast. And don't forget the book!" he yelled. Emma waved and walked to the Great Hall. She got there in enough time to get some bacon, toast, and juice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week went quickly leading up to the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Harry gave everyone last minute instructions before they flew out. "Luna's commentating again?" Ron asked.

"She did at the first game, remember?" One of the beaters said. Ron simply nodded, not wanting to explain he missed the first game because he was trying to kill Voldemort.

Hooch tossed the quaffle and it started. Emma flew head on into the oncoming rush of flyers; this was the part she liked the best. It was a huge rush to weave in and out of 5 other players. Emma caught a grip on it and flew towards the goals passing to Dean (who earned a spot now Katie was gone) who scored on the keeper. After half an hour Ravenclaw was up by a goal when Harry dove after the snitch. Cheers erupted as Harry caught it and Gryffindor won. It led to, of course, a huge party in the common room.

Sunday everyone was busy trying to get homework out of the way. "It's driving me mad not to be able to look. It's already the end of October," Harry whispered to Emma. They were working on their charms homework.

Emma nodded. "I know, but if we fail and draw the teacher's suspicion that won't do us any good either," she reminded him.

He nodded. "I know. I just . . .wish we were done with it already. Is the potion still good?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "It should be. I think so, but making more isn't as hard as finding the _stuff_," she said, meaning the horcruxe.

"How's Draco?" Harry asked.

Emma stared at him. "Why?"

"Just curious. You don't talk about him," he said.

"It's hard, you never know when someone might come up–" she got cut off as someone asked Harry a question. "See. He's fine, though. Hates being cooped up, especially with his mum and you know who."

Harry nodded. "I would go mad if I had to hide with him."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes special thanks to my reviewers! **BornBlue** he he. I guess it depends where I put the scene (Christmas or at the end of the year) that will determine if Draco, Emma, and some Weasley's survive. The first death happens during the holidays . . . **year1989** Thank you! it is so encouraging while you are frazzled from school to know that people like what you write. Good luck with school! **animecrazy** thank you! School seems to add more to do each year : ) Good luck!** essaouire** your review makes me laugh! I loved it! I'm so glad you got to read Deathly Hallows! (Your aunt rocks: ) I was just so glad she didn't make him marry Pansy! Emma will forever be Mrs. Malfoy to me: ) And I love writing for Ron. I think he gets a lot of the funny parts.** Twilightloverkaren** thank you! I'm so glad you like it! **childofthekng** thank you! It's nice my readers are so understanding! **Professor Epona** I love Ginny and Neville! We will definitely be seeing more of Neville in the future!_


	14. Thy Quest Doth Truly Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this.

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta for coming up with the title! A dozen of Emma's cookies to whoever guesses where it's from : )

**Chapter 14: Thy Quest Doth Truly Begin**

That week the seventh years started teaching the older students how to make patronuses. "This is even more difficult than when we were in the Room of Requirement," Harry grumbled. "Here, we have so many people and so much noise it is impossible to create the right atmosphere."

"Want to give them a little motivational juice Emma?" Ron joked. Ginny smacked him.

The Gryffindor seventh years, all of whom could make patronuses thanks to the DA, were divided amongst the fifth and sixth years. Harry had dimmed the lights in the common room hoping it would help. "Can you show me again?" A fifth year named Ellie asked.

Emma showed her how to make the patronus again. _Maybe someone else should demonstrate,_ Emma thought as all the girls stopped to stare at her unicorn patronus.

"I never knew what yours was," Harry said as he came up to join her.

"It was my mothers," Emma said softly. Harry nodded. Something else they had in common.

"Was your mum an animagous too?" Harry asked. Emma nodded.

"She was a unicorn, partly why mine is the way it is, I guess," Emma said absentmindedly watching Seamus and Neville trying to help a first year some had started calling 'Neville Junior'.

"You're an Animagous?" Harry asked stunned.

"Uh, yeah, Draco and I both are," Emma whispered with a Cheshire-cat grin. "But it's like the marauders– we aren't registered."

Harry nodded. "Can you . . . do you think you could teach me?" he asked suddenly.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Sure. It is hard, don't expect it to happen overnight," she cautioned. Harry nodded and went to help a second year with a spell. A few minutes later people started heading down to dinner.

"How did your lessons go?" Ernie asked as they walked in.

"Alright. Only two people produced vapor, but for first attempts it wasn't bad," Hermione said.

"Same," Ernie said before heading off to the Hufflepuff table.

The week flew by and it was time for the Irish meeting. "Emma, have you thought about who is going to be on the council next year?" Seamus asked as they walked back from the meeting.

"Yes, a lot, actually. I need to talk it over with the other two triad members first, and then I'm going to talk it over with the council next week," Emma said.

"Next week?" Neville asked. Emma nodded.

"We aren't even half way through school yet. You don't have to name anyone just yet," Seamus pointed out. He gave Emma a peck on the cheek and went to find Dean.

"Emma, why are you naming someone so soon?" Ginny asked.

"Just in case the Society needs another triad member soon," Emma said evasively. Neville and Ginny exchanged looks. "Don't worry about it. If we don't find _it_ we could be here for another hundred years."

They knew she meant the horcruxe. "Are we going to look again this weekend?" Neville asked. Emma nodded.

Saturday morning the seven of them woke up and caught an early breakfast before sneaking into the girl's lav. They made the familiar trek down to the Chamber. Earlier the four of them had discussed that there was only a month till Christmas, which added extra pressure as they mounted their escape-from-Hogwarts plan. They looked till long past dinner and returned discouraged. Sunday proved to be just as uneventful.

"At this rate, maybe we should fail our classes so we will be here next year," Ron said. The others, including Hermione (showed how discouraged they all were) nodded in agreement.

The next weekend was the last Quidditch game before break between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Luna wanted to help them search so she told McGonagall, who almost looked relieved, she couldn't commentate.

They spent the time talking about their Animagous lessons. Once the others found out they all wanted to learn. "I can't believe we didn't think of it when we found out about Rita Skeeter," Hermione said.

It was almost dinner time when Ron gave a yell. "Harry! Emma!" He yelled. "Guys! Over here!" everyone came running over (Hermione was searching with him). In a crack on the wall behind the monument where he fought the snake, he found a crate behind a fake rock. "Now, how do we get it?" he asked.

Emma sent a jet of light and it went straight to the back of the wall. "Well, there isn't an invisible barrier in front," she said.

"I should have bet money it would have been in the last place we looked," Ron said.

"Maybe he thought the basilisk would be enough to guard it," Hermione said hopefully.

Harry was about to reach in when Emma slapped his hand away and stopped him. "No, Harry. If it is cursed we can't let it be you that gets cursed!" she reprimanded. She reached in instead and pulled out the crate. "It's definitely a Horcruxe," Emma said relieved. "I can sense it."

Neville reminded himself to ask Emma about that later.

"Well, we didn't bring the potion, so should we move the Horcruxe to the potion?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. He tied it to the back of his broom and they all flew up to the bathroom. Hermione and Emma ran to their dorm to grab the potion they had stored in their trunks.

"Let's hope it still works after all this time," Harry said.

"Heartbreak grows worse when allowed to sit and fester," Emma said. "It should be even more powerful."

They poured the potion from their vials into a cauldron and slowly placed Helga's cup into the cauldron. The potion started to fizzle around and everyone stood back as it started to bubble up and over the top.

Hermione levitated it from the potion and said a cleaning spell. Emma grabbed the cup. "It's gone now," she said breathlessly. They all stared at the tarnished goblet.

"Well, another down, three to go," Ron said keeping track.

"Where do you think another will be?" Hermione whispered.

"I have an idea, I think it will be at the Riddle house," Harry said. Emma, Hermione, and Ron nodded.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. "You are going to someone's house now?"

The four looked at each other. "We have to find the other three," Harry said. "That is what Dumbledore wanted me to do."

"Then we are helping you find them," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"No. You can't leave school," Ron said adamantly.

"Why not? This is important Ronald. If we don't do this, we might not have a school to come to," Ginny said.

"You aren't of age, Ginny. Besides, you could be helpful here. Help the other students with Defense and help us with research," Harry said.

Ginny looked livid, but she didn't say anything. Everyone grabbed their brooms and walked in silence back to the common room.

_'I can understand how she feels, wanting to help but being unable to,' Draco said._

_'You can help. Once we leave school there is no reason you can't come with us,' Emma said happily. 'Then I can see you, and touch you, and talk like normal people once again.'_

Emma guarded Harry while everyone else was in bed. She made lesson plans for the seventh years and continued to make final preparations for the Irish Society. With only two weeks left till Christmas break she knew she had only 2 weeks left of being Crone and it saddened her to leave her group.

She scratched Pippin behind the ears as he purred on her chest. "Here we are again, Pip. Only two weeks left. Then I am done. What I wouldn't give to lead them the entire year," Emma said sadly. "I'm going to miss them, the dancing and stories . . ." She smiled as Pippin rubbed his head against her palm. "Don't worry; you will be coming with me."

Pippin followed at her heels as she gathered her parchments and headed up to bed. He dutifully curled up on her bed.

The next morning the seventh years were all gathered during their morning break to practice their defense. "I have made up a generalized lesson plan of things we should learn through the end of our seventh year. This should take you well into the end of the year and NEWTS," Emma said.

"Why?" Dean asked. "I mean, we can talk about it when we get back from break."

"Something for you to look over during break to see if there is anything you want to add and whatnot," Emma lied. She mentally smiled that no one questioned her further.

"Some of these look complex," Seamus said looking at the list. "Do you think we can really do them?" he asked.

"Not _everyone_ probably," Pansy sneered. Emma saw Pansy shoot a look at Crabbe and Goyle. She caught Pansy's eye who quickly covered up a laugh when she realized Emma knew who she was referring to. Instead she just rolled her eyes in typical Slytherin fashion.

"Well, I think it is possible. We all have motivation of some sort to learn this," Emma said. "With practice and help from each other I see no reason why everyone here can't master this list."

"I've been wondering Em. How did you make the list?" Seamus asked.

"I consulted with my mother on what she learned her seventh year," Emma admitted. She knew no one except a select few (Draco, Ginny, Neville, and the trio) knew who her mother was (her father did an _exceptionally_ good job at covering it up) and only the trio and Ginny knew what she meant, but she saw Neville give her a weird look. _'He knows your mum is dead,' Draco reminded her._

_'I know. Well . . .if he is going to travel with us he would have a lot to learn anyways.'_

_'Longbottom is coming? Do the others know about this?' Draco asked_

_'Not yet,' Emma laughed. 'He hasn't told anyone. I'm special,' she teased._

_'You sure are,' Draco said. _

They all left after break to go to their own classes. Emma walked with the trio to Potions. "You do really well leading the meetings, Emma," Hermione noted.

Emma laughed. "I've had years of leading lessons," she said.

"Do you mean the dancers?" Hermione asked. Emma knew she had always been curious about them since she saw them at the world cup. Emma figured Hermione had tried to do research on them too, but Emma knew she would never find a book on them in the library.

Emma smiled. "Yes, I do."

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask a million questions but Slughorn started talking and she dutifully started working on the potion he set them.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's notes:__ I had to throw in some Pippin loving in there. He's been feeling neglected, poor kitty. : )_

_special thanks to **bornblue** (are you trying to inflate my ego: ) It's working! We'll have to wait and see what happens with everyone . . .although I think the first death will surprise people). **animecrazy** I'm glad it makes sense! It would be a short story if they found them all one day . . . and Pansy! Well, Emma has to have an antagonist . .. . **anom.** No, it wasn't suppose to be an insult (sorry it sounded like it! I do like snape!). I was just trying to show Harry still has some resentment towards Snape. It's hard getting over years of resentment. **Twilightloverkaren** thanks! ;) **essaouire** It was intuition in Luna's part. I think she knows Emma has secrets she isn't telling everyone, and doesn't want Neville to go snooping. she knows Emma doesn't judge her by all her weird quirks, so she's not judging Emma. As for Pansy . . . I threw that in after my Beta read it, so now I am trying to figure out how to work that in. _I_ know who it is :) but it won't come up again anytime soon . . . I don't think. **year1989** thanks!!! Glad you like!! **xcrescentxmoonx** Thank you!!! **Professor Epona** Thanks!! Hope you enjoyed!_


	15. Slán leat

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this. Only o.c.'s and plot belong to me.

author's notes: Last chapter title referred to a Criminal minds episode; This chapter is in Irish, and means "Good-bye, my friend"

**Chapter 15: Slán leat, a chara**

The week flew by. Emma knew that the four of them were all pushing the younger students harder than normal this week because it was one of the last they would be there. "I can't wait till we can leave again," Harry said. Emma knew he was anxious about leaving again.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked. The four of them were sitting in a corner of the common room whispering before the others started coming in from dinner. "Are we going to the Burrow first, or what?"

Harry shook his head. "I think not. I think we should tell people we are staying here."

"People will notice eventually, Harry, that we are gone," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and like it or not my mum is going to skin us _all_ alive, even you Emma," Ron said.

"Probably, but if we go to the Burrow first then they wouldn't like us leaving during break would they?" Harry said. The others nodded.

"We should at least write some sort of explanation," Hermione said. Emma had already thought of that and had started thinking of what she would write to her father and Lupin.

They heard students start to filter in and started working on homework. Ginny came up looking for Harry who wasn't at dinner. She sat at his feet reading her charms book while he read his transfiguration book. They waited for Neville to return and then they all (including Neville) met Luna in front of the Room of Requirement where they were working on their animagous transfigurations.

"After 3 months I feel like I'm not making any progress," Neville muttered.

"You are doing great Neville. We know it is something with fur," Emma said with a smile.

"It seems like that is a common trait," Ron pointed out. The back of his hands had started to grow fur as well. Luna seemed to be making the most progress.

After an hour Ginny asked the question that was lying between them. "You are leaving during break aren't you," she said suddenly.

Emma, Ron, and Hermione turned to Harry to answer. "Yes, we are," he said.

"Why won't you accept our help?" Ginny asked. "We want to help defeat Voldemort too, you know," she said.

"We know that, but this is a dangerous quest and who knows how long it could take and where we might end up going," Harry said. "I won't take you from your family, Ginny. I won't take any of you from your family."

"Harry, we want to help and it is a small sacrifice to make," Neville said slowly. "My gran, well, she would probably be shocked but I think she would be proud of me for doing what my father would have done. Even if she isn't, it isn't her decision to make. I want to go and help," he said and his voice was filled with determination.

"I fight with you, Harry," Luna said, echoing her words of the day of the Ministry battle nearly two years ago.

"This is one fight you can't help though," Harry said. "Not in the way you would like."

"We don't even know how to keep in touch with you," Ginny pointed out. "What if we find out like what the missing horcruxe is? Hmm? How would we tell you?"

The four looked stumped. "That will take some thinking," Hermione said.

Emma pulled Ginny aside as the others were leaving. "I have something to tell you, and the sooner the better." Ginny nodded. She knew it had to do with something about them leaving. "I have talked it over with the council, and they have voted. Maureen is going to be the new triad member, and I am going to give my council spot to you, if you want it," Emma said.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Me on the council?" She said excitedly and hugged Emma. "I had hoped, but I had . . . thanks Emma!" she said excitedly. "I wish, though, you were giving it to me for next year," she said. "I don't like the idea of you leaving. Have you told anyone else on the council?"

Emma shook her head. "I told them I might have to leave before the year is over, me da being overprotective and all, and I just wanted everything settled early on. No problems for when I leave," she said. "I . . .I am not looking forward to telling people," Emma admitted.

Ginny nodded. She knew the entire society would miss her. "Heck, Emma. Even the other societies are going to miss you! Thanks to you we have gotten along better with the other Councils more than ever before," Ginny said. Emma just gave her a sad smile. They linked arms and walked back to the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday, the day before everyone would leave for Christmas vacation, was the Christmas meeting. Emma had baked tons of goodies for the party knowing it would be her last chance to do so. She watched as everyone began eating and enjoying themselves. _'This is the hardest thing,' Emma said. 'Knowing I am just leaving, not even saying goodbye. It is much harder than it would have been at the end of the year.'_

_'I know. I can feel this in you. But I also know you wouldn't change your decision. __Helping Harry has always been very important to you. Remember how it used to aggravate me so much?'_

_'Used to?' Emma teased. _

When everyone was leaving afterwards, Emma waved for Ginny, Neville, and Seamus to go on without her.

Emma sat in the empty classroom. "Well, I'm done, Cedric. I like to think you can hear me, and that you've been watching over me. I want to say my goodbyes to you. I think you would agree with my decision. I wish you could tell that to me da," Emma said with a smile.

She looked around the classroom one last time remembering the past six years. "Slán abhaile, a dheartháir" (Gaelic for Goodbye, my brother).

Emma walked back to the common room. _In the six and half years I have been in the Society I have never walked back by myself,_ Emma realized. _I have always had Cedric, and later Seamus, with me._ Emma walked into the common room sullenly. It was already late and most of the people were in bed already. Pippin came strolling down the stairs and Emma scooped him up into a comforting hug.

Ginny, who was sitting at a table with Neville, Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looked up when she came in. She saw the tear running down Emma's cheek as she went to her dorm. She was torn between going to check on Emma and staying to spend what little time she had with Harry. She figured Draco was comforting Emma so she decided to stay with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Emma reminded me of something," Harry said and pulled something out of his book bag. "I want you to have this."

Ginny opened the package and found a mirror. "Sirius and James' two way mirror?" she asked. "I thought you broke it?"

Harry nodded. "I did, but Emma fixed it. We'll keep the other so this way you will always be able to contact one of us."

Ginny nodded. It was suddenly becoming very real that they were all leaving. "I wish you would change your mind and let me come. Neville and Luna too," she said. "Just because I'm not a legal adult yet doesn't mean anything. I am older . . ."

"I know, you are older than I was when I first encountered Voldemort," Harry said with a grin. Ginny just curled up against him. Soon, he and Ron went up to their dorm. Ginny and Hermione left to go to the girls' dorm afterwards.

Emma came down when she knew Harry fell asleep. She wasn't surprised to see Neville sitting before the fire. "Why didn't you tell the others?" he asked.

"I didn't want the society members to go around talking about it and have to deal with the teachers finding out and trying to stop us," Emma said. "Besides, if they don't know, then they can honestly tell Dumbledore and my da they don't know anything."

Neville nodded. "I thought it was something like that. Can I ask you something?" Emma nodded. Neville took a nervous breath, "how is it you said you conferred with your mother?"

Emma sighed. "Am I right in thinking you are planning on coming with us?" she asked.

Neville nodded, with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "How did you know?" he asked.

Emma gave him a comforting smile. "I have a lot to explain to you if you are planning on coming."

"I have already written to my Grandmother telling her that I am staying here for break. I will write again after we leave explaining everything."

Emma nodded. "I figured as much when you asked to borrow Athena." (A/N: her owl). "Before you decide to come with us, though, there are some things you have to know, starting with the fact that Draco and I are dating."

Neville's jaw dropped. "You mean…it wasn't some horrid joke he played last year?"

Emma shook her head. "We have been dating since the end of fourth year," she started. She started at the beginning and explained about whom her mother was and her death. When she finished, she kissed his cheek, and snuck out the portrait hole with Seamus who had just come down. Neville sat in front of the fire to think about it before heading back up to his dorm.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: any ideas on what everyone's animagous should be? Especially Luna and Neville, please let me know!

**BornBlue** Holidays actually will take up a few chapters (and then I seem to speed through time later on :::shrugs:::: Time is a fickle thing in fiction). The first death is in a few chapters (I added Chapter 16 to explain the guards :) **TwilightLoverKaren** Thanks! That means a lot:) **Miriel'sHeart** Thanks! I love hearing from new reviewers! I am so happy you see Emma that way, too : ) **AnimeCrazy** Aw, I'm glad you like Neville coming. **Year1989** Thanks! Sorry it took so long to update! **Essaouire** You are the first person to ask me not to kill luna: ) I won't say who it is, but it's coming. As for Riley, that was something I debated about, and _finally_ reached a decision.** Professor Epona** Thanks! And I'm glad you still read my James and Lily update (even though it's been months :( next chapter shouldn't take as long) **xcrescentxmoonx** thanks! Sorry it took so long to update! Next chapter will be up in a week (give people time to read this one : ) **Cad2u** Thanks! Always love hearing from my readers! Review when you can :) Glad you love it though!


	16. One Night

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this. Only Ocs and plot belong to me.

**Chapter 16: One Night**

Emma and Seamus met up with Sinead, Kathleen, the other council members, Emma's guards, and two of their musicians, and snuck out of the council onto the grounds. (Fifteen in total). "Since it is the last new moon before Christmas I thought we might try to do this with the Scots," Emma whispered. "It doesn't make sense to always perform the same ritual on the same night separately," she explained. "And it might be stronger together."

Finn, her slytherin guard, mumbled under his breath about not liking it, but didn't contradict her. They ended up on the side of the castle that was overlooked by the Gryffindor tower knowing that it had the fewest faculty rooms (no one had ever been caught by a professor in centuries, they didn't want to be the first). "Emma," Ernie said in welcome as he and the other Scotts, about fifteen, arrived too. "Glad we were still in school for this, and the new moon wasn't during break," he added. Emma nodded.

The musicians from both of their societies placed charms on their instruments as the Triad, Ernie, and his fellow leaders set up a perimeter so the music wouldn't permeate those sleeping in the castle. When everything was set up and the dancers ready, the musicians started and the dancers took their positions.

With the Scottish dancers flooding the stage from the east and the Irish from the west, everyone intermingled around the dance floor as they performed their dances that, to an untrained eye, looked similar yet had distinguishing characteristics.

Harry, who was tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep, got up to get a glass of water. He happened to look out the window and saw the group of students. "Ron!" he whispered, shaking him to wake up. "What is going on?"

"Huh?" he said groggily, looking out the window. "No idea, who would want to go outside instead of sleep?" he said through a yawn. "Hey, isn't that Emma?"

"And where's Seamus?" Harry pointed out. He went over and shook Neville. "Nev, wake up."

"Huh?" Neville said sleepily, having only fallen asleep five minutes ago.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, dragging him over to the window.

"Nothing I can say," Neville said honestly heading back to bed.

"Come on, we can see what they are doing, just explain it," Ron said.

Neville looked to make sure Dean was still asleep. "It's Emma and the others from the society, every new moon it is a celebration and ritual they perform. Looks like Ernie down there, so I would say they are with the Scottish society too, which is a first, but what do you expect from Emma?" he said. "Not the most surprising thing she has done," he added through a yawn.

"But what is it?" Ron asked.

"And what is with just those four standing there while everyone else is dancing?" Harry asked, thinking it looked rather out of place.

"Every new moon we, and the Scottish– maybe the Welsh too, like anyone really knows what everyone does– perform a ceremony that . . . well, it is like a cleansing and protection ceremony. It is for all of our societies, and when we are at school, like now, it is for the whole school," Neville explained.

"Why the new moon? Isn't the full moon supposed to be a magical night?" Ron asked.

"That would be suicidal," Neville said giving Ron a look that said 'Duh.' "As for the other guys, the four standing on the perimeters in each corner, those are Emma's guards," Neville said and saw the confused looks from the other two. "There are always four guards for each Crone. They protect the Crone at all costs. I think in the old days, when things were really bad at school, they were like her body guard to ensure nothing happened to her. Now it is more ceremonial than anything. They are only allowed to dance with the Crone and no one else; Emma was really smart about her choice too," Neville said proudly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She picked one guard from each house," Neville said. "Usually, the crone picks two guys from her own house, and then one from two other houses, but never Slytherin unless the crone is Slytherin, which has only happened three times," Neville said. "Emma picked one from each House as a sign of unity and solidarity."

"She has a Slytherin bodyguard," Ron said shaking his head. "I shouldn't be surprised, but something about that just sounds . . . odd."

"Everyone else thought so too, but Finn is actually the most protective of her," Neville said shrugging. "Everyone was surprised." Knowing what he knew now, Neville knew Emma could tell that about Finn, and the others. He didn't know if he could ever get used to what Emma had confided in him, but it certainly explained a lot of things.

"Seamus is down there?" Harry asked.

"He is on the council," Neville explained. "Almost asked to join the ranks of guards; the select few who are potential guards for crones, are separated out early on. He decided he didn't want to do that. Probably a good thing, since Sinead is in line for the next Crone position with Emma leaving and everything. Would be awkward if a Crone and Guard dated," he said.

"What is happening?" Harry asked as the dancers took off and surrounded the castle.

Neville, who had never participated in these ceremonies since he wasn't on the council, shrugged. "I don't know all they do, just the gist of it. Unlike the jigs and dances they do at meetings and competitions, where magic is used to enhance their aesthetic performance, here they use magic as a conduit. Whatever they are doing is some form of living magic," he said and the three of them watched what they could for the next half hour before the students snuck back into the castle. "Kind of like at the competition during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the dancers had performed the last incantation, they regrouped again. Emma could feel the excitement and adrenaline in all of them, and the fact it was a two-group effort made it even better. "We should do this more often," Ernie said. Emma had Sinead with her as she talked with Ernie since she would, unknowingly, be the next crone after break.

"I think that is a good idea, but not every month," Emma said. Ernie nodded. As great as it was, sometimes you just had to perform things within yourselves, too.

"We should celebrate this, though," Sinead said making Emma grin. She had absolute confidence in Sinead as Crone. With a whistle, the musicians picked up their instruments again and started singing An Cailin Deas Rua. The first verse was about a wild red head and the four red heads in the large group got up to dance which included Sinead, another Irish society girl, and a couple from the Scottish side. They changed the traditional verse in the next verse to be about raven haired girls, making everyone laugh, and a good majority of the girls from both society step up and dance. The final verse was about blondes, so Emma, another of her society member, and a Scottish girl, got up to dance.

When the song was over, Emma signaled the musicians who started another song and she grabbed Finn and Sean's hands, motioning for the other two guards to follow her out, and danced with the four of them.

Soon, knowing they were pushing their luck, they all snuck back inside the castle to their dormitories. Since Emma and Ernie were prefects they knew who was on duty and most likely where to make it easier to avoid them.

Emma went to guard over Harry, glad nothing happened while she was gone, and was only mildly surprised he found out about them.

Author's notes: Finally! The guards are explained: ) I have a poll up in my profile (so glad they fixed it now!). It is for this story : ) Basically, the question is who do you think is capable of killing a person (death eater or other bad guy) in my series? Who do you think could emotionally and mentally cross that line? You can pick up to 3 characters from the ones I put up. vote! I'm going to leave it open for a few chapters, I think. I'm curious to see what everyone thinks, and if it matches what I have written : )


	17. Holiday Cheer

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Harry Potter world, only Emma, OCs and plot belong to me

**Chapter 17: Holiday Cheer**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Emma were walking to Hogsmeade. They had used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak into the passage that led to Honeydukes.

"Let's head out towards the Shrieking Shack," Emma suggested. "No one will be out there," she said. They headed that way and Hermione, Ron, and Harry jumped as Neville revealed himself beneath Emma's invisibility cloak.

"Neville!" The trio shouted. Harry turned to Emma. "You knew he would be here."

Emma nodded. "Harry, I have already decided to come and told my Gran," Neville said.

"You realize you would be forced to hang out with Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked, hoping this would make Neville change his mind.

Neville nodded and looked at Emma. "Emma and I had a long talk last night," he said with a grin. Emma nodded.

"I told him . . .well, everything," Emma said.

"Great," Harry muttered at the same time Ron, surprised, asked, "And you don't mind having to hang out with Malfoy?"

Neville looked at Emma again. "Well, honestly, I hate it. No offense, Emma, I hate him, but if it is what I have to do to do this with you, then I'll do it."

Harry nodded. "Well, we can't very well send you back without Emma altering your memory, and I know she hates doing that."

"You've done it?"

"Not often," Emma joked.

"Where are we going?" Neville asked.

"I was thinking about Godric's Hollow," Harry said slowly. "I was thinking of using that as like our temporary headquarters. Anyone can come into Grimmauld Place."

The others nodded. Emma, Hermione, and Ron weren't surprised. "You got your apparation license, right Neville?" Ron asked skeptically.

Neville nodded enthusiastically. "Passed the first time, too, on my birthday," Neville said proudly. Ron's ears blushed and Hermione tried to hide her smile. Hermione just kissed Ron on the cheek. "Meet you there," she told him.

The five of them apparated to the village of Godric's Hollow. Neville, who hadn't been there before, was entranced by the old Potter house. "Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I think so. The more we stir up the memories the easier it will be."

They walked inside. Emma could detect the memories but they weren't as powerful as the first time they came. A second later they heard a _woosh_ and Draco appeared. "I thought you were suppose to pop when apparating?" Ron asked.

"It wasn't apparating, at least, not in the normal sense," Emma said absently as she found a photograph of her parents and Harry's parents.

Ron looked confused and Hermione looked intrigued. "I wasn't apparating to Godric's Hollow. It was more like I was trying to be where Emma was. It's not apparating more like space jumping or something," Draco explained. "I didn't know if the anti-apparition fields were still up." Emma thought he sounded like he was talking to a two year old, but didn't point it out in case it started a fight.

_'Try to be nice,' Emma said._

_'Sorry' Draco pouted. Emma rolled her eyes. _

_'First time I see you in months and you act like a two year old,' she reprimanded._

_'Ah, you still like me though,' Draco joked. Emma laughed._ Draco walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms as he looked at the photo too. "Potter children do look like their parents," he commented. "At least it isn't so bad this time for you."

"It's better with you here," Emma admitted. Draco nodded.

"Well, I was thinking we should repair this place a bit," Harry said.

"Won't the ministry detect the magic?" Hermione asked.

"I think some of the enchantments are still in place. At least, I suspect Dumbledore put some enchantments on this place on his last visit," Emma said.

"The time when he left the pensive for Harry?" Neville asked and Harry nodded. "Is there a way we can test?"

Hermione and Emma nodded. They both said an incantation where a shot of sparks went out the tips of their wands; the ones from Hermione's went to the ceiling while the ones from Emma's went to the front door. Both sets of sparks were deflected. "Well, that's good news anyways," Ron said.

"What did you do with the cup?" Neville asked. Harry pointed to his trunk.

"I'm keeping it until this is all over," he said. "Afterwards, who knows? Maybe give it to McGonagall to put with Gryffindor's sword."

"We need a magic museum," Emma said randomly. "The US was the first to erect one, followed by Norway."

The six of them went around and started doing magical repairs around the house. Ron and Hermione headed to the parlor and lounge while Harry and Neville did the dining room and kitchen. Emma and Draco headed upstairs to the nursery room and bedrooms.

"Well, at least it is still liveable," Draco said.

Emma nodded. "It is good to see this place alive and beautiful again," she said. "Lily loved those curtains," She said randomly as she repaired the curtains in one of the bedrooms. (A/N: There were three bedrooms and a smaller one as a nursery upstairs). They headed back downstairs as the others finished up.

"What do you plan on doing with this place Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "I . . .I thought about keeping it," he said. "If, for nothing else, because it was my parents."

Emma smiled. "It is what Dumbledore suggested, and I am sure it would make James and Lily happy."

Emma and Draco left the others to fix the kitchen and apparated to a muggle grocery store a few towns away. They returned soon with a load of food. "This should keep us well stocked," Emma said happily. "And I fully intend on making Christmas cookies, war or no war."

Draco smiled. "Something to look forward to, then."

Emma and Hermione got lunch ready for all of them and they all sat at the dinning table to eat. Emma knew it was hard for the other four to eat with Draco (and vice versa) but she hoped in time it would become easier. "Has anyone written home yet?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head. "I wrote a letter to my parents but I haven't sent it," she said.

"I told my Gran I was staying at the castle for break. I was going to send her a note after Christmas. I don't want to ruin her holiday."

They all looked at Ron knowing Molly would flip out when she found out. "Ginny is going to tell me when she finds out. I am hoping not until after the Holidays, but I have a note to send her when she finds out," he said. Pig was zooming around eagerly as if anticipating the job.

"What about your da?" Neville asked.

"I have a letter for him and one for Lupin. I am just . . .well, lets just say I'm glad I won't be there when either of them find out," Emma laughed.

Harry heard someone calling his name and pulled out the mirror. He saw Ginny in it. "Hey," Ginny said sadly. "How are things going?"

Harry smiled. "Good, considering the fact we got Malfoy here less than five feet away," Harry smirked.

"You do know I can hear you, right Potter?" Draco frowned. Emma laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"Ah, it must be hard to be in a room full of Gryffindors," Ginny said, stifling a laugh.

"Has mum found out yet?" Ron asked quickly.

"No, not yet. And I am not going to be the one to tell her Ronald Weasley," Ginny said. "Oh, guess what. Luna and I have been practicing all morning on our transfiguration. It is definitely a reddish-orange fur that I have been getting. And Luna is making spectacular progress too," Ginny said. "she has these wicked claws."

The others had started to clean up so Harry could talk to her in private. He went into the lounge to get away from prying ears. A little later he joined them in the parlor. Emma and Draco were watching them work on their animagous forms. "It must be something about Potters corrupting their friends into breaking the law," Draco said as he found another photograph, this time of a big black dog, a stag, a unicorn, a rat, and a doe. "Your mum was a doe?" Neville asked. (A/n: Ha! I did a happy dance when I found out I was right : ))

Harry nodded. "Emma told me last year," he said. After a few hours they were exhausted and decided to work on defense lessons. Emma brought out the lesson plan she had created for the seventh years before leaving.

"This is everything that was covered in my mum's NEWTS class and was on the exam. I put the most important stuff first," Emma said.

They all were working for half an hour and Emma snuck out. "Where did Emma go?" Neville asked noticing she was gone.

"She went upstairs about ten minutes ago," Draco said. "She's exhausted."

"I thought it wasn't as bad this time," Harry said.

"It's not, but without any sleep and then the emotional turmoil she just need to rest," Draco said. Harry didn't want to push it remembering what happened the last time they got into an argument over Emma.

Emma came back down in time to make dinner. To the others shock, Draco joined her in the kitchen. He didn't do a lot of cooking, but it was evident he enjoyed being in the kitchen as Emma cooked. The others sat at the table as the two of them teased and joked around while Emma cooked.

"A man in the kitchen is sexy. Ginny would agree with me," Hermione said, laughing at Ron, Neville, and Harry's faces.

After dinner, Emma and Draco continued to hang out in the kitchen as Emma baked a ton of cookies and sweets for Christmas which was tomorrow. Hermione figured it was a normal routine for them . Harry and Ron found a tree that was the right size for the house and brought it inside. Soon all of them were decorating the house and laughing and singing Christmas Carols.

"I'm glad the neighbors can't hear this. The muggles might think the house is haunted," Draco joked making Emma and Harry, who were nearest, laugh.

The next morning Emma and Hermione, who were sharing one of the bedrooms, woke up early. They rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Hermione started the fire in the parlor while Emma started making preparations for a Christmas dinner.

Hermione came in right as Emma called out, "Aeon, Lily." Hermione practically jumped as two house-elves appeared. They both dropped into a bow when they appeared.

"Missus called?" They asked eagerly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"YOU! You of all people!" Hermione declared. "I would have thought you would be more opened minded. . ." her voice trailed off as she noticed that both of the house elves were smartly dressed in what looked to be their holiday finest.

Emma shook her head. "Hermione, I would like you to meet my personal house elf Lily, and Draco's elf Aeon. Before you get any more upset, both are free and work for pay, quite a handsome pay if I do say so myself," Emma said.

"Missus is too kind with her pay," Aeon declared, "And any snip of a girl who declares Missus isn't a good employer would deserve to be dealt with."

"We would be happy to do so for Missus," Lily offered happily.

Hermione was flustered. Emma laughed. "No, Hermione was confused, but all is alright now. I wish for your help with making a Christmas dinner. I have never done it by myself before," Emma said. The two elves happily set about starting to prepare the turkey.

Emma smiled kindly at Hermione. "My father pays all of his house elves. Lily has been with me since I was born. Aeon is Draco's house elf who he set free in our fifth year. Without his parents knowing, of course, but he belonged to Draco and didn't take orders from Lucius or Narcissa."

Emma was starting some of the other dishes when they heard the boys coming down the stairs. Hermione and Emma stopped what they were doing to go out to open presents too.

"Is there anything else the missus would like for us to do?" Aeon asked.

"Actually, Lily, could you go to Hogwarts, to Ginny Weasley's dorm, and gather the presents the others have received?" Draco asked. She gave a bow and dissaparated with a pop, arriving back a little later with a large stack of presents.

Everyone started opening presents and laughing. They had some of the cookies Emma made as they opened. Emma leaned against Draco. "This is certainly a change," she said. Draco nodded.

"In a way . . .it is nice," he whispered. "Grant it, I think my mother likes me more than they do," he said, "but it is nice."

Emma kissed him. "Are you sorry you are here?" she asked.

He shook his head. "So long as you are here, never." Emma smiled and handed him one of the gifts she got him.

Emma was surprised to see she got a ton of gifts from the Irish Society members. She found one from Mr. And Mrs. Diggory and opened it to find some decorations for when she went to competitions. She smiled because it reminded her of when Cedric competed with her.

Emma went to continue with dinner. She sent her house-elves back home after they promised not to tell her father they knew where she was. "How do you know they won't tell?"

Harry asked. He decided to sit at the table as she cooked. He could see why Draco did it. There was something relaxing about it.

Emma smiled. "Lily is my house-elf and has always been loyal to me. She won't betray me. Aeon is Draco's elf and my father won't know to question him." Harry laughed.

Soon they were all sitting down to a Christmas dinner. Emma knew it was odd for all of them; here they were, six people (most of whom were friends) without any parents or adults to celebrate with. Harry caught her eye across the table (he was at the head of the table and she at the foot) and she knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, may we live to see another year and do this again," Draco said raising his glass in a toast. Everyone laughed and raised their glasses too.

"Draco, if we are all alive next Christmas, I'll even invite you again," Harry joked

"Thanks Harry, hey, I might even accept," Draco said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked downstairs to find the others were making lunch. Emma sat at the table with Hermione as the boys made lunch. "I don't think any of them can cook," Hermione joked.

"I hope Draco picked up a few things from watching me," Emma laughed. "Hopefully it will be edible.

Everyone had just finished lunch when Ginny was hollering through the mirror for Harry. Harry rushed into the parlor to grab it and talk. "I wonder how their transfiguration lessons are coming along?" Hermione wondered. So far Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville were making some progress but no one had been able to completely transfigure yet.

Harry rejoined them half an hour later. "Luna has managed to transfigure her arms and legs so far," Harry said. "She's definitely a lemur," Harry said. That made the four want to practice even more.

"If we could transfigure before we go looking then it might be a great help," Hermione said happily. Emma knew she had re-read the book on human transfiguration that morning.

That night Emma and Draco were in the parlor as Emma guarded Harry. They were each sitting on a sofa and reading a book before the fire. _'I love the smell of a fresh Christmas tree,' Emma said._

_'It certainly adds to the holiday spirit,' Draco said._

Neville came walking down the stairs. He knew that Emma stayed up every night and now he knew why. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he paused. Draco had stood up and with a flick of his wand the furniture flew towards the walls clearing a large area. "May I have this dance?" Draco said with a bow.

Emma laughed and gave a little curtsey. Neville felt like he was intruding, but at the same time it was intriguing. Seeing them waltz was amazing, partly because it was Draco Malfoy and Emma. He decided he could keep Emma company another night and snuck back up to the bedroom the boys were sharing (they had magically expanded it).

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Don't forget to vote! Thanks to the people who already have. I am really liking the results. You can find the poll in my profile. I won't be able to update for about a week and a half; the end of the semester is in full force._

_Are any of my readers artists? I would love to see if anyone can/has done any fanart of Emma (I can't draw to save my life)._


	18. Death Eater Convention

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Harry Potter. Only OCs and Plot belong to me.

**Chapter 18: Death Eater Convention**

New Years arrived and the six of them were once again having their own celebration. "Well, to the New Year," Harry said a few minutes after midnight.

"Let's hope it's smashing better than the last," Ron added. Emma and Draco nodded remembering the end of their sixth year. Everyone clinked their glasses saying 'Cheers'.

_'I am anxious to get going,' Draco admitted._

_'Me too. I feel like we have a tidal wave approaching us and we need to maneuver,' Emma said. Draco nodded. _

Emma and Draco stayed up while the others went up to bed. They were planning on leaving early in the morning. _'I don't think we will get any sleep tonight,' Emma said. 'You sure you don't want to go on to bed? One of us should.'_

_'Nah, I'll keep you company. I know how you like it,' Draco said. Emma smiled._

_'True. But we should be well rested. What if we run into Voldemort or some death eaters tomorrow?' she pointed out._

_'Well, normally I would say let's hope they take out Potter first, but that seems counter productive,' Draco smirked. Emma rolled her eyes. _

Neville came walking down. "Hey Neville," Emma said without even turning around to face him.

"Hey." he took a seat in the chair before the fireplace. "I thought I'd keep you company in case one of you wanted to go to bed," he offered. Since neither of them left the three of them started talking about what they thought the Ravenclaw horcruxe could be. "Luna said that Rowena Ravenclaw supposedly left a wand, or a cauldron," Neville said.

"You miss her, don't you?" Emma asked kindly.

Neville nodded. "I do. It's weird not hearing her odd ideas and things."

Emma and Draco exchanged knowing looks. _'I think he's smitten,' Draco said._ Emma nodded. "You can use the mirrors to talk to her, you know," Emma said.

"I have a few times," Neville admitted. "But, well, I'm not sure . . ."

"How she feels?" Emma asked, and Neville blushed but nodded.

"As odd as it sounds for me to be giving you advice Longbottom," Draco started, "try asking her. Things have an odd way of working out," he grinned at Emma. "Then again, things always seem to be odd around Emma, and Luna too for that matter. Worst case scenario is that she only likes you as a friend."

"Do you know how she feels about me Emma?" Neville asked.

Emma grinned. "I do, but what fun would that be?" She teased. "If I didn't think you had a chance Neville, I wouldn't encourage you. Draco wouldn't for that matter either," she said.

They continued to talk until the others started waking up. Emma made the three of them strong tea (none of them liked coffee) to help them stay awake. They had all packed the day before so they cleaned up the house and Emma took out her car to un-shrink it. They packed the luggage in the trunk and they all climbed in. "Can I drive?" Ron asked eagerly.

It sounded like a disaster in the making. "Who here knows what a gear shift is?" Emma asked diplomatically. Hermione, Emma, Draco, and Harry raised their hands. Emma let Hermione drive while she, Draco, and Neville slept in the back.

A few hours later they had arrived in the village. "Well, should we get a room?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think we should drive up to the house," Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

Emma was elected to rent a couple of rooms from the inn on the outskirts of town. After bringing in their luggage they apparated from their rooms to the Riddle Property. "Well, are we sure there's one here?" Draco asked.

"I think so. I mean, it was his father's house and he hated his father. It would hold significance, and he did come here and kill them," Harry said. "Which one, though, and where, I have no idea."

They walked up the front steps to the front door. "I have a bad feeling," Emma whispered as a shiver went down her back.

"Can you sense anything?"

"He hasn't been here for awhile, but there is just an overriding feeling of sadness, and fright," Emma said. Ron opened the front door with his wand and they all filed inside. _Something feels off,_ _she whispered to Draco _as they entered the house

"I feel a bit odd just barging in," Neville admitted.

"Well, how about we write to Voldemort for his permission?" Draco asked. "Honestly. This is something we need to do and you are all scared to do it."

"Let's just split up and look, alright?" Harry said. He and Neville went to look in one room while Ron and Hermione went off in one direction and Draco and Emma went upstairs.

"Can you sense anything?" Draco asked as they looked through books and trinkets.

Emma shook her head. "No, only that shiver when we arrived on the property, but this place could sure do with a good dusting. But . . . something just seems too easy, don't you think? Why wasn't their any magical lock on the door?"

They looked for ten minutes before everyone heard a loud POP sound. Draco and Emma exchanged looks and snuck downstairs.

"We shall have to tell master that no one is here," they heard a male voice say behind his death eater mask.

"Just look, Knox," a female voice said. Emma and Draco exchanged glances. They both recognized Bellatrix's voice.

Draco wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her up a few steps out of view as the three death eaters searched the lower rooms first. _'Hermione and Ron are in that one!' Emma said. _

They snuck down a few steps and they both aimed their wand at the third death eater about to open the door to the parlor where Hermione and Ron were hiding. They used a few non-verbal spells to send the death eater flying across the room and he hit the wall knocking the wind out of him. _'Darn, he could at least have the decency to black out or something,'_ _Emma said._

Bellatrix and Knox heard the noise and came rushing in. They saw their partner on the floor and rushed up the stairs. Emma and Draco turned to rush up. Draco said a curse to make the stairs covered in a sticky-glue substance which got Bellatrix trapped. Draco and Emma ducked into one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"If I didn't know any better I would say we were playing with children," she said tauntingly.

Knox gave a wave of his wand freeing Bella and they both rushed upstairs. Harry and the others snuck up behind them to help Draco and Emma.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered. "That's the room they went in!" She said as the three death eaters opened one of the bedroom doors.

"Draco?!" Bellatrix hissed. "You have betrayed the dark lord for what? To follow one of the Potter brats?" she shrieked. She aimed her wand at the two of them.

"Nice seeing you too Aunt," Draco drawled. Bellatrix gave a shriek of frustration as the two of them disappeared from sight.

"Fools! Look for them!" Bellatrix hollered. "Master wants Draco killed for leaving. You know that! They couldn't have gone far," the three death eaters filed out of the room straight into Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville who all fired a curse at them.

Bellatrix jumped back into the room and flung the door shut. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Emma laughed.

Bella turned, but didn't see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly a spell from either side hit her and Emma and Draco watched as she collapsed onto the floor.

The door flew open as the other four flung the door open. "What the . . .what did you do?" Harry asked.

"Turns out the stupefy curse doesn't work well with the sleeping curse," Draco said evily.

"Why didn't she see you?" Hermione asked.

"I made her blind to us," Emma said. They quickly bound all three of them and placed them under sleeping charms.

"Well, we can at least search the house now," Harry said. They split up again and went back to searching. They stopped to make dinner after an unsuccessful afternoon of searching.

"If we only knew what we were looking for," Ron mumbled.

"Well, I think a wand or cauldron is our best guess if that is what legends say," Neville said. Emma smiled as he stood up for Luna's theory.

"Harry, can I borrow your mirror?" Emma asked quickly. Harry grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Ginny," Emma whispered and soon Ginny's face appeared.

"Emma? What's up?" She asked.

"Can you find Luna?" Emma asked. She saw Ginny nod and a few minutes later she saw Luna's reflection. "Luna, do you think you could do some more research on what artifacts Rowena Ravenclaw left? Like what her wand looked like and such?" Emma asked.

Luna nodded. "I asked Flitwick about it at the beginning of break and he gave me a book. So far they have only mentioned the Rowenclaw bird that was named after her but I think the last chapter is about her artifacts," Luna said dreamily.

"Do they describe her wand or cauldron or anything?" Emma asked as Luna flipped through the book.

"Better," Luna said happily. She held the book up to the mirror and Emma saw a drawing of Rowena Ravenclaw's cauldron. The others gathered around her to look. "It says she had a cauldron that was lost, and that some relatives kept her dress robes from the last tri-wizard tournament she attended before retiring from Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Luna," Emma said. "Hang on, I think Neville wants to say hi," Emma practically shoved the mirror at a startled Neville and was thankful he didn't drop it.

The others left Neville to talk to Luna alone. "I think it's sweet," Hermione said nodding towards Neville and the mirror. Emma nodded.

"Well, we know what Ravenclaw's cauldron looks like," Harry said.

"Or it could be an old dress robe in mothballs," Ron pointed out.

"I don't think Voldemort would take a dress," Draco said. "Not . . ."

"Manly enough?" Hermione offered and smirked. Draco nodded.

"He seems to be after symbolic trophies. Her dress robes wouldn't be as important as her wand or cauldron."

"Plus, robes aren't as magical as a wand or cauldron," Harry said running his hand through his hair. "Well, let's keep looking." Neville rejoined them and they split up again.

Two days went by without anything. They periodically checked on the death eaters but they kept them under a sleeping spell. "Don't those stop working after awhile?" Ron asked.

"Well, they are suppose to be used in moderation," Hermione said.

"We could use an everlasting sleep spell," Draco offered.

"If they become immune I'll deal with them," Emma volunteered. Harry decided he didn't want to know what she meant so he just nodded his head in agreement.

On the third evening they were all sitting to start eating when they heard a few more pops. "More death eaters?" Neville whispered. Harry put his finger over his lips and headed towards the door.

_'At least they apparated to the front parlor. Very considerate,' Emma said sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes._

Emma waved at Harry and stepped out into the front hallway first. _'There are five this time,' she told Draco. _Draco motioned to the others how many there were and where they had fanned out to. Emma and Draco headed upstairs after two while Harry went after one in the back of the house and Hermione, Neville, and Ron went to the front to deal with the last two.

Emma and Draco split up when they reached the top of the stair case. Emma snuck in and stupefied the death eater before he turned around. She felt a curse fly by her ear and knew one almost hit Draco. She rushed down the hall and found the death eater bound. "And to think I was worried about you," Emma teased.

"Let's check . . ."

"The others!" Emma said quickly and rushed down. Draco could tell she knew someone was in trouble. He headed off to help Harry while Emma rushed in to the parlor with Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"Ron got stunned," Hermione said and Emma could tell she was worried. She and Neville were still dueling when she came in. One of the death eaters was already down.

"Any help would be great Emma," Neville said. Emma tried to stupify one of the death eaters but he dodged it. Emma heard him think his non-verbal spell and easily blocked it.

_Be a Bunny,_ Emma thought in his head. Emma sensed his confusion over the command. It was long enough for her to send him flying into the fireplace where he was knocked unconscious.

Hermione and Neville had bound up the third death eater. "What did you do?" Neville asked. "He looked . . .confused."

Emma laughed. "He was debating on acting like a bunny– _'Em, we need help. Two more just arrived' Draco said._

"Ah!" Emma rushed out of the room. Neville ran behind her while Hermione checked to make sure Ron was alright before following.

"I thought there was only one!" Neville said. They saw Draco and Harry fighting 3 death eaters.

"Two more arrived just now," Emma said. They started dueling alongside Harry and Draco. Emma noted that both Harry and Neville had improved tremendously on their non-verbal spells.

Emma levitated one of the death eaters the same time Draco did which caused him to go flying straight into the ceiling. "Oops," They both said.

"Malfoy brat," One of the death eaters sneered. Emma and Draco were trying to duck another attack when Draco was hit with a bone-breaking spell. He and Emma gave out a shriek of pain. _'Thankfully it's not our wand arm,' He said. Emma nodded. _

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he rushed up to Emma while Neville bound the three of them.

"Yeah," Emma said the same time Draco said, "Peachy."

"That looks nasty," Neville said. Draco rolled his eyes. Emma slapped his good arm with her good arm.

"All we have to do is mend them. Remember Pomfrey said mending broken bones only takes a second. At least it wasn't Lockhart who sent the curse," Emma said trying to sound cheerful.

"Always the optimistic one," Draco said.

"And you are the sour one," Emma said matter of-factly.

"We should probably take you to St. Mungos," Hermione said looking at their broken arms.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Can't you just make them all think they are seeing someone else?" Neville asked.

"Not hundreds of people, it's too draining," Draco said with a glance at Emma.

"This shouldn't be too hard. It's just a simple broken bone, right?" Emma said. "Have any of us broken a bone?" She said.

"I broke my wrist," Neville said. Emma remembered their first flying lesson.

"Perfect," Emma said. "Think back to when you were in the hospital and Pomfrey healed you. I'm going to look at that memory," Emma said. Neville nodded and thought about that memory. Emma watched it to see what Pomfrey did.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing," Emma said.

"Would you rather I do it?" Draco asked. Ron gave him a look that said 'yeah, _you_ a healer?' Draco glared at him.

Emma aimed her wand at her broken arm and waved it like Pomfrey did saying the same spell. She felt a tingling sensation as the bone started to reattach itself. She and Draco bent their arms to make sure they were good as new.

"Well, we need to find the horcruxe before any more arrive," Harry said. They floated the unconscious death eaters into the room where they other bunch were. "Ten death eaters," Harry said. "Something must be here for him to send them."

"How did he know to send them?" Hermione wondered.

"There must have been an enchantment that would alert him to any magical presence inside the house," Emma said. "I don't think he wanted any other wizards going through the house."

"Which means there has to be something here," Harry said. They divided up again.

They broke for dinner when Harry brought up the question she knew he was thinking about all day. "I think we need a way of communicating with each other," he said. "Emma can keep tabs on us when we are all in one area, but that doesn't help the rest of us."

"You mean some way of knowing if another needs help or something?" Ron asked, and Harry nodded.

"Do you have any ideas?" Neville asked. Harry shook his head.

"I've been trying to think of something all afternoon but I don't know. Two way mirrors would be to bulky. If we break into twos we would still need to carry two with us," Harry said. "And we don't all have the benefit of being bonded," he teased.

"It's not without its pitfalls," Draco said. Emma sent him a mock glare making them all laugh.

"I'm not _that_ bad," she teased. "Besides, it's you always getting hurt."

"Not true, may I remind you of the ministry battle," he said. "You figure out how I was sent flying across the bedroom."

"Well, what about a partial bonding?" Hermione suggested. "Just like a mental one?"

"Do you really want six people to be inside your brain?" Emma said. "Trust me, too many people inside your head is painful and exhausting." She didn't want to add that she wasn't sure what the effect would be if something happened to one of them.

"Well, there has to be something," Hermione said. "I wish we were at the library," She muttered and Ron patted her shoulder.

"I'm sure it misses you too," he said. Hermione laughed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: to celebrate finishing my last paper, I'm updating! Special thanks to all who voted so far! I'm leaving it open for another chapter (maybe 2) so make sure you voted if you haven't already. You can find it in my profile. And don't forget that Knox is the death eater that kept Percy under the imperious curse!

**cad2u** I'm so glad it worked! It took a lot of debates and internet searches to figure out what Luna should be. (The sloth bear pulled a close second :) **Year1989** thanks! Updates should be regular again now that the semester is over. **BornBlue** aw, I'm so happy your touched! Yes, they are finally reunited and shall not be parted in the foreseeable future. As for why her house elf is named Lily, it is because she was lilttle when she received the house elf (before she completely understood what was going on in her head with her mom, that is) so she knew a Lily. It was just easier for the little girl to name the house elf after someone she already (kinda) knew. **iceball** thanks! I completely understand about school. Almost suffered a nervous breakdown this semester. As for their animagouses, I am open to suggestions for Ron, Hermione, and Neville : ) **twilightloverkaren** Thanks!!!!! **animecrazy** I thought of you when I picked it ;) I think I originally had austria or something, but since I am part Norwegian I thought it would be fun : ) Hope you liked book 7! **Professor Epona** Thanks for voting! I'm finding the results interesting : )


	19. Order of the Kai

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from Harry Potter. Only OCs and Plot belong to me.

_Just a reminder this is MY version of Book 7 written before JK released Deathly Hallows. _

**Chapter 19: Order of the Kai**

They searched long into the night. Harry and Emma took turns sleeping. She (and usually Draco) napped in the afternoon while Harry slept from early evening to early morning. Emma knew he felt horrible over the fact she continued to guard over him.

"Has he tried anything lately?" Harry asked one morning over breakfast.

"Lately he is trying to see what you are up too," Emma said. "Especially since he's sent the death eaters. He seems worried over it, and wants to see what you've been up too."

"He suspects us?" Neville asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, he has no idea what is going on here. He is just worried Harry is up to something. If he tries to dig into your head I just show him old History lessons," she said laughing.

"There can't be much to show, we slept through most of them," Ron said.

"Ah, he just hears Binns voice start to drone and he leaves," Emma said with a shrug.

"I've been thinking of our communication problem," Hermione said. "There has to be a way for us to communicate. Doesn't the order use their patronuses?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they do," he said. "That could work."

"Not if we are fighting," Draco said. "Too fast pace to send a message out that could be intercepted."

Emma looked at him before looking down at her food. She saw her tattoo on her left forearm. She and Draco both detested them. She smiled remembering how Draco decided to get a tattoo because it was his decision, not someone branding him.

_Wait a minute . . ._ she thought. Draco looked at her knowing she was in the middle of a thought process. "What if . . .it sounds very odd, but, well, wizard tattoos . . .hmm, that might work," she muttered and Draco grinned as the idea started to flesh out in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

Emma sat up excitedly. Neville, who was the closest (besides Draco, but Draco is unaffected) could feel the tendrils of excitement electrifying the air around them. "Well, wizard tattoos are different than muggle tattoos, right? What if we found a small, portable way of using our patronuses?" Emma suggested.

Hermione and Draco, who understood what she was suggesting, nodded in agreement. "It could work," Hermione said at the same time Ron said, "What?"

"We need to make our Patronuses easy to move and small enough no one notices. Tattoos, wizard tattoos actually, provide us with that. They would be able to move around freely and without anyone intercepting them," Emma said.

"Wizard tattoos move around on a person, right?" Hermione asked and the wizard-born people at the table nodded. "Is there a way we could link all of our tattoos together?" She asked.

"There should be," Emma said. "I'm sure if we went to a wizard tattoo shop they could tell us . . ."

"Or if we were at the library . . .Harry! Let me borrow the mirror," Hermione said excitedly. She called Ginny who appeared a moment later. She quickly explained to Ginny what they were looking for and where they could look in the library. Ginny promised she and Luna would look.

"It's a good thing term doesn't start until tomorrow," Harry said. "They won't have as much free time."

"You do realize that means they will notice we are gone tomorrow, right?" Hermione pointed out. The others nodded. It was something they were not looking forward to.

"Let's look. Who knows, if we find it tonight, we could go back," Ron joked. Emma knew Draco secretly was hoping they wouldn't find it. He didn't want them to go back and leave him to Snape and his mum.

Ginny called for Harry later that evening. "You know, Madam Pince is useless," Ginny complained (A/N: got the idea from an interview JK did). "I think Hermione knows the library better than she does. Anyways, found the book!" she said excitedly.

They knew without looking Ginny and Luna were in the Room of Requirement. They tried to be there whenever they talked over the mirror so neither felt left out. "It says here that it is possible, that it allows tattoos to roam over any surface it is linked to. Someone named Don Diddle linked his to his cabinet to tell when he was out of fire whiskey," Ginny said reading. She rolled her eyes. "Obviously he didn't go around saving the wizarding world," she commented.

"He should have just bought a snufflewhig bat," Luna said. "They are excellent at smelling alchohol."

"Oh, I read about them in last month's issue," Ginny nodded. "It says here that after a tattoo is applied, there is just a simple incantation that links it to another object." She read on about the explanation that everything it was to be linked to had to be named.

"So, we could call it like the Potter Life Line," Draco joked making Emma laugh and even Luna cracked a smile.

"Okay, it doesn't sound to difficult," Harry said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know what to call it. I feel like we are our own order, but we aren't the Order of the Phoenix. And this isn't really the DA."

"I feel like we should call ourselves something, names have power after all," Hermione said.

"Kai," Emma said when no one else made a suggestion. She used her wand, muttered an incantation, and the image of a unicorn horn with fire emblazed around it appeared. "It is an old symbol of strength and vitality."

"Order of the Kai, then," Harry said with a nod.

"Um, how do we make the tattoos anyways?" Ron asked.

"Well, I think they should be our patronuses," Emma said. "This way they will have the same properties of our regular patronuses and can carry messages."

"Do you know how to do it?" Neville asked.

"Point your wand somewhere on your body and say 'Marquim Patronium'" Draco said. He pointed his wand at Emma's right arm and said the incantation. A unicorn appeared and started to toss it's head around. Emma smiled and reached out for Draco's right arm knowing he didn't want to be reminded of the mark on his left. She did the same thing and a green Welsh dragon appeared. Emma watched as her Unicorn quickly walked off her arm onto Draco's (like when figures walk from one picture frame to another next to them; they just walk out of frame and into the next one. Here, it walks to the edge of her arm and appears on the edge of Draco's).

"I guess your's are already linked," Neville said looking down at his lion that was stretching out lazily on his forarm.

"Cool," Ron said. He did his quickly and frowned when he saw a jack russell terrier appear. "I forgot what mine was," he said sourly. Hermione smiled and just squeezed his hand. She quickly did hers and laughed when the otter appeared.

"Okay, now we just need to link them," Harry said. They each placed their wand on the figure and muttered the spell. Emma glanced in the mirror Harry had set on the floor and saw Ginny and Luna had done the same thing. She heard Draco mentally chuckle when he saw what she saw.

"Well, now we are prepared," Harry said happily. Emma touched the wand to her tattoo (which returned finally) and watched it walk off again. She sent it with a message to Ginny to confirm her suspicions. It appeared soon and Emma knew then that Ginny and Luna really were connected to them as well.

"Well, lets look then," Ron said. "Might as well keep at it. At this rate we could expect more death eaters," he said.

"Honestly Ronald! Don't invite problems," Hermione said as they walked off to another room.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Short chapter, but the first death is next chapter. I wanted to cut it off before then, give everyone time to stew over who it might be : )_

_Sorry about the delay! End of the semester, papers, holidays, traveling across the country . . . things were so hectic for awhile, but I am back!_

_**BornBlue **holidays were horrible for updating, but I am back now! **AnimeCrazy** thanks! I like to throw in some of Emma's weird abilities now and again. **Professor** **Epona** thank you!!!!!!! **Year1989** thank you! I'm glad someone else thought it funny/endearing too **Iceball** thanks for the suggestions. Trying to figure out Neville's animagous is driving me (and consequently my beta) nuts. His is the most difficult. **Beaglezrok** first of all, a HUGE thank you! I love hearing from readers! My ego has such a boost! I'm not from the UK, so I hope you forgive anything that sounds to American. And I like your name : ) **Maraudergirl02** I love your name. I have a similar one in another forum! Thank you for taking the time to go back and read all the past years! **ShadowMoonDancer** thank you for all of your comments! (And voting:) It _is _difficult to keep that balance between JK's world and my version of it. I agree with you on bringing Fred back (Unfortunately, I can't see how . . .) and I would love to bring Cedric back. I encourage you to write yours too! I had a significantly different story after Order of the Phoenix came out, and was completly and madly in love with my story, then Half Blood Prince came out and ruined it and I will probably never post it up here. It made me depressed, until I stumbled upon Emma. And I love your term "Shadow Canon." It seems so appropriate._


	20. Death and Tears go Hand in Hand

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling except for Emma (well, and a handful of other supporting OCs). Plot belongs to me. Any similarities to Deathly Hallows is coincidental.

_The poll results are in! The Question was in this story of mine "Which character do you think is capable of killing another? Who could or would cross that line?" The results were Emma with 25 percent, Draco with 23 percent, Harry with 16 percent, Neville with 12 percent, Ginny with 10 percent, and Hermione, Ron, and Luna each with 3 percent. Thanks to everyone who voted! And now we shall just have to wait and see how it plays out : )_

**Chapter 20: Death and Tears go Hand in Hand**

They were searching the next morning when they heard Ginny yelling into the mirror. "What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked worriedly. They were all there and could tell she was crying.

"Oh my gosh Harry, I . . .I can't believe it . . .last night . . ."

"Take a deep breath," Harry said concerned since it was rare to see Ginny so distraught.

"It was death eaters," Ginny said. "They attacked a muggle neighborhood last night. Dean never showed up today– he went home like always and should be coming back today for classes tomorrow, but he never showed up! Then the Daily Prophet arrived and it was, . . .Harry it was on the front page! He was the only wizard on the block but he put up a fight," Ginny said as tears rushed down her face. "He . . .he managed to take down two and the ministry caught them. People named Brown and Blithe," She said. "It is said he . . .I can't believe it, Harry," She said.

Everyone sat in shocked silence. "Can . . .can you send us the paper?" Ron managed to get out. Ginny nodded.

"How is Seamus?" Emma asked quickly.

"He's a mess. He arrived this morning and when he found out he went straight to his dorm and hasn't been out since," Ginny said.

Emma nodded. She wanted to be there for him. "He . . .when Cedric died he . . .just don't leave him alone up there," Emma said and Ginny nodded.

"What have we done?" Neville said. "Seamus is going to be alone up there." Emma followed Neville upstairs.

"Nev?"

"How . . .I mean, it was Dean! It was a muggle neighborhood," he said. "And now Seamus is all alone," he said.

"Seamus will be fine. He will be strong because he is that type of person, Neville. He was when Cedric died and he will be now. He might be lonely but Ginny will help him with that. And he has the society."

"It's sleeping there alone that worries me," Neville said. "It would drive me mad. And…how can Dean truly be gone?" he choked out.

Emma pulled him into a hug. "It's a war, Neville. Why anyone dies is unknown. Voldemort decided to attack, and Dean faced it head on. He died a hero," Emma said. Neville nodded. "Do you wish to return to school?" She asked. "You don't have to continue with us," Emma said. "And he won't be alone. Knowing Ginny, she will probably move in up there to keep him company."

"No…this just proves Voldemort has to be stopped," Neville said. "And his followers."

Emma nodded. "How do you hold yourself together?" Neville asked. "I think…even when Cedric died you were the one who remained collected and took charge," he said remembering. "If it weren't for you we would have all fallen apart, and it must have hurt you the worse."

Emma nodded and Neville saw the pain in her eyes. "It killed me inside and for a long time I didn't deal with the pain, at least not my own. I felt everyone else's before dealing with mine. Draco was the one who forced me to unlock it. Keeping it inside only kills the soul slowly and painfully. And…well, when it comes to others I face it head on," she said with a small smile. "We . . ."

"Guys!" Harry was shouting from downstairs. Everyone rushed back into the kitchen to see what.

"Mum is here talking with McGonagall. I've been called down to her office," Ginny said.

"Don't tell her anything," Ron said. "You don't know anything; otherwise you'll get in trouble."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know Ron. I'll be fine…well, at least over mum," she said.

"Ginny," Hagrid called as he entered the portrait hole. "McGonagall says you need to come now."

"Coming Hagrid," Ginny said placing the mirror in her book bag. She followed Hagrid to the headmistress office.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly hollered the moment she walked in. "By Merlin's beard, you are in for . . ." Ginny rushed up to her mother and embraced her. The loss of Dean was still fresh and painful and being hugged by her mother was a tempting comfort.

"Miss Weasley, please take a seat," McGonagall pointed to the chair across from her desk.

"Now, your brother, Harry, Hermione, Emma, and Neville have gone missing. Please tell us where they are," McGonagall said.

"Ginny if you don't tell us now we will have no choice but to take you from here and keep you under lock and key for the rest of this century!" Molly yelled.

"No!" Ginny said. "You can't! Who would be here for Seamus!" she said sadly. "He…he is completely alone! I haven't even seen him since he found out. What if he doesn't come back down?" she asked worriedly.

"Hagrid is talking to him now," McGonagall said kindly. "We are all worried for him and saddened by the loss of Dean." Ginny thought that McGonagall lost her normal prim manner, and she could see the pain at the loss of one of her students. Especially one who was in her house and whom she had been close to.

"I don't know anything," Ginny said sadly. "I cornered them when they left and they only said they had things to do; things I couldn't help with or know about. That's all I know."

"Surely you have been keeping in contact with Ron!" Molly said. "Your brother and boyfriend are missing! Surely you have some way of contacting them," she said.

"Mum . . ."

"Ginny, tell us now how you do it. Secret codes? Owls at night? Smoke signals? Something more mugglish, perhaps, and a telephone," she asked. "Perhaps you are supposed to send letters to a certain place and they respond back? A secret location? Oh, Grimmuald place," Molly said hopefully.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry didn't want me involved, mum. Remember? I…I am only sorry if he finds out about Dean," she said. "What . . .how . . .is Seamus going to live their by himself?"

McGonagall simply folded her hands together on top of her desk. "We are going to take this slowly. We are all concerned."

Ginny nodded and couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Ginny, hon," Molly said pulling her daughter into a tight, suffocating embrace. Ginny started to cry again.

"It's not fair, mum," she said. "They weren't even wizards! Why attack his neighborhood!"

"I don't know sweetheart," she said. "I don't know."

"Was it . . .did Voldemort know Dean lived there and that he was a classmate of Harry's?" Ginny asked McGonagall.

"That is a consideration, Ginny. Only Dumbledore seemed to truly understand how Voldemort's mind worked, but it is one of our theories. He seemed upset over something this last week."

Ginny nodded. "Poor Dean."

"Gin, honey, please tell us anything," Molly asked. "It will help your Father and me to rest more easily."

"I can't tell you anything," Ginny said. "I don't know."

McGonagall nodded. Ginny was glad she wasn't a leglimens like Dumbledore. "Very well. You may return to your dormitory," she said. Ginny nodded and gave her mom a final hug goodbye.

The first thing she did was walk straight up to Seamus' door. Inside she found Seamus and Hagrid talking.

"Come in, Ginny," Hagrid said. Ginny sat on the bed next to Seamus. He stared straight ahead at his curtains. She sighed and both of them (Seamus and Ginny) wished Emma was there because she always knew what to say to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma wrote a letter to Seamus and had Athena deliver it as quick as her wings could take her there. She took out a photograph of her and her father she kept, and sent herself into the matching photo her father kept on his desk to see if he knew anything about Dean's death.

"Ginny!" Seamus hollered from the stairs and she rushed up. It was after dinner and it was the first time Seamus had left the dorm and she wanted to see how to help him.

She saw he had a piece of parchment. He grabbed her hand and led her back to his dorm. "Emma says you have a way of talking to her, is it true?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Can I?" he asked hopefully. Ginny nodded and rushed out to grab her book bag. She brought it back and handed him the mirror.

"Just call out her name," Ginny said. Seamus nodded and called out for Emma.

Emma heard her name as she was headed upstairs to take a nap. She rushed in and grabbed the mirror knowing it was Seamus's voice. "Seamus," she said.

"Emma . . .this is weird," he said. Emma laughed.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said bitterly. Emma shook her head. "I just wish you were here so we could talk one on one," he said.

"Can you sneak out Saturday night?" Emma asked. Seamus nodded. "I'll meet you in the forbidden forest Saturday at 6," Emma said. Seamus nodded. She talked with him for awhile longer till he handed the mirror back to Ginny.

"You alright?" Draco said coming up behind her. Emma nodded leaning against him. "I'm sure he will wait till Saturday," he said answering the question that was floating around Emma's mind.

"What if he doesn't? What if he goes home before I get a chance to speak with him? What if he just sits in his empty room all week?"

"I doubt McGonagall will allow that," Draco said. "Harry is in the back looking for the horcruxe with Ron. It seems they don't like facing it."

Emma nodded. She hoped she would have something to tell him when she saw him on Saturday.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Now that the secret is out . . . what is everyone's reaction? I found it odd I killed characters JK didn't, but hey, I had different tastes and priorities : )

**Childofthekng** so good to hear from you again! Glad you liked it : ) **Beaglezrok** thanks!! I was trying to be creative (something hard in JK's world) and think of something different. **Year1989** Someone JK didn't kill, and I did. Oh well. **TwilightLoverKaren** aw, thanks! We could all use more reviewers like you, too! **Maraudergirl** well, here is the first death, but there will be more, especially at the end. **AnimeCrazy** thank you! I originally had the Order of the Kai in another HP fanfic, but that will probably never get posted so I figured it was okay to borrow from it : ) **ShadowMoonDancer** I always thought of it as being able to go so quickly it seems to happen at once, or they have some sort of system to tell each other (like a phone tree). **Essaouire** Aw, thanks! Neville took me forever to think of (and I think I will just stick him with it as his animagous, I can't think of anything). And JK said in an interview that Ron was a jack russel terrier, so that credit goes to her : ) **Iceball** thanks! I am relieved people are okay with the tattoos and lion **BornBlue** aw, I think it's cute too! Glad someone else did : ) **Professor Epona** I cut it short to leave it hanging because I killed Dean in this chapter. Sorry if it was abrudt!


	21. Dean's Story

Disclaimer: Do Not own or profit from this. Characters belong to JK Rowling (except for Emma and other OC's who belong to me). Plot is mine! This was written a year before Deathly Hollows was released.

**Chapter 21: Dean's Story**

Seamus walked down the steps and headed into the forbidden forest. He had never been there except for classes with Hagrid, and he hoped he wouldn't have to head too far before Emma found him.

He heard something, but didn't see anything. He turned around and practically ran into Emma. "Gees, you're going to give me a heart attack," he chided.

"Sorry," she grinned. "How was the week?"

"Long," he said. There was a pause as Emma waited until Seamus was ready to talk. "It's been a long, lonely week. First no Dean, and the meetings aren't the same without you," he said. "If it wasn't for Ginny and Sinead I don't know what I'd do with myself." Emma nodded. "You're not going to get in trouble for being here, are you?" Emma shook her head.

"Why Dean? It just seems unfair," Seamus finally asked.

"War is unfair," Emma said.

"I just don't know what to do," Seamus said. "I feel like everyone here has abandoned me."

"Seamus," Emma said cupping his face. "I would never abandon you. If we knew this would have happened we all would have done things differently."

"It's just . . .what should I do now?"

"Remember him," Emma said. "It's like when Cedric died. The important thing is to remember them, and all the good times. Dean was your friend and you shouldn't just go and forget him."

"I took his stuff down," Seamus said. Emma nodded.

"When you feel more comfortable put it back up. I'm sure he would want you to keep his Manchester United poster," Emma said with a small smile. Seamus laughed.

"Still haven't found a charm to make them move," He said. There was another pause as he thought some more. "I feel useless here now, Emma," he admitted.

"Never feel that way!" Emma said. "You have so much to do here."

"What can _I_ do?"

"You can fight!" Emma said. "Dean did. He was outnumbered and he had no way of winning. Instead of apparating out he stood up to them, trying to defend his family and even the rest of his muggle neighborhood. That is all we are all trying to do, stand up to them. Here you can help others to fight."

"The defense lessons," he muttered.

Emma nodded. "They can give everyone the chance to defend themselves."

Seamus nodded. "If you have any more suggestions on what to do for the seventh year lessons tell me."

Emma didn't want to point out the list she gave them would already take up the entire year. "I know why, at least the most probable reason why Dean was attacked," she said knowing Seamus wanted some reason for this atrocious act. Seamus gasped when he heard her say that. "You know how Dean never knew his father, right?" Seamus nodded. "His father was a wizard. He left during the first war because he knew he would make Dean and his mother a target. The Death Eaters caught up with him, though, and when he refused to join they killed him. I think that they went to Dean knowing who his father was…that, and because he was friends with Harry."

"Dean didn't know this," Seamus said. "It still doesn't seem fair that we have to keep up and pay for what the generation before us did."

Emma nodded seeing more truth to what Seamus said than he realized. "How did Sinead's first meeting go?"

Seamus grinned for the first time. "Wonderfully, as I told her. Everyone is still shocked you are gone, and she said she would gladly give it back to you if you came back."

"Nah, I'm doing my part fighting. I miss it," Emma admitted, "but, well, there are other things to be done."

Seamus nodded. Emma smiled. "Too bad Hogsmeade weekends were cancelled, huh?" she teased, elbowing him in the side making Seamus grin.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I think I have some ideas," he said with a smile. "If Dean were here I'd run it by him."

"Don't worry about it. Sinead already likes you," Emma said. Seamus grinned.

"Call me whenever you need to talk, Seamus," Emma said and hugged him. Seamus hugged her back and nodded.

"Be careful," he said. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Cedric would probably come back and haunt me if anything happened to you."

Emma laughed. "Be strong." Emma kissed his cheek. "Oíche mhaith." (A/N: Irish for Goodbye).

"Slán agus beannacht leat," Seamus said. (A/N: Irish for 'goodbye and blessings on you).

Emma walked back through the forest to the village of Hogsmeade. From there she apparated back to the Riddle House.

"Weeks of searching and we aren't any closer than we were before," Ron muttered. Hermione was leaning against him reading a book.

"So many enchantments, it's a wonder we haven't killed ourselves yet," Hermione muttered.

"Optimistic bunch," Draco drawled.

"Well, the two of you have cleared out three of the bedrooms, we have gotten the front and back parlors and the kitchen, and the living room and dinning room," Harry said ticking them of his fingers. "That leaves two bedrooms, and three rooms downstairs."

"We're not checking the bathrooms? Remember Slytherin built his lair in a girl's lav," Ron said.

"Fine, we'll check them too," Harry said.

"What if he has a secret room concealed somewhere?" Neville said.

"Maybe we should alert the order at the rate we're going," Ron said. "More people to look."

"Your family is half the order," Draco joked. Ron glared at him.

"Boys!" Hermione said. She put her book down. "I'm going to keep looking just so I don't have to hear this." She went and joined Emma in one of the upstairs rooms. The boys got up and went to one of the rooms downstairs.

"Have you decided what to do for Draco's birthday?" Hermione asked as they searched.

Emma nodded. "I have his gifts and I am going to bake him some special treats," Emma said with a loving smile.

"A party!" Hermione said excitedly. "I think we need some excitement around here."

"I wouldn't call it a party, per se. I mean, look who is here. Arch enemies. Not exactly a celebrating atmosphere."

"Pssh, we'll make them have fun if we have to hex them. It's important to you, so we'll do it," Hermione said with a smile. Emma laughed. They planned the party details as they searched the room.

The end of January came and Draco's Birthday. "Are you sure he doesn't know?" Harry asked Emma the day before.

"Trust me."

"But he can read your thoughts," Harry pointed out.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I _know_. But we don't go prying through each other's thoughts, and he knows I want to keep something from him temporarily. He doesn't know."

Harry nodded. "Have you talked to Seamus lately?"

Emma nodded. She had talked to him every day that first week after seeing him, and since then at least twice a week. "He's doing better," Emma said. "Now he is talking about the Defense lessons with the seventh years. Pansy and the seventh year Ravenclaw guy became Head boy and Girl," Emma added.

The next evening everyone surprised Draco with a huge feast. Emma and Hermione worked on it during the afternoon (under the pretense of searching) and Emma made a cake that would make Dudley drool. Plus his favorite cookies.

To Draco's amazement, everyone got him gifts. Decent gifts at that too. _'I never would have guessed in a million years to have a decent birthday with this bunch,' Draco said in awe. _

_Emma laughed. 'It does seem ironic or something.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Emma walked into the closet where the death eaters were unconscious. _'Something about this room always gave me the creeps,' Emma said. _

_'Could it have anything to do with the fact there are 11 death eaters in there?' Draco joked._

_Emma rolled her eyes. 'Never mind then,' she said. _

_'No, I trust your hunches,' Draco said._ He walked down the stairs into the room too. "What feels odd about it? I just get a creepy feeling."

"I don't know. It just seems . . .odd. Different somehow," Emma said. Draco called for the others and they were all standing outside the closet. After Draco explained about Emma's weird feeling they moved the death eaters into one of the other cloak closets.

"Well, I trust your hunches too, Emma, plus we've checked practically everywhere else," Harry said.

"Hey!" Neville said. "Look at this." On the way in the back corner, behind the coats, was a snake imprint faintly etched into the wall. Emma and Harry looked at it.

"I don't think it's like the cave, I don't think we have to give a blood offering," Emma said touching it. "Maybe parsletongue?"

Harry leaned close to it and hissed something. Next thing anyone heard was Hermione screaming as she fell through the floor. Draco and Ron quickly reached out and caught her flailing arms. Ron pulled her into a tight embrace once they got her on solid ground again.

"First the old secret-lair-in-the-pipes bit, now the secret- lair-in-the-closet?" Draco said shaking his head.

Harry leant over and shot a ball of light down into the tunnel. "It looks like it goes down and then turns."

"Well, I'll go first," Draco said. Before anyone could say anything he jumped in. "Not as nasty as the Chamber," he hollered up. Emma and Neville hopped in next.

They had their wands lit and were heading down the tunnel when the other three joined them. "Please not another basilisk," Harry joked.

They reached a brick wall. "Did we take a wrong turn?" Neville asked.

"No, this was the only way," Harry said. Emma and Hermione walked up to the brick wall and taped it with their wands.

"Well, it's enchanted, but how to get passed it?" Hermione said. She tried a few charms off the top of her head.

"Wait," Emma said. She could see a flash of Voldemort retreating from the wall. "He hasn't been down here for a little while," Emma said. "Since around a year ago. What happened a year ago that he would make him have to return to his old lair?"

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"Him leaving," Emma said. She frowned. She walked back to the entrance to see if anything else became visible.

"I don't ever see him coming in that way," Emma said. She retraced her steps back to the beginning of the tunnel and started searching the walls again. "Wait, I think I found something," she hollered.

They rejoined her back under the entrance way and they could see the closet above them. She pointed at the wall of the tunnel. "But why did he come out the other way?" Neville asked.

"That was the last time he came here. Maybe it was when he left the horcruxe, or it was some sort of trap," Emma said with shrug.

"How to get in, though," Ron said. "It is still a wall."

"Brilliant!" Hermione said. She and Emma were both standing closest to the wall. "No one would think to go out of the tunnel, they would follow it to see where it went."

"Harry, I think you should touch your wand to this snake there," Emma said pointing. Harry did as he was told, and the wall fizzled away revealing a new corridor.

"How?" Neville asked.

"My wand is the brother to Voldemort's," Harry explained. "If it was his wand we needed to open it, mine would also do, right?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

They followed the tunnel which led to what Draco thought looked an awful lot like the Slytherin common room. "He liked school a bit too much," Draco commented.

"Now, where would you hide a horcruxe in a secret chamber that mirrors your old house?" Ron asked.

"Well, the dorm, but it looks like he only duplicated the common room," Hermione said. "Are there any secret hiding places in the Slytherin common room?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" Draco joked. "They would hex me if I told a Gryffindor."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ron and Harry have already been in your common room second year remember? Besides, I know what you know."

"Wait, he knows about the Polyjuice potion?" Ron asked surprised. Emma nodded as she started searching the shelves for hiding places.

It took five hours before Draco found something. "Here is another concealed place, but all the normal charms aren't working," he said.

"Why can't you see anything inside here?" Harry asked Emma.

"Too many enchantments here to hold memories. He didn't want anything preserved, I guess," Emma said.

Harry tried touching his wand again but it didn't work. Hermione tried a few different charms but nothing happened.

"Maybe it needs a blood offering," Harry suggested. Neville offered and cut across his palm. Hermione healed it for him.

The wall seemed to glow for a moment. "Alright, now what?" Ron asked. Hermione tried a few more spells and the seventh one made the stones in the wall start to move like the wall entrance to Diagon Alley. "Cool," Ron muttered.

A walkway large enough for a single person to enter opened up. They walked in one by one to find a cauldron sitting atop a fireplace. As soon as the door opened a fire lit beneath it.

"Okay . . ." Ron muttered. They all jumped as the door slammed shut and sealed them in. "Great."

They walked up to the cauldron and Emma felt like her blood was boiling but a chill shot straight to her heart. _'What's this?' She asked._

_'I don't know, but I feel as if the walls are enclosing in,' Draco said panicking. _

_'You're not claustrophobic,' Emma pointed out._

_'I wasn't before the walls started to move . . . I feel like they are moving but I can see they aren't. What's going on?' he asked._

Emma shook her head. "It's an illusion," Emma said out loud the same time Neville started running around hysterically. Hermione had one hand in midair and the other covering her eyes as she screamed.

"What is going on?" Draco asked as he watched Harry eyeing all around as he slowly turned in a circle and Ron who was making his scared face (think from the movie where they go into the forbidden forest and meet aragog).

"Delusions! They are all having delusions!" Emma said desperately. Half of her wanted to laugh over what they were seeing, but she decided to reflect on the situation _after_ everyone was back to normal. "It's just delusions," Emma said rushing up to Harry first. How would it look if the chosen one died because he thought he was being attacked by rabid Hippogriffs? Holding back a snicker she eased into his head to throw the enchantment off.

"What was that?" Harry muttered. Emma heard Draco talking to Hermione helping her to throw off the delusion.

"How can you be that high up, Hermione. Think logically," Draco said. "Besides, if you really were that high up, I would have to be yelling for you to hear me wouldn't I?"

"Maybe . . . I can't even see you," Hermione said panicking.

"Well, move the hand away from your eyes for starters," Draco drawled. He smirked when Hermione did. "Any closer now?"

"I . . .I think so," she mumbled. "What if you're lying to me because you're a Slytherin and I fall though?"

Draco's response was completely void of emotion and Emma knew he was hiding the hurt. "Hermione, you aren't going to fall, and if you did I am not so rotten I'd let you fall to your death," he said.

Emma chased after Neville. "Neville! Wait! There isn't anything behind you," Emma said.

"Can't you see the death eater about to behead me?" Neville hollered. "He's running with a nice, polished ax!"

Emma sighed and eased into Neville's mind. She saw him pause mid-stride as the image of the mad-ax man vanished and practically trip over his own feet. "What . . ."

Emma went up to Ron where Harry was trying to tell him it was just an illusion. "No mate, these spiders are very real. They look like Aragog's children," he whispered.

"You've faced spiders before, you know," Draco pointed out.

"He knows about that too?" Ron asked. He was shooting off spells at the imaginary spiders causing them to jump out of the way a few times. Emma quickly went into his mind and threw the spell off so he wouldn't harm anyone.

"Anything else!" Ron challenged. Hermione, Emma, and Draco glared at him.

_'With our luck, we are going to get into plenty of scrapes. He doesn't need to challenge fate and bring any more on!' Draco said. Emma nodded._

They all walked up to the cauldron. "Is that the horcruxe?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said. "It seems too easy."

"Easy?" everyone asked.

"Why would he set a fire underneath it if part of his soul was in it?"

"Good point," Neville said. "So, now what?"

"There has to be something here otherwise he wouldn't have set up that enchantment," Harry said.

"Could it be _in_ the cauldron?" Hermione asked peering over.

"What is in the potion anyways? Wouldn't it destroy the horcruxe?" Ron asked.

"It smells like Fletwud leaves," Neville said. "They give off that odor when they are heated and cooked."

"What do Fletwud leaves do?" Ron asked.

"They have restorative properties," Neville said. "The bark is most potent but it is said that when mixed with certain ingredients it can destroy certain metals."

"Like the cauldron," Hermione said.

"Alright, a restorative potion, but what is he restoring?" Ron asked. They began looking through the shelves but the room was relatively bare. "Not much for knickknacks, huh," Ron joked.

Harry went back to the potion. "Well, it has to be used for something. Maybe whatever the Ravenclaw horcruxe is needs to be patched up."

Emma sat down on the floor and leant against the wall. _'I can feel something,' she told Draco. 'I just don't know where.'_

_'I know. I have that same tingling feeling. It's like a prickling feeling but I don't know what the source is.'_

Hermione went up to the cauldron and put the fire out. She waved her wand over the potion and it immediately cooled. She reached in. "It has to be here," she said. "Where else could it be?"

"But 'mione, what would fit in there . . ."

"Ah-ha!" Hermione said happily as she pulled a wand out.

"Wait a minute!" Emma said rushing up. "I recognize that wand!"

"Me too," Harry said. "It was the window display in Ollivander's wand shop. Is it Ravenclaws?"

Hermione handed the wand to Emma. "Yes," Emma said sadly. With each Horcruxe she could see a glimpse of the murder Voldemort committed to make it. Images that would haunt her memory.

"Maybe that's what Voldemort needed Ollivander for. Remember how he disappeared and his shop was boarded up? If Voldemort saw it– and let's face it, he'd have to be blind not to see it in the front window display– he would immediately recognize his horcruxe," Ron said.

"Then move it to a safer spot, right?" Neville said.

"It makes sense," Emma said. "And the potion would have to have something to do with it."

"Well, I think the potion was to make it more difficult to destroy," Hermione said. "Besides, we can't destroy her wand! Imagine what spells she created with it."

"'Mione, forget it's historical importance for a moment," Ron said. "Lets just destroy the Voldemort part of it first."

Hermione and Emma pulled out more of the potion they made and used the cauldron (after cleaning it). "I hope it doesn't destroy the wand," Hermione said sadly. She closed her eyes and dropped the wand in the potion.

After it finished sizzling, Harry took it out of the potion. To Hermione's happiness the wand was intact, it just looked filthy.

"Well, what's left?" Neville asked.

"If Dumbledore was right, then Nagini and Voldemort," Harry said.

"Great, the evil dark lord and his pet snake," Ron said. "What should we do with the death eaters?"

"Well, if we let them go with some memory modifications then it will confuse Voldemort," Draco suggested.

"Can we modify their memories enough that Voldemort won't know it was us?" Neville asked.

Harry laughed. "I think we'll leave that up to Emma." Emma frowned. "Come on Em. If ever there was a time to use your abilities now would qualify."

They all headed back through a door that opened to the right of where the cauldron was hanging. _'Good thing it's completely dark otherwise Weasley would be freaking out right about now. I think another spider just landed on my head.' Draco said. Emma shivered as she felt the creep crawly feeling. _They followed another corridor until the walked through the brick wall they saw earlier. "Ah, the back door," Ron said.

They reached the opening to the closet and Draco and Harry hoisted themselves up first followed by Ron and Neville. Draco and Harry reached down the help pull Emma up and then Hermione. Harry went to put the wand in his trunk upstairs (they had long since left the hotel) while the others went to get their stuff together.

Emma, knowing Draco would grab her stuff, headed to the closet of death eaters. She could feel Draco's presence as he returned. She was alright with him being there but she preferred the others weren't with her. One by one she lifted the sleeping spell long enough to modify their memories and then knocked them unconscious long enough for them to leave.

She got to Bella last. As she went through the memories of Bella's last conscious day (when she fought them) Emma was startled by the information she saw.

_'What!?' Draco hollered._

_'Draco, it's okay,' she said._

Emma watched as Bella's unconscious form slumped against the wall again. Draco stormed out the door startling the others who were curiously waiting to see what she was doing. "What's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Nothing a Gryffindor needs to bother herself over. I'm just a Slytherin, remember?" Draco sneered.

"Draco," Emma said softly. Draco just gave her a scared look and went upstairs. Emma sighed and went after him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Emma just mumbled she'd tell him later.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Em, I have to tell mum and Snape," He said. "They have to know. What if my father comes looking for them? How on _earth_ did he get out? Why didn't Voldemort kill the S.O.B?"

"Who understands Voldemort?" Emma said. "As for your mum and Snape, they are being careful. You know this. If your mum knew, do you honestly think she would try to find him?"

Draco shook his head. "I know she wouldn't. As much as she still loves him, she made her choice. She chose my life over everything my father stood for. That is something he won't forgive. She knows that."

"Your mother chose you over him," Emma said. "If you think they should know, then go."

"I'm coming back, Em," Draco said reassuringly. He pulled her close. "Not even Potter could keep me away. I just have to warn them both."

_I know._ Draco apparated out of the house and Emma headed back downstairs. "Where's Draco?" Hermione asked. Emma could tell she remembered her comment when he was trying to help her and she knew Hermione felt guilty over it.

"He went to warn Narcissa and Snape about . . . his father has broken out of prison," Emma said. "And, somehow, he has rejoined Voldemort."

"What?" They all said in disbelief. "Why didn't Voldemort kill him when he had the chance?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Rather, Bellatrix doesn't know. She is how I learned all of this," Emma said. They all nodded and headed to the car. Emma drove off a few minutes before the death eaters started waking up. They had moved them all in different positions in the house so they wouldn't be confused as to why they were locked in a cupboard.

"What are they going to think?" Neville asked.

"That they didn't find anything and they'll apparate back to Voldemort thinking they've only been gone a few hours. When they find out it's been a few weeks, they'll think they were placed under one of his security enchantments."

"And he won't know it's fake? That you modified with their memories?" Ron asked.

"Well, he might think something happened to them, but he won't know it was us," Emma reassured him.

Harry caught a saucy grin. "What did you do?"

Emma laughed. "Lets just say that when he goes to check on the house himself, he has a few suprises there."

"Emma!" Hermione chided, but laughed. "What did you do?"

"When he goes into the delusional room, he'll be plagued by an army of Harrys," Emma said laughing with everyone else.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: a longer chapter to make up for the last two being so short. I did change when Draco's birthday was. I know he's born in June, but I see him more as a Winter baby and I want his birthday to be before Emma's. And the bit about Dean's dad was something I found from JK's site from an interview she gave awhile ago (it was about stuff she wanted to incorporate but didn't have the time/space to do so. She concentrated more on Neville's background knowing he would be a big character later on and scraped Dean's backstory-- So I put it in for everyone : ) And as a side note/explanation, somehow Lucius took a different turn in my story than in JK's. I have no idea why, I love Lucius, but he became Draco's antagonist in this story so we shall see how that plays out :)

_And a HUGE thank you to all of the reviewers last chapter! I'm posting this while reading a 500 page book for tomorrow, so I don't have time to individually say thank you, but I loved each and every review!_


	22. Nocturnal exercise

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this (except for the temporary bouts of sanity it gives me : ) This is MY version of year 7written a year before JK's book came out. Any similarites with Deathly Hallows is purely coincidence (I did take clues from the first six books she gave us).

**Chapter 22: Nocturnal Exercise**

An hour later Emma was resting in the back seat letting Hermione drive. _'I'm coming back,' Draco said. Emma nodded. _Emma scooted in her seat making room for him in the back just as Draco apparated in. Emma happily noted that no one was shocked; they were all adjusting well to each other.

"How is your mum?" Ron asked.

Draco blinked but didn't show his surprise at Ron's question. "Worried. She doesn't want to see him. Honestly, I think she might hex _him_ to pieces for what he put me through," Draco said. Draco and Emma both mentally shuddered at the memories of their sixth year.

"How can she stand being in the same place as Snape?" Harry asked. "Class three times a week was more than enough for me."

Draco laughed. "Tell me about it. It is odd living with him. Mum and Snape, though, have always been friends. Ever since school," he shrugged.

"Well, when this is all over I'll be glad," Hermione said from the drivers seat. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Emma had fallen asleep leaning against Draco. She caught Draco's eye, and hoped he had enough of Emma's abilities to know she was sorry.

Draco for some reason didn't want to torment Hermione over it. Partly because of the influence Emma has had on him the past six years, but also because that was what people expected of him. "It's alright, Hermione," he said. Hermione nodded with a blush.

Ron just watched and wondered what it was about. He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later.

Harry, who felt as sleep deprived as Emma the last few days, drifted off. Emma woke up the minute he fell asleep. She smiled as Harry and Draco both fell asleep on either side of her. The lull of the car helped them to fall asleep fast and she mentally laughed as they both fell asleep leaning on her. She and Hermione shared a smile in the rearview mirror.

They found an inn at the border that night. They decided to lay low while laying plans to kill Nagini. "You know, it's Valentines Day in a few days," Neville said as they all hung out in the living room of their suite.

"Do you want to get Luna something?" Hermione asked. Neville blushed and Emma and Hermione took that as a yes.

"Books, if you don't want to be too romantic too soon," Hermione suggested.

"Jewelry is always a lovely gift," Emma said.

"Wouldn't it be weird if he gave her jewelry if they aren't officially dating?" Ron asked.

Emma shook her head. "Draco gave me jewelry even when we were just friends. Luna might like one of those muggle things that allow you to make your own jewelry. Actually, I've seen wizard kits like that now in Diagon Alley."

"What about a broom of her own?" Ron suggested.

"Guys, I don't know . . .what if she doesn't . . ."

"Trust us, she does," Draco chipped in. "Buy her a small piece of jewelry and something more personal. Something that is uniquely Luna."

Neville scratched his head. "That doesn't help. What could I get . . ." Emma felt his rush of inspiration and smiled.

"She'll love it," Emma reassured him.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They stayed at the hotel for two days so everyone could rest and recuperate before moving on. Emma was driving when suddenly she said "I recognize this place!" jarring everyone's awareness.

"Huh? What is it?" Harry asked looking out the window wondering what was so wonderful about more trees; he couldn't see anything since it was dark already.

"Mum and James would come here together, later with Da and Lily too," Emma said. "Wow . . . I didn't think it would still be standing," she said turning up the road.

"What is it?"

"This shack that is by the beach. It's gorgeous. You are surrounded by the trees and forest on three sides and the beach is your front porch," Emma explained as she navigated. (A/N: inspired by Elenwyn's fanfic : )

"When was the last time you were here?" Neville asked.

"Never been," Emma said and she heard Draco chuckle over Neville's shocked reaction to that. She pulled up to the front of the shack and everyone unloaded and began to haul their trunks in while Emma leaned against Draco who was leaning against the car door. _'He is here,' Emma said angrily. 'I can't even stumble upon a hiding place!'_

_'We can't give him time to notify Voldemort what we are up to,' Draco said. Emma nodded. _The same thought had been running through both of their heads for the past day and a half.

_'Should we ask for the others to help?' Emma asked._

Draco looked inside the shack and saw the others were joking around as they began to unpack a few things, clean up the dilapidated building, and prepare food. _'It all seems picture perfect with them,' Draco said._

_'You know, you can walk in and join them,' Emma said. 'You are a part of that now.'_

_'I sometimes don't feel a part of it . . . like I don't deserve it yet,' he admitted. _

_'So you are saying "no" to asking them to help,' Emma said with a Malfoy worthy smirk._ _'We need to do it now, then, before he goes off and tells Voldemort or someone else anything about us.' Draco nodded._

Draco and Emma walked down the small path that led to the beach and away from the house. They could both sense Fenir following them, biding his time till the full moon rose completely in just a few short minutes. They reached the beach and walked along the shore holding hands as the wind picked up. _'I hate this . . . this feeling of waiting, of impending doom,' Emma thought._

_'It's aggravating knowing that he is right there, biding his time,' Draco agreed._ They both looked up as the full moon emerged. A shiver went down each of their spines as they felt the presence waiting to transform.

"What's going on?" a voice called out.

"Neville!" Emma and Draco yelled. "What are you doing here? Get away!" Draco ordered as a howl filled the night.

"What was that?" Neville asked but before anyone could say anything more they heard the heavy footsteps crashing towards them as Fenir, now a fully transformed werewolf, charged at them. Neville stood dumbfounded as Fenir, a now fully transformed werewolf, leapt from the shadows and made a beeline towards them. "What is going on?" Neville asked. Needless to say, this was not what he expected when he followed them.

Emma ran towards Neville and grabbed his hand. "Transfigure, or apparate out," Emma said. Neville watched as Fenir launched himself at Draco who managed to transfigure a moment before Fenir's claws and teeth reached him.

The welsh green gave a roar of pain as it's hide was bruised. Neville glanced at Emma and saw her right side was turning a violent shade of purple, but she didn't pay it any mind as she transfigured into a winged unicorn and flew right into Greyback.

He didn't know why they chose to fight Fenrir alone without asking for help, but he knew he had to do something. He tried quickly to transfigure but he couldn't. He silently cursed that he hadn't practiced as much in the last few days but didn't have the time to dwell on it. He saw Fenrir grab ahold of the tip of Emma's wing making the horse cry out in pain. He reached for his wand quickly. "Reducto!" he yelled and heard the werewolf scream in pain and let go of the wing. The horse kicked him in the head and tried to trample him but the wolf clambered out.

When Fenrir tried to make a run for Neville the Welsh green swung his tail and clobbered the werewolf with it. Neville shot of a few more curses and Emma swooped down to attack again. The three of them managed to get some coordination in their attacks as the werewolf slowly wore down.

Sooner than Draco and Emma imagined, Fenir was lying in the sand surrounded by his blood. They both transfigured back into humans and collapsed on the sand in front of Fenir, panting. "Bastard," Draco said reaching for Emma's shoulder blade.

Emma and Neville watched as Draco got up and stood over the corpse. "It seems as if we should send a message to Voldemort," Draco said. He took his wand and was about to do something when Emma stopped him.

"Don't do a lightening bolt; Harry will get enough credit in this war, this belongs to you," she said.

Draco nodded and placed his wand on Fenir chest and burned the Malfoy crest into his flesh. A second later it was followed by the O'Neill crest and even the Longbottom crest. "I didn't really do anything," Neville said quickly.

"Yes, you did Neville," was all Draco said. He vanished the body.

"Where did you send it? Voldemort?" Neville asked.

"No," Draco said with a smirk. "He can find out in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I sent it to Riley O'Neill's office."

"What's going on?" Harry asked running up to them. "What the hell happened?"

"Just a little nocturnal exercise," Draco drawled, but since he was still clutching his side it didn't have the effect he wanted. Harry helped Draco inside while Hermione helped Emma and Ron helped Neville.

"Why the hell would you go after a werewolf on your own?" Harry demanded

"He wouldn't kill you, Potter, so you there would only hinder the fight," Draco said as he put a cream on his side. It was so cold it made his teeth ache. "Besides, like we could risk him taking you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Fenir has been following us since we left the Riddle house," Emma explained. "Voldemort obviously wants to know what Harry is up to. When we stopped here, we decided he couldn't be allowed to tell Voldemort where we were staying or what we have been up to."

"So you didn't ask us to help you?"

"By now, Voldemort knows Harry is important," Draco said making Ron roll his eyes. "Sod off, Weasley. He doesn't know what the prophecy says, but he knows it means Harry is important. He has probably ordered that no one can kill him. Torture, maim, bring to Voldemort, sure, but the actual killing is to be done by him."

"So Fenir wouldn't have gone for the kill with Harry, but he would have killed Draco. Draco is a target, we knew he would go after him since Draco's defection but he was ordered to watch Harry and observe only," Emma picked up. "We figured we would draw him out, bait him with Draco, before he had the opportunity to tell Voldemort anything about us."

"You could have been killed," Harry said handing Emma more cream as he took a seat right next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders gently since they weren't hurt as badly.

"We weren't, and know Scrimgoer is going to use this as a publicity stunt in the war. Plus, it's a kick in the pants to Riddle," Emma said reassuringly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Something a little different, hopefully : ) Special thanks to **Year1989Rocks **(thank you!!!) **MarauderGirl** (Aw, my ego just inflated! Thanks!) **Jada** (Thanks for reviewing! I do try to say thanks to my reviewers since they took the time to say hi : ) **Professor Epona **(Aw, thanks for all of your reviews!) **AnimeCrazy **(Thanks!!!!!) **BornBlue** (hopefully it didn't disappoint!) **ShadowMoonDancer **(Thank you! Unfortunately, this class isn't interesting at the moment :(_


	23. Of Tails, Feathers, and Hooves

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this.

_Author's Notes: A huge, HUGE thank you to my beta, WEASLEYxISxMYxKING for the beginning of this chapter. You are a life saver!_

**Chapter 23: Of Tails, Feathers, and Hooves**

_A fire was burning nearby. Hissing noises could be heard by all in his presence. "Aaghh, they shall pay for this," he shouted as he threw the newspaper in the fire. Angered with the insolence of his so-called loyal death eaters, Lord Voldemort called forth one of the weaker, insubstantial ones. "You are not fit to wear my mark," his voice shook with anger. "I will use you as an example for others who need to understand the consequences for failure. Avada Kedavra!" _

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, a scream still echoing in his head, and found himself staring into storm blue eyes with gray where the pupil should have been. He felt instantly calmer, yet still unable to erase the image from his memory. Emma looked at him with understanding. Seeing the sun coming up, Harry got up to splash water on his face and try to deal with the image imprinted in his mind.

They stayed at the cottage for the next two days to relax and take a breather from everything. Neville had gone to fetch a few supplies and returned with the Daily Prophet that had the headline YOU-KNOW-WHO'S ALLY FENRIR GRAYBACK FOUND DEAD AT THE MINISTER OF FOREIGN AFFAIR'S OFFICE. They all laughed as they read the various theories the article had for why it was delivered to Riley's office and how he died (apparently they didn't know about the scars and didn't know who killed him). Much to everyone's shock, Draco didn't mind. "The important part is that he is dead. If only Voldemort would send a letter to the editor about how he feels about it," he drawled.

After a few days spent relaxing the group apparated to The Habitat (the name for the Potter's residence). With the constant moving, and horcurx hunting, they didn't have a lot of time to work on their transfigurations, but Ginny and Luna (who they talked to every day) were making extraordinary progress. "I'll never hear the end of it if my little sis does it before me," Ron muttered. He had managed to grow fur over his body and his limbs transfigured into those of a jack Russell terrier. Seeing Ron half transformed gave Emma the idea that perhaps this is where ideas of minotaurs and other half-man, half-beast originated.

"Ah, poor Roneykins," Hermione teased and kissed him. "You'll get it. Look how far you've gone! Last year you couldn't change the color of your eyebrows." Her transfiguration into a swan was coming along nicely.

Neville was making surprising progress and was turning into a lion, the same form as his animagous. Emma was happy to see Harry was so near his own transfiguration as well.

_'Always like James. Harry is following in his parent's footsteps,' Emma said. _

_'His dad was a stag, his mum a doe . . . does that make him Bambi?' Draco joked. Emma rolled her eyes._ She smacked Draco's shoulder making the others wonder what they were talking about.

"So, what do we do now?" Neville asked. It was a question they were all wondering but no one wanted to bring it up.

"Nagini is going to be difficult," Ron pointed out.

"I've never seen Nagini without Voldemort," Draco said.

"There are times he isn't with her. There has to be," Hermione said.

"Of course," Ron said. "She wasn't at the ministry battle," he pointed out. "But how will we know when she's alone? It's not like Harry can just walk right up and hiss at her to find out her schedule."

"We'll just have to wait until the opportunity presents itself," Harry decided.

"The only other alternative is to stalk Voldemort and see when he leaves her alone," Hermione said.

"Stalk Voldemort?" Ron's eyes were bulging out at the suggestion. "Sure, might as well hand Harry over on a silver platter."

Valentines Day arrived and Draco took Emma out to go around muggle Scotland. "What do you think of Luna and Neville?" Draco asked as they walked around a park.

"I think that by the time we get back they are going to be an item. She is going to _love_ the gift from Neville, and I think Neville is getting braver and is brave enough to ask her.

Draco chuckled. "I do think Longbottom is changing. I mean, if anyone had any doubts, his demanding to come was a clear indication he has become…stronger. Less passive. Not to mention not running when we cornered Fenrir."

Emma nodded. They walked around hand in hand enjoying being outdoors. No matter how hard they tried to keep the conversation light, though, darker thoughts always kept popping up.

"How do you think this will end?" Draco asked as they sat on a bench muggle-watching.

Emma was quiet as she thought about the future. "Honestly, I am afraid to think about it. I am surer about Harry's future than ours."

Draco nodded. "I know. I hope you know that what you feel is alright with me. I'm not going to stop you. I know how important it is for Harry to succeed, and I support you in doing whatever it is you have to do to help him."

Emma smiled. "What do you want to happen in the future? What do you want to do when this is all over?"

"Well, assuming we are alive," Draco started and then paused to think about what it was he _wanted_ in life. "I haven't thought about it. First, last year, it was all about whether or not we lived or not. Afterwards, things were so hectic, and . . .horrible, that being alive was so . . ."

"Unbearable? Shocking?" Emma suggested and Draco nodded.

"We didn't have time to appreciate we survived before we were thrown head-on into war. Me in hiding, you with Harry." After a pause he asked, "What do you want?"

Emma leaned her head on his shoulder. "I haven't thought beyond what will happen after Nagini. I know I want us to be alive and together when this is over, but I have been . . .in a denial of sorts and haven't thought about the future."

Draco snorted. "Here we are trying to save our people and the future and we haven't even created the ideal future for ourselves. Some heroes we are. Harry probably has all the details for the next 60 years planned out. That's probably why he's the hero."

Emma smacked his shoulder. "First off, there are _many _heroes in war. Secondly, he doesn't have the next 6 hours planned out, let alone 60 years." She grabbed Draco's hand and led him to where they could have a picnic lunch. "Besides, you are my hero," she told Draco, kissing him. _'You've overcome as much adversity as anyone to be where you are today,' She said. 'Bad family, bad beliefs.'_

_Draco grinned. 'Well, I did have a guardian angel.'_

"I thought I was a goddess?" Emma said pretending to pout. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the corner of her mouth making her pout turn into a grin. "I know what I want," she said as inspiration hit her. He raised an eyebrow. "Blackpool. I want us to compete at Blackpool sometime. I love competing, I love dancing with you, and we are both good."

"Isn't it a muggle competition?"

"I highly doubt they ask for your species on the entrance form," she said sarcastically making him laugh.

"Alright," he agreed and kissed her. "We are going to be ballroom competitors. At least my mother will approve," he added. "Well, somewhat," he qualified wrinkling his nose thinking it would be easier to not mention it was a muggle competition.

After spending the rest of the day together they arrived back late. They found the others already there. Ron and Hermione had gone to do their own thing on Valentines Day. Emma knew they wanted their first Valentines Day together to be a memorable one.

As soon as they walked in, Emma knew Neville was in a stupor. _'I guess that means he finally asked her,' Draco said with a smirk. Emma nodded happily. _

_'I feel sorry for him and Harry being unable to see Ginny and Luna today,' Emma said._

That night Harry tossed and turned. Voldemort was up to something (not all that unusual, after all) and it was keeping him awake. The next morning Emma, Harry, and Draco all looked sleepy-eyed over breakfast. "I take it you didn't get a lot of sleep, again," Ron said handing them breakfast.

Harry shook his head. "He's planning something which means his brain is being over active"

"Maybe whatever he's planning we can use to our advantage," Hermione suggested. "Maybe we can lure Nagini away."

"I doubt Nagini can be lured. Is there giant snake bate?" Ron asked.

"Probably us," Neville deadpanned.

"We don't know enough about what he's up to to worry about it right now," Harry said stifling a yawn. Harry ended up going back to bed mid-morning and slept for a long time. He woke up in time for dinner and then Emma, for the first time in months, slept through the night.

By the beginning of March, Hermione had transfigured completely into an swan, Ginny had transfigured mostly into a panther, and Luna had completely become a sloth bear.

"Don't become discouraged, Neville," Emma said smiling. "You are coming along splendidly." He had been able to transfigure his hands into claws, his face partially into a lion, and get a tail (for which he was teased mercilessly over, until Draco pointed out he could eat Ron).

"Do we know any more about what Voldemort is up to?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Only that he wants it to go as planned," Harry said.

"He is also upset about the Riddle house incident," Emma added from the kitchen where she was cooking. "He was furious when he went a few nights ago and discovered the wand was missing."

"Didn't appreciate the army of Harrys either," Harry said laughing.

"Do you think he knows what we are doing?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. He has no way of knowing about the cup, ring, or locket. I think he knows about the Diary incident, though."

"He does," Draco drawled.

"That has to make him suspicious, though," Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but his other plans are taking a lot of his time right now." They had all sat down to eat. "The problem, though, is if Nagini is a horcrux he might be more protective of her."

"Great," Ron said. "Snake body guards."

"Well, we'll figure something out," Hermione said.

Emma nodded. _'I have an idea,' she told Draco._

_'I don't like it,' Draco said._

_'It might work, though.'_

_'It is still dangerous– to you AND to Harry.'_

"I have to try," Emma said. The others looked between Emma and Draco. They were use to them having random bits of conversation.

"How do we destroy Nagini?" Neville asked curiously. "I don't think the potion will help."

"No, I don't think so," Emma said. "We will have to physically kill her since she has a physical body."

"And to think _that_ is suppose to be easier than non-physical horcruxes," Draco muttered. "I wonder if the people who wrote about them ever tried destroying them?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A week later Harry was tossing in turning again as Voldemort was throwing a fit of rage. Emma peaked inside his head, and then against Draco's concerns, she peaked a bit further. _I know I can find out something useful this way_ Emma thought.

_Anger, rage, complete shock . . .what is causing these emotions?_ Emma saw images of a cave associated with this fresh wave of emotions.

Draco woke up suddenly. It took a moment to figure out what he was feeling and seeing. "Emma," he whispered under his breath. He walked out of the bedroom the boys were using and found her in the living room. "Em, what did you do?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Voldemort . . .he's angry."

"I know. Harry's tossing and turning. And I feel it from you," he said.

"No . . .I went further. I went through the connection," Emma said. Draco sighed and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Emma shook her head. "Yes, but he knows," Emma said. "He suspects, at least. He went to the cave where the locket should have been, and found it gone."

"Shit," Draco said. "Did you see anything else? What he plans to do?"

She shook her head. "No. I left before then. It's . . . tiring, going through that connection. I'll have to try again another night," Emma decided.

"I suppose it's useless saying I don't like you doing this," Draco muttered. He made the kettle hiss and prepared two cups of tea.

"It is the only thing we have right now," Emma said. "How else are we going to know what he is planning?"

"We will think of something. Things always seem to work out for Potter," Draco said with a dark laugh.

The next morning Emma told everyone that Voldemort was upset because he realized that two of the horcruxes were missing. "What do you think he will do now?" Neville asked.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe whatever he does he'll leave Nagini behind," Harry said hopefully. "We have to wait for him to make the first move."

"The question is still the same, though. How do we know when he makes his next move?" Ron asked.

Harry went to call Ginny on the two way mirror since it was Saturday and she didn't have any classes. When he was done he gave the mirror to Emma because Seamus wanted to talk.

"Hey," Emma said happily.

"How are things with you guys?" Seamus asked.

Emma shrugged. "We are kind of stuck, truth be told. You know when you are close to the end of a puzzle and you are frustrated, and you just want to start using scissors and glue to get it all to fit together to see the bigger picture? We are there," Emma said with a grin.

Seamus laughed. "Hey, is it true Neville is going out with Luna? That's bizarre."

"Ah, I think it's sweet. Hey, how did your Valentine's day with Sinead go?"

Seamus grinned. "Perfectly. I don't know if you heard or not, but they are thinking of allowing people of-age to go to Hogsmeade. Do you think we could meet up sometime?"

"Sure! I want to see all of you guys," Emma said.

"We are almost through the list you gave us too. I can't believe you didn't say anything before hand. Pansy, believe it or not, has actually stepped up to the plate to get things done, now that you aren't there running meetings."

"That's a scary thought– Pansy as a defense teacher," Emma said with a mock grimace.

"You know, it's almost scary how you can find something nice in anyone. Cedric always said that," Seamus said.

"Believe me, there is nothing nice about Umbridge."

"Okay, so maybe not _all_ people," Seamus clarified. "But Pansy is actually quite good now that you, Harry, and Draco are gone. The three of you were always the best in class."

"Thanks Finnigan," Draco called out.

"You know I _hate_ it when he does that. Still can't believe he's there."

"You wouldn't even know if Ginny hadn't slipped it to you," Emma reminded him.

"Hey, you got more letters from Jane here," Seamus said. "You know, she's started writing to me too. I think it's because she figures if I'm holding your mail I should at least know her."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, Jane is like that. She is friendly with everyone. That, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on she is the perfect person to go to."

"Like you. She knew about Dean. It was actually nice to write to someone who doesn't know everything first hand. Freeing."

Emma nodded. She thought it might help and was glad Jane didn't mind either when Emma suggested becoming pen pals with Seamus. "You know, we have decided to throw a huge bash this summer after we all pass our N.E.W.T.S," Seamus said. "Sinead said to make sure you came. She says not even Voldemort can stop us from enjoying this."

Emma nodded. "I'll be there. I'm sure you'll do great on your N.E.W.T.S, too, Seamus," Emma said. They talked for a little longer before Seamus had to go off and meet Sinead.

"That would be great if we could meet some people on a Hogsmeade Trip," Neville said. Everyone knew he meant Luna.

"Well, it might give us something to look forward to, then, since we have no idea what to do with Nagini," Harry said.

Emma went off to the kitchenette to bake with Draco following her while the others practiced their animagous forms.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Nothing like fanfiction to cheer you up after a horrible evening :( Huge thanks to my beta, once again :) and huge thanks to **Year1989Rocks **(lol. I am glad! It would make it horrible if they weren't adorable!)**, Animecrazy **(Thanks!!)**, Professor epona** (Thank you!!)** Opera Twin **(ah, merci! I have been waiting to post it, lol. Glad you liked it!)**, and bornblue **(Not as exciting as last chapter, but the final battle will make up for it, lol)._


	24. The Circle is now Complete

Disclaimer: Plot and OC's belong to me, otherwise JK owns everything.

_Author's Notes: Incase it wasn't made clear before, The Habitat is what I named the house for James and Lily._

**Chapter 24: The Circle is now Complete**

The middle of April they arrived back at The Habitat. "Don't you think the others might come looking for us here?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said, "if they look anywhere they will probably only look at Grimmuald Place. At least, I hope so."

"We can always put up more enchantments as well," Emma said. "That might not be such a bad idea."

"How long will we be staying, then?" Neville asked.

"Until we can find a way of getting to Nagini," Harry decided.

"Hopefully soon, then. He's planning something," Emma said absently. They dumped their trunks in their rooms. They didn't unpack a lot since they never knew how long they would be staying at one place or if they had to leave quickly without leaving a trace.

Draco and Emma apparated out from the back yard to replenish their food. "It just seems odd, Draco going to a muggle shop and all," Ron commented after they had left.

"A lot seems odd," Neville added. "Like how he doesn't try jinxing us around every corner."

"Guys, give more credit to Draco than that. I'll admit, I'm surprised by him, but if you take him away from all the Slytherins, he isn't _that_ bad," Hermione said.

"Well, we should like him seeing as how we're stuck with him," Harry joked.

Emma and Draco walked back in. "Guess what! We got some movies too," Emma said happily. They spent the night watching films and pigging out, enjoying themselves for the first time in a long time.

That night Harry had a restless night of sleep again. Neville, Emma, and Draco were hanging out in the front room (both were keeping Emma company). "You alright, Emma?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just…Voldemort is planning something. Something he is really happy about . . . not happy, more like eager, and he is looking forward to executing his plan."

"What is he planning?"

Emma shrugged. "I haven't tried getting into his head again."

"I still don't like the idea of it," Draco muttered.

"If I can, then why not? I have the ability and now I have the opportunity to use my powers to help. You're here to help me if something goes wrong, so let's not worry," Emma said. "Besides, if I'm lucky, if something happens to me, I'll take out Voldemort at the same time," Emma added with a grin.

Draco didn't return the grin. As confident as Emma was with the plan, he didn't like the idea that something could still go wrong.

"I actually think I agree with Draco," Neville said. "I don't want something to happen to you even if it would help us."

"Thanks," Draco said. After all the nights Neville stayed up with them, he had started to understand him more.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I'm going to get a good day's rest and then I'll be OK to do this," Emma reassured them. Rather than continue the discussion, she opened a book and started to read.

_'This conversation isn't over yet,' Draco warned. _

_'I'll be careful. I promise,' Emma said._

They went to bed around 7 am, and Emma woke up around 4 pm. _'I will be glad, though, when I can sleep during normal sleeping hours. My body is so messed up right now.'_

_'That makes two of us . . .two and a half, really, seeing as how Neville joins us almost half the time,' Draco commented._ _"I talked with Neville, though, and he said he wouldn't tell the trio until after we did it. No use in getting their hopes up in case you don't learn anything.'_

The next night the three of them were in the parlor again. "You don't have to be here, Nev," Emma said.

"I know. I know I can't do anything to help, but I just want to be here for support," Neville said.

Emma gave him a smile. "Thanks." She waited until Harry was deep in a dream and leaned against Draco more as she focused on the connection between him and Voldemort. Neville saw her pupils contract and take on the emerald green color of Harry's eyes in the center of her pupils. It didn't disturb him anymore after watching her guard Harry so much. Within the emerald, though, he started to see red appear in the center and start to take over the green until the only colors he could see where red where the pupils should be with a faint emerald outline.

Neville thought he might have held his breath during the entire time. He looked at Draco and saw him watching Emma worriedly. His eyes were Emma's storm blue color with only a grey tint along the outside. _I hope this means he can still reach Emma when she is in Voldemort's head,_ Neville thought to himself.

After what felt like days, but had only been fifteen minutes, Neville saw the color start to recede. Soon, her pupils were just emerald green and then, to Neville's relief, he saw the grey knowing she was talking with Draco.

"You alright?" Neville asked quickly.

Emma nodded. "I…that was…"

"Scary?" Draco offered.

Emma nodded. "Voldemort is one sick fellow."

"Did you learn anything?" Neville asked.

"He is planning on something, he is planning an attack, but I didn't figure out what yet. It is going to be something massive, but he doesn't plan for it to happen immediately. I did see, though, that he is going to do another muggle attack soon, and when he does, Nagini will be left alone. That should be our time to strike," Emma said.

"We should tell the order about the attack. It only seems fair," Draco suggested. Neville nodded.

"Do you know when the attack will be?" Neville asked.

"Sometime this month," Emma said and realized that it was May Day. "It is going to be a prominent Muggle neighborhood in London. I don't know which, though. I don't think he's made up his mind."

"We'll figure it out," Draco reassured her. "You know he's not planning anything tonight, so we need to rest."

Emma was exhausted and practically fell asleep where she was (not that she or Draco would have mind). "I still have to guard him," she said with a giant yawn.

"You were practically done anyways," Draco said picking her up. He, with Emma, and Neville headed back upstairs. Emma fell asleep and offered no more complaints.

The next morning they shared what they had discovered with the trio. "So we know for sure he is going to attack a muggle neighborhood, just not which one?" Hermione said. Emma nodded.

"Somewhere in London," Neville added, remembering what Emma had said.

"Well, that narrows it down," Ron muttered. "At least he is leaving Nagini behind."

"Yeah, but I almost feel like we should attack Voldemort while we know where he will be," Harry said.

"We can figure out another time to find and attack him," Draco said. "We need to make sure that when we do, he will stay dead this time so we have to get Nagini first."

"We know that, Draco," Harry muttered. "Thanks for the recap."

"Come on. I think we have been cooped up inside too long," Hermione said. "Let's go out and . . . roller blade? Or how about we go to the theater?"

"How can we have fun when we need to make a plan to get Nagini?" Harry asked.

"I think we are in a parallel universe. Hermione is suggesting we do something _fun_, instead of studying," Ron said shocked.

"No, it's just that if we don't get a break, we are going to end up killing each other before we kill Voldemort. Then what? We need to…reboot."

"I'm in," Neville said. They all apparated to the coast and from there took a boat to Ireland for a change of scenery. They spent the day in Dublin and arrived back to the Potter house later that evening.

Ginny called them the next morning. "Hey," she said happily to Harry. "Guess what McGonagall announced today at breakfast." (A/N: it's a Friday).

"I can't read minds, Ginny. Wrong Potter," Harry teased making Ginny laugh.

"Ah, you would never guess anyways. She said we can start going to Hogsmeade! Only students of age may go, and it is very strict. Saturday from 10am to noon only and there are aurors swarming the place and everything. Do you think you all could come? Luna, Seamus, and I want to see you guys." They could see Luna in the background.

Everyone looked at Harry and he could see they all wanted to go just as badly as he did. "Well, if we could figure out how to get there and hang out unnoticed," Harry decided. Everyone started doing a happy dance. They were tired of being cooped up and seeing Ginny, Luna, and Seamus would be great. Even Draco was happy with the idea.

Harry and Ginny talked a little longer before she had to rush off to get to her afternoon classes.

They all woke up the next morning and decided to apparate to Hogsmeade. They landed inside the cave Sirius had used to as a hiding spot. "Well, here goes nothing," Ron said happily. They heard voices and quickly hid in the shadows.

"It's alright," Emma said a moment later. "It's just Ginny and Luna." Sure enough, they walked in a moment later

Ginny rushed straight up to Harry. "I've missed you so much! I almost wish you could come back to school with me."

The others left to give them a private reunion. Hermione, Ron, Emma, and Draco all chuckled as they left Neville and Luna behind as well. "They aren't as lucky as we are, I guess. We get to spend everyday together," Hermione said.

"Not that it is always a good thing," Draco said. "Your last argument was, what, two days ago?" He joked.

Ron glared at him but Hermione laughed. "Oh, come on Ron, it's the truth. We argue just as much now as we did before."

"Only now it's over who's turn it was to help with the dishes and stuff," Emma teased. "You know, you have been acting like a couple for a while. Took you long enough to get together, too."

Ron blushed. Draco added with a smirk, "drove us batty wondering when you two would finally get together." Even Hermione blushed with that.

The two couples headed into Hogsmeade. They took a potion as soon as they left the cave that tanned their skin complexion (giving even Draco a tan) and used charms to change the color of their hair and eyes. _'Finally, we can be out in public together,' Draco said._

_'Still not as ourselves, but I am certainly enjoying it,' Emma nodded in agreement._

_'One day, when this is all over, we will finally be able to.'_

"Hey, I just thought of something," Hermione said as they looked in one of the shops. "Isn't this the first time you two have been out in public together?"

"We were just talking about that," Draco said. "It is."

Emma smiled. "I am thoroughly enjoying it." She and Hermione started gabbing as Ron and Draco went off to get stuff from another store.

"What is Ron going to get me?" Hermione asked.

Emma laughed. "And ruin the surprise?"

"I'm only joking. I think it sweet they are shopping for us together. Besides, if it is anything horrid, you would tell me," Hermione added laughing.

_'How did you cover up the scar?' Draco asked. 'A glamour charm?'_

_'They didn't seem to work too well, always left a patch you could see. I ended up using some of my muggle make up to cover it up,' Emma said making Draco laugh._

"Yeah, Draco thought it hilarious we used makeup on Harry."

Hermione nodded. "Pity that the charms didn't work. Harry looks surprisingly good with dirty blonde hair. Well, with the tan he does anyways."

Emma nodded. They walked down the street to another store. Soon, Emma left to go meet Seamus.

"Seamus Finnegan!" Emma called out. Seamus jumped and turned, and then started laughing.

"It's a good thing Ginny told me what you look like, other wise I would have thought you were just someone coming to jump me."

Emma laughed. She looped her arm through his and walked off. "How are you?"

"I am better. It is nice to finally get to talk to you one-on-one again," he said. "Things are better now, too. Ginny and Sinead have both been a big help."

"I'm glad. I felt wretched I couldn't come and be there with you," Emma said.

Seamus nodded. "It is . . .easier now, I guess. Some days I can't believe he is gone and think it is just some weird dream, but, well, I am learning to move on."

"It is hard to lose someone you think of as family," Emma said softly. "You still feel connected to them even if they are no longer here, and that is the way it should be. They would hate to think we forget them after they die. If that was the case, everyone would become ghosts just to haunt our every waking moment."

Seamus laughed. "Do you still miss Cedric?"

"Yes. I mean, I wish he were here rather than dead, obviously, and I still think of him as watching over me, but I am not distraught over it. I believe he watches over me." Seamus nodded. They talked about the Society and quidditch, and other bits.

"We have covered your list almost. I think we will all do excellent on the N.E.W.T.S, and the younger students are coming along nicely," Seamus said. "Ginny is an excellent help with everyone, and the other girls."

After half an hour Emma left to go catch up with the rest of the gang. Ginny and Luna walked with them back to the cave to say good-bye. Draco and Emma apparated back first, and right before she disappeared she caught a glimpse of Ginny's idea.

They arrived back in the back yard and Emma started laughing. "What . . ." Draco said, and then he understood what she knew and grinned. "This will be interesting."

A second later, there were a few more cracks, and Emma saw Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville arrived back; a second later two more cracks were heard and Luna and Ginny appeared.

"What are you doing here?!" Ron demanded.

"We came to help," Ginny said decisively.

"What–" Ron started but Emma dragged them inside.

"The neighbors could hear us outside. Now we won't be overheard," she explained. "I am assuming you left some sort of note?"

Ginny and Luna nodded. "We didn't want them to think we had been abducted by the Verilai," Luna said.

"Or death eaters," Ginny added with a grin. "Besides, there is only a month left of school. Helping you is more important."

"What is mum going to say!" Ron hollered.

"More like what is she going to do?" Harry said. "You can't just–"

"Harry, we already have. By now they have found our letters, they know we have joined you, and if we go back, they will expect us to tell them where you are," Ginny said calmly. She looked at Emma and Hermione.

"She does have a point, Potter," Draco drawled. Ginny gave him an appreciative grin.

"We might need the help," Hermione said. Emma could tell she wasn't surprised by their actions.

_'Do you honestly not have a problem with this?' Emma asked._

_'No, not really. I mean, she is Harry's girlfriend and obviously wants to be here. I figure if __**I'm **__here, I can't really say anything, huh?'_

"This was your parent's house?" Luna asked dreamily. "Have you checked to see if any Metzi have infested the place?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't think we know where to look," he said and smiled as he and Luna walked off to look for Metzi.

"Well, if Luna is staying, so am I," Ginny said authoritatively.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **BornBlue** (Ah, I am so glad it was a hit with you! No, they haven't had time to be cute and loving together lately. I think this is the last chapter for awhile where they can relax), **AnimeCrazy** (stupid Nagini LOL. Voldie is convenient enough to leave the snake behind. . . or is he?), **Jada** (Welcome!! I'm glad you liked Neville/Luna! You are the only person who commented on it!) **Iceball**__(Sorry if it dragged a bit! Sloth bear was a bit random, but I saw a photo of one and thought it sort of looked like her, nothing special or sinister : ) The final battle chapters should make up for the drag, hopefully), **Year1989** (Thanks!!) **Cad2u** (your review made me laugh! That is definitely an idea!)_

_By my calculations we are getting close to the final battle which should happen in just a few chapters (but it is, in itself, several chapters) : )_


	25. The Hunters and the Prey

Disclaimer: Only Emma, plot, and OC's belong to me

**Chapter 25: The Hunters and the Prey**

"Is it alright with everyone else?" Harry asked. He figured Ron would have a problem with it for sure, maybe Draco, but happily everyone nodded their head 'yes.'

"I think we need to enlarge the bedroom," Hermione said. She walked upstairs with Emma and Ginny. "I take it you brought your trunks?"

Ginny nodded. "Can they detect us doing magic here?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we are protected from the ministry."

Ginny grinned and took out her trunk. She had decided to copy Emma and had shrunk it to fit in her pocket. She un-shrank it and placed it next to the bed they had transfigured for her. Soon, Luna joined them too.

"Any Metzi?" Emma asked. Luna shook her head.

"Amazing seeing as how no one has lived here for so many years," Luna said. She took her trunk out as well and enlarged it also. They sat on their beds and started to gab.

"How far along are you guys?" Ginny asked.

"We know Voldemort is planning on attacking a prominent Muggle neighborhood in London, and soon, but we don't know which one," Hermione said.

"Our plan is to find Nagini and attack her when Voldemort is otherwise distracted," Emma said.

"How will we know when to attack?" Luna asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It has to happen soon."

"I wrote to my father to warn him about the attack. Hopefully, the ministry will be able to find Voldemort and stop him before he can cause too much damage," Emma said.

"And still give us enough time to take care of Nagini," Hermione added.

They talked a little longer until Emma went down to make dinner. Luna joined Draco in the kitchen as Emma cooked.

_'I think she feels more comfortable around you than Hermione,' Draco said._

_'It's because I'm not as judgmental as Hermione. More open-minded is what she has told me,' Emma said._

_'That, and the fact everyone is drawn to you,' Draco teased. Emma laughed._

"I gave Seamus the two-way mirror," Ginny said during dinner. "Is that alright?"

Harry nodded. "I'll get it back from him later." Harry knew he might still want to talk to Emma.

"I feel bad for leaving, but I told Seamus I might be, and he said he was okay with that. I'm glad he and Sinead are finally dating," Ginny said.

"Finally! I was so glad when I found out. I've been waiting ages for it," Emma said. "Are you missing them yet?"

Ginny nodded. "It feels so odd I was only on the council for a few months. I gave my spot to Deirdre. She is a fifth year, so someone will be on it for awhile at least," Ginny said making her and Emma laugh.

"We have been going through them a lot it seems like. Deirdre will be wonderful. I am glad you picked her since the last few people to join the council had been from our line."

That night Luna joined Emma and Draco in the parlor as Emma kept her vigil over Harry. _'We need to find out soon when Voldemort plans on attacking,' Emma said._

_'I know, but I am not eager for you to do it again,' Draco said. _

_'Honestly, me neither. It is not a joy being in a psycho's mind, but it __**is**__ the way to get the information we need,' Emma said._

_Draco sighed. 'Tomorrow then. I want you to get some rest before you do it again. You were exhausted the last time.' Emma nodded in agreement._

The next night Emma slipped through the connection again. Even though this time she knew better what to expect, Voldemort's mind was still disturbing.

"Why is it taking her longer?" Neville asked worriedly. This time Luna, Ginny, and Hermione were there with him and Draco.

"How long did it take her last time?" Hermione asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Neville said.

"Maybe she is trying to learn something else," Ginny suggested. Ron stumbled down sleepily.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

Emma finally stirred and her eyes were starting to return to normal. "Finally," Ginny said relieved.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked. Emma nodded.

"I . . . it was harder to find, but I finally found some information," Emma said. "He is going to attack tomorrow night." She told them the name of the street.

"We need to tell your dad then," Draco said.

"I know."

"Did you learn anything else about his bigger plans?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever he is planning he seems to be eager to execute. He is waiting for something, though, some sort of confirmation I think."

"What is this big plan of his about anyways?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. He seems to want to find some information, some sort of proof. He is suspicious of something."

Draco got up and grabbed some parchment. He handed it to Emma who scribbled a quick note to her Dad. "Well, you need to sleep," Draco said.

"Draco, I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as last time, I knew what to expect," Emma said. Draco just scooped her up anyways making her laugh. "Fine, be overprotective and paranoid then."

The next morning they filled Harry in with the new information. "Well, then we better get prepared now. We need to make sure we get to Nagini and quickly."

They stowed their things away and ate lunch. Everyone was too preoccupied thinking to talk while they ate. By dinner everyone was too antsy to eat. As soon as it was dark they apparated to a warehouse in what appeared to be downtown London, hoping that Voldemort was already gone. Emma walked closer to the building.

_'It is buzzing with magic. There has to be a lot of enchantments here– definitely a lair of Voldemort,' Emma said._ Draco told the others.

She walked around to the back of the building. She touched her patronus tattoo and watched as it disappeared. A moment later they all knew the building was charmed with anti-apparition fields and that only Nagini and two death eaters remained inside.

_'They probably aren't happy with babysitting a snake either,' Draco added. Emma nodded._

Their tattoos were a flurry as they traveled between all 8 of them. There were two on each side of the building (Draco/Emma, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Neville/Luna) and they waited to make sure that they were all in position. Emma used her wand to open the window and she and Draco eased inside quietly. She knew the others were as well. Their tattoos kept traveling amongst them bringing updates and tracking their progress.

"Someone's here," One of the death eaters said. "Someone's breached the charmed wall."

"The master was expecting this," the other said. They split up. One headed straight for Ginny and the other for Luna. Harry snuck around and was trying to get to Nagini who was now slithering away.

Luna stunned the death eater who couldn't see her. "What the?" The other death eater said and shot a spell off in Luna's direction.

Emma and Draco pounced on the death eater and both shot spells off at death eater. "Peters," Draco muttered. "Newbie. Not much older than us."

"Obviously age has nothing to do with intelligence," Emma said. "Where did Nagini go?"

"Harry went off after her. I think she is on the second floor," Ginny said.

A fraction of a second later their tattoos confirmed this and they started heading upstairs. Emma and Hermione were in the front rushing up the staircase when suddenly Nagini appeared—making Hermione scream and Emma jump—and started attacking them. The same time some cracks were heard outside and three more death eaters appeared.

Ginny, Draco, and Luna rushed down to deal with the death eaters leaving Hermione and Emma alone on the staircase with Nagini. Harry, Neville, and Ron appeared at the top of the staircase behind Nagini.

"Somehow having it cornered doesn't exactly seem to be working!" Hermione hollered.

Nagini jumped out at Hermione who shot of a stunning spell but the spell missed as Hermione dodged out of Nagini's way.

"What do we do?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, Harry's snake language isn't working," Ron said. Nagini plowed into the wall into the next room and Hermione and Emma rushed up the stairs after Harry, Ron, and Neville to find her again.

"Down here!" Ginny's tattoo appeared and they all rushed downstairs. Nagini had taken a passage down to the first floor and Ginny, Luna, and Draco had their hands full with Death Eaters and Nagini.

Emma shot a stunner spell at one of the death eaters who ducked. Draco saw another try to hit him with avada kedavra and a second later he collapsed, unconscious. _'Thanks,' he said._

Emma was dodging spells and rushing after the giant snake like Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Ron had gotten into a fight with one of the death eaters trying to help Luna.

Emma and Hermione both shot a stunner off at the same time but Nagini slithered out of the way. "Sneaky little beast!" Ron hollered as he and Luna joined them.

A second later the last death eater was knocked out as Ginny and Draco both sent off a stunner spell. "We need to get her surrounded," Harry hollered. A second later Neville was jumping out of the way as Nagini lunged at him.

"Is Nagini poisonous?" Ginny asked. No one knew. Nagini slithered out a hole in the side of the wall.

"Shit," Ron and Draco said at the same time. They all fled out of the house.

"How do we find her now?" Luna asked. Emma transfigured into her winged unicorn. She took off in the air trying to see if she could see where Nagini went. Ron, who had just learned to transfigure, transfigured into his jack Russell terrier. Between Ron following Nagini's scent and Emma flying above Nagini they found her.

"Surround her while we can!" Harry yelled. Emma continued to fly above her to try to distract her long enough to keep her in one place. Harry saw Nagini lash out a few times and hoped Emma didn't get bit. He saw Draco was alright and that reassured him.

Emma transfigured back to normal and in the split second it took her to gain her bearings Nagini lashed out again. Emma shot off the first spell that came to mind and shot off her Patronus. Draco, afraid for Emma, instinctively shot out a stunning spell.

Nagini slithered backwards as Emma's patronus plowed forward. "Now!" Harry yelled and they all shot off a stunner spell at the same time. All 8 hit Nagini at the same time. They watched for a moment as she lay completely still. "Now . . .well, someone I suppose has to,"

Ron said. Everyone knew he meant someone had to actually _kill_ Nagini. Emma knew everyone was hesitant to do it.

Before anyone could say anything a shot of green light hit Nagini as Draco performed the Killing Curse. "Is it over?" Neville asked. Emma walked up to the dead snake.

She nodded. "She's dead. And I can't sense the Horcruxe either." Emma walked up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist. _'That was a wonderful thing you did,' Emma said._

_'Wonderful using the killing curse?' he said cynically._

_'No,' Emma said. 'Why you did it was wonderful.'_

"Are we going back to your house, Potter?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and then Draco and Emma apparated back to the Potter house. Harry levitated Nagini's dead body and floated it to the house. He left it right in the middle of the room with the unconscious death eaters surrounding it.

"Let Voldemort see _that_," Ron said.

"Why . . . why do you suppose Draco did it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I know I didn't want to do it," Hermione admitted. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Me neither," Ginny, Neville, and Luna said at the same time.

"I don't think he wanted to do it," Harry said after a second. "I think…I think he knew none of us wanted to." He apparated back quickly to his house and the others followed.

Draco and Emma were no where to be seen. "Where are they?" Neville asked. Everyone sat around in the parlor afterwards. Hermione went around and started to put salve and other medicine on their various wounds.

"Thankfully no poison," she said happily. Harry got up after Hermione attended to him and walked up to the attic. He had a feeling that was where Emma and Draco were.

He opened the door and found them overlooking the view from the window. He knew they knew he was there but no one said anything as he walked up to them. He stood on the other side of Emma.

"One more done," Emma said softly. "I hope everything went well with the Ministry."

"Thank you," Harry said. They all continued to look out over the scenery, but everyone knew he meant using the killing curse. "The others don't get why you did it, though."

"I don't care if they understand it or not. It makes sense if they don't," Draco said.

"I think they should know," Emma said softly. "But I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

Draco shook his head. "Ruin my image?" he joked. Emma laughed. They continued to look over the scenery. "Any plans now, Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea. How do you defeat the dark lord?"

"I can tell you it is something he is afraid of," Draco said. "You could tell by the way he treated us all during the last year. He is afraid of what you might do. For those of us who knew to look we could see his fear."

"I just wish he let it slip in there how to defeat him," Harry muttered. Something Harry had noticed over the last few months was that talking about this with Draco and Emma was different than talking with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were good to talk with because he knew they were always optimistic for him and would do whatever and anything for him. Talking with Draco and Emma gave Harry a different perspective; he knew they had seen more of the dark side of the war than any of them and while they were optimistic for him, it was a dark, slightly morbid optimism. In a way, it was more realistic he thought.

"In an odd way it is nice to know you have my back," Harry joked. Draco smirked.

"Never thought that would happen, huh?" Draco drawled. Emma smiled to herself, enjoying the new, still strange camaraderie between them.

They headed back down later. The others were all relaxing in the parlor waiting on them. Hermione gave the medicine to Emma for her and Draco. They all decided talking about something random was better than addressing the major issue– how to kill Voldemort. Tomorrow would be soon enough for that topic.  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_Author's Notes: The final battle is so close! It gets introduced next chapter. I started hinting a few chapters back in my author's notes that I had some surprises. Because of how this year ends, I ended up writing a sequel (something fun, totally different from anything else in the Emma series). My beta is encouraging me to put it up, so after the end of this year I think I will (since I am still working on the Deathly Hallows version)_

_special thanks to **Year1989** (lol, Luna is awesome! I just had to include her as part of my ensemble), **Jada** (I love Neville and Luna too : ) **BornBlue** (True, Ginny isn't one to sit home, twiddling her thumbs. Plus, I like both of them D) **AnimeCrazy** (I think they could hear Molly screaming bloody murder all the way to the Atlantic seaboard, lol.) **Cad2u** (I will try to add some more fluff for Luna/Neville, I have more in my sequel than in this story, I think)._


	26. Prelude before a Storm

Disclaimer: I still do not own or profit. No harm was meant by this, honest JK!

_QUICK REMINDER OF PEOPLE: John was Emma's chauffer turned ministry assistant (something like year 2-4), and Sean was Cedric's best friend and fellow member of the Irish society (hah! These people do have purpose when I create them! LOL). Jane is my American empath (and quite fun to write to contrast against Emma), and Enrique is her best friend and son of the Mexican ambassador to (wizarding) America. We will see more of most of these characters, and some other ones, later (hint, hint . . . I hope I didn't say to much)_

**Chapter 26: Prelude to a Storm**

Seamus called for Emma early the next morning. "Emma!" Seamus said. "I have to be the one to tell you this! You will never believe it," Seamus said excitedly.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"A major battle was held last night. Voldemort attacked a muggle neighborhood. They managed to capture some of the death eaters but Voldemort got away. BUT the important news is that the ministry knew about this before hand. Your father received numerous tips that this would happen, and the ministry did nothing," Seamus said.

That wasn't news to any of them since they were the ones who sent the tips. "Alright, but what does this have to do with me da?"

"The ministry did nothing about it. They didn't believe the tips," Seamus said. "Your da was the one to rally people to produce a counter-offensive. Scrimgoer did nothing! Everyone in the ministry is calling for his resignation! He is so bloody embarrassed over this, Em. He resigned this morning! Rita Skeeter had a field day with his blunder. Another in her long line of exposes. If it weren't for your da, the entire muggle neighborhood would have been demolished and dozens of people killed. The entire ministry practically coerced your dad into taking his place. Riley is the new minister!" Seamus said excitedly.

Emma's jaw dropped. "What on earth . . .does that sound like me da to you?" Emma asked Seamus. "You know he wouldn't do that!" Seamus had met Riley on several occasions at different dance and society things.

"I'm not making it up, Emma. If you send your OWL, I'll send you a copy of the paper. This is so awesome! To think that me mentor's da is now the Minister of Magic. Everyone in the society is really excited for him, you know. We all think Riley is awesome and that he is definitely going to be a smashing Minister," Seamus said. "Oh, I have a letter for you from Jane and Percy, believe it or not, so I'll send them with the pape. I just thought you would like to know, since you don't get the news there," he said with a grin. "Wherever there is."

Emma nodded. "Thanks Seamus." Seamus gave a wave and rushed off to his first class. Emma sat their shocked.

"Can you believe it? You know my da wouldn't . . .I asked him to, but last year he said no," Emma said.

"A lot has happened in the last year and a half, Em," Draco said.

"I think your dad is going to be great, Em," Harry said. "And this way he won't bug me over trying to improve the Ministry's appearance."

Athena arrived back that night with the paper and letters to Emma from Jane, Percy, and her father. She opened the one from her dad first.

Emma, I hope Seamus does have a way of getting this to you, although nothing short of Veritaserum will make him tell me how. Knowing you (you take after me and have a knack of discovering everything) you have probably heard about what happened. Your tips made it possible to save all those people, and for that I am so proud of you. Please be safe. You are probably wondering why I accepted the position.

Mostly, because of you. I know you believed me to be the best option over a year ago, and I told you no. Now, after Dumbledore's death, I confess to feeling like I have to catch up with my responsibilities. Dumbledore, as Remus reminded me, believed that this was a good opportunity for myself and for you and I have now begun to see it myself. It will be a tight balance between this and the order, but they all assured me of their confidence in me.

Now I am sure you are curious about the political side of things (seeing as how you are, after all, my daughter). I cleaned out Scrimgoer's department. The only person I kept was Mae seeing as how she has always been a loyal person to Dumbledore and his beliefs. That, and she has worked in the secretary's office since who knows how long and runs a tight ship. I appointed John as my replacement as the Foreign Affairs Minister. He is, as you said many years ago, quite a competent person and I need to keep my old department in tact. I believe you will know a lot of my new underlings. Percy has agreed to be my right-hand man (which took some convincing, I might add). I believe you also know my junior associate. I took Sean from his desk job in Gaming and moved him up here. He didn't take nearly as much convincing as Percy.

I hope you are well, my Irish Rose, and can let me know so I may have a moments peace.

_Da._

"Percy is back at work?" Ron said surprised. "And they had to convince him? He must have had a screw loose after . . ."

Emma read Percy's letter and laughed. "No. He thought that might be your reaction and he wants me to assure you he is perfectly fine. He didn't think anyone would let him near the ministry office again, and was surprised to say the least that my father offered him a position. My da trusts him, though, and offered him the job. He is back to living at the Burrow, which we already knew thanks to Ginny, and has to remain with an order member at all times. It is usually either my father, your parents, or Lupin," Emma said.

She read Jane's letter next.

Em, my dear, dear Em.

Some reason that always makes me think of Auntie Em from Wizard of Oz. You are more like Glinda than a Kansas farmers' wife, though : ) How are you? War is probably doing completely wretched things for you, and I hope you find some outlet. Probably a handsome blonde one named Draco :). Emma looked up as Harry snorted. Let me catch you up on things here since my last letter was rushed. Enrique and Aimee are dating (but you probably could have guessed that from when you visited last summer. It was fairly obvious even back then—you couldn't see their auras, but believe me, it is there). Enrique is now a full-fledge junior member of the W.A.G.s (but only official personnel are suppose to know, so **sshhs**). We are ready to help whenever we can.

Seamus seems to be doing much better. He is a darling boy. To bad he is dating someone. Oh well, I will meet my Prince Charming one day, right? Remember when we met and we loved the muggle movies? The Princess ones? Those were the days (being 8 rocked!). I still have all my Disney DVD's. Muggles may not have quidditch, but I do love their movies. Merlin bless them for making DVDs.

I'll write longer the next time. I am off to my training (don't tell mom I want to join the W.A.G.s; she'll blow a gasket. She thinks Enrique is just giving me "self-defense" lessons). Hugs and Kisses, (your comrade in emotional wreckage ;) Jane.

Emma laughed. Jane's letters always had that effect on her. "Why didn't you tell me about Enrique and Aimee?" Draco teased. "It was obvious even then," Draco quoted.

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Is it an empath thing?" Ron asked and Emma nodded. She knew it had taken Ron the longest to come around to accepting her as an empath.

"Sort of. You can tell their feelings for each other, but Jane is different. She isn't as strong of an empath as I am, but she sees auras so she saw something in their auras that clued her in."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

That night, Harry woke up half way through the night in extreme pain. Emma felt it send a searing pain down her skull, too, bring tears to her eyes. "Voldemort is furious!" She told Luna who was staying up with her. _'Figures the one night I go to bed is the one night Voldemort decides to be a pain,' Draco muttered._

Luna saw emerald flood Emma's pupil. "Voldemort is trying to take over Harry. He is suspicious of us. Someone in the ministry has told him about us being gone for so long," Emma rasped out.

Draco took one look at Harry and stumbled downstairs through the blinding pain. Emma had collapsed on the floor with Luna kneeling with her, cradling her head. Hermione and Ginny had rushed out of their bedroom to see what the commotion was. They rushed into the boys room to see how Harry was.

Finally, Voldemort gave up trying to posses Harry. Emma gave a sigh of relief and just laid perfectly still on the floor. Exhaustion overtook her. _'No sleep for months, and now I have to fight off both a mental and emotional attack,' she muttered weakly. 'Are you . . .alright?'_

_'Yeah' Draco said. 'I will be fine in a moment. You will be fine too,' he said reassuringly. 'Just don't you dare go away, Em. Center yourself.'_

_'I know that Draco. I am just . . .so exhausted right now. Let me rest for a moment.'_

"No, Emma. Come on. Just take some deep breaths and we'll get you some chocolate," Draco said and Luna heard the fear behind his loving tone.

Emma emitted a sound that was between a sigh of frustration and a moan of pain. Her voice was very soft which scared Luna a bit. Luna took a look at both of them and rushed off to the kitchen and brought back a big helping of chocolate for each of them. Draco nodded to show his appreciation.

"Here, Em. You'll feel better. Look at me," he said. He saw that her eyes were normal and let out a sigh of relief. At least her mom wasn't going to take over. He didn't know if he could handle that right now.

"I'm not a china doll, Draco. Nor an imbecile. I know what I need to do," Emma chided him darkly as Draco helped Emma sit up and sit with him on the sofa. She leaned against his chest as she ate some chocolate. "What happened?" Luna asked.

"Voldemort found Nagini," Emma said. "He wasn't happy. Furious doesn't even begin to describe his emotions. Raw anger and pain flooded him, and consequentially Harry. I think Nagini is the closest thing Voldemort has ever come to loving, besides power. Someone has told him we have all been missing for months now, and he is suspicious of us. He decided to try to take over Harry to see what information he could learn. See what we were up too but I managed to keep him from seeing anything."

_'Barely,' Emma said miserably. 'What if next time I can't?'_

_'Em, I have confidence in you. You would die before you let Voldemort take control of Harry.'_

Emma fell asleep a moment later from pure exhaustion. Draco just let her sleep there on the couch with him. Everyone else went up to bed and he stayed there, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Harry, who had woken up after everything, walked downstairs. Hermione had told him what Emma said be he already figured it out for himself. He sat in front of the fire in the parlor. He saw Draco and Emma passed out on the sofa and felt horrid that even now there was no rest for the three of them.

_Another reason to finally defeat Voldemort– Let Emma and Draco have a full night's rest without worry,_ Harry thought.

Everyone was mellow the next morning as they all got up and around. "Hogwarts lets out in a week. Do you think it will be easier to find Voldemort or . . .or at least an opportunity to find Voldemort then?" Neville asked.

"I don't know if Hogwarts being in school or not is that important," Harry said.

"You always said Voldemort has a fascination and obsession with Hogwarts, so maybe Hogwarts _is_ the key," Hermione said. "Maybe . . .I don't know."

"I can try again," Emma suggested. Everyone shook their head.

"Em, it is too taxing on you. I don't want you to go and get hurt or worse," Harry said. Emma smiled because he was one of the few besides Draco that called her by that nickname. Only Draco, Jane, Seamus, and Cedric had also used it.

Emma knew they were all against it, but she knew it was their best shot of getting any information short of finding a death eater who was high up on Voldemort's chain of command and trying to get information out of them, and even then there was no guarantee that they would learn anything productive.

"Do we know what the order is up to lately?" Ron asked.

"I think they are just trying to fight off Voldemort's attacks," Harry said, "and find out what his plans are like us."

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

"I can try to find Bellatrix. Em could find out stuff that way," Draco volunteered.

"She would probably just avada kedavra you on the spot," Emma pointed out.

"No offense, but I don't want Em dropping dead," Harry said with a smirk. "I think we just need to see if we can figure out what his next move is, what his big plan is and when, and then intercept before he has the opportunity."

They spent the day about the house. Hermione was reading every book she could find again in the house while Ron and Harry played wizard chess (after Draco soundly beat Harry and his game with Ron ended in a draw, they stopped playing against him), Luna, Neville, and Ginny discussed the properties of Knoxblin bites, and Draco and Emma hung out in the kitchen as she baked.

_'We are preparing for the world-altering encounter, and here we are baking,' Draco said. 'It all seems a bit odd.'_

_'What else should we do, then? I'm open to suggestions,' Emma said._

_'I am so far from any ideas right now. I can't shake the feeling that whenever we __**do**__ find Voldemort, it will be disastrous for __**us**__,' he said. Emma nodded._ It was a feeling they both shared.

Soon, an owl arrived for Luna. Everyone thought it odd but realized that it had to be something important because no one would try to contact them unless it was. Luna read the first page of the Daily Prophet and sat in a stupor. Emma could feel her numbness and disbelief over what she read.

"You alright?" Emma asked quietly. Luna handed her the paper before rushing to her room. Neville looked at the headline and then rushed up after her.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Draco shared a glance with Emma before he began reading. "It is by Rita Skeeter. It says. . . death eaters attacked the home of Louis Lovegood, 45, last evening. Aurors arrived at the scene and were able to apprehend one of the death eaters but were not in time to save Mr. Lovegood. Through extensive questioning and truth serums, the ministry has been able to determine that this was a personal attack on Mr. Lovegood. The Death Eaters had attempted to learn the whereabouts of his daughter, Luna Lovegood, 17, who has recently left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Ginerva Weasley, 17. It is rumored that she is traveling with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Emma O'Neill, who all left school after first term.

Every sat in stunned silence. "They killed him because of us," Harry said slowly. "He was the only parent unaware, unconnected to the Order." Guilt twisted his gut knowing it was his fault. He had no idea how to help Luna; she was always the one who was so confident in everything, and had even told him that death was not the end.

Emma could feel Harry's anger and confusion. The guilt twisting his stomach was making her stomach want to hurl. She walked up the stairs quietly. She could sense Neville and Luna inside and cracked the door open to peer inside. Luna was lying on her back on her bed and Neville was lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her whispering back and forth. She closed the door silently knowing Neville was already helping Luna.

That night Emma made a delicious dinner and everyone's favorite desserts. Afterwards everyone hung out in the den gabbing and joking around trying to not bring up Voldemort because they didn't want to upset Luna. They all reminisced about stuff that happened in school and practiced their seventh-year spells at the same time.

Harry went off to bed exhausted since he didn't sleep the night before after the episode. Voldemort was also feeling happy the last few hours and antsy for some reason, and Harry was sick of feeling his emotions. _If Emma feels like this all the time, I feel even sorrier for her than I ever have, _Harry thought.

One by one they all fell asleep, some in the den not bothering to get up to go to bed. Emma herself was about to fall asleep. She knew Voldemort was preoccupied that evening with something and wasn't really concerned with taking over Harry. Emma made sure that Luna slept soundlessly since it was the only thing she could do for her. As tempting as it was to take away that pain she knew she shouldn't.

Right as Emma was about to drift off, she felt Voldemort let his guard down for a moment which made her nervous. He wasn't trying to posses Harry, just make sure he was preoccupied so he wouldn't interfere with something. _Why would Voldemort be worried about Harry finding something out?_ Emma wondered.

Against everyone's wishes she let the guard between Harry and Voldemort weaken so his thoughts would filter into Harry's a little. She wanted to see what was so important to him making him so giddy at 4:30 in the morning.

"Harry!" Emma hollered out the same time she mentally yelled for Draco. Both of them jarred awaked and rushed out of the bedroom and stumbled down the stairs. "Everyone!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"You did it again?" Draco demanded.

"No, not really! We have to go! He's going to attack!" Emma said. They gave her weird looks and she quickly explained as she rushed back upstairs to throw on some clothes. A few minutes later all 8 of them were awake and dressed and apparated to Hogsmeade. They rushed towards the castle and up to McGonagall's headmistress office.

"What on bloody earth is the password?" Ron hollered as they all stood there flabbergasted.

"It used to be _'_flitterbidget'.'" Ginny said.

"Well, it isn't working," Ron pointed out.

They all stood staring at the statue for what seemed like hours as the seconds dragged on when Emma had an epiphany. "Ooh!" She pulled out the two-way mirror. "Seamus!"

A few seconds later his faced appeared. "Huh?"

"What is the password into McGonagall's office?"

"Domus iunctus. Why?" (A/N: _hopefully_ latin for Houses United)

"Thanks!" Emma said tucking the mirror away. Harry repeated the password and they all rushed up the staircase.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Note I feel like music going 'dun, dun, dun' should be playing right now :) Sorry for the delay. I was waiting for my beta to go over this, but the theater production she is in is taking up her life : ( _

_and a HUGE, HUGE thank you to all of my readers! This story is over the 200 review mark! It is my second story to do so (besides Year 6 Truths Revealed) and is my most reviewed story. THANK YOU!! Special thanks to **year1989** (Final battle with actual fighting starts next chapter!), **Animecrazy** (how to kill Voldemort . . . that does seem to be the question : ) and **Cad2u** (lol, it was a great idea Lion neville killing the giant snake! I wrote a scene of most of their animagous in the sequel. I'm glad you liked the tattoo idea, too. One of those odd moments of inspiration, lol)_


	27. Old Friends, Common Enemy

Disclaimer: Not mine, only plot and OC's. (Not worth sueing, I only own a montain of college loans . . .)

_reminder that the W.A.G's are the wizard version of the secret service and army elite (kind of all rolled up in one with wands, lol). Jane is great fun to write!_

_Special thanks to Princess Kaira for all you help!! : )_

**Chapter 27: Old Friends, Common Enemy**

"What?" McGonagall said as she appeared in her nightcap. "What is going on? Mr. Potter? Miss O'Neill! And Granger…what by Merlin's name are you all doing here?"

"We came to warn you, professor. Voldemort is coming to attack," Harry said quickly. McGonagall sat down on her chair.

"What is the meaning of this? What do you mean?"

"Voldemort is coming here to attack the school. This morning! Soon!" Harry said quickly.

Emma could tell McGonagall didn't want to believe this. "It's true professor. I have seen his plans myself. He is looking for something in the chamber– something that isn't there anymore either. He has been planning this for awhile but, uh, due to recent events he has decided to move up his attack." They knew she meant that because of their attacks on his horcruxes he has pushed up his plans.

"It's our fault he has decided to attack while the school was still in session," Neville said. Emma put her hand around his shoulders while Luna squeezed his hand.

McGonagall jumped from her seat and rushed to her fireplace. They watched as she made several fire-calls while sending her patronus off to the different teachers. "We don't have much time if you are correct," she said.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked. "Does the order have a plan?"

"Of course. I flooed Riley who will notify both the Order and bring in the ministry. They should all be arriving within the hour," McGonagall said. "Can I ask why Mr. Malfoy is here? And with you?" McGonagall asked confused.

"We are still dating Professor," Draco said, and Harry heard the defensive tone in his voice.

A moment later and a rap was heard at the door and Hagrid, followed by Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout entered. "Is it true Minerva? An attack on the school?"

"I'm afraid so, Hagrid," McGonagall said. "We have just received intelligence and I am afraid we do not have a lot of time. I want all of you to alert the rest of the staff as we make preparations. I want the students to remain in their dormitories. Set up the house-elfs as guards at each common room."

"Good idea, Minerva. Separated it will be harder for _him_ to get to all of them," Slughorn nodded.

As the four head of houses filed out, the Order of the Kai watched as Riley flooed into McGonagall's office. "We are bringing in absolutely everyone Minerva. I took the liberty of having the ministry and Auror Officials flooing into your office. From there I am going to have them all go to the Great Hall. No one should be arriving in any other manner."

"Thank you Minister," McGonagall said. She wore a grim smile.

"How did you learn…Emma?" Riley said noticing her for the first time. "By Merlin, what are you doing here? How did you get here? When?"

"We all just got here, Da," Emma said.

"They were the ones to notify us of Voldemort's attack, Riley," McGonagall said firmly. "It is thanks to them we have some time to prepare."

"Dare I ask _how_ you found this out? Are you alright? What have you all been up to?" Riley asked. He looked at the seven people with his daughter. He wasn't surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, or the others who left school, but Emma knew Draco was a shock. Emma was slightly surprised that he wasn't as perplexed by Draco's appearance as he should have been.

"We have been, er," Emma looked to Harry, "fighting Voldemort."

Riley looked shocked and horrified. "Emma! We need to have a long talk, but now get up to your rooms."

"Sorry, Da, but we are fighting with Harry," Emma said and Riley saw Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny nod in agreement.

"I didn't expect you to follow my directions anyways," Riley muttered. People from the ministry started to floo in. Harry recognized Shacklebolt and a few others, and was happy to see the Order arriving as well.

"Well…what's the plan?" Tonks asked as everyone was waiting in the Great Hall. Riley started giving out orders and directions based on what they knew leaving out the detail that their information came from the group of teenagers.

Harry looked around and watched as the aurors, Order, and ministry officials waited. Knowing the attack was coming, but not knowing where it was coming from to create an offensive was frustrating, and it showed on everyone's face. Harry wasn't surprised to see all the Weasleys there, including Fleur. Ginny refused to leave (against her parent's wishes) and was sitting with Harry on one of the benches.

Soon after arriving, everyone was shocked to see most of the seventh year and of-age six year students arrive in the Great Hall. "What is going on?" McGonagall asked.

"We figured the school was in trouble since Harry and the others have returned," Seamus said looking at Harry and then Emma, "and we are going to help."

"All of us," Pansy said and caught Emma's eye. Emma could tell she felt a little out of place since there were hardly any Slytherins, but was determined. After much debate the of-age students were able to stay.

Emma was pacing back and forth on the floor in front of the double doors and Draco leaned against it watching her. _'Tension…the knots and butterflies in my stomach have grown into boulders and the giant squid,' Emma said._

_'I know. I'll try not to be too far off from you during the battle. I think it will be easier for us both if we are close,' Draco said._

Everyone jumped which made Emma jump back in apprehension seeing them draw their wands. She looked over her shoulder to see figures approaching the Great Hall. "Wait!" Emma yelled. She could sense they weren't a threat.

Everyone stared in awe as over a dozen French and Bulgarian witches and wizards stood before them (French in deep blue and Bulgarians in deep red robes). "Ivan? Francois!" Emma said and rushed up to them. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"We heard and came to help," Ivan said. "Our portkey delivered us to the headmistress office, and Dumbledore was kind enough to tell us to come here."

Riley was also by Emma's side and greeted them. Soon, they were all back to waiting.

_'_"We have more arrivals," Emma said aloud to give the antsy aurors warning.

Figures appeared down the hall and everyone watched as some German witches and wizards in grey robes walked in. "Herr Gunter," Riley said coming up. "Your father did tell me he would be supporting us. I am glad to see you, even under these wretched conditions."

Gunter nodded and saw Emma and gave a bow. "Frauline Emma, it is a pleasure to see you again. This must be the boyfriend you spoke off."

Emma avoided her dad's face but nodded at Gunter. "Thank you, Gunter, for coming."

"We couldn't stand by," Gunter said kindly.

A few moments later Emma rushed up to the doors right as another girl wearing odd rose color glasses threw herself into Emma's arms. They stood aside to reveal a dozen American Witches and Wizards wearing camouflage robes (in the wizarding world they were referred to as Chameleons since they could magically change to blend into any surroundings). "Emma!"

"Jane?" Emma said taking a good look at her friend and then turned to hug Enrique. "Merlin, what are you doing here? You aren't even in the W.A.G.s!"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me. You need help, so here I am," Jane said. "We knew you would want help. A dozen of our best have volunteered," Jane said indicating her fellow witches and wizards.

Emma looked and recognized several of them from the last summer she spent in America. "Enrique, John, Cassy, Shemar," Emma said nodding. "It is well to see you."

_'You do realize that most of these people, from all the countries that have volunteered, have done so because they know you,' Draco said._

_'Don't! I'll feel even worse then if something happens to them,' Emma said._

Harry watched on in awe as so many witches and wizards from abroad mingled among them. He recognized a few of the French and Bulgarian wizards from the tri-wizard tournament and he knew that the girl from America wearing the odd, pink shaded glasses was Emma's friend and also an empath. It looked like to him that a lot of them knew Emma.

"You know what I love about Emma?" Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry shook his head. "She has a way of bringing everyone together. I mean, not just all these people from different countries, but look even Pansy is here and fighting with us. Who'd have thought?" Ginny said smiling. "And she doesn't care about people knowing what she accomplishes, she just does it." Harry had to agree. He walked up to sit with her when Ginny joined a few other Irish students. "You alright?" he asked Emma. He was worried about her with all the emotions running around.

Emma nodded. "Honestly, I'm frightened out of my wits," she whispered so only Harry could hear. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she had to say. "There are omens everywhere, and I can see them all. Death omens from everyone's culture– French, Bulgarian, German, even a Mexican one foretelling something but I cannot sense who for," she said. "I want to warn people, but I don't know who to warn," she said. "It is making everyone else on edge even more." Harry squeezed her shoulder before being dragged off by Hermione.

Jane and Enrique joined Emma and Draco. "How is Aimee?" Emma asked. She and Jane shared a look and she knew Jane felt as unnerved as her.

Enrique smiled. "She is good. She is going to a university but hopes to join the foreign services one day," Enrique said making Jane & Emma smile.

"Where is this Seamus?" Jane asked looking around. "Is that him?" She asked excitedly. Emma motioned for Seamus to come over.

"Seamus, this is Jane," Emma said. She watched Seamus and Jane talk excitedly. It was a few minutes later when a rumbling noise was heard just as the sun began to rise.

Harry watched as Emma was surrounded by dozens of students. "Sinead? You are the Crone," Emma asked but Sinead stepped back towards Seamus to let Emma lead them. Emma turned to Seamus, and everyone turned to their partner. Harry saw that even some of the adults had joined the various groupings of students and were doing the same thing. He didn't know what they were saying because it was all in Irish, Welsh, and Scottish. They both whispered a spell in Irish as they touched each other's cheeks, and markings started to appear on their faces and hands.

"What is it?" he asked Ginny and saw she, who had turned to Neville, had markings as well.

"We are getting ready for the battle," she said.

Riley, leading the ministry and Order, left the Great Hall. Harry, with the rest of the Order of the Kai, followed after them.

"Be careful," Harry whispered to all of them. When they stepped out of the steps they could hear the rumbling even louder.

"Giants," Draco said. "Voldemort was getting some of them to work for him before I left. It's not surprising they are here. He probably brought everyone he could get to serve him."

"Great," Ron muttered. Up ahead they heard people already yelling and curses flying. Riley had ordered to take the death eaters in alive if possible, but unforgivables were allowed.

The friends got separated from each other, but their tattoos were running back and forth as fast as magic could to keep them all updated on their progress. Emma found herself fighting along side Jane for a moment.

"Nasty little piece of work this one is," Jane whispered as they hid behind a tree to dodge a spell.

"Tell me about it," Emma said.

"Disgusting how they all get so much enjoyment out of this," Jane whispered venomously. "It leaves a bile taste in my mouth." Emma nodded in agreement.

"But my dears, this is the best enjoyment life can offer," The death eater cackled out. Jane and Emma glared at him through the tree.

"This might be overwhelming," Jane said. She leaned out and shot a spell off.

"Missed me, but what did you expect of an American," he said. His voiced died off as another of her spells hit him square in the chest.

"Whatcha think 'bout them apples," Jane laughed. She rushed off in one direction as Emma rushed off in another.

Emma rushed into another death eater (not surprising since the entire grounds of Hogwarts were littered with them). She saw him flick his wrist and knew he was trying to send a bone crushing curse at her and she easily deflected it (much to his dismay).

"Brat," he muttered. Emma sent a curse and laughed as she rushed off trying to find Harry.

"What did you do to him?" Neville asked as he bumped into her.

"Inspiration from fairtyales. Nothing too horrid, he will simply dance until he drops from exhaustion and bleeding feet," Emma said snapping his wand.

They dueled with a pair of death eaters before splitting up.

Draco was likewise winding his way across the field. He saw his aunt out of the corner of his eye taking down one of the ministry officials, but by the time he got there after dealing with his own death eater she had moved on.

He shot a stunner at the death eater creeping up on Harry. "Thanks," Harry said with a nod. Draco just nodded. Everyone knew that the game plan was for Harry to get to Voldemort as quickly as possible hoping that he could defeat him quickly, but that was easier said than done.

Draco followed after Harry figuring he could use the help. They rushed head on into a pair of dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" They both yelled and a stag and welsh dragon charged down the dementors.

"Ginny!" Harry hollered and rushed off to the right. Draco sighed but stayed where he was. He sent his tattoo to Luna since she was closest to tell her to follow Harry while he dealt with the death eaters trying to follow after Harry.

He heard loud, heavy footsteps and knew a giant was approaching. _'Best way of taking one down?' Draco asked._

_'Uh . . . . . . . .blind it's eye? Mentally?' Emma suggested._

Draco shot off a stunner into the Giant's eyes. Fortunately, it worked. What they forgot was that then the Giant then goes on a blind, angry rampage.

Draco and the German wizard with him jumped out of the way. _'I'll be here awhile,' Draco said._

Harry reached Ginny who had rushed off to help her parents. Two of the Death eaters who had escaped from Azkaban two years ago had cornered Molly and was using the Cruciate

Curse on her. Ginny had rushed up and knocked one of them unconscious and, in a haze of anger, used the cruciate curse on the second one.

"Ginny!" Harry hollered. Ginny looked up at Harry and lowered her wand. Harry put a sleeping curse on the two death eaters. Ginny rushed up to her parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Ginny asked terrified at seeing them lie still as death. Harry rushed off to help one of the French witches. _Then we'll find Voldemort,_ he thought.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's notes: what better way to procrastinate than fanfiction? lol. Big thanks to everyone sticking with it still, only a little longer, I promise! A few more chapters of the final battle . . . the hardest part is deciding where to cut the chapters._

_Big thanks to **Animecrazy, BornBlue, **and** Year1989** for the wonderful reviews!!_


	28. Taken Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit. OC's and plot belong to me, any hints to Deathly Hallows is coincidental.

**Chapter 28: Taken Flight**

"It is important to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated." --Albus Dumbledore

After dealing with one giant, Draco was trying to find Harry, hoping Potter didn't fall down dead _yet,_ or Emma. He caught sight of Emma dueling a death eater in front of him. He started rushing up to her when he heard the one voice no one really wanted to hear.

"Young Mr. Malfoy. How surprising to find one of my most wanted death eaters here," Voldemort said. "Perhaps a lesson is in order for your disobedience, just like your father," Voldemort said, and Draco detected the glee in his voice a moment before shear, excruciating pain coursed through his body. "But I am a kind Lord, and perhaps I will allow you to remain in my services as I have your father."

Draco collapsed in pain and let out a cry of agony. A few feet to his right Emma, who had taken down one of the death eaters, collapsed shrieking in pain as well. Voldemort looked over and let out a laugh of joy.

"This is indeed entertaining, young Malfoy. A two for one," Voldemort cackled. If it was possible, Draco felt the pain intensify and he knew Voldemort was seeing what the limit was for the two of them.

Suddenly, the pain ended. Draco laid there trying to catch his breath and didn't notice that it was Snape who had distracted Voldemort. A moment later he saw Emma lying on the ground and started to crawl his way to her.

"Em?" he asked. She sat up and was facing him when he reached her.

"How much longer?" Emma asked.

Draco brushed her hair away from her face. They were resting forehead to forehead. "Hopefully it won't get–" Draco started but they heard a rumbling noise and it reminded Draco of the triwizard tournament. "Yes, it can and will get worse before it gets better."

"How does he get dragons?" Emma asked in awe.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "The work never ends it seems." Emma saw Draco transfigure into his Common Welsh Green Dragon and fly off.

Emma looked up and saw Enrique and Seamus off fighting closer to the school with Sinead rushing to join Seamus, and she knew the others were physically fine. She saw Charlie and some of his Romanian buddies racing off to help with the dragons as well. "Charlie! Not the Welsh!" Emma hollered. Charlie nodded. He had seen someone transfigure-- and the fact that the Welsh was attacking the Horntail-- and figured it was on their side.

Emma saw that the dragon wranglers were attacking the Chinese fireball, but that still left the third dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback. Draco was trying to keep both of them from attacking the crowd below them. Emma transfigured into her winged unicorn form and flew up to help Draco.

Emma flew right in front of the Ridgeback and successfully distracted it. She felt the Horntail try to blow a fireball on Draco, but it didn't harm his dragon hide. Emma flew out of the way of the Ridgeback's own fireball (seeing as how _she _didn't have dragon hide and would have roasted).

Emma continued her evasive maneuvers and was thankful when the dragon wranglers had successfully put the Chinese Fireball out (Knocked out– they wouldn't kill them; no dragons were harmed in the writing of this chapter– probably the only species spared). She saw Charlie rushing up to her Ridgeback and she flew off to help Draco.

Harry saw Emma and Draco flying above all of them and was glad at least some of them could distract the dragons. He was in no rush to deal with another dragon after his fourth year. And the prospect of fighting Voldemort was frightening enough.

Hermione had found him and they were fighting their way across the field. "I would think if _he's _trying to kill _you _he wouldn't want to hide amongst his pathetic death eaters," Hermione pointed out.

"How rude of him, making me search and work to find him," Harry muttered. It seemed the harder they looked to find Voldemort the more he remained hidden.

Harry ended up separated from Hermione but that was fine with him. He honestly didn't think he wanted anyone with him when he fought the dark lord simply because if he _didn't _succeed, he didn't want anyone to witness it.

Emma and Draco finally landed as the Dragon Wranglers were finally moving on to the Horntail. As they transfigured back into themselves they saw they had matching bruises, burns, and dried blood. _'I have to find Harry,' Emma told Draco. Draco nodded._

_'I know. If he doesn't kill old Voldie, and soon, I might kill him myself,' Draco joked._ Emma rolled her eyes as they split up.

She rushed passed the same dancing Death eater she had jinxed earlier. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the one face that was the cause of everything.

Peter Pettigrew.  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long delay. My beta had major internet problems. This chapter is shorter, but my beta thought this was a good place to cut it off. Next chapter will be up immediately! _

_Special thanks to **IceBall** (lol, I like the Weasleys, too. Lots of people are slated to die, but JK and I had different ideas on who they should be), **Jada951** (thanks! hopefully not to difficult to read, though. More action coming!), **Princess Kaira** (yup, I meant the portrait. Thanks for the help last chapt!), **Year1989 **(thanks! hope these two chapters also up to par), **AnimeCrazy** (lol, all the people I've been creating finally get to pop back in! The fate of the Weasley's will be revealed soon), **ShadowMoonDancer **(It is hard, and my beta agreed I should go with a cliff hanger-ish ending, but since it's been so long, I am posting the next chapter with it) **Professor Epona** (thank you! Glad you are still reading!)_


	29. A Daughter's Revenge, A Son's Choice

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from this. Plot and OC's belong to me (after reading this, it is quite clearly not written by JK! Don't hate me!)

**Chapter 29: A Daughter's Revenge, A Son's Choice**

Emma rushed up behind him. He turned, saw Emma, and started to flee when Emma froze him.

"Hello Peter," Emma said cooly.

"Emmmmmmma?" Peter stumbled out. "My . . .don't you look just like your mother! The spitting image. It must be something about Potters, I dare say," he babbled.

"Always were the babbler, did you know that? When you would get nervous, or you were afraid Sirius and James would be angry with you for messing up one of the pranks because you couldn't do even the simplest of tasks, or when a teacher called on you," Emma said. "The list goes on and on."

"Your mother was always a kind, loving person," Peter said.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother," she said evenly, dangerously calm. "You see, I know about that night, Peter. It's all right here in my head," Emma said tapping her wand against her head.

"But . . . but that's impossible!" Peter said panicky.

"Quite the contrary. I know absolutely everything my mother knows. I've seen that night, Peter, and now there is just one thing I need."

"You need something? From me?" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, _dear _uncle _rat_. You have the one thing I do not know. I promise not to make it _too _painful," Emma said. Peter saw her pupils contract and he felt a dull pain form in the middle of his head.

Emma sifted through his head to the night Peter betrayed Emily. She finally found his memory of the event and replayed it before her mind's eye.

Peter watched anxiously afraid what she was doing, and what she was going to do. "You wretched, evil rat!" Emma hollered. "You are the lowest of human creatures. Do you have any compassion at all? Any sensitivity?"

Emma went to the night he betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort as well. Both memories completely appalled her as both cases showed he had felt absolutely nothing in betraying his school friends. "Should one feel compassion for the compassionless? I think perhaps they should, but I don't have any feelings for you, Pettigrew, except contempt and disgust."

"But Emma, I was one of your mother's marauders. We grew up together," Peter said. He saw her pupils contract again and became frightened.

"Wretched man. My mother always had a soft spot for you, and you did not even feel the smallest shred of humanity towards her. Now, you will know what I feel," Emma said and she replayed the moment of Emily's death over and over in Peter's head. It was all from her mother's point of view and she made sure Peter felt everything her mother felt– fear, despair, betrayal, anger, love.

She saw Peter collapse from the emotional burden. She turned to leave and try to find Harry again when she sensed Peter transfigure into his rat form. A flash of his intent rushed through his head and Emma saw it.

"No!" Emma yelled. She scanned the field for Lupin knowing that was where Peter was heading. She rushed off in the same direction.

She saw Lupin off in the distance and saw Peter appear behind him, completely unaware. "NO!" Emma yelled as Womrtail drew his wand.

In the split second it took Peter to decide to use the killing curse, Emma had yelled 'Avada Kedavra' and watched, in horror, as Peter dropped down dead.

_What have I done?_ Emma asked horrified. She didn't even realize she had dropped her wand in shocked. It was as if she was frozen in place. All she could do was keep asking herself if she had really just taken a life. First she ripped into his mind and then she killed him. Never had she ever imagined her mother would be avenged like this.

Draco felt Emma's lost and confusion and rushed off to find her. He froze in horror as he saw Emma standing there, wandless, and in shock, oblivious to the entire world,and saw his father approaching her from behind.

Suddenly Emma saw that a horde of Death Eaters surrounded her, obviously thinking that since she was wandless it gave them an edge. "Look at the minister's poor, wandless brat," one said. Emma ignored their taunts, racial slurs, and foul comments, and managed to sense that there were seven around her. She wasn't sure how far she managed to push herself over the years, and the emotions on the field weren't exactly helpful, but this seemed like a good moment to see how far she had pushed her abilities over the years.

One stopped midsentence as Emma grasped a hold of their minds.

Lucius stepped forward a second later. "Nice parlor trick," Lucius said. "But how much longer can you keep hold of them?"

Emma was feeling the strain of the seven others and couldn't fight off Lucius as well. She wasn't sure she could even call for Draco without breaking with some of the others. She felt her tattoo leave and hoped someone would come quickly. "I wonder how long you can keep this up," Lucius said again, curiously watching the others just stand there transfixed, watching the whole ordeal motionless. "It would certainly save me time having to finish you off myself."

Draco had his wand at his father's back. "I wouldn't even think of an incantation, father," he drawled.

"Fighting for this blood-traitor?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow. "It seems you have gone soft in my absence. Something, no doubt, this O'Neill has contributed to."

"She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and thanks to her, I know I don't have to be a monster. I don't have to be you," Draco said.

"Tsk, tsk. Look, she can't even defend herself," Lucius said. Emma, still in shock, turned to face Lucius and blinked in horror when she saw the situation. Lucius had his wand pointed at her and Draco had his wand pointed at his father. Lucius spared a glance at his son. "So the rumors are true, then."

"I highly doubt they are accurate," Draco said as his pupils were flooded with Emma's storm-blue.

"What, you actually bonded yourself with this?" Lucius sneered looking back at Emma. She and Draco could both sense his disgust with Emma, and his morbid curiosity. Wearing thin, she sent a mental punch to knock the others unconscious and then Emma shredded the connection with the other seven. She almost collapsed herself and mentally relied on some of Draco's strength.

"I should probably put her out of her misery," Lucius said, twitching his wand.

"Could you kill your own son?" she asked, appalled and shocked.

"He is a bit of a disappointment," Lucius said. "Surely you could have found someone other than the likes of her. Tell me, Draco, couldn't you have at least found a decent witch to bond yourself with?"

"Surely you wouldn't . . ." Draco started, but he and Emma both saw Lucius forming the curse in his mind. Hearing him think the 'avada kedavra' curse reminded Emma how she just used it herself.

Draco was horrorstruck that his father would kill Emma. _I HAVE to protect Emma at all costs,_ he thought.

"You made this decision, albeit a poor one, Draco. Now you must face the consequences. Avada Kedav—"

"—ra" Draco finished and Lucius fell down lifeless. Draco stared at his father's body between him and Emma. "Draco?" Emma asked.

They both looked at Lucius. It took a few minutes for Draco to realize that he had performed the curse before his father had. It was all a rush—his father's calm, cool hatred of both of them, his disappointment, his indifference to Draco's fate. All Draco could think was stop him before he could kill Emma. He felt Emma wrap herself around him. "I'm sorry," Emma whispered.

A spell went whizzing by Draco's head. Emma grabbed her wand as she and Draco dodged the attack of another death eater.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's notes:__ I have no idea where this idea came from, but my beta encouraged me to write it. Somewhere around year 5 Lucius took a turn in my stories that veered him in this direction (when he became Draco's antagonist). I have to admit I love Lucius and am so glad I was wrong and JK didn't kill him in Deathly Hallows!_


	30. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this.

_This chapter switches POV but hopefully isn't to hard to follow : )_

**Chapter 30: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down**

Ron saw Emma and Draco land after fighting with the dragons. For once, he was glad his animagous form was something earth-bound. _Completely _earth bound, he amended, thinking how Emma's was technically still a horse, sort of. He lost track of Hermione, but his tattoo returned telling him she was alright.

He rushed and suddenly felt a spell _zing_ by his ear. He sent a stunner in that direction as he tried to find who it was that sent it.

He recognized the face immediately. He had done research to find out what Knox looked like. He sent off another stunner but Knox dodged that as well. (A/N: Knox is the one who put Percy under the Imperious curse).

Ron and Knox continued to duel, and the longer it lasted (and the more taunting Ron had to endure) made Ron see red.

"Imperio!" They both yelled. Ron dodged the spell, but his landed on Knox. He saw Knox's demeanor change immediately.

"Uh, do a tap dance," Ron said and laughed as he watched the death eater start to dance. "Stop. Attack Voldemort. Don't stop until he is defeated, and then turn yourself in to the ministry. Obey any orders from the Order of the Kai," Ron ordered and rushed off to help Hermione who he saw was in a bind.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Neville was fighting alongside Ivan against a few death eaters. Neville was thankful he was no where near as clumsy as he used to be. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a female death eater with black hair. He would recognize her from anywhere. He quickly stunned the death eater he was fighting and rushed off after Bellatrix.

He shot a stunner which went right over her shoulder. It successfully got her attention, though. She turned around quickly and laughed with glee when she saw Neville. "Ah, Longbottom's wittle baby boy," she spoke in her mocking tone. "We meet again! I didn't get to test my theory the last time we met. I wanted to see how long you would last compared to your parents. Crucio!" She yelled.

Neville dodged the spell and shot a stunner off which she dodged. They continued to yell and dodge curses at each other; Neville got more and more angry the more he listened to Bellatrix's taunts. He kept thinking what if must have been like for his parents to be tortured, and seeing them in St. Mungos.

_It's her fault my parents don't even recognize me. She is the reason they can't recognize their own son. She has cheated me,_ Neville thought.

"I tire of this sport, Longbottom," Bellatrix said. "Avada Kedavra."

Neville dodged the spell. "Crucio!" He hollered and was shocked that it hit her and that it worked. Bellatrix collapsed as the pain consumed her body. Neville watched her body start to wriggle about on the ground, and an image of his mother in the same pain floated into his head. He lowered his wand.

"You're weaker than your parents, Longbottom," Bellatrix rasped out.

"No. I'm not a monster like you," he said right before she passed out from the pain. He stunned her to make sure she wouldn't wake up any time soon.

He looked up to see Hermione fighting ahead of him. It looked like she was holding her own so he went off to find Luna and Harry.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione was facing off against a death eater, but quickly stunned him. She saw Ron running towards her when all of a sudden he went flying and landed off several feet. He lay motionless.

"No!" Hermione yelled. She rushed up to the death eater and shot a bone-breaker curse that hit its right arm. She heard the bones in his arm shatter like glass as he yelled in pain.

Hermione started rushing towards Ron when the death eater switched hands and started using his wand left-handed. He shot off a nasty jinx that reminded her of one she was hit with during the ministry battle. Hermione shot of a stunner but he dodged it.

Hermione watched as the Death Eater decided to change tactics and aimed at Ron's body. "No!" Hermione yelled furiously. She shot another bone-breaker curse and watched as it hit him in the ribcage; she heard the shattering of bones and saw the blood oozing out from his chest as he dropped down dead.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione yelled. She could feel a pulse and let out a shaky sigh of relief. "You're alive, and by Merlin's beard, you are going to stay that way," She decided. "Can you hear me Ron?" but she didn't get an answer.

"Now is when you decide to not have a smart-aleck remark," Hermione muttered.

"Please be okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry saw Voldemort on the other side of the field. He rushed up and past several death eaters. "I see you found the present we left for you," Harry said.

Voldemort turned to glare at him. "You shall pay for Nagini, that I can promise you," Voldemort said. "Seeing as how you have total disregard for the necessities, Potter, shall we just get down to business?" Before Harry had a chance to blink he saw a curse heading for him.

He dodged out of the way and sent off a curse which Voldemort reflected. "The best you can do, Potter? So much for Dumbledore's champion."

"I am more than Dumbledore's champion," Harry said. He shot off a spell and when Voldemort dodged it he quickly shot of another one he and Emma had been working on. It was the spell version of their potion.

He watched as the spell hit Voldemort who let out a shriek of pain. He clutched his hand over his heart as he tried to catch his breath. "I've already killed four of your souls that way, Tom. How does it feel?" Harry dodged the Avada Kedavra Voldemort shot off.

Harry continued to shoot off one spell after another and managed to hit Voldemort twice more with their broken-heart spell. Each time it seemed to be more painful and Harry wondered if he could be so lucky that _that _would kill Voldemort.

He felt that familiar feeling of Voldemort trying to possess him. _Now I wish I knew Occlumency,_ Harry thought. He felt rather than saw Emma's presence as she approached him from somewhere to throw him out.

"I see you have learned to better defend yourself against my intrusion, Potter, but that won't stop me," Voldemort said.

"I have every intention of stopping you, Tom," Harry said. He liked seeing Voldemort get angry over the use of his proper name.

He quickly dodged another killing curse and heard the tree behind him blow up as the spell hit it. Harry's anger and adrenaline continued to build up the longer he dueled.

_The one thing you posses that Riddle does not understand,_ Dumbledore had told him. He thought of his parents who had given up their lives for him, of Neville's parents who would never recognize their son, of his cousin, Emma's mum, who was betrayed like so many others, of Sirius and Dumbledore, the last of his parental figures. He thought of how Emma gave up sleep for the past two years so he wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort trying to possess him, and how she and Draco had risked so much to be together; how Ron and Hermione finally got together, how Ginny was willing to wait for him, no matter what happened, how Luna always had the strength to be herself regardless of the thoughts and actions of others.

He dodged away from Voldemort latest curse and wheeled around performing a bone-breaking curse. Voldemort laughed. "You think to defeat me, the most powerful lord in history, by breaking my wrist?" He cackled maniacally, "you foolish child." Harry shot of a rapid fire of curses and watched as Voldemort dodged and blocked them.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted. Harry's body fell to the ground.

_. . . . . So tempting to end it here : ) . . . . ._

Harry's body fell to the ground successfully dodging the spell. "Avada Kedavra," Harry yelled before he or Voldemort really had time to react. Harry practically collapsed completely on the ground as he saw the spell hit Voldemort square in the chest. He saw Voldemort's eyes dim as the life left his body and his body flew backwards a little before collapsing to the ground.

Immediately screams and yells were heard from the death eaters (Draco and Emma too); their dark marks were burning with the defeat of their master. A few tried to run, but since they couldn't apparate most were quickly apprehended. Those who didn't run continued fighting hoping they could win without their master, or fight their way out.

Harry sat back on his knees and saw Voldemort's body a few feet in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Finally, the war that started with his parents was over. The war started to filter into his head and he got back to his feet to see if any of his friends needed help.

He didn't get far when he ran into Rudolphus Lestrange. He quickly sent a curse at Harry, and Harry realized that all the death eaters would probably be trying to kill him now for killing their master.

He saw Lestrange give him an odd grin and saw him point his wand in the other direction. "You Potters are notorious for losing your love ones," he cackled. Harry looked and saw his wand was pointed at Emma who was ten feet away fighting another death eater.

"Avada Kedavra," Lestrange called out. Harry saw the green light head to Emma.

"No!" Harry yelled. He pointed his wand and, only thinking that he now lost the last of his family, called out the killing curse. He saw lestrange drop in front of him. He quickly turned and rushed off to where he thought Emma's body was lying.

"Harry! Behind you!" Emma yelled. Harry stopped in midstride and practically tripped over a body. He looked down and saw a dead Knox who wasn't there a moment ago. He looked from the body to Emma, back to the body, and then back to Emma.

"Em! You're alive!" He called out. (A/N: How? You'll find out. . . .: )

Emma laughed. "You are too!" She said happily. "That means today will probably be the official 'Harry Potter Day.'"

"Don't tell Draco," they both said at the same time.

The fighting was winding down as the death eaters realized they were losing. The ministry had rounded up the dementors and giants as well. As soon as they were all carted off, people started looking about the field to see who was hurt and who was lost.

Emma came upon Jane in front of the school. As soon as she was within ten feet of Jane she knew something was wrong. A sense of dread, and emptiness, consumed her and it grew the closer she got to Jane till she felt like a black hole was feeding off her soul.

Jane turned and ran right into Emma and burst into sobs. Emma looked down. She was horrified and sank to her knees under the weight of the sensation with Jane right beside her.

"My God," Emma whispered. She thought she started to throw up but tried to contain it. Jane threw herself onto Enrique's body. They could both feel the emptiness and void that went with a dementor's kiss; it was the antithesis of everything an empath is– emptiness, void, loss. The living body is still there but the absence of a soul is the worse feeling an empath can experience.

Emma felt the presence of several people around them. She and Jane looked up to see most of the American soldiers there. "We'll . . .we'll take his body now," Cassy said. Someone conjured a stretcher and they led him inside the castle.

"He . . . he was brave till the end," Emma whispered. "He. . ." She was struggling to breathe while pushing the words out.

"How do I tell his parents! What do I tell Aimee? Em, they were so much in love. They were getting married around Christmas! How do I tell her this? It's a fate worse than death," Jane cried. She got up to follow the rest of her American comrades inside the castle.

Emma rushed off and managed to make it to her and Draco's tree before throwing up. Draco arrived a moment later. He held her hair back for her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's horrid, Draco. Enrique. . .it would have been better if he died!" Emma said crying. "How do you . . .what do you do now?"

Draco leaned against the tree. "I don't know. What do we do now?" He said. Emma knew that now that the battle was over everything was starting to sink in.

"What have we done?" Emma whispered.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_special thanks to **Year1989** (No more Peter!) **Princess Kaira** (I hate it when fanfics you follow don't update! One I've been waiting of for months! Ugh! and I was curious if how others felt about these characters killing. I had always planned for Draco and Emma to kill Peter and Lucius and the other characters just fell into place) **AnimeCrazy** (I figure Voldemort has been storing up for this encounter, and I wanted Draco to be able to use his animagous form), **ShadowMoonDancer** (I love the Malfoys in Deathly Hallows, especially that they all survive. Lucius, somehow, took a wrong turn in my story though. I do love him which makes it so weird this happened!) **Professor Epona** (I am so glad you approve! I kept going back and forth on it up until I posted--which means for the better part of several months-- so I am really glad that it met with approval!)_


	31. Aftermath

Disclaimer**:** I don not own or profit from this writing. OC's and plot belong to me.

**Chapter 31: Aftermath**

Emma walked into the Hospital wing and found that a lot of the people who had fought were also there. St. Mungo's officials were there dealing out medicines and treating the lesser hurt people. The more serious wounded, like Enrique, Molly & Arthur, were being taken to St. Mungo's.

Emma saw Harry being surrounded by everyone. She gave a sigh of relief as her father, who was relatively unhurt, shooed everyone away. "There will be time for celebrations later," Riley said. "Now is the time to help and find the wounded."

Emma saw a lot of the students were in the Hospital wing. Pansy was lying on a cot and she was hit with a spell that made her skin turn into scales, Blaise who looked only bruised was sitting next to her bed. Jane came up to her.

"They have taken Enrique to St. Mungos. His parents will be arriving soon to take care of him," She said. "Have you . . .are you going to take a vial?" She asked.

Emma sighed. "I . . .I don't know. I don't have the liberty of expressing myself right now. I . . ." She saw a ministry official leading a stretcher in and gave out a cry. She rushed up. "Seamus? Seamus, say something. Please," Emma said. Everyone pushed her out of the way as they took Seamus to St. Mungos. She felt the bile starting to rise in her throat as everyone was starting to feel several emotions at once. On the battlefield it was all anxiety and concentration, but now there was relief, grief, anger, resentment, joy, confusion, and so many more. Jane and

Draco appeared beside her. Jane took a swig from the vial and handed it to Emma. She swallowed the rest, hoping it would mute everything.

Pomfrey had her and Draco take the cots between Harry and Luna. "Now, the vial should help Miss O'Neill. I'll start treating Mr. Malfoy here first, though."

"Did you see Seamus?" Harry asked. "They haven't said what's wrong, though."

"It has to be bad, though, otherwise he would stay here," Emma pointed out. Harry noticed her voice was even more void of emotion and her eyes were dimmed. He figured that was the potion.

"Emma. You have no idea how relieved I am," Riley said rushing up to hug his daughter.

"I have a vague idea," Emma said. Riley bombarded Madame Pomfrey with a million questions about Emma and then Harry and surprisingly Draco and Luna until she kicked out Riley to attend to his Minister duties– organizing the wizarding world (who was alive, dead, injured, missing, etc) to keep chaos under control.

Soon the commotion quieted down as more people went to St. Mungos or off to track down the Death Eaters who escaped. By dinner time, it was just Pomfrey's patients. "Do we know who didn't make it?" Ron asked. Everyone shook their head.

"I heard . . .I heard Sprout didn't make it," Ginny said. "McGonagall was upset earlier and I overheard that."

"I don't think we are going to learn anything tonight," Percy said from across from Harry. He and Fred were also in the Hospital wing (while Molly and Arthur were in St. Mungo's being treated for the Crucio curse).

"Emma, you alright?" Harry asked. Emma nodded.

"Pomfrey is probably going to give us a sleeping potion," She said.

Harry nodded. "She always does."

"I almost wonder what it would be like to dream, even if it were nightmares," She said knowing neither she or Draco would take it because Emma wouldn't risk being out cold after the traumatic day. Harry leaned back against his pillows. Emma had told him once she never dreamed. In the dorms she would occasionally see what one of the other girls would dream if they were having a strong dream, but her brain was too exhausted to dream and was constantly putting up a fight even when asleep.

"I don't think you're missing much," Harry said.

"No, actually. I think dreams are lovely," Emma said. Sure enough, Pomfrey came around a few hours later giving them all droughts to sleep without dreaming. Emma made sure she didn't get one knowing that in all likelihood she wouldn't maintain any control if she did.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Emma woke up the next morning and realized that she slept for the entire night. It was the first time in a _very_ long time she, Draco, and Harry could say they had slept the same night. She smiled with the realization.

Pomfrey came around checking them and was happy they were making excellent progress. She said they could be released later that afternoon. They all took the news soberly. While it would be nice to get out of the hospital wing, it also meant facing the wizarding world– who died, the commotion, the drama. Emma wasn't sure she was ready to handle that yet.

Riley arrived later that afternoon to take Emma back to his house. Harry asked to come over and Riley readily agreed to it and asked if Luna would like to come as well. The four of them arrived back home. "Well, Harry, you have all become heroes, especially you," Riley said as they all sat to tea in the parlor.

"I was afraid that would happen."

"You know, Dumbledore said the most remarkable thing to me when I was in the office this morning. Quite remarkable," Riley said with a grin. Emma, Luna, and Harry exchanged looks. "It seems you have killed Voldemort several times," Riley added.

"Did he explain everything to you?" Harry asked and Emma and Riley both nodded.

"Yes, except what you had to do to destroy them. Which is a story I am eager to hear," Riley said looking at all of them. "I have the feeling you three have a lot to tell. Then we can decide what to release to the public."

"What should we exclude?" Harry asked curiously.

"Personal matters, how to make horcruxes . . ." Riley trailed off. "If you don't want the entire population to be fawning over you, then it would help to make known those who helped you, or that you had help," he added, thinking that he didn't want everyone to know about Emma. Old habits die hard.

"Well . . . the first horcrux was a diary Riddle kept when he was sixteen," Harry said. "I destroyed it with the basilisk fang in my second year."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "This was when Ginny Weasley was taken, correct?" Harry nodded.

"Riddle created it when he killed the muggle-born, Myrtle, when he was sixteen," Emma added.

"The next Horcrux was a ring passed down in his family, his wizarding family. Dumbledore found that one," Harry clarified.

"He made it when he killed his father," Emma added. "And the ring,. . ."

"Was killing Dumbledore," Riley deduced. "When you said Snape wasn't evil, I could only think of one reason, well two, why he would kill Dumbledore."

"He and Snape had, well that is for Snape to say, but Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him because he was slowly dying."

"There was a locket that was Salazar Slytherin's and we destroyed that with a potion Emma created." Harry noticed the proud look Riley got at that piece of information.

"Voldemort killed an old lady for it, but the horcruxe was made when he killed another scholar when he was in his twenties," Emma said.

"There was Helga's cup we found in Slytherin's lair, destroyed by the same potion," Harry added.

"Which he killed another person for," Emma said. "And made the horcrux when he killed the Defense professor at the time."

"Do I want to know how you know all this?"

"Probably not, because the horcrux Nagini, was made when he killed mum," Emma said and saw the horror and pain flash in her dad's eyes. Harry looked shock, because she had never told anyone she knew all these; he and Luna shared a startled look. "And the wand was made when he killed a wandmaker in Germany. After he died, it was found and sold to Ollivander who recognized it as belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw."

She looked into her cup of tea as Luna and Harry excused themselves for a minute. "To answer your unasked question, Draco Malfoy and I are dating. He has only killed Nagini and his father, but Lucius was trying to kill me at the time," she said quickly, hoping if she said it fast it would be less painful for both of them. "And yes, things are serious, yes I love him and he loves me."

"Em, this is a lot to take in at one time," Riley admitted. "How are you sure?"

"About which? That it was mum's murder, or that Draco loves me?"

"Both."

"One: I am, I can't explain that part. Two: I am an empath," she confided.

Her dad wasn't surprised, which made her grin. "Jane too," he said with a nod. "I thought, so. Since you never said, I didn't ask. That may have been wrong, but I wanted you to confess to me, to feel like you could talk to me."

"I can," Emma said squeezing his hand. "I just wanted to wait for the right moment. It didn't seem like something that affected our relationship. I'm sorry, da. But that is how I know."

Riley sighed. "When I found Fenrir's body in my office—quite a shock, all in all—I could only come up with a few possibilities as to why the Malfoy crest would be next to our crest and the Longbottom crest. Do I have any say in this?" he asked with a sly grin that reminded her of the marauders. "I could lock you in your room for the next decade."

"Don't think that will work. Would you please meet him, da? I mean, really meet him without all these prejudices that are so ingrained into our world."

"Yes," Riley sighed. "I wish we weren't having this conversation for at least another 10 years. And yes, I am saying Draco isn't good enough for you, but that is only because there is no one good enough for you." Emma kissed his cheek. Draco was shown in by Lily (Em's house elf) the same time Harry and Luna walked back in.

"Mr. O'Neill," Draco said shaking his hand. He and Harry nodded as Draco took a seat next to Emma. All in all, Emma thought the whole first meetings could have been worse. Her dad and Draco seemed to get along better than everyone had expected which made her want to dance. "Em, show us around," Harry said making her raise an eyebrow. She saw the looks on his, Draco, and her dad's face and sighed.

"Fine, something I can't be a part of, I get it," she said making the guys all chuckle and led Harry out. "Did Draco tell you what he was going to do?" she asked.

"Yup, and don't go peaking," Harry warned.

"How would you stop me?" she teased making Harry laugh.

"No clue, don't make me get creative," Harry said. "You have a huge house, you know?"

"I know. Much bigger than just the two of us need, but its home. The society came over before the quidditch world cup for rehearsals, and it was so grand having so many people filling up the ballroom. Da throws parties and stuff for visiting dignitaries which are also fun." They had reached the ballroom by this time. "Do you want a dancing lesson?" she joked. "Ginny, you know, will want to dance at your wedding . . . in a few years," she added when she saw the frightened look on his face.

"She would have the same reaction," Luna said with an inquisitive look as she looked around the house. "Do you have any Gizbettes?"

"No," Emma said. "My house elves stay on top of any infestations."

"Do you know how weird it would be for all of us to be here, all of us together, without worrying about the war, Voldemort, anything like that?"

"You mean, what would it be like to be normal? No clue. The three of us have never had normal childhoods. But . . ." she touched the wand to her tattoo and a few minutes later the rest of the Kai started appearing, starting with Neville. Emma hugged each of them happy to see them.

"Have you heard anything?" Neville asked as he held Luna's hand.

They shook their heads. "We are going to St. Mungos as soon as Da and Draco are done," Emma said.

"Huh?" Ron asked. "Does that sound weird to anyone else?" Hermione elbowed him. A minute later Draco and Riley walked into the ballroom.

"Well, are we all ready then?" Riley asked. "I think a portkey would be easiest, I have one made that will take us to a private corridor so the media and everyone else don't bombard any of you." Emma could tell Harry was relieved. They each touched the portkey and a second later arrived in one of the private areas warded off for them. "I have the room numbers for Seamus, Minerva, Molly & Arthur, and, well, everyone," he said. "It seems Minerva is the least severe and should be able to leave tomorrow morning. They are keeping your parents," he said indicating Ginny and Ron, "for observation but they do not expect any long term effects from the cruciate curse."

"Seamus?" Neville asked but Emma had already turned away knowing it wasn't good news.

"Unfortunately, they do not know what spell hit Seamus at this point, and he has yet to wake up."

"Like a coma?" Harry asked making Riley nod. Emma and Neville headed to Seamus' room first while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to see Mr & Mrs Weasley. Luna and Riley went to check on the other people they knew in the hospital to give them all status reports.

They walked in to find Sinead asleep by Seamus' bed. She woke when she heard people coming in, and rushed up to hug Emma. "It's my fault," she cried. "If he doesn't wake up, it's my fault!"

"Shh, no, it's not," Emma said rubbing her back. "Don't be ridiculous."

"He jumped in front of me and pushed me out of the way of some dementors when my patronus wouldn't materialize fast enough. I must have hit my head, because I blacked out. He stayed with me. I woke up to find him like this!"

"It wasn't a dementor," Emma said. "And of course he wouldn't leave you!"

"He has to wake up," Sinead said as she resumed her vigil over Seamus.

"He will. He is to stubborn not to. He is just trying to get all the attention," Neville said hugging her.

"If you wake up now, I will force Emma to make your favorite cookies," Sinead tried. Emma walked up to his bed beside Sinead and wanted to cry herself. She couldn't fix him. She couldn't even _find_ him. Later she would explain it to Harry and the others as not being able to find his other self to put together; not like a dementor's kiss, but like a deep sleep where she couldn't find where his mental self went to.

Neville and Emma left Sinead to find the others. Neville squeezed her hand as they walked down the corridor. "Mr. Longbottom! Ms. O'Neill!" someone called and they turned to see someone from the Daily Prophet. "A quick word!"

"All we are saying is that we are hoping everyone finds their loved ones they are looking for, and for everyone to learn to re-adjust to this new era," Emma said. Neville watched as the reporter wrote the sentence down furiously and turned to leave.

"He's not curious anymore?" Neville asked grinning making Emma laugh. It felt odd to be laughing when a large part of her was still grieving. "I can't believe it. Dean, Sprout, Enrique, and now maybe Seamus . . . Emma, I can't stand to lose someone else."

"Then don't listen to what me Da has to say," Emma cautioned as Riley joined them. He motioned for them to join him where everyone else was already. "I have more bad news," he said. Riley noticed how Draco and Emma braced themselves knowing that the emotions would not be good in a minute. "I just spoke with a representative of St. Mungos. They are getting ready to announce their updated list of people who did not survive to include those who passed on during the night. . . Misses Parvati & Padma Patil did not make it." Emma felt as the other's emotions began to ricochet all over the place.

"Minister," Sean said coming up to them. "Hello Emma," He said happily. "How is Seamus? I haven't been able to see him yet, but I have seen Padraig who is beside himself."

"No change, and they still are trying to deduce what it was that hit him. Congratulations, by the way. I never got the chance to tell you after your appointment."

"Thanks," Sean said with a sad grin. He turned to Riley. "Mae said that the public is clambering for Harry, Emma…anyone really. They want to see something concrete, something of the Chosen One and the Saviors," he explained, referring to them how the press had been calling them making them cringe.

"Tell them the dates for the celebration confirming it, and have Percy make sure that the Daily Prophet can expect a full fanfare and to leave people alone until then. Have him hint heavily that all energies are being used right now to locate missing people, help those families who have suffered losses, and ensuring that all perpetrators to the Voldemort stint are found." Sean nodded, waved to Emma, Neville, and Ginny, and headed off with Percy who showed up in time to hear his duties.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what celebration he's talking about?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Draco said making Ginny laugh. "Celebration over Voldemort. Probably declare Harry Potter day, pass out ribbons."

"Close," Riley said laughing. "If you don't want your own ribbon, I'll have Percy make a note of that."

"He wants it," Emma and Harry said making Draco frown and the others laugh. Before leaving, Neville, Ron, and Ginny went to check on their parents. Emma grabbed Luna's hand and they apparated back to Emma's house where Luna had moved in. They were followed soon after by Harry and Riley; Riley had someone pack her things from her father's house since Luna wasn't ready to go there herself just yet.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_AUTHOR'S NOTES: I will be starting to post the Deathly Hallows version soon. I had to rewrite the end of year 6 after reading Book seven, so the first 2 chapters will deal with the battle at the end of Year 6. It will be up as soon as I get it back from my beta, so hopefully tomorrow(ish)._

_special thanks to **iceball** (I have to confess, I created Enrique for the soul purpose of killing him off. My original ending to year 7 had a TON of characters killed off, but my betas didn't want me to kill as many as I did, so I created someone to kill off), **ShadowMoonDancer** (A few chapters to wrap it up, lead into the sequel if I post it. I am still upset over JK killing off Fred, Remus, and Tonks! Partly why I avoided writing the Deathly Hallows version for so long), **Year1989** (Thanks! I am glad!) **AnimeCrazy** (They will feel bad--depending if I post my other story or not you may or may not see it-- but they do adjust and realize they had to. It's just a lot to take in), **PRincess Kaira **(I am sorry to say I am guilty of both. As an author, I LOVE cliffhangers, lol. As a reader, they are horrible. And I have one fanfiction I just updated for the first time in months. And yes, it was a nice clean ending in the last chapter, not so nice now because more people are dying like the Patil twins.), **BornBlue** (Ah, thanks! I know, it's hard to review every chapter. I am just glad you stuck with it! Thank you!) and **Fishertowers** (Thank you! I loved your review! It totally cheered me up. There is a little left here to tie up things, then I am going to start posting the Deathly Hallows Version.)_

_JK if you are reading this, I killed both of the (Patil) twins, not just one!_


	32. The End of it All

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

**Chapter 32 The End of it All**

The next two days were spent with a lot of time at St. Mungo's and avoiding the public. The Daily Prophet printed stories everyday, sometimes up to three times a day, about the progress of finding, prosecuting, and imprisoning of Voldemort's followers, people who were missing or died, and various theories on how it was a group of teenagers (for the only thing the ministry had confirmed was that it was in fact a group of Harry and his classmates) defeated the Dark Lord.

On the third day Emma, Luna, and Harry woke up to find another pile of mail (which had been coming in since the final battle) of various fan mail and appreciative letters. The others, who ended up spending more time at the O'Neill manor (Shamrock Hallow) than not, arrived soon after and they all shared breakfast together. "Mum and dad are finally showing signs of retaining their long term memory," Ginny said happily making them all feel relieved. "Now, after a few more weeks the doctors believe they will be back to normal."

"Fred's alright, then?" Neville asked. Fred had been hit with something making his entire skin break out in some boil-rash.

"Yes, turns out he has to eat calamine-flavored ice cream," Ron said making Harry and Hermione choke on their breakfast. "I know. He said he would rather have the boils– almost. I think Angelina has to force-feed him."

Emma noticed how they were all consciously avoiding talking about the upcoming ceremony. "Well, Happy Harry Potter day!" She said overly cheerful, making them all blanch. She laughed. "Ah, I've attended these before. Me da will give a speech summing up what we did– minus the explicit details on horcrux making– everyone will talk about how wonderful they know we are, how they always suspected greatness from us since we were in diapers, then we stand up and receive our awards, then we all have to dance at the ball dedicated in our honor . . ." she saw the horrified looks on Ron and Harry's faces. "I _did _offer you dancing lessons, Harry."

"I didn't think I would need them _this_ soon," he grumbled. His breakfast had turned less appetizing.

"I still am honored they are doing this for all of us," Neville said with a goofy grin.

"Why shouldn't they? You were there right along side Harry, and had a hand in everything," Draco said.

"Well, I am looking forward to the ball," Emma said with a beaming grin. "It is the first time we can be out in public as ourselves and for the world to see," she said leaning against Draco who kissed the top of her head.

"So you will save me a dance then?" he teased.

"Maybe one," she agreed. Riley walked in, returning from the office with Percy and Sean trailing behind him, all three talking about last minute details of the ceremony.

"No, Rita does not get front and center," Riley said exasperated. "She can pick from the seats available. And I believe . . ." he took a glance at Luna and Draco, "Navy blue and perhaps a sky blue. Breakfast? Make sure Mae has the venue stalked with Perrigrino for the Americans, and we will need to make sure we import Belgium chocolate. . ."

"Some white chocolate too," Emma added. She was use to watching her father multi-task and had prepared dishes with food and passed them out as they talked. She adored watching her dad do business; it was always entertaining. Like watching Sean and Percy try to make the food find their mouths while scribbling furiously and preparing dispatches for the various underlings.

"Nuts?" Sean asked as Percy said "We have the list from the American Ambassador."

"John has that detail, he knows the American Ambassador well, and only 30 percent should have nuts," Riley decided. He looked at Emma and she nodded in confirmation. She was passing things to them (parchment, eggs, quills, maple syrup) as they needed them. "How is Jane?" Riley asked concerned.

"Heartbroken. Enrique's parents reached their decision . . . Aimee is staying with him… it's a heartbreaking mess," Emma said somberly. "Honestly, I am surprised any of them are coming."

After breakfast/business, they all traveled to St. Mungo's where Ron and Ginny were happy to learn that Fred was cleared to leave, and Molly and Arthur would have special permission to attend the festivities with staff members in attendance. (A/N:Yay! All the weasley's are okay!). After spending a few hours with Seamus again like she and Neville did every day, they sadly left, desperately hoping that maybe tomorrow would be the day there was finally a change, any change, in Seamus' condition. Sinead refused to leave his side, not even the medics could make her leave. Emma wouldn't be surprised if she used a permanent sticking charm to remain with Seamus. She promised to watch the event in Seamus' room.

They all changed and prepared at the O'Neill house and apparated to the Ministry. Sean, grinning, led them to where the conference center the size of three Great Halls was located. Emma caught Ron nervously peaking to see how many people there were. "It is my joy to announce that Severus Snape has been cleared of all charges in association with Albus Dumbledore's Death, and that Minerva McGonagall has agreed to return to Hogwarts as the

Head Mistress for the upcoming school year," they heard Riley announce. When the curtain in front of them was drawn back at the end of Riley's speech and revealed them, the crowd let out a roaring applause and cheers filled the room. _'It almost feels like a tidal wave,' Emma decided._

_'Yet a good tidal wave,' Draco decided. 'One that feels like relief, joy, giddiness.'_

It took a good ten minutes for the noise to start becoming under control again. Emma could feel Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry's blush. Finally everyone allowed Riley to speak again. "It is my honor as your Minister of Magic to present to you recognition as the ones responsible for the defeat of Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. A long story beginning with Voldemort's first defeat seventeen years ago, has finally ended thanks to these eight before you who have labored tirelessly for the past year with one goal in mind: doing whatever it took to make sure Voldemort's terror was stopped." Emma listened to her dad's speech and could feel the pride and love radiating from him. It was the best reward she could possibly ever imagine. She looked out in the crowd and although it was too massive to distinguish individual emotions, she could see Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, Neville's Gran, and Hermione's parents in the front rows along with McGonagall, Snape, some of the other professors, and ministry and order officials. She found Lupin and Tonks who waved to her, and she could read the pride and love they had too. Lupin had talked to Riley after he found out about Draco and Emma and reassured him (making Emma happy). The other students who had fought in the final battle were in the first row and had received ribbons and medals for their courage and work. Emma saw Pansy looking proud (without the scales) and was sitting cozily with Blaise.

Emma saw Riley turn and Sean and Percy started with Luna and then Ginny at the end of the line and worked their way to Harry who was at the other end. Sean presented each with a scroll of appreciation and a large sum to be deposited in a Gringotts bank account for each of them, Percy presented them with more awards, and finally Riley went by and placed a circlet on each of their heads. Each circlet was made of pure gold forged by the Goblins and inlaid with jewels (unique to each wearer) at the front. When each was placed upon a person, robes appeared in colors that matched the person's jewel. Emma thought Neville might faint from shock.

"It is the ministry's honor to bestow the title and office of Mage upon those who stand before you. As you know, it is the highest honor that can be bestowed upon a witch or wizard in our laws that recognizes the achievement and sacrifice an individual has made to serve his or her country, and the world at large. The last person to be bestowed with this honor was Albus Dumbledore after his defeat of the wizard Grindelward, and this marks only the 47th time that such an award has been presented (ever)."

When they were finally done with the speeches and answering questions, they went backstage where they could relax finally. Ministry officials swamped them, and everyone wanted to shake all of their hands. Ginny let out a cry and went to hug her mom and dad when they appeared. Harry, Ron, and Hermione also rushed up to them. "We are so proud of all of you," Molly said.

"That makes three of us," a voice said behind Emma and she turned to see Lupin and Tonks. Lupin gave her a bear hug that made her toes tingle with his pride. She watched him and

Draco shake hands, and Tonks give her cousin a hug. Emma could feel Draco's relief at being accepted.

_'This is why I talked with both your dad and Lupin; I wanted the people closest to you to be accepting of us.'_

_'I know, but it wouldn't change what we have,' Emma reminded him. _

After everyone managed to escape the crowds at the Ministry they all arrived at Shamrock Hallow (O'Neill manor). Awkwardness filled the room as Narcissa and Snape found themselves surrounded by all the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and Riley. _'I think the animosity __between my mum and the Weasleys won't disappear overnight,' Draco said _as they watched Narcissa and Molly eye each other.

_'It took time for all of us to get adjusted too,' Emma pointed out._

"That was bloody scary," Ron said as he and all the other convergedin their own circle. "Who expected the mage part?"

"I thought I would pass out," Neville admitted. "That was the last thing I expected. I mean, 8 mages at once?"

"That is unprecedented," Hermione recited. "Dumbledore was the last person to be awarded mage, and never before has more than one person received the honor at a time."

Emma dragged Luna upstairs to their bedrooms and had the elves prepare two nice luxurious baths for them. Luna walked into Emma's bedroom while Emma was rummaging through her closet. "Emma? Thanks for letting me stay here. Your dad is wonderful."

Emma smiled. "He is. As for staying here, think nothing of it. It's the closest I've ever had to having a sister. Now, which do you think?" she asked holding up 2 new ball gowns. One was blood red while the other was storm blue.

"The blue one. It matches your eyes perfectly," Luna said touching the fabric softly. "it feels like a cloud. I think you will feel just like a Mzatbah tonight," she said dreamily.

"Then you shall have the red one," Emma decided. "As a fellow blond, I have to say you will look stunning in it. Your dad would be so proud," she said gently. She handed Luna a tissue as the tears began to fall.

"I know he's gone, but it doesn't seem real," Luna whispered. "I keep thinking he's just gone to study the winged Ungrodions in Estonia, but I know this isn't some research trip that he'll come back from."

Emma hugged her. "No," she said, "but he hasn't truly left you. You know that, even if it takes a little bit to settle in. When you feel up to it, I'll go home with you." A knock was heard on the door and Riley's voice was heard asking if they were decent. "Come in, da."

"Good, Luna, I was looking for you," Riley said. He was glad Emma was there to help her through what he was going to say. "Your father left a will, and his solicitor contacted me. In the next few days he would like to go over the will with you. I told him I would be back down to tell him when."

"He's here?" Luna asked. Riley nodded. "Do we have time now?"

"If that is what you want," Riley said. "It can wait until after the ball."

"No, I suppose we should see to it now," Luna said. "We will have time to get ready after, right?" she asked and Emma nodded. She would make sure they did.

Still dressed in pajamas since they hadn't changed into their gowns yet, they made their way into Riley's main study. "Mr. Fairbanks," Riley introduced.

"Miss Lovegood," he addressed Luna. "I am sorry for your loss." He waited for everyone to sit. "Your father left behind a very detailed will, for the most part. The bank accounts and funds are left in trust to you until you turn of age, and the ownership of The Quibbler has been passed on to you as well." Luna seemed thrilled over the fact she still had her dad's paper. "It seems, however, that the aunt he left entrusted with your guardianship, has passed on since he last updated his will, and you have no known relatives," he said.

Luna looked at Emma. "But that means . . ."

"No," Riley said. "Miss Lovegood turns of age in six months," he said thinking. Emma wondered how much he had been thinking about this the last few days. "It would be a shame to place her in the care of an unknown family."

"It is the law, adopted after a similar one the muggles implement, that states--" Mr. Fairbanks started.

For a moment Emma thought it should be a muggle movie with her father saying "I am the law." The thought made her smile, and she listened attentively to what her dad was saying. "I am well aware of our laws, Mr. Fairbanks. I was simply proposing that Luna stays with Emma. She has a friend here, and is surely welcome. In the fall she can attend her last year at Hogwarts, during which time she will become of-age. She can decide what she wishes to do after that, whether to find a place of her own or not. She would always be welcome here," Riley explained, looking at Luna making sure she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Well, I . . .this is unusual," he said, not sure to argue with the Minister or not. "Well, if Miss Lovegood has no objections to the arrangement," he decided.

"Are you sure?" Luna said surprised. When Riley nodded, she looked to Emma. Emma squeezed her hand. "I would rather stay with Emma than go to an unknown family," she said.

Mr. Fairbanks snapped his briefcase shut. "Then it is all settled. I will have the paperwork for you in 2 days, Minister." He was shown out by one of the house elves.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Neil."

"Call me Riley, Luna, please. And it is the least I can do after your loss. Now, don't the two of you have to get ready? You only have . . ." he looked at the clock, "2 hours."

Emma grabbed Luna's hand and they raced upstairs talking excitedly.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
_Author's Notes: A Huge thank you to **AnimeCrazy, BornBlue, Princess Kaira, Year1989, ShadowMoonDancer, **and **Professor Epona **for the wonderful reviews!!_

_I am posting the epilogue right after this. Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, making "The End of it All" a huge, huge success! You guys rock!_


	33. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit. This belongs to me (plot and OCs)

**Epilogue, Five Years Later**

"Did I mention I'm glad it's not me out there?" Ron asked.

"Maybe once or twice," Harry laughed.

"Hey, just because you got off easy with a semi small, intimate affair doesn't mean everyone gets to," Ron said.

"Why are you complaining?" Seamus asked. "At your wedding you had your family and school mates. Less than 150 people mate."

"I just am glad this isn't my wedding," Ron said for the third time. "I'm nervous already."

"Will he ever stop?" Draco finally asked. "Emma will never forgive me if I hex you today. Especially right before the wedding starts."

"Last I checked," Neville said coming in, "everything is in place, and Luna told me that they are all crying and reapplying makeup, and we didn't attrack any veddells."

"Veddells?" Ron asked trying to remember which they were supposed to be.

"They are attracted to weddings," Neville shrugged. "Oh, and I looked, and half of England and Ireland is out there. Good thing, otherwise we would be outnumbered by the foreign guests."

"I didn't need to hear that," Ron said.

"Can I stupefy him?" Blaise asked.

"Please, then _you_ can explain it to Emma." Blaise decided to give Ron one last chance.

"What did you expect, Ron? Two prominent pureblood families, and one of them is the daughter of the minister. Of course it would be a big wedding," Seamus said. He turned to Finn who took that as his signal and he brought out the firewhiskey. "A toast," Finn said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You look like a princess," Hermione said fluffing the train of Emma's gown. "It is going to be a beautiful wedding."

"I think Ron might faint when he sees how many people are out there," Ginny laughed.

"You guys got away with the small, intimate wedding so he shouldn't complain."

"It just seems odd. The two of you were the first to truly get together and you are already bonded, yet you are the last to get married."

"I think I might be nervous," Emma said looking at herself in her vanity. She had her blond hair pulled back with curls cascading down and around her, her tiara—the same her mother wore—nestled amongst them.

"But it's a good nervousness," Jane said hugging her. They looked at themselves in the mirror. "Remember how we always said we would have those Disney-like happily-ever-after? I think you found yours," she said grinning.

Emma smiled. "I always wanted to be Cinderella."

"And now you even have a castle to prove it!" Jane said enthusiastically making everyone laugh.

"What? I always thought this would be a lovely place to get married, and with so many people it made sense."

"You don't have to justify anything," Sinead said squeezing her shoulder.

"Well, let me see," Lupin said as he knocked. Everyone shuffled and let him in. "Em, you look wonderful," he said kissing her. "I think Draco is actually nervous even if he isn't showing it. Unlike Ron," he laughed.

"Thank you for letting us use little Ted as the wand bearer," she said again.

"Emma, Tonks and I couldn't refuse you anything. Now, your father is slightly nervous, can't say that I blame him, really, I think I am too," he grinned wolfishly. "Just make sure he takes good care of you."

Emma grinned. "The best," she promised. Tonks came up to hug her next. Then Riley walked in. "Everything is ready for whenever you are. Unless you want to change your mind?" he asked hopefully. He didn't think he would ever be ready to let her go.

"No, da. I'm ready . . . I think," she said taking a deep breath. All the girls gushed excitedly and grabbed their bouquets. Hermione fixed her veil and train one last time as the other girls lined up.

Draco stood nervously at the altar. They had agreed not to see each other, but also not to talk to each other through the bond until after she walked down the aisle. He couldn't remember why he agreed because suddenly all the fears of 'what if she changes her mind' or 'what if something happens' crept up. No matter how many times he had talked to Ron and Harry, hell even Blaise, Neville, and Seamus before their weddings about not worrying, here he was with the same worries.

He saw his mother and Snape sitting in the front row, both nodding encouragingly. The most amazing thing during the last five years was how Emma and his mother got along harmoniously. He didn't know how they all could have gotten along if it wasn't for Emma, she had gone out of her way to make sure the post-war transition was smooth for everyone.

"Worried?" Blaise whispered from his position next to Draco.

"Should I be?"

"No, but everyone is," Blaise said easily. "Harry had to slap Ron to keep him from hyperventaliting. To tell the truth, I haven't seen this many people since that celebration ceremony years ago."

"Great, just add to my nerves," Draco drawled. He looked behind Blaise to where Harry, then Ron were standing, and Ron did look a little out of sorts, but seemed to be getting better. Seamus, who was next to Ron, rolled his eyes and Draco nodded in agreement. After Seamus came Neville, and then Finn and the rest of Emma's old guard.

Finally the music started and he saw his cousin, tiny Ted Lupin, carrying the rings and wands and Bill and Fleur's daughter carrying the flowers. The first of Emma's bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. They were three girls she knew from the society. Then Pansy walked down the aisle, catching Blaise's eye. Sinead then Hermione followed by Ginny came next followed by Luna, and Jane as Emma's maid of Honor was last.

His gut lurched as the string quartet began and the doors open to reveal Emma, and suddenly nothing else was there—not the guests, not the line of men behind him, nothing but Emma.

When she finally made it to the alter she smiled at him beneath her veil. _'Why did we wait this long?' he asked. _

'_Wasn't it worth the wait?' she teased._

'_Most definitely.'_

Everyone applauded as their entrance was announced and they made their way into the grand ballroom. Everyone was crammed in trying to get a glimpse of the newlyweds as they had their first dance as man and wife. "This sounds ridiculous," Draco whispered, "being the champions that we are, but I'm afraid I might trip you."

Emma laughed. "The great Draco Malfoy nervous?" she teased.

"It isn't every day one gets married."

"I would hope not."

"What do you think of that?" Draco asked indicating over Emma's shoulder. They twirled around so she could see Bill and Fleur dancing, but Charlie asking Gabrielle. "I remember what you thought at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Draco whispered.

"Ah, give it a few more years, and we will see," Emma smiled. The music changed and she found Riley while Draco found Narcissa. "Everything was perfect, Da," she said hugging him closely on the dance floor.

"I am just glad the two of you waited this long," Riley admitted. "I don't know if I could have let you go before this."

"You are such a softie," Emma teased. "You told Luna the same thing at her wedding six months ago. It meant so much to her that you gave her away."

"Luna will always be part of our family, I hope she knows that," Riley said. "I was honored she asked me."

They didn't notice the change in music until Lupin asked to dance. "I hope the two of you plan on having plenty of children," he said making Emma look at him in shock. "I want to be an honorary grandfather," he teased.

Emma laughed. "Ginny is expecting, did you know that?" Lupin shook his head, surprised. "They just found out but didn't want to say anything since this is supposed to be me and Draco's day, so keep it just between us."

"And did they know you know?" he grinned conspiratorially. Emma smiled. Since the end of the war, the relaxation on werewolf regulations had made it easier for Lupin to find work, even if prejudices continued. But married life, and now his own children, had helped to bring out the old Lupin her mother had loved so much.

"Of course they don't know I know. Where would the fun be in that? It is my day, after all," she teased.

When she turned to find her next partner she found Harry. "I will try not to step on your feet, I can only imagine how much those shoes cost," he grinned.

"I appreciate that," she laughed. They twirled around the floor. Emma looked to find Ginny dancing with Ron, the twins with Angelina and Alicia, Oliver and Katie, Blaise and Pansy. "It seems odd, doesn't it, that after 5 years we are all here and happy and normal."

"I've loved every moment of it," Harry admitted.

"I know. I have too," she said. He kissed her cheek when the music was over. "Don't forget we are family, Em. You need anything, let me know." Emma nodded happily. Even after 5 years it touched her every time Harry acknowledged their kinship. And now it seemed everyone in the wizarding world knew, too.

She danced with several more people before she could find her way back to Draco. Seamus, Neville, all the former people in the society were vying for a dance. "I don't think anyone would have ever thought this would happen."

"What?"

"A Malfoy with a Potter," Draco teased. "No bloodshed, no rivalry," she raised her eyebrows. "Alright, so there is still rivalry," he amended. "But look over there," he pointed and she saw Riley and Narcissa waltzing. "Could anyone have thought our parents would be friends?"

Emma smiled. "I think it's great, and I like to think that James and Lily, even Sirius, if they were here, would also be friends with your mom and Snape. I know they would," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

The entire castle was being put to use. Emma and Draco danced all night to make up for all the time they couldn't be together. "I think it is a poetic way to end this and move on to a new beginning," Tonks said watching the couple dance. They had long since put Ted and his baby sister Emily to bed in the nursery upstairs in the castle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at Ginny and Harry's wedding, it was about 80 people. The weasleys, people from school, and professors. Small, extremely intimate, and definitely private: exactly what Harry wanted after all these years," Tonks said and Lupin nodded. "And I can just see them in a few years from now with Harry becoming the head of the Auror department and they have two boys and a little girl," she continued.

Lupin grinned. "A little James and Lily?" he suggested and Nymphadora laughed.

"Exactly!" she nodded. "And then with Ron and Hermione, the two who argued and bickered so much it was obvious to everyone but them they had feelings for each other. They were the first of Harry's order to get married. Very appropriate, I think," Tonks said looking for the couple and found them sitting at a candlelit table, arguing over something but their fingers intertwined. "Can't you see them with a boy and girl, perfect mixture of their courage, loyalty, and brains? What with Hermione in law, and Ron in Harry's department."

"Only 2?"

"Perhaps," Tonks said evasively.

"And what about Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom?" Lupin encouraged, wondering where all of this was coming from and where it was all leading.

"I think they are perfect for each other," Tonks said. "Why?"

"I just think that if Frank and Alice were here, they would be so proud of him, and so happy for him in finding Luna."

"And in becoming a Professor so young," Tonks nodded. "I mean, when McGonagall asked Neville to replace Sprout after the war, I think he about fainted, dear boy."

"So will Luna ever find a Snorkback?"

Tonks laughed. "I can imagine them, Neville and Luna with, oh say, two daughters, going on vacation and discovering some unknown crazy animal. Sadly, not the Snorkback, though."

"Mind if we join you?" Riley asked as he and Narcissa walked up.

"No, of course not. It is a lovely wedding," Lupin told both of them.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, it was."

"We were just discussing possible futures for all of them," Tonks said, waving widely to encompass all of the younger adults, and accidently knocked over the wine glasses. "Oops," She grinned sheepishly as Riley waved his wand and fixed it.

"I think they all have excellent futures ahead of them," Riley said happily.

"We were getting close to Emma and Draco's, I think," Lupin said.

"Hardly. We haven't discussed the rest of the wedding party," Tonks countered. "Seamus and Sinead, Blaise and Pansy, I think will also have wonderful futures."

"With Seamus working for Riley I would think so," Lupin joked.

"I have to say, though, I am happy for Pansy to finally recognize Blaise's feelings for her. Poor Draco, the way she latched onto him in school. You could tell in the letters he wrote how dreadfully attached she was to him," Narcissa said.

"I can see little Zabinis and little Malfoys having play dates, maybe with some Weasley, Longbottom, and Potter children, too," Tonks said.

"Maybe some of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Rivalry will tone down a little, then," Lupin suggested, but the adults all shared a look and chuckled. "Not very likely."

"Well, are you going to get to Emma and Draco now?" Riley asked.

"Ah, so impatient both of you," Tonks chided Riley and Remus. "Alright, alright. Well, I think they deserve a storybook ending, personally. I mean, their relationship was both bookends and a foundation." She had wheedled out of Emma some details on what it had been like for them in school. She had been curious ever since she found out years ago they were dating how they managed it in school.

"I think they will be very happy," Riley said, looking at the newlyweds who were waltzing in the middle of the ballroom.

"Oh, they will be. I mean, Emma's going to make a name for herself in the Magical Theory department, and I think they will both become well known as the Ballroom competitors."

"They already are," Narcissa cut in. "I mean, my son and Emma have already won Blackpool last year," she said proudly.

"Alright, they will continue to make a name for themselves," Tonks amended. "I can see them with two little boys and a little girl," tonks said happily.

"As much as the thought of being a grandmother frightens me, I can see them having adorable little children," Narcissa smiled.

"Well, picture them with two boys and a girl, according to Constantine," Tonks insisted.

"Constantine?"

"Didn't you know?" Tonks grinned. "Sybill Trewlaney has a niece, Constantine Trewlaney. Well, turns out she is more capable than her aunt at seeing. She is no quack," Tonks explained. "So I sort of asked her how things would be for your favorite goddaughter and my cousin."

"Wait, so everything you told us, about all of them—Ron, Harry, Neville, Emma, hell, even Blaise and Pansy, all of it will come to be?" Lupin asked shocked. It was one thing to think such wonderful things were in store for them, another to _know_.

"You had something different in mind for them?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know what I thought, just what I hoped," Lupin said, looking over at the couples in question who all were dancing. "I guess they will be alright, then," Lupin said happily, watching Draco and Emma dance the night away unaware of what the future would bring for them.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Author's notes: __I wanted to show a little into what I thought they would all be doing in the future (without going 19 years into it, lol) and it just felt right for Remus to be the one to end it all. I see all of them as having kids, and their kids being friends regardless of what house their parents were in. So Emma and Draco's kids get along fine with not only the Potters and Weasley's but also the Zabinis. _

_Couples I see together in the future: Blaise and Pansy, Seamus and Sinead, Neville and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Lupin and Tonks, Jane with an unknown, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Oliver and Katie, and Riley and Narcissa but only as friends (Narcissa/Snape is open to interpretation, but Riley will not remarry)._

HUGE thank you to all of my readers and all of my reviewers! You guys made this my most reviewed story with well over 200! You guys Rock!

The Deathly Hallows version is now up and is called Betrayal by Blood** : ) **


	34. Series Titles

_I have decided to put the titles to all of the Potter Family Saga (a.k.a Emma series) in one handy location._

Emma Year Titles

Year 1: The Year My Life Began

Year 2: Secrets Revealed

Year 3: Past Meets Present

Year 4: When Irish Eyes Are Crying

Year 5: Uniting with My Dark Half

Year 6: Truths Revealed

Year 7 (my version): The End of it All

Year 7 (Deathly Hallows Version): Betrayal by Blood

Series Sequel (not yet posted): Meet the Parents


End file.
